Sacrifice
by Ciel Under The Black Sky
Summary: Menjual diri dan menggunakan uangnya untuk sesuatu yang sangat kau sayangi akan sangat berarti maknanya, membunuh hati dan membisukan teriakkanmu yang memilukan itu akan membuat semua orang yang kau sayangi bahagia, benarkan, Yaoi, SasuNAru
1. Chapter 1

Dalam malam yang dingin dan sepertinya bintang dan bulan enggan menampakkan diri saat seseorang sedang memadu kasih diatas ranjang yang berukuran king size dengan pasangannya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata yang beririskan warna biru, bagaikan samudera yang memantulkan sinar biru dari sinar mentari yang menyelimutinya. Dari pelipisnya tampak butiran bening yang menggenanginya. Ia mengerang kesakitan saat sesuatu yang lumayan besar memasuki liang yang ada dibawah tubuhnya. Tangannya membentang keatas, memegang bahu seseorang yang melihatnya dengan mata kelam seperti lautan pada malam hari yang sangat kelam dan gelap tanpa sinar rembulan dan bintang disana. Ia tidak menghiraukan erangan kesakitan dari orang yang dibawahnya dan terus memasukkan benda yang ia bilang sebagai penghasil benih yang digunakan untuk membuat janin tersebut.

"Akh, Tu..an," kata pemuda dengan rambut pirang tersebut. "AAAAH," laki-laki tersebut mengeluarkan sarinya tepat diperut pemuda tersebut dan di perut orang yang membuatnya mengeluarkan benihnya hingga 3 kali malam itu.

"Aku belum puas Naruto," kata laki-laki berambut hitam yang menyamai matanya yang kelam tersebut. Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah kalut dan kesakitan.

"Ta...ta...tapi Tuan Sasuke, saya su..., AKKKH," putus Naruto saat Sasuke mulai mengencangkan permainannya dan menusuk-nusuk liang laki-laki yang seperti mentari tersebut dengan bernafsu, tidak tampak rasa kasihan dari matanya. Naruto hanya bisa mengikutinya, mengikuti permainan Tuannya yang berkuasa atas dirinya dan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Naruto mulai pasrah, terserah mau diapakan tubuhnya. Lakukanlah semaumu, Uchiha, lakukan. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir kembali ke bawah selangkangannya dan sesuatu yang ada dalam tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut.

"AAAAH," rasa itu lepas dalam tubuh Naruto begitupun dengan Naruto. Ia melepaskan semuanya kembali. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah dan keringat yang bercucuran dari keningnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian melepaskan miliknya dari liang laki-laki tersebut. Bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. "Istirahatlah dan ini uangmu, 1 juta yen, setiap kali kau melakukannya kan," kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan uang tersebut ke tubuh Naruto yang meringkuk seperti bayi sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memeluk seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto hanya diam sambil meneteskan air matanya, menangis dalam kebahagiaannya. Saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan kemudian tertutup. Naruto langsung bangkit walaupun harus merasakan sakit yang teramat dibawah selakangannya. Ia memungut uang yang berserakan di ruangan tersebut sambil tersenyum. Tubuh menggigil dan hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuh tidak ia pedulikan serta rasa sakit yang melanda hati dan tubuhnyapun tak terhiraukan lagi. Membayangkan sebuah fantasy yang sangat indah dalam angannya. Membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan uang itu.

"Mereka pasti sangat senang," katanya lirih sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**SACRIFICE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**WARNING : YAOI, MISS TYPO, AU, LEMON, RAPE AND MANY MORE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Sinar mentari menyeruak masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang dihuni oleh seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang. Ia bangun saat cahaya itu mengenai wajahnya sehingga ia tidak bisa lagi menutup matanya. Ia bangkit dan...

"Akh," rasa sakit itu masih terasa kemudian ia kembali terduduk dan mencoba untuk mengambil nafas dan mengatur tubuhnya untuk tidak kembali menjerit. Beberapa menit dalam posisi yang sama akhirnya tubuhnya pun menurut. Laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pada tubuhnya sendiri sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang memang sangat sakit saat itu. "Nah, kita mandi dan kita kirim uangnya," pemuda itu mendekati lemarinya dan mengambil handuk yang ada didalam tersebut. Entah kenapa hari ini ia sangat bersemangat, tidak sabaran dan senyuman bagaikan mentari pagi saat itu membuat tubuhnya tidak lagi menjerit kesakitan.

Ia membersihkan tubuhnya dan sperma yang ada dalam lubangnya dengan cekatan. Selesai mandi ia memakai pakaian kasualnya. Celana jeans berwarna pucat ia pasangkan kemudian ia memakai kaos putih dengan gambar kyuubi dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna jingga dan merah tersebut tidak dikenakan kancingnya. Hingga menampakkan kaos putih tersebut. Ia berdendang sambil menyisir rambutnya dan merapikannya dengan berkaca di cermin yang ada di kamar tersebut. Tinggi dari kaca tersebut hampir menyamai tinggi laki-laki tersebut.

"Nah, selesai," ucapnya sambil meletakkan sisirnya diatas meja nakas yang berada disamping kaca tersebut. "UZUMAKI NARUTO SIAP UNTUK BERANGKAAAT," teriaknya dengan suara yang lantang. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melihat ranjangnya yang super duper berantakkan. "Ah, nanti saja toh, Tuan Sasuke tidak akan datang malam ini, atau mungkin nanti aku akan membereskannya, yang terpenting uang ini," kata Naruto sambil mengelus uang yang cukup banyak tersebut, kemudian ia memasukkannya kedalam tas ranselnya.

Ia berlari dengan semangat menuju pintu, memakai sepatu converse berwarna hitam dan putih kesayangannya dan sudah lusuh tersebut lalu membuka pintunya dan keluar dengan senyuman mengambang. Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang ada di apartemen mewah tersebut, tiap malam mereka pasti mendengar desahan dan erangan dari Naruto dan pemuda yang tidak mereka ketahui siapa itu. Yang pasti mereka tahu kalau laki-laki yang sedang berlari menuju lift itu adalah seorang pelacur yang menjual diri pada pengusaha kaya.

Naruto tetap tersenyum walaupun setiap lantai ada yang masuk kedalam lift yang Naruto pakai ada orang yang menatapnya jijik dan terkadang saat ia sendirian ada saja orang-orang yang bernafsu melihat senyuman yang ia tujukan pada siapapun tersebut. Naruto mengambil sepedanya dan melajukan sepeda tersebut menuju bank terdekat. Ia mengirimkan uangnya entah untuk siapa dan dipakai untuk apa tidak ada yang tahu, hanya dirinya dan sipenerima uang tersebut yang tahu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, setelah selesai Naruto langsung melajukan sepedanya menuju sebuah tempat yang sedang membangun sebuah gedung, ia bekerja disana sebagai buruh. Setiap hari inilah rutinitasnya, tidak peduli semuanya, membiarkan dunia mencampakkan dirinya, membiarkan tubuhnya menjerit dan membiarkan semuanya hilang dalam kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan saat semua yang ia inginkan terwujud. Sore hari pun menjelang dan Naruto kemudian pulang dengan peluh dan tubuh yang sangat lelah. Ia menerima upah 2 ribu yen perharinya, cukuplah untuk makan sehari-harinya. Mengingat bahan makanannya sudah habis Naruto pergi ke supermarket kemudian ia membeli bahan makanan disana.

Saat Naruto keluar dari supermarket tersebut ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah sedang memandanginya di samping mobil merah ferari miliknya. Naruto hanya diam melihat pemuda tersebut kemudian ia langsung mendekati sepedanya dan laki-laki tersebut mendekatinya. Ia memegang tangan Naruto.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu selama beberapa hari ini, dan sepertinya aku tertarik denganmu, maukah kau...," putus pemuda dengan wajah stoicknya dan tato ai yang ada didahinya tersebut tampak sangat aneh bagi Naruto.

"Berani bayar berapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap laki-laki tersebut dengan tatapan menantang. Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum.

"500 ribu yen," katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengambil uang tersebut dan melihat pemuda didepannya.

"Aku terima," kata Naruto. Memang setengah dari yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya tapi ini sudah lumayan menurutnya.

* * *

Sebuah mobil ferari melaju dengan perlahan menuju sebuah hotel, Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah yang penuh dengan senyuman. Kemudian ia melihat pemuda tersebut.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangannya. Pemuda tersebut melihat Naruto.

"Gaara, panggil saja begitu," kata Gaara yang kemudian ia memakirkan mobilnya. Ia mengajak Naruto keluar dan memasukki hotel yang tergolong bebas untuk dimasuki oleh siapapun tersebut. Cukup elit dan sangat elegan, tapi menurutnya masih kalah dengan apartemen milik Sasuke yang ia pakai untuk bercinta dengannya hampir setiap malamnya.

"Umurmu?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan disamping Gaara yang sedang memegang kunci kamar mereka berdua.

"20," jawab Gaara singkat. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum miris mendengarnya. "Nah, masuklah," Narutopun masuk dan ia mendapati sebuah ruangan dengan tatanan yang rapi dengan sebuah kasur ukuran king size ditengah ruangan.

"Aku mau mandi, dulu bolehkan," Naruto melihat Gaara yang duduk diatas ranjang. Tidak ada jawaban, Narutopun langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia keluar dengan tubuh basah dan tanpa busana. Gaara terkejut melihat Naruto yang basah kuyub. "Maaf aku lupa bawa handuk," tawanya. Gaara mendesah kemudian ia mengambil handuk dan melemparnya pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk tersebut. Gaara berdiri kemudian mendekati Naruto sambil melepaskan bajunya dan celananya. "Sabar Gaara aku akan melayanimu kok," Naruto melepaskan handuknya kemudian ia mendekati Gaara dan mengecup bibirnya. Gaara menerimanya kemudian memeluk sambil meremas pantat Naruto yang kenyal. Naruto tidak bereaksi, ia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke, kasar lagi.

Ada perasaan aneh saat itu juga yang menyelimuti Naruto, pemuda ini menangis. Ia tersenyum dengan senang saat Naruto menjilat bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu pasrah begitu saja dan akhirnya Naruto berhenti, ia melihat Gaara yang tampak kecewa Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hei, aku ini uke dan kau semenya, ada apa harusnya kau lebih agresif dong," kata Naruto protes. Gaar terdiam kemudian ia kembali menuju kasurnya. Kemudian meminta Naruto mendekatinya dan Gaara menyuruh Naruto berlutut dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu uke dan apa itu seme, who care, lick my dick," kata Gaara. Naruto tersenyum menyeringai kemudian ia memegang celana boxer Gaara dan menariknya kebawah. Ia melihat penis Gaara masih turun dan Naruto mengambilnya, menjilatnya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Gaara merasakan sensasi yang pernah ia rasakan saat beronani sendirian dikamarnya. Nikmat dan tak terkatakan. Ia memegang kepala Naruto yang naik turun menghisap penisnya dengan tenang. "Faster," rintah Gaara, Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia sangat suka kalau pelayanannya sangat memuaskan klaennya. Ia kemudian mempercepat laju mulutnya. Tiba-tiba Gaara mengeluarkan benihnya di mulut Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut hanya diam kemudian ia memuntahkannya. Gaara tidak protes dengan itu, ia hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membaringkan tubuhnya. "Lakukan lagi, dan aku juga akan melakukannya padamu, Naruto," kata Gaara sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

Naruto terdiam baru kali ini ada orang yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti seorang kekasih seperti ini. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Gaara melakukan posisi 69 dengan Naruto. Ia menjilat punya Naruto begitupun dengan Naruto. Gaara menggerakkan pinggulnya agar Naruto bisa melakukan in-out dengan mulutnya. Akhirnya Naruto dan Gaara klimaks dan Gaara kemudian melepaskan mulutnya bertepatan dengan itu semua begitupun dengan Naruto. Tapi benih milik Gaara kembali membasahi wajahnya.

"Dasar kau masih dalam tahap puber ya, banyak sekali," kata Naruto melecehkan Gaara yang sekarang berada diselangkagan Naruto. Gaara menatapnya dengan marah. Naruto tertawa. "Yah, lakukannlah semaumu, aku milikmu malam ini," kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Gaara yang sedang menjilat pahanya. Naruto tidak mengerang ataupun mendesah entah kenapa hanya Sasuke yang dapat melakukan itu padanya. Gaara memasukkan tangannya kedalam lubang Naruto. Masih sempit dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit memekik. Walaupun penis Sasuke besar dan sering keluar masuk disana, lubang itu tetap saja bisa kembali menyempit. Gaara tersenyum.

"Aku mau memasukkannya boleh?" tanya Gaara. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Terserahmu, lakukanlah," kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Gaara. Gaara tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus selangkangan Naruto kemudian ia mendekati wajahnya ke pintu lubang Naruto mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat pintu tersebut. Merasa sudah siap setelah mencoba in-outkan lidahnya disana hingga sukses membuat Naruto merintih sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. Gaara akhirnya mempersiapkan penisnya untuk masuk kesana. Dan sekali hentakkan. Naruto terperajat, sakit memang tapi ia mencoba menghilangkannya dengan meremas spreinya. Gaara terkejut, kemudian ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Maaf, pasti sakit, aku berhen...," putus Gaara cemas. Naruto melihatnya dengan mata samuderanya dan tersenyum.

"Bergeraklah," kata Naruto sambil memeluk Gaara. Laki-laki berambut merah tersebut tampak ragu kemudian ia melepaskannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, lebih baik kau tidur, aku sudah puas, terima kasih," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia mengelus pipi Gaara.

"Dasar bodoh, uangmu tidak akan kembali tahu," kata Naruto. Gaara mengangguk, ia tahu itu tapi melihat orang yang benar-benar ia kasihi kesakitan seperti ini itu tidak mungkinkan. "Ya sudahlah, kau bisa mengantarku pulang," kata Naruto. Gaara mengangguk mantap.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan apartemen Naruto membuka pintunya dan tidak terkunci, ia terkejut dan ruangan tengahnya terang benderang. Ia melihat seorang pemuda yang selama ini membuatnya seperti ini. ia sedang duduk sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan marah.

"Tuan Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil mendekati laki-laki tersebut.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mendekati laki-laki blonde tersebut.

"Saya membeli bahan makanan jadi...," putus Naruto. "Agh," Sasuke meremas rambutnya dan menarik tubuh tersebut menuju kamar mandi dan menyiramnya dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan, ia menganggap Naruto adalah binatang peliharaannya yang patut untuk dihukum.

"Karin bilang padaku, kau jalan dan masuk kedalam hotel bersama seorang pria, dasar murahan, aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tetap tinggal disini, apa uang itu belum cukup untukmu, hah?" bentak Sasuke sambil melucuti pakaian Naruto.

"Maaf, Tuan saya...," putus Naruto yang sedang meringkuk di sudut kamar mandi.

"DIAAAM," Sasuke mengambil air dengan gayungnya dan menyiram Naruto dengan kasar. Naruto hanya bisa meringkuk sambil menggulungkan tubuhnya. Wajah tuannya benar-benar sangat merah karena amarahnya. Jasnya ia lemparkan begitu saja dan tidak tahan lagi melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak memelas tersebut. Ia membuka resleting celananya dan membalikkan tubuh Naruto kemudian ia memasukkan miliknya kedalam mulut Naruto. "LAKUKAN SEPERTI YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MALAM-MALAM SEBELUMNYA," bentak Sasuke. Naruto hanya dapat melaksanakan apa yang disuruh tuannya tersebut. Menggulum dan menjilat kemudian memberikan kenikmatan pada Sasuke yang akhirnya mengeluarkan benihnya hingga mengenai wajah Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan dengan posisi berdiri ia memasukkan penisnya yang menegang secara paksa ke dalan lubang Naruto dan teriakkan membahana memenuhi kamar mandi mereka yang dapat memantulkan suara Naruto. Siapa juga yang tidak kesakitan seperti itu, ia memaksakannya dan menusuk-nusuknya dengan kasar. Sasuke akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan sarinya dalam tubuh Naruto dan setelah hasratnya lepasn ia menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto dengan kasar, hingga dentuman keras terdengar saat punggung Naruto mengenai lantai.

"Murahan, aku tidak akan membayarmu untuk ini, ingat ini hukuman untukmu, bersihkan tubuh itu dan datangi aku di kamar," kata Sasuke sambil menyiram kembali Naruto dan meninggalkan pemuda tersebut dalam isak tangisnya. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya. Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang sedang merokok di kamar dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Ia menyeringai melihat tubuh polos Naruto tersebut. "Malam ini akan sangat panjang Naruto," katanya sambil tersenyum bangga, bangga memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah tersebut, bangga dengan binatang peliharaan yang akan melayaninya setiap hari dan bangga dengan apa yang ia dapatkan selama bebarapa bulan ini. Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum dengan miris disaat Sasuke mengecup tubuhnya yang polos tersebut.

TBC...

* * *

Mungkin ini memang pasaran

Yang penting kalian menikmatinya, oh ya agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman aku akan bilang ini inspirasiku dari seseorang yang memang ada dan sekarang ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

Seseorang yang rela kehilangan semuanya untuk orang yang ada disekelilingnya, tidak hanya keluarganya tapi juga lingkungan dan bangsanya sendiri.

Maaf untuk saat ini aku tidak akan bilang siapa itu dan diakhir cerita aku akan menuliskan kisahnya dalam bentuk kenangan Naruto walaupun sepenggal.

Terima kasih banyaak.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum mulai, kita balas reviewnya dulu ya.

**satsuki hatsune : **soal update cepat akan kuusahakan ya (^_^)

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**** : **ha..ha..ha kalo soal Si Sasuke jadi psikopat tu anak cocok sekali jadi psikopat mengingat bagaimana dia ngotot sekali pengin membunuh kakaknya sampai-sampai mau meninggalkan para sahabatnya yang bisa menjadikannya lebih kuat, soal lemon, ha..ha..ha awalnya aku tidak pede dengan lemon buatan sendiri tapi syukurlah kalau kamu suka, (^_^)

**Nana : **Halooo salam kenal kembali, dirty talk? (O.o) aaaa, akan kuusahakan ya (^_^)

**Uzu : **(_ _) akan kuusahakan ya (^_^)

**RedRabbit is Dead**** : **ya begitulah image Sasuke yang sebenarnya di depan mataku ha...ha...ha...ha (^_^)

**Mami Fate Kamikaze**** :** Nih update (^_^)

**Azusa TheBadGirl**** :** (^_^)

**s****hin ryu harashi**** : **betuuuul (^0^)/ eh tunggu dulu aku ini dukung siapa sih sebenarnya? (?_?)

**jung hana cassie**** : **update lagi nih (^_^)

**Shiki-Raven : **SasuNAru mau dinikahi bagus atuh, eh mang di Indonesia boleh nikah satu jenis (polosnya kumat) jangan dong nanti Naru-nya nggak bisa di pairkan sama yang lain sayang-kan, makanya nih aku update lagi buat selamatin si Naruto tersayang (^_^)

**Fujishi Namikaze : **update lagi nih (^_^)

**Uchy-san**** : **baca dulu ya nanti aku jawab (^_^)

**han gege : **yo wes ada sayang (^_^)

**Jung HoJoongie**** :** no comment ya, soalnya kalau aku jawab nggak surprise lagi jadinya (^_^)

**miaomaniakfujioshi8 : **sama dengan yang diatas, no comment soal perasaan Gaara pada Narutonya, nggak surprise nanti (^_^)

**AS45 : **kalau meninggi nanti jatuhnya sakit makanya merendah dulu biar nanti jatuh cuman lecet doang (^_^) ha...ha...ha...ha

**GheSeNa NaChiSe : ** yo wes bakalan ku lanjutin kok jangan cemas (^

**Nah selesai sudah, maaf ya kalau ada kata-kata yang membuat reader tersinggung pada balasan dari author biang kerok bin amburadul ini, Terima kasih pada reader yang sudah membaca fic abal-abal ini dan para reader yang menjadikan fic ini menjadi fic favoritnya ane ucapkan terima kasih banyak, arigatou gozaimasu, thank you so much and muchas gracias m(_ _)m.**

**Selamat membaca \(^0^)/ semoga dalam chapter ini tidak mengecewakan (^_^)**

* * *

"Ng," Naruto mengerang saat ia merasakan sinar mentari lagi-lagi menyuruhnya untuk pergi menguasai hari itu dengan keringat dan semua kegiatannya yang sangat melelahkan. Naruto membangunkan tubuhnya dan sebuah tangan melilit dipinggangnya. Naruto melihat pemilik tangan tersebut, Sasuke? Ia tidak percaya, Sasuke yang notabane workholic itu belum bangun jam segini. 'Ng, tunggu dulu, hari inikan hari Minggu, alah pantas saja dia tidak pergi kerja,' pikir Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya. Lalu ia melihat Sasuke yang tidur dengan tenang tersebut. 'Walaupun kasar, aku tahu kau orang yang baik sebenarnya, Sasuke,' pikir Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke kemudian mengecup dahinya. "Ah, aku harus masak nih, masak apa ya?" pikir Naruto sambil meletakkan tangan Sasuke ke ranjang dan menurunkan tubuhnya. "Aikh," Rasa sakit dari bokongnya kembali terasa dan itu menyalar keseluruh tubuhnya. "Aduh, ya Tuhan sakit sekali," kata Naruto sambil tertawa. "Memang sudah resiko sih," kata Naruto yang berjalan terseret-seret menuju kamar mandi dengan handuknya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Sasuke sudah terjaga sebelum pria tersebut menampakkan iris matanya yang seperti samudera tersebut. Sasuke memegang dahinya yang dikecup Naruto, kemudian ia tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat teduh dan tenang.

"Kau hanya milikku seorang, hanya milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya dengan tatapan sinis dan kembali menidurkan tubuhnya.

* * *

**SACRIFICE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**WARNING : YAOI, MISS TYPO, AU, LEMON, RAPE AND MANY MORE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Suara dentuman alat-alat dapur terdengar dari ruangan dapur. Suara air yang keluar dari kran terdengar dari telinga sang Uchiha serta bau sebuah masakan tercium oleh indera penciumannya. Sangat wangi dan tampak lezat. Ia bangkit dari pembaringannya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dengan hanya memakai celana panjangnya. Saat berjalan menuju dapur ia melihat Naruto yang sedang membereskan peralatan masakan sambil tersenyum lebar. Masakan sudah terhidang dimeja makan. Sasuke memegang perutnya ia sangat lapar sekali kemudian ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan," kata Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara kursi yang diseret dan Sasuke sudah duduk diatas kursi tersebut. Sasuke hanya diam kemudian ia memakan masakan Naruto yang ada dihadapannya dengan tenang tapi terlihat sangat lahap. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya kemudian ia melepaskan celemeknya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke kemudian duduk dihadapan pasangan seksnya tersebut. "Ittadakimasu," ucap Naruto sambil mengatupkan tangannya dan menutup matanya. Sasuke melihat gerak-gerik Naruto yang sangat lamban tapi pasti tersebut. Memakan dengan sangat santun seperti seorang bangsawan dan tidak lupa tetap tersenyum. Setelah selesai makan Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju ruang televisi menghidupkannya dan menonton berita pagi saat itu.

Sementara Naruto membereskan sisa makanannya dan membersihkan semuanya. Terdengar sangat hening di apartemen tersebut. Suara televisi dan suara dentuman piring membuat Sasuke sedikit jenuh kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang sedang mencuci piring. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memegang pantatnya. Naruto sedikit terkejut. Kemudian ia melihat kebelakang, Sasuke sudah mengecup pundak pria pujaannya tersebut sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku bosan, layani aku lagi," kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana Naruto dan memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang Naruto.

"Ah, ugh tapi Tu...," putus Naruto.

"Jangan melawan, atau kau mau aku menghukummu lagi seperti semalam," kata Sasuke sambil menarik celana Naruto kebawah. Naruto hanya menggigit bibirnya.

"Ba..baiklah," Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. Kemudian ia menelajangi Naruto dan memakaikan celemek dengan renda-renda ketubuh kecil Naruto tersebut. Naruto tampak sangat malu ia membuang wajahnya saat Tuannya tersebut memandang tubuh hanya ditutupi oleh celemek. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering kemudian ia mendekati Naruto dan mengecup bibirnya dengan ganas. Memegang dan meremas bokong sang uke membuat nya sangat menikmati permainan ini. Naruto hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang. Dan itu membuat semuanya semakin liar, Sasuke menggosok-gosokkan miliknya yang masih tertutup dengan kain ke milik Naruto yang sudah mulai menegang.

Sasuke menikmatinya kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan membuat Naruto telungkup diatas meja masak. Naruto tahu posisi ini, Sasuke akan menyetubuhinya lagi dan yang benar saja. Sasuke menusuk lubang Naruto dengan jarinya. Jeritan kesakitan kembali terdengar. Sasuke tidak peduli kemudian ia memasukkan jarinya yang kedua, membuat gerakan zig-zag didalam sana. Naruto hanya meneteskan air matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang melanda dirinya. Kemudian jari ketigapun datang.

"Agh," Naruto merintih, Sasuke hanya diam sambil tersenyum senang, mengeluarkan dan memasukkan jarinya tersebut ke lubang Naruto. Kemudian ia melepaskannya, menjilat kembali lubang tersebut, tidak berniat untuk memberi penetrasi hanya sebuah nafsu yang ingin dilampiaskan begitu saja. Kemudian tanpa izin dari yang punya lubang yang ia jilat dan isap itu, Sasuke kembali membuka celananya dan... "AKKKH," butiran bening itu kembali menggenangi pelipis Naruto. Sasuke terus tersenyum dalam kenikmatannya. Ia melakukan kegiatan in-outnya sambil memegang penis Naruto dan mengangkat kaki Naruto ke atas meja dapur yang terbuat dari marmer tersebut, agar mempermudah akses memasukki lubang sempit Naruto. Selangkangan Naruto benar-benar sakit sekarang, ia berharap semua ini berakhir dengan cepat. Naruto menutup matanya dan merasakan denyutan dalam penisnya, sebentar lagi ia akan keluar dan sang Tuan sepertinya belum menemukan titik kenikmatan untuk penisnya sendiri. Seakan sadar dengan keadaan penis Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai kemudian tangan Sasuke yang pada awalnya hanya mengelus penis Naruto sekarang meremasnya kemudian mengikat penis tersebut dengan tali yang tidak berada jauh dari tempatnya bercumbu. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, aneh memang, tidak terlepaskan akan membuatmu gelisah.

"Kau selalu mendahuluiku dan sekarang aku yang harus duluan, mengerti," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup punggung Naruto. Laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Tuannya. "Good," cukup lama Sasuke melakukannya, Naruto mulai kelelahan, menahan sarinya dan menahan sakitnya. "Ah," Sasuke tersenyum senang saat ia mulai merasakan liang Naruto mengepit penisnya. Sasuke mulai melakukannya dengan sangat liar. "Ha..ha..ha Naruto kau memang tahu cara menyenangkan Tuanmu, Hah," tawa Sasuke saat ia merasakan penisnya berdenyut-denyut dan akhirnya menumpahkan semua benihnya dalam tubuh Naruto. "Kita lakukan ronde kedua," kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuh Naruto tanpa melepaskan punyanya, ia mengendong Naruto kemudian pelayannya tersebut melilitkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan kakinya ke pinggang Sasuke.

Seks sambil berdiri bukan hal yang baru bagi Naruto sebab Tuannya sudah pernah melakukan posisi ini padanya. Tidak ada rasa kasihan, Sasuke kembali melaksanakan permainannya. Liang Naruto benar-benar sudah basah, dan penisnya mulai terasa sakit karena spermanya terkumpul disana. Sasuke memang terbawa nafsu hingga akhirnya ia kembali mengeluarkan sarinya dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ah, nikmatnya, Naruto kau sungguh sangat nikmat," kata Sasuke sambil membawa tubuh yang hanya di tutupi celemek itu menuju ruang tamu dan membaringkannya diatas karpet. Wajah Naruto memerah menahan sakit kemudian ia melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas, meminta tuannya itu melepaskan ikatan tali pada penisnya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia memegang penis Naruto yang tertutup celemek tersebut, memegang ujungnya yang basah kemudian mempermainkannya. "Naruto kecil ini sepertinya mau berteriak, kasihan sekali," kata Sasuke sambil membuka celemeknya dan melihat penis Naruto yang benar-benar sudah menegang sangat sempurna. "Pasti banyak," kata Sasuke sambil menggulumnya. Naruto menghempaskan kepalanya kesamping dan meremas tangannya.

"Tuan...sa...sa...saya m...m..mo...mohon," pinta Naruto memelas. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus pipi Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto yang membengkak.

"Ok," kata Sasuke kemudian ia melepaskan ikatannya dan semburan spermapun keluar dari ujung penis Naruto. Sasuke sangat menikmatinya ia tersenyum dengan senang. Kemudian menggesekkan kembali selakangannya yang kembali membesar saat melihat Naruto kecil mengeluarkan cairannya sementara Naruto terengah-engah sambil melihat kesampingnya. "Kita lakukan lagi, aku akan membayar lebih untuk yang ini," kata Sasuke. Tergiur dengan uang yang banyak tersebut membuat Naruto kembali mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum senang kemudian ia kembali melakukannya, mencumbui lelaki yang sangat lemah dan penurut demi uang tersebut. Pelacur yang sangat kotor dan biadab bagi setiap manusia yang mengetahui apa yang dikerjakan oleh laki-laki tersebut. Para pemikiran kotor yang sok suci, munafik.

* * *

Naruto bangkit, ia tidak menemukan Sasuke lagi disampingnya saat sore menjelang. Ia bercumbu dengan Sasuke berkali-kali dalam waktu yang cukup memakan waktu sekitar 6 jam, hampir setengah hari dan Naruto tidak sanggup lagi berdiri dari karpet yang dipenuhi oleh spermanya dan sperma Sasuke. Ia melirik kebawah pintu ada surat, kemudian dengan tubuh yang benar-benar sangat sakit, akhirnya Naruto merangkak seperti prajurit yang sedang dalam medan perang. Ia tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang bersentuhan dengan marmer yang dingin. Tangan kecilnya mengambil amplop tersebut. Ia terkejut melihatnya kemudian sebuah senyuman dan tetesan air mata keluar dari wajahnya, Naruto memeluk amplop tersebut.

"Aku akan membacanya nanti, aku tidak ingin kalian melihatku yang seperti ini, walaupun dalam bentuk foto," kata Naruto lirih yang kemudian menutup matanya dan kembali tidur.

* * *

Pada sore harinya, Naruto membaca surat yang ditujukan padanya setelah mandi dan memakai pakaiannya. Ia duduk diberanda kamarnya sambil menikmati angin malam pada saat itu. Sebuah senyuman terukir dari bibirnya yang merah merekah, ia melihat-lihat foto yang di dalam amplop tersebut. Kemudian memeluknya dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Syukurlah kalian bahagia disana, aku akan pulang jadi tunggulah kedatanganku," kata Naruto sambil melihat langit yang dipenuhi bintang dan rembulan bersinar, mendukung hati sang budak seks yang sedang sangat senang pada malam itu.

* * *

"Aku duluan pulang, terima kasih kerja samanya," kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya pada buruh bangunan yang sedang beristirahat. Mereka tersenyum pada Naruto kemudian mereka mengangkat tangan tanda menerima pamitan dari laki-laki manis nan imut tersebut.

"Yoo, hati-hati dijalan," kata mereka. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat tersebut. Naruto berjalan menuju apartemennya, tidak ada sepeda, ia lupa membawa sepedanya tersebut dari supermarket semalam dan sekarang saat paginya ia mencoba mencari sepeda tersebut dan nihil, alhasil sekarang ia jalan kaki menuju apartemen nista milik Tuannya. Saat berjalan Naruto mendengar suara bel sepeda dari belakang dan ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah mendekati Naruto dengan sepeda.

"Hai, Naru ini sepedamu," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia tersenyum melihat pemuda dengan tato ai tersebut.

"Gaara, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan membawa sepedanya tersebut.

"Baik, kau sendiri?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat Naruto yang kemudian tersenyum hambar.

"Yah, baik, hanya lelah sehabis bekerja," kata Naruto sambil menutup matanya. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia membuang wajahnya dan melihat beberapa mobil melewati mereka.

"Kenapa kau menjual dirimu?" tanya Gaara spontan. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kamu memakaiku?" tanya Naruto, tidak ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, aku hanya heran padamu, uang 500 ribu yen yang ku berikan padamu itu cukup memenuhi kebutuhanmu selama beberapa bulan, kau bisa membeli sepatu baru dan baju baru dengan itu," kata Gaara sambil memperhatikan penampilan Naruto yang sangaaaaaaat sederhana. "Dan anehnya lagi kau banting tulang seperti itu dengan menjadi buruh, aku benar-benar heran padamu," kata Gaara. Naruto tersenyum miris mendengarnya. "Bukan berniat menjadi stalker, aku tahu kau itu simpanan seorang pengusaha kaya, inisialnya U.S, benarkan," kata Gaara. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia memandang Gaara dengan tatapan cemas. "Benar ya, huh," kata Gaara mengejek. "Aku sudah banyak melihat gigolo dan pelacur yang menjajakan dirinya pada orang lain, tapi saat aku melihatmu ada yang berbeda, aku memerhatikan gerak-gerikmu, tutur katamu, tingkahmu dan kau sering keluar masuk bank, ternyata seorang gigolo sepertimu rajin menabung juga," kata Gaara. Naruto terdiam, ia meremas stang sepedanya. "Aku tidak bisa membencimu ataupun memandangmu sebelah mata, setiap orang pasti melakukan sesuatu itu ada alasannya dan aku hanya ingin tahu apa alasanmu melakukan ini semua?" tanya Gaara. Naruto memegang dahinya dan memijatnya. "Apa kau mata duitan? Kurasa tidak melihat penampilanmu yang lusuh seperti ini," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Uang di simpananmu sudah sampai 100 juta yen, mau kau apakan uang itu? Satu lagi, terkadang kau mengambil uangnya bekisar 150 sampai 300 ribu yen perbulannya, pangeluaran macam apa itu, aku tidak melihat hasil uangmu itu kau pakai, mengingat keadaanmu yang begini," kata Gaara. Naruto tetap diam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu, cukup menonton saja dan lakukanlah apa yang kamu mau?" kata Naruto yang kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Tapi melihat wajahmu yang stoick itu, aku tidak menyangka kamu ini tipe orang yang keingintahuannya kuat, dan...," putus Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. "...aku suka orang yang seperti itu walaupun itu cukup menganggu," tawa Naruto yang kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Jujur, ku katakan, aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang begitu gigih mencari uang sepertimu, punya tabungan sebanyak itu tidak kau pakai untuk dirimu sendiri, aku hanya penasaran, Naruto," kata Gaara sambil mengejar Naruto.

"Dasar, kau tahu pepatah, 'carilah rezeki seakan-akan kau akan miskin besok dan beramallah seakan-akan kau akan mati esok hari,' pernah dengarkan," kata Naruto sambil melihat Gaara yang langsung mengangguk. "Aku hanya takut nanti aku jatuh miskin makanya aku menabung dan aku tidak takut mati makanya aku berbuat seperti binatang jalang, yang merengek meminta lebih dari tuanku, jadi intinya kalau soal beramal aku tidak peduli bagaimana aku mencari uang yang penting Tuhan tahu tujuanku yang sebenarnya apa," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga tapi Gaara melihat kebohongan dari itu semua lewat mata samudera milik Naruto.

"Tapi...," putus Gaara saat Naruto berhenti dan mencium pipi Gaara.

"Umurmu masih muda, jalanmu masih panjang, berbuat baiklah jangan sampai dunia membuangmu, seperti aku, Gaara," kata Naruto yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gaara sambil tersenyum dan membawa sepedanya menuju apartemennya. Meninggalkan Gaara yang tampak masih penasaran dengan lelaki yang telah membuatnya bekerja keras mencari tahu siapa laki-laki Uzumaki Naruto tersebut.

* * *

"Tuan Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke yang datang, ia duduk diatas sofa sambil menonton film Transformer, Naruto mendekatinya. "Anda sudah makan?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke melihat Naruto kemudian ia menarik tangan pemuda tersebut dan membuat Naruto duduk dipangkuannya kemudian mencium pipi yang dihiasi garis tiga sejajar tersebut.

"Mandi sana, aku sudah makan, kau sudah?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendorong Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah memesan pizza dan hamburger cepatlah," kata Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk kemudian ia pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan membersihkan badannya. Setelah selesai dengan tubuhnya, Naruto memakai piyama garis-garisnya dan duduk disamping Sasuke yang sedang menatap televisi dengan wajah stoicknya dan sebungkus hamburger dengan pizza satu piring besar berada disamping tuannya tersebut.

"Ittadakimasu," kata Naruto sambil menutup matanya, kemudian ia mengambil hamburgernya dan memakannya dengan nikmat. "Tuan Sasuke ayo makan," kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan televisinya.

"Hn," ucapnya. Naruto hanya diam kemudian ia melanjutkan memakan hamburgernya dengan nikmat. Sasuke miliriknya kemudian merangkul pinggang Naruto. "Kau suka sekali dengan hamburger, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil mencium aroma tubuh Naruto, aroma jeruk yang sangat wangi. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Tapi saya lebih suka Ramen Ichiraku yang ada di desa saya Tuan," Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke.

"Oh," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mendekap tubuh Naruto. "Aku sangat lelah, temani aku tidur malam ini," kata Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Naruto.

"Ya, Tuan," kata Naruto yang kemudian melanjutkan memakan hamburgernya. 'Biasanya juga aku selalu tidur menemanimu, Sasuke,' pikir Naruto yang membawa tubuh tuannya yang tengah tertidur ke kamar mereka. Naruto menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke mengecup dahinya kemudian ia keluar menuju beranda. Mata biru Naruto beradu dengan bulan yang bersinar sangat terang diatas sana. Ia tersenyum kemudian tanpa ia sadari sebulir air menetes mengenai pipinya, terbayang sebuah wajah. Wajah yang cantik nan jelita di bulan tersebut. Ia tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Teruslah hidup, jagalah dia, Naruto, sayangku, belahan jiwaku dan hatiku," di telinga Naruto terngiang suara wanita yang sangat ia cintai dulu.

"Hinata," ucapnya lirih. "Kau akan menjaganya dari sanakan," ucapnya lagi kemudian ia tersenyum saat angin lembut menerpa tubuhnya. Sasuke terjaga saat angin malam masuk kedalam kamarnya kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang sedang menutup matanya sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat lembut menerpa tubuhnya.

"Naruto, kemari dan tutup pintunya!" perintah Sasuke. Naruto berbalik kemudian ia tersenyum dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya, menutup jendela kamar dan mendekati Sasuke yang langsung menyuruhnya membuka piyama yang menganggu pemandangan tersebut. Naruto menurutinya, kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke yang langsung memeluknya dan mengecup dada Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala Sasuke kemudian menciumnya.

'Aku harus pulang, ia pasti cemas,' pikir Naruto yang kemudian memeluk Sasuke yang membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto. Ia menghangatkan tubuh Tuannya dengan kehangatan tubuhnya sendiri.

TBC...

* * *

Yo wes akhirnya selesai juga

terima kasih lagi telah membaca chapter ini sampai selesai.

Mohon saran dan kritiknya


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk yang mengharapkan ada lemon hot disini maaf, aku tidak membuat lemonnya seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya jadi bagi yang tidak suka lebih baik jangan dibaca.

Selain itu disini sedikit demi sedikit rahasia Naruto terkuak jadi dan untuk chapter setelahnya akan lebih banyak menceritakan tentang Naruto, perasaan Sasuke kepada Naruto pun akan terlihat disini jadi aku harap kalian tidak kecewa di chapter ini

Terima kasih pada: **Imperiale Nazwa-chan****, T.A, GheSeNa NaChiSe, ****Jung HoJoongie****, 99, Fujishi Namikaze, ****astia aoi****, ****Kasumi Uzumaki****, ****Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra****, ****Jewel Hyuk****, dan para reader yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini.**

* * *

**SACRIFICE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**WARNING : YAOI, MISS TYPO, AU, LEMON, RAPE AND MANY MORE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

'Plaaaaak,' suara tamparan terdengar membahana di dalam apartemen yang dihuni oleh Naruto. Sementara pria tersebut sedang memegang pipinya yang memerah sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, kali ini dia berbuat salah lagi. Sasuke mendapatkan foto saat Naruto mengecup pipi Gaara tempo hari dari Karin, sekretaris dan sekaligus mata-mata Sasuke yang selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik laki-laki bermata samudera tersebut.

"Siapa nama laki-laki itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengenggam dagu Naruto dan menariknya kasar agar Naruto dapat menatapnya dengan mata biru langit yang selalu menatapnya dengan sendu tersebut. Naruto hanya diam. "JAWAB!" bentak Sasuke sambil meremas dagu Naruto. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, kemudian ia tersenyum. Sasuke terkejut melihatnya.

"Anda mau menghukum saya?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata gelap Tuannya yang sedang terdiam melihat reaksi Naruto. "Kalau begitu lakukan, lakukanlah, karena anda adalah majikkan saya dan saya hanyalah anjing anda, jadi apapun yang terjadi anda berhak untuk menghukum saya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke, serta mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan mengecup bibir dari majikannya tersebut. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia melepaskan kecupan Naruto dan melihat wajah sendu dari laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut.

"JAWAB AKU NARUTO?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian ia memeluk Sasuke dan menutup matanya.

"Apakah penting untuk anda? Kalaupun Tuan mengetahui nama pemuda itu, apa yang akan Tuan lakukan? Memukulnya? Atau membunuhnya? Hm," Naruto tersenyum. "Lebih baik jangan, sebab kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari pada mengurus pemuda yang terlalu muda untuk saya tersebut, Tuan Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan melilitkan tangan kanannya ke leher Sasuke. Tuannya tersebut terdiam kemudian tersenyum dan ia merangkul tubuh Naruto dan langsung melumat bibir pria yang ada dihadapannya ini. Naruto menutup matanya dan memeluk tubuh laki-laki yang telah membeli tubuhnya setiap kali mereka bercinta.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia melepaskan kecupannya dan membuka pakaian Naruto. Mengelus dada Naruto yang kecil tersebut kemudian mengecup leher Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa diam sambil memeluk kepala Sasuke yang sekarang mulai berpindah kedadanya. Mengulum, menjilat dan menggigit tonjolan yang ada didada Naruto.

"Hm, aku tidak pernah bisa bosan dengan tubuhmu ini, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil membuka celana Naruto dan memegang pantatnya serta mengelusnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, syukurlah Tuan," Kata Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke sementara Sasuke maasih sibuk dengan memberi tanda pada leher Naruto.

"Jangan pernah lagi berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain, kau itu milikku," kata Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang tersenyum pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan iris gelapnya. Naruto hanya diam dalam senyumannya kemudian Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke atas ranjang kemudian memulai permainan mereka seperti pada malam-malam sebelumnya. Naruto hanya bisa diam dalam kerasnya sang majikan melakukan seks dengannya. Walaupun harus menahan sakit, ia harus bisa melupakan semua sakit yang mendera dirinya. Sang majikkan mengentakkan miliknya berkali-kali di lubang anus sang peliharaan, membuat desahan dan erangan dari bibir mungil peliharaannya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit yang ada dibawahnya serta meremas bad cover yang sudah berantakan karena permainan mereka berdua. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, ia merasakan klimaks dari kegiatannya dan Naruto akan datang. "Naruto," panggil Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang menutup matanya.

"Iya, Tuan," kata Naruto sambil membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sasuke memegang pipi Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto sekali lagi. Kecupan dalam yang entah kenapa Naruto merasakan ada rasa cinta dalam kecupan Sasuke tersebut. Tapi kenapa? Pikir Naruto yang bingung sendiri.

"Ah, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," ucap Sasuke berulang-ulang sambil menusuk-nusuk lubang Naruto. "HAAAH," Sasuke mengeluarkan benihnya dalam lubang Naruto sementara Naruto, entah kenapa ia meneteskan air matanya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai sakit, sakit saat menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang melembut pada malam itu, padahal pada malam sebelumnya Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan kasar tapi hari ini sangat berbeda. Naruto memeluk tubuh Tuannya dan mengeluarkan sarinya hingga mengenai perutnya dan perut Tuannya tersebut. Sasuke langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Naruto setelah ia mengeluarkan miliknya. "Jangan pergi dariku, tetaplah disisiku," kata Sasuke yang langsung menutup matanya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil meneteskan air matanya. "Rasa kesepian itu tidak bisa kau pendam sendiri, kau tahu itu," bisik Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Ku harap cahaya itu akan datang secepatnya padamu," Naruto mengecupkan ujung kepala Sasuke. "Secepat mentari yang menggantikan malam," lanjutnya dan Naruto langsung menutup matanya. Meninggalkan malam yang semakin larut dan permainan Sasuke yang entah kenapa melembut pada malam itu. Perasaan yang campur aduk mengikis relung hatinya, mengoyak tubuh seakan-akan ia ingin keluar dan melampiaskan semuanya. Cahaya akan mengikis kegelapan pekat malam ini.

* * *

Pukul 4:45 pagi, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kesamping, ada Sasuke yang masih memeluk pinggangnya. Tidur dengan suara dengkuran yang pelan, Naruto dapat melihat dada laki-laki tersebut naik turun saat mengambil nafas. Naruto membangunkan setengah tubuhnya hingga menampakkan tubuh kecilnya yang sedikit ringkih. Ia melihat Sasuke yang tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh selimut. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mengelus pipi Sasuke dan beralih kekepalanya. Setelah cukup puas, Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke dan beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaiannya.

Setelah bersiap, Naruto mengambil topi baseball berwarna hitam dengan aksen kyuubi yang tampak sedang berlari disisi kiri topi tersebut. Naruto memakainya sambil berkaca. Ia memakai sweater berwarna hitam dengan hoodie dengan aksen awan merah di dada serta celana lea yang cukup lusuh menutupi kakinya yang panjang dan jenjang tersebut. Naruto melirik Sasuke lewat cermin. Ia masih tidur dengan lelap diatas ranjang, Naruto menghela nafasnya dan ia pun berbalik. Ia mengambil ranselnya yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya dan pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Naruto memakai sepatu conversenya kemudian pergi meninggalkan semua yang ada dibelakangnya. Menutupi pintu apartemen tersebut dan tidak mencoba untuk berbalik untuk melihat masa lalunya untuk sementara waktu.

Sekarang, laki-laki tersebut sedang berdiri di dalam lift yang akan membawanya keluar dari gedung tersebut. Naruto berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sweternya. Ia menghela nafasnya saat akan melangkah keluar dari lift. Masih terlalu pagi bagi orang Jepang, bangun jam 5 pagi pada musim seperti ini, itu sungguh sangat mengherankan, bukan. Naruto terus berjalan menuju stasiun kereta api, jalanan masih lengang dan Naruto dapat melihat ada beberapa toko yang sedang bersiap untuk menjajakan barang dagangan hanya beberapa pedagang tapi kali ini, Naruto melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan mendekati.

Pemuda yang selalu membuntutinya itu, menatapnya masih dengan wajah stoick. Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak menghiraukan dan terus berjalan. Pemuda tersebutpun hanya diam kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut meliriknya kemudian ia terus berjalan dan akhirnya beberapa menit berjalan, Naruto sampai ke stasiun kereta api. Menunggu kereta api, pertama berangkat pagi itu, hanya membuat Naruto menguap sambil membaca buku di kursi panjang, melipat kakinya dan meletakkan buku tersebut diatas pahanya sementara tangan kanannya yang menganggur diletakkan diatas sandaran kursi tersebut. Sementara laki-laki yang membuntuti Naruto duduk di kursi yang ada disamping kursi yang dipakai oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya saat ia mendengar sebuah pengumuman bahwa kereta yang akan ditumpanginya akan segera datang. Naruto kemudian bersiap, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati garis putih, pembatas untuk para penumpang berdiri menunggu kereta api. Naruto lagi-lagi melirik laki-laki yang membuntutinya tersebut. Ia juga bersiap dan kala kereta api sudah berhenti dan membuka pintunya Naruto masuk begitupun dengan laki-laki tersebut. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang memakai kereta api itu. Beberapa jam menempuh perjalan, Naruto hanya diam dalam kesendiriannya, Sasuke pasti sedang kerja sekarang dan tempat yang sedang ditujunya pun pasti sudah mulai ramai. Naruto hanya tersenyum sendiri melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat lewat jendela kereta api yang melaju dengan kencang direlnya.

Setelah sampai Naruto berhenti kemudian ia berjalan menuju toko bunga dan membeli sebuket bunga mawar serta sebuah dupa untuk berdoa. Laki-laki yang mengikutinya tersebut terkejut melihat benda-benda yang dibeli oleh Naruto tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Naruto langsung pergi menuju sebuah tempat diatas bukit yang dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam bunga. Ada sebuah batu nisan disana dengan pohon yang cukup besar melindunginya dari cahaya matahari yang menyengat saat itu. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia berjalan melewati padang bunga tersebut. Meletakkan bunga mawarnya diatas batu nisan tersebut, kemudian ia membakar dupa yang dibelinya dikota dan meletakkanya diatas sebuah baki yang dipenuhi oleh abu dupa. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan berdoa sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah Gaara, ngapain juga sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu," kata Naruto sambil melepaskan topinya. Gaara yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon menampakkan dirinya. "Jangan mendekat, kamu cukup berdiri disana, lebih aman bagiku dan kekasihku," kata Naruto tanpa melihat Gaara. Gaara terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut. Memang ia berdiri sekitar 10 meter dari Naruto dan itu membuatnya tidak dapat melihat batu nisan tersebut.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Gaara. Naruto hanya diam kemudian ia duduk sambil meletakkan tasnya ke rumput yang ada dibawahnya. Naruto menutup matanya kemudian ia merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya tersebut.

"Aku selalu terjaga saat aku tidak lagi dapat merasakan hembusan nafasmu, aku hanya dapat meneteskan air mataku, menangis dalam kehampaan yang berlarut-larut, mendapati kenyataan bahwa aku hanyalah makhluk hina yang pantas kamu benci dan kamu abaikan, sekarang aku datang, tiap malam bayangmu selalu datang, tersenyum bagaikan aku pantas untuk mendapatkannya, kamu membisikkan sesuatu yang dapat membuatku merasa aku pria yang paling beruntung didunia, hm," Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia membuka matanya secara perlahan. "Kamu bilang aku pria mataharimu, tapi bagiku kamulah yang pantas mendapatkan pujian terindah didunia ini, pujian yang tidak seorang pun yang pantas mendapatkannya, pujian yang hanya akan kuucapkan hanya untukmu seorang, rembulan yang bersinar dalam kegelapan, bintang dalam dunia gelapku dan bumiku yang selalu menjagaku, aku pulang, Hinata," ucap Naruto sambil meneteskan air matanya. Gaara terdiam melihat tatapan sendu Naruto tersebut. "Kamu pasti melihat apa yang aku lakukan dari sana, maafkan aku yang mengkhianati semuanya, maafkan aku yang telah menghancurkan harapanmu, Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil menatap nisan tersebut. Air matanya masih menetes dengan perlahan di pipi serta tangannya terjulur mengelus nisan yang ada didepannya. Gaara hanya diam melihatnya, tapi dua anak kecil memandang Naruto dengan wajah terkejut. Mereka sedang hendak berjalan menuju padang bunga untuk bermain disana.

"Bukannya itu...," kata salah satu dari mereka. Ia berlari menuju atas bukit dengan kencang dan diikuti dengan anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan iris mata hijau lembut. Naruto merasakan suara langkah seseorang dari belakangnya kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat kebelakang ada seorang anak kecil berlari dengan terengah-engah, ia hanya memakai pakaian tanpa lengan serta celana pendek yang menampakkan pahanya serta sandal jepit yang sudah lusuh dan topi baseball yang sama dengan Naruto pakai. Gaara melihat kearah anak tersebut. Ia memiliki garis wajah yang sama dengan Naruto dan sekarang ia meneteskan air matanya sambil berlari.

"Na...," putus Naruto. Anak tersebut membentangkan tangannya kemudian melompat kearah Naruto yang berlari mendekatinya.

"AYAAAAAH," teriaknya sambil memeluk Naruto yang tertawa mendapati anaknya yang menangis sambil memeluk dirinya.

"Naruko, ha...ha...ha, ayah rindu padamu," kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala anaknya yang sedang menangis sesegukkan dipangkuannya. Naruto mengecup pipi anaknya yang memiliki tiga garis yang sama dengannya tersebut, kemudian ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia tersenyum kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat siang, Paman Naruto," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sano, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus kepala anak laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan mata hijau lembut tersebut. Sano tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk, menjelaskan pada Naruto kalau dia sehat-sehat saja. "Kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus punggung Naruko.

"Baik, Paman," kata Sano. Naruko melepaskan pelukkannya kemudian ia melihat ayahnya yang langsung tersenyum kala ia melihat anaknya berusaha untuk tidak lagi mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia memegang kedua bahu Naruto untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jauh.

"Hei, mana senyuman keluarga Uzumakinya?" tanya Naruto sambil menghapus air mata anaknya tersebut. Naruko tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Begitu dong, itu baru anak ayah," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi anaknya tersebut. Mereka berdua menutup mata kemudian dalam senyumannya, Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat di sukai oleh anaknya tersebut. "Ayah sangat mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruko, anak yang lahir dari rahim wanita yang sangat kucintai melebihi luasnya alam semesta, Uzumaki Hinata," katanya. Naruko tersenyum senang kemudian ia kembali memeluk lehernya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai ayah yang selalu merawatku, aku juga mencintai ibu yang telah melahirkanku dan mempertemukan aku dengan ayah hebat sepertimu, Uzumaki Naruto adalah ayah terhebat, pahlawan dalam deritaku, dan seorang wanita dengan sosok seorang ibu yang sangat kuat dan hebat, pahlawan yang harus kehilangan nyawanya untukku, ia adalah pahlawan yang sebenarnya untukku dan untuk ayah, Uzumaki Hinata," kata Naruko. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia kembali mengecup kedua pipi anaknya dan terakhir di dahi anak tersebut.

"Anak pintar, kamu dapat menyusun kata-kata itu dengan cepat ya, nak," kata Naruto. Naruko tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk. "Nah, mari kita pulang," kata Naruto sambil menurunkan Naruko.

"Ng," Naruko yang sedang bergelayutan ditangan Naruto melihat Gaara kemudian ia menarik baju Naruto. "Ayah, laki-laki itu siapa?" tunjuk Naruko pada Gaara. Naruto melihat anaknya kemudian beralih kearah Gaara.

"Dia teman ayah, namanya Gaara, sana perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Naruto. Naruko tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Selamat siang Paman, saya Naruko," kata Naruko sambil membungkukkan badannya kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari mendekati Naruto dan kembali bergelayutan ditangan ayahnya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus kepala anaknya tersebut.

"Saya Sano," kata Sano sambil membungkukkan badannya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia menatap Gaara dengan sendu.

"Kalau kamu ingin tahu semuanya, ikutlah dengan ku, kau akan mengetahui semuanya saat langkah kakimu memasuki desa kecilku, desa yang sangat indah dan wangi alam masih terasa disana," kata Naruto sambil berbalik dan mengambil tas serta topinya. Naruto mendekati kedua anak kecil tersebut dan mengandeng tangan mereka menuju sebuah desa terpencil yang belum terlalu terjamah oleh tekhnologi.

Gaara menutup matanya kemudian ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya dan melihat kearah batu nisan milik wanita yang bernama Hinata tersebut. Entah kenapa ia melihat sebuah bayang-bayang wanita yang sedang menatap punggung ketiga orang yang sedang berjalan tersebut dengan wajah tersenyum. Kemudian ia menutup matanya dan kembali melihat kearah wanita tadi dan sekarang, hilang. Ia tidak lagi, ada lagi disana.

'Apa cuman perasaanku saja?' pikir Gaara yang kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempatnya, mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Meninggalkan angin yang berhembus di padang bunga yang membuat kelopak bunga yang tumbuh di padang rumput tersebut berterbangan, menghilangkan jejak-jejak rindu dari kedua anak dan ayah tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu di Tokyo, Sasuke berdiri didepan ketiga bodyguardnya yang sedang menghadapi amarah dari tuannya.

"Cari dia dan seret dia kehadapanku secepatnya," kata Sasuke dengan lantang dan tanpa basa-basi. Mereka bertiga membungkuk lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang sekarang duduk dikursinya. "Kecuali kau Karin, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu," kata Sasuke. Karin berhenti kemudian ia berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup kemudian Sasuke berdiri dan mendekati Karin. "Kenapa kau bisa kehilangan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang pipi wanita tersebut.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, saya tidak menyangka Tuan Naruto akan pergi dini hari seperti ini," kata Karin berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang mulai ketakutan. Ia tahu kalau Uchiha bungsu ini marah akan ada kiamat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahukan apa hukumannya bagi orang yang melakukan pelanggaran atas apa yang ku perintahkan," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah pisau buah yang ada diatas mejanya. Karin hanya diam.

"Saya tahu Tuan," kata Karin cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap melanggarnya? Seharusnya kau mengawasinya 24 jam, aku sudah mempercayainya padamu tapi kau menghianati kesetiaanmu sendiri," kata Sasuke sambil mengarahkan mata pisaunya ke pipi gadis berambut merah tersebut. Karin tetap diam, Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai kemudian ia menekan mata pisau tersebut ke pipi Karin hingga cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari pipinya tersebut. Karin meringgis saat pipinya dilukai oleh bosnya sendiri. "Hm, temui Kisame dia tahu apa yang akan kau dapatkan sebagai hukumannya," kata Sasuke sambil berbalik dan kembali duduk dikursinya. "Pergilah!" kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan kursinya dan melayangkan tangannya. Karin membungkuk.

"Baiklah, saya permisi," ucapnya. Ia berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Sasuke memegang pipinya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan membentangkan tangan kanannya kearah depan. "Padahal aku...," putusnya sambil meneteskan air matanya. "Aku kesepian Naruto, tanpamu aku...," lanjutnya. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya serta membiarkan air matanya terus menetes dengan deras dari pelipisnya.

Sementara itu diluar ruangan Sasuke, tampak Karin sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan seperti hiu berdiri dengan wajah bingung saat melihat wajah Karin berdarah.

"Kau dimarahi Sasuke lagi?" tanya Kisame.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk menemuimu dan kau pasti sudah tahu aku akan mendapatkan hukuman seperti apa," kata Karin. Kisame terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan melipat tangan kemudian meletakkannya didepan dadanya.

"Aku tidak akan menghukummu, dia terlalu hm..ya kau tahulah," kata Kisame sambil memutar matanya. Karin terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Ini semua salahku," kata seorang laki-laki berambut jingga. Karin dan Kisame melihat kearahnya. "Seharusnya aku tidak mempertemukan pemuda Naruto itu dengan Tuan Sasuke," ucapnya sambil memegang wajahnya.

"Juugo, tidak ada yang bersalah disini, yang terpenting kita harus mencari dimana Naruto sekarang," kata Suigetsu sambil mendekati mereka. "Kau tahu kalau Uchiha itu bagaimana? Jadi lebih baik prioritaskan untuk mencari Naruto," tambahnya. Juugo terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, tapi untuk kali ini aku mau mencarinya sendiri, kau coba cari informasi dari kantor kepolisian, mana tahu mereka menangkap gambar Naruto dengan CCTV yang mereka pasang disetiap sudut kota," kata Juugo sambil melihat Suigetsu yang disambut dengan senyuman khasnya. "Lalu Karin lebih baik kau menjalankan perintah Tuan Sasuke dari pada mendapatkan masalah lagi," lanjut Juugo sambil berbalik dan pergi bersama Suigetsu dibelakangnya. Karin hanya terdiam kemudian ia melihat Kisame yang juga melihat kearahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kisame dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Dasar, aku harus menjalankan hukumanku dan kau sendiri tidak mau menghukumku, hei aku tidak mau lagi dimarahi sama Tuan Sasuke, Kisame," kata Karin sambil melipat tangannya.

"Hm, sebenarnya hukuman dari seseorang yang tidak menjalankan perintah keluarga Uchiha dengan baik akan dihukum cambuk atau mungkin dibunuh, tapi alasan yang satu ini aku tidak bisa terima karena ini hanya merugikan satu pihak dari keluarga Uchiha, apalagi Itachi bilang padaku adiknya ini rada aneh, you know...hm," kata Kisame sambil memutar-mutar ujung telunjuknya disamping kepalanya.

"Kau terlalu patuh pada Tuan Itachi," kata Karin sambil berbalik.

"Dan kau terlalu mematuhi perintah Uchiha bungsu itu, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia sampai seperti ini pada laki-laki bernama Naruto itu," kata Kisame sambil mengikuti Karin yang hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Kisame.

"Aku memiliki tujuan hidup, dan tujuan hidupku hanyalah melayani Tuan Sasuke sampai aku mati," kata Karin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kisame yang terdiam ditempatnya. 'Sebab manusia yang tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup sama saja seperti mesin yang rusak,' pikir Karin sambil membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari lukanya. 'Aku tidak ingin kehilangan tujuan hidupku itu, sebab aku hanya ingin senyuman Sasuke kembali seperti dulu, saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya sebagai bodyguard pribadinya,' Karin mengerutkan dahinya, perih rasanya melihat orang yang sangat kau sayangi menderita seperti itu. Kesepian dan akhirnya membunuh hati dan mungkin suatu saat nanti akan menghentikan aliran darahnya sendiri.

TBC...

* * *

Terjawabkan di chapter ini walaupun cuman sikit he...he...he

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Semoga di chapter ini tidak mengecewakan m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

**No lemon in this Chapter**

_Terima kasih kepada_** : Azusa TheBadGirl, Mami Fate Kamikaze, Satsuki Naruhi, monkey D eimi, GheSena NaChiSe, Nazuchi Ritzhu, miaomaniakfujioshi8, Reader, Sasunarulovelove, Joongie97, Nekomi dan para reader yang telah membaca fic ini serta meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita gaje bin ajaib ini m(_ _)m**

Banyak yang nanya, aku kerepotan sebab kalau aku jawab nanti tidak surprise lagi, maaf ya aku tidak menjawabnya, tapi aku suka kok dengan pertanyaan kalian yang bertubi-tubi. Pikiran kalian kritis dan aku suka itu. Terima kasih yaa. Ada yang minta awal pertemuan Sasuke dengan Naruto yah, aku akan membuatnya tapi dalam bentuk sequel nggak papakan!

Eh, adakah kesalahan dalam pengetikan atau apapun itu tolong diberitahu ya sebab aku ini masih belajar soalnya, aku hanyalah anak akuntansi yang kerjanya ngitung uang bukan anak bahasa Indonesia yang tahu tentang tulis menulis dengan baik \(^0^)/

Kalau begitu mari kita MULAAAAI.

* * *

**SACRIFICE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**WARNING : YAOI, MISS TYPO, AU, LEMON, RAPE AND MANY MORE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Gaara mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Ia melihat sebuah desa kecil yang dipenuhi oleh pematang sawah yang ada disisi kanan dan kiri jalanan. Naruto terus tersenyum pada kedua anak yang sedang digandengnya.

"Ah, Naruto-sensei," kata seorang anak laki-laki berumur bekisar 15 tahunan. Naruto melihatnya kemudian ia tersenyum. Gaara terdiam saat mendengar panggilan Naruto tersebut.

'Sensei?' pikirnya.

"Selamat siang, Rio, semua sudah pulang sekolah, ya," kata Naruto sambil mendekati anak laki-laki berambut perak tersebut.

"Yah, inikan sudah jam 2 siang, Naruto-sensei, sudah saatnya kami keluar dan membantu orang tua, Sensei, pulangnya kapan?" tanya Rio sambil tersenyum pada Naruko yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya.

"Aku baru sampai, oh ya bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus kepala anaknya yang masih setia memeluk kakinya.

"Ya, baik Sensei? Sudah 6 bulan anda tidak pulang, kasihan Naruko yang selalu menunggu anda di padang bunga," kata Rio sambil tersenyum. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala anak perempuannya tersebut.

"Yah, untuk beberapa hari aku akan tinggal, jadi Naruko bisa melepaskan rindunya denganku," kata Naruto sambil menutup matanya. Rio tersenyum.

"Anak-anak pasti senang melihat anda pulang, anda mau kemana sekarang?" kata Rio sambil melihat Gaara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan stoick.

"Aku mau ke tempat kepala sekolah dulu, Rio," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Dan kenalkan dia adalah temanku dari kota, namanya Gaara," Rio melihat Gaara kemudian tersenyum dan ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu Sensei, misi," kata Rio sambil membungkuk dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto sambil tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyuman dari Naruto. Gaara mendekati Naruto.

"Kau ini seorang guru?" tanya Gaara tidak percaya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, seorang guru di sebuah sekolah kecil di desa Uzu," kata Naruto sambil menatap sendu kearah pemukiman penduduk desa yang ada dihadapannya. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"MAMA, MAMA, LIHAT AYAH PULANG," teriak Naruko pada seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi wajah sebelah kanannya. Ia sedang membersihkan halaman rumahnya, dengan perut yang besar dan wajah terkejut ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang datang dengan senyuman lembut. Sano mendekati wanita yang disebut mama oleh Naruko tersebut dan tersenyum pada wanita yang mengelus kepalanya tersebut. Kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit cerah tanpa awan yang menutupinya.

"Selamat siang Ino," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ino terdiam kemudian ia meneteskan air matanya. "Sano sepertinya akan mempunyai adik ya," kata Naruto sambil melihat perut Ino yang besar tersebut.

"Naruto," kata Ino sambil menutup mulutnya kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Syukurlah, ayo masuk dulu!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum tapi air matanya masih menetes. Naruko melihat Ino dengan wajah sedih. Ia mendekati Ino dan memegang baju terusan Ino tersebut.

"Mama, mama kenapa? Ayah pulang, kenapa mama menangis?" tanya Naruko. Ino melihat Naruko kemudian ia menghapus air matanya.

"Mama, bahagia nak, ayahmu akhirnya sudah pulang," kata Ino sambil mengelus kepala Naruko. Naruko tersenyum lebar kemudian ia berbalik dan melihat ayahnya yang sedang menatap sendu kearah Ino yang sedang mengelus perutnya.

"Ayah, setelah ini kita ke rumah ya," kata Naruko sambil menatap ayahnya yang langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan lemah. "Mama, Naruko mau kerumah Naruko boleh ya Ma?" kata Naruko sambil melihat Ino yang tersenyum kepadanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mampir dulu Ino, bisakah kamu mengambil kunci rumahku?" tanya Naruto. Ino mengangguk kemudian ia berbalik.

"Biar Sano yang mengambilkannya, Ibu, didalam lacikan," kata Sano yang menghentikan langkah Ibunya. Ino tersenyum kemudian ia menganggguk dan Sano masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mengambil sebuah kunci yang berada didalam meja nakas didekat pintu rumahnya. Sano memberikan kunci tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih Sano, kamu semakin pintar ya Nak," kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Sano dan Sano hanya tersenyum saat ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto. "Nah, aku pulang dulu Ino, titip salam untuk Sai ya," kata Naruto sambil mengendong Naruko. Ino mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menangis setelah Naruto pergi. Sano hanya diam melihat ibunya yang menangis sambil memeluk dirinya. Ia selalu mendengar tangisan ibunya di balik pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya tersebut. Sano hanya bisa memeluk tubuh sang ibu yang naik turun karena tidak kuasa menahan tangis.

Gaara berjalan disamping Naruto, desa yang sepi dan hening, apa karena sedang bekerja? Pikir Gaara kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya dan mengelus punggung anaknya yang sedang tertidur dibahunya.

"Siapa wanita tadi Naruto?" tanya Gaara. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia melihat Gaara.

"Sahabatku," kata Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa Naruko memanggil dia Mama?"

"Dia adalah ibu yang telah menyusui Naruko karena isteriku tidak bisa memberikan asinya pada Naruko, kau tahukan," kata Naruto. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia langsung melihat kearah depannya. Ada sebuah gedung sekolah bertingkat, sederhana dengan lapangan yang cukup luas. Naruto berhenti, kemudian ia melihat sekolah tersebut dengan wajah teduh. "Masih banyak yang harus di bangun, benarkan Naruko," kata Naruto sambil menutup matanya. "Ayah akan berusaha dengan giat," kata Naruto sambil mengelus punggung anaknya. "Ayo, rumahku ada disebelah gedung sekolah ini," kata Naruto sambil berjalan melewati gedung sekolah tersebut. Gaara terdiam saat melihat sebuah rumah tradisional berdiri, sebuah rumah sederhana dengan sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran disebelah barat dari rumahnya. Naruto mendekati rumah tradisional tersebut kemudian membuka rumahnya dengan kunci yang diberikan Ino padanya. "Tadaima," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Mari masuk," kata Naruto pada Gaara yang memerhatikannya dengan wajah bingung. Kemudian ia masuk dan melihat Naruto yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu setelah menghidupkan listriknya. Naruko dibaringkan diatas tatami dalam ruangan tersebut. "Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malamnya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Gaara mengerutkan dahinya.

"Memangnya kau punya makanan?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah bingung. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah pintu rumahnya. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang datang dengan membawa sebuah tas kresek yang dipenuhi oleh makanan.

"Selamat datang Konohamaru," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada laki-laki berambut jabrik dengan syal dilehernya. Ia tersenyum kemudian mendekati Naruto.

"Seperti yang kakak minta, nih aku bawakan bahan makanan," kata Konohamaru. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengambil tas tersebut.

"Aku masak dulu, dan Konohamaru kenalkan ini temanku, namanya Gaara," kata Naruto sambil melihat Gaara yang masih berdiri disampingnya. Konohamaru melihat Gaara kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat sore," sapanya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia pergi menuju dapur. Konohamaru melihat punggung Naruto lalu beralih kepada Gaara yang terdiam melihat tatapan dingin laki-laki yang umurnya beda 5 tahun darinya tersebut.

"Kau pelanggan Kak Naruto?" tanya Konohamaru. Gaara terdiam. "Ck, aku benci mengatakannya, seharusnya dia menghentikan pekerjaannya itu, semuanya sudah selesai, semuanya sudah tidak membutuhkan jerih payahnya itu, semuanya hanya butuh... hik," Konohamaru menangis kemudian ia duduk jongkok dihadapan Gaara sambil bergumam. "Semuanya hanya butuh dirinya untuk memberikan senyuman pada kami semua, tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia harus memberikan semuanya pada kami hingga rela memberikan tubuhnya pada orang lain seperti ini? Kenapa?" ucapnya. Naruko terbangun saat ia mendengar suara Konohamaru, ia menguap sambil melihat kiri kanannya.

"Ah, Paman Konohamaru," katanya dengan wajah polosnya. Konohamaru mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naruko yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Ha...ha...ha Paman kenapa menangis sih?" tawa Naruko sambil memeluk Konohamaru yang masih dalam posisi jongkok.

"Aku tidak menangis," kata Konohamaru sambil mengapus air matanya. Naruko tertawa nyengir kemudian ia melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Paman cengeng, Paman cengeng," tawa Naruko sambil berlari menuju dapur. Konohamaru bangkit kemudia mengejar Naruko. "Paman cengeng, cengeng, ha...ha...ha...ha," tawa Naruko sambil berlari menuju Naruto dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh ayahnya yang sedang memotong sayur.

"AKU TIDAK CENGENG, NARUKOOOO," bentak Konohamaru. Naruko tertawa nyengir melihat pamannya yang uring-uringan di pintu dapur. Naruto melihat anaknya yang sedang melewek pada pamannya yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Cengeng, Paman cengeng weee," kata Naruko yang bersembunyi di balik kaki ayahnya. Konohamaru menggeretakkan giginya, kesal dan gemas bercampur aduk dihatinya saat melihat tingkah Naruko.

"Naruko, eh, tidak boleh mengejek Pamanmu seperti itu," kata Naruto sambil memegang kepala Naruko. Naruko mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ayahnya yang kembali memotong sayur.

"Paman tadi menangis, Ayah, Naruko tidak suka, kenapa sih setiap menceritakan atau mendengar nama ayah mereka selalu menangis?" tanya Naruko sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Naruto melihat kearah Naruko, kemudian ia tersenyum, sementara Konohamaru terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu tandanya mereka menyayangi ayah, nak," kata Naruto sambil melihat Naruko. Anak perempuannya tersebut terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"NARUKO JUGA SAYANG AYAH," teriak Naruko sambil memeluk kaki ayahnya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Ayah juga sayang padamu Naruko," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Naruko.

"Ya, ah, ayah mau buat apa?" tanya Naruko sambil mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan ayahnya sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di meja masak dan menginjit kakinya.

"Buat kare, kamu suka karekan, sayang," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Iyaaaaaa, Naruko bantuin ya," kata Naruko sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aku juga akan bantu," kata Konohamaru sambil mendekati Naruto dan Naruko. Naruko melihat Konohamaru kemudian ia tersenyum begitupun dengan Naruto.

Gaara melihat keluarga Naruto tersebut dengan wajah stoicknya. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang sedang menghantui pikirannya saat itu. Gaara menghela nafasnya kemudian ia berjalan mendekati ketiga orang tersebut dan tanpa basa-basi membantu keluarga tersebut. Naruto tersenyum melihat Gaara yang membantu Naruko membereskan peralatan makan. Konohamaru masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan membersihkan peralatan masak yang tidak dipakai oleh Naruto.

Acara makan malam yang sangat heboh, Konohamaru mengejek Naruko yang masih minta disuapi oleh ayahnya, dan Naruko membalas dengan mengejek Konohamaru cengeng sambil melewek. Walaupun begitu Naruto tetap menyuapi Naruko sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adik dan anaknya yang kocak tersebut. Gaara hanya diam sambil menyuapi makanannya, ia tidak terusik dengan kehebohan yang dibuat oleh Naruko dan Konohamaru yang saling melontarkan ejekkan soal keburukan masing-masing.

Setelah selesai makan, Gaara membantu Naruto membersihkan peralatan makan sementara Naruko dan Konohamaru membereskan meja makan yang berantakan karena ulah mereka yang kelewatan sampai-sampai makanan mereka tumpah sana-sini. Mereka menunduk dengan wajah lemas karena tadi Naruto menasehati mereka, ya tidak memukul ataupun memarahi mereka. Tapi entah kenapa semua nasehat Naruto langsung menohok jantung mereka dan akhirnya rasa bersalah itupun timbul. Setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, Naruto mengajak Naruko mandi bersama setelah Gaara mandi tentunya sementara Konohamaru kembali kerumahnya dan sekarang Gaara sedang menikmati teh hijaunya sambil memandang pohon sakura yang sedang mekar dengan yukata berwarna merah yang dipinjami oleh Naruto, rambut Gaara masih lembab setelah mandi tadi.

"Kenapa mereka berdua menangis?" kata Gaara yang kemudian meneguk teh hijaunya.

"Ha...ha...ha ayah kalah," kata Naruko dengan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia sedang digendong Naruto untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Gaara melihat kebelakang, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang mengeringkan rambut pirang sebahu milik anaknya tersebut dengan handuk. Sementara Naruto memakai yukata berwarna hitam dengan aksen berwarna putih dileher dan lengannya. "Jawabannya Yamata No Orochi, Kyuubi melawan Yamata No Orochi selama 100 tahun dan si jahat Yamata no Orochi mati setelah Kyuubi membunuhnya," kata Naruko sambil melihat ayahnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Tapikan Yamata no Orochi masih bisa hidup lagi, sayang, tinggal menunggu keturunan dari dari klan Yagami dan ia akan bangkit lagi," kata Naruto yang kemudian mengambil pakaian tidur Naruko yang bermotifkan rubah ekor sembilan yang sedang tidur sambil menggulungkan badannya. Naruko mengembungkan pipinya.

"Pokoknya Naruko nggak suka dia, Naruko sukanya Kyuubi no Yokou," kata Naruko sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk dimasukkan ke lengan bajunya begitupun dengan tangan kirinya. Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Bagaimanapun Sarutobi Sasuke si ninja legendaris dan Enma si raja monyet tidak bisa mengalahkan Kyuubi, lukapun tidak untuk Kyuubi," kata Naruko dengan bangga.

"Sarutobi Sasuke, ya," kata Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum, ia jadi ingat Sasuke saat mendengar nama ninja legendaris tersebut. "Tapikan sayang, Kyuubi itu bicaranya agak kasar lho," kata Naruto sambil mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambut Naruko. Naruko memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hanya itu yang Naruko tidak suka, dari Kyuubi," ucapnya. Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya tersebut.

"Nah, selesai, sekarang kamu tidur dan besokkan harus sekolah," kata Naruto sambil mencubit hidung anaknya. Naruko meringgis kesakitan.

"Iya, ayah," kata Naruko sambil memegang hidungnya. Naruko membaringkan badannya diatas futon kemudian Naruto menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang juga bergambarkan rubah ekor sembilan. "Ayah bacakan cerita dong!" pinta Naruko sambil memegang selimutnya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus kepala anaknya tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayah akan ceritakan sebuah perjalanan hidup seorang laki-laki yang menjadi pangeran disebuah kerajaan," kata Naruto sambil duduk disamping kepala Naruko. Gaara mendengarkan cerita Naruto sambil meneguk teh hijaunya. "Disebuah kerajaan ada seorang anak laki-laki yang hidupnya dipenuhi untuk mengejar si kakak yang menjadi kebanggan kedua orang tuanya, ia adalah seorang pangeran sementara si kakak merupakan putra mahkota. Pangeran ini sangat kesepian, walaupun setiap apapun yang dimintanya langsung didapatkannya tapi rasa kesepian itu terus menggerogoti hatinya, mau berteriak tidak ada yang mendengarkan, ia hanya bisa memaki dalam hatinya dan...," putus Naruto saat Gaara menutup mulut Naruto.

"Dasar kau kalau tidak tahu cerita pengantar tidur lebih baik baca bukunya," kata Gaara sambil duduk disamping Naruto. Naruko menatap kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya ini dengan wajah bingung. "Nah, Naru-chan biar aku yang cerita, ayahmu ini sedang galau kamu mengerti," kata Gaara sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan jempolnya.

"Galau?" tanya Naruko dengan wajah bingung.

"Iya, nah kau mau aku menceritakan dongeng apa?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat Naruko.

"Hm," tampak Naruko berusaha keras untuk mencari dongeng apa yang ingin dia dengar. "Aha, peperangan antara 9 bijuu," kata Naruko. Gaara terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kisahnya, besok-besok saja, bagaimana kalau cerita tentang aha, Pocahontas, kau tahu ini kisah nyata lho," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum simpul. Naruto terdiam melihat senyuman Gaara tersebut.

"Pocahontas?" tanya Naruko yang mulai tampak tertarik.

"Ya, dia seorang putri dari kepala suku Indian," kata Gaara. Naruko tampak mulai tertarik.

"Iya, iya," kata Naruko sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Gaara memulai ceritanya sementara Naruto tersenyum melihatnya kemudian ia bangkit dan pergi keluar ruangan tersebut sambil duduk memandang bunga sakura sementara Gaara masih sibuk dengan ceritanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruko yang selalu mendesaknya. Tampaknya Gaara sangat sabar menghadapi kecerewetan anak Naruto tersebut. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Narukopun tertidur dan Gaara kemudian membetulkan selimut Naruko. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang memandang bunga sakura.

"Tidak kusangka kamu bisa tersenyum juga Gaara," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Sistem sarafku masih baik, bego," kata Gaara sambil duduk disamping Naruto. Naruto tertawa. "Pangeran itu, Uchiha Sasuke benarkan," kata Gaara sambil mengambil tehnya.

"Hn, lalu apa yang ingin kau ketahui sekarang?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara yang terkejut mendengar Naruto yang langsung menawari diri untuk menceritakan kisahnya. "Kau tidak mungkin mengikutiku sampai kesini hanya untuk liburankan," kata Naruto sambil menutup matanya. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia memulai pembicaraannya.

"Semuanya Naruto, semuanya," kata Gaara. Naruto tertawa kecil kemudian ia melihat Gaara dan beralih ke pohon sakura.

"Mulai dari mana? Kalau soal ma...," putus Naruto saat Gaara mengucapkan sesuatu yang ingin diketahuinya.

"Kenapa semua orang menangis untukmu?" tanya Gaara. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia melihat Gaara dan tersenyum.

"Mereka mengetahui apa yang aku kerjakan di kota, selain anak-anak tentunya," kata Naruto sambil menatap bunga sakura yang sedang mekar. "Mereka mengetahui kalau aku menjual diri untuk mengumpulkan uang, mereka mengetahui bagaimana aku mencari uang, dan mereka mengetahui setiap langkah kehidupanku, Gaara, mereka mengetahui semuanya," kata Naruto dengan tatapan hampa. Angin musim semi berhembus hingga membuat bunga sakura yang berguguran memasuki ruangan yang dipakai Naruko untuk tidur. "Ingin rasanya menulikan telinga mereka agar mereka tidak mendengar tentang diriku, ingin rasanya mematahkan kedua kaki mereka agar mereka tidak mengikuti serta membuntutiku, ingin rasanya membutakan mata mereka agar mereka tidak melihat apa yang kukerjakan dan tidak akan ada lagi air mata yang menetes dengan sia-sia, ingin rasanya membunuh hati mereka yang terlalu baik untukku, dan ingin rasanya melihat tatapan marah dan benci dari mereka semua, tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka harus bersedih pada orang kotor dan hina sepertiku?" kata Naruto lirih sambil meneteskan air matanya. Bunga sakura yang berguguran terbang dan melayang ke tangan Naruto yang terlipat diatas pahanya.

"Artinya mereka menyayangimu, Sensei," kata Gaara sambil menutup matanya. Naruto hanya diam. "Sekarang tujuanmu melakukan itu?" tanya Gaara sambil meletakkan mugnya diatas pahanya sambil mengenggamnya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya dijadikan cawan untuk mug teh hijau tersebut.

"Hm, tujuan ya, aku hanya ingin mewujudkan impianku dan isteriku," kata Naruto.

"Hn, boleh aku tahu apa itu?" tanya Gaara yang kembali meminum teh hijaunya.

"Membangun sebuah tempat dimana kau bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi dari anak-anak, sebuah tempat dimana kau bisa memulai kehidupanmu dengan canda dan tawa bersama teman-temanmu, sebuah tempat dimana kau bisa bertemu dengan banyak karakter dan sebuah tempat dimana kau bisa mendaratkan diri di bulan, sebuah tempat dimana para penerus bangsa bermain dan belajar, Gaara," kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Gaara melihat Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Dasar cara bicaramu itu berbelit-belit tahu," kata Gaara, sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto tersebut. "Bilang saja kau mau membangun sebuah sekolah dan sekolah yang berdiri kokoh itu...," putus Gaara sambil melihat sebuah gedung sekolah yang ada disebelah tembok rumah Naruto.

"Milik penduduk desa Uzu, bukan milikku," kata Naruto sambil menutup matanya dan merasakan udara musim semi yang hangat tersebut.

"Aku jadi ingat kata-kata seseorang 'Sekali melacur, bisa membantu satu anak yang tidak bisa sekolah. Sekali menjadi wanita simpanan, bisa membangun sebuah sekolah yang telah hilang harapan...' sebuah kalimat yang ditulis oleh seorang guru yang juga mengerjakan hal yang sama seperti dirimu, Naruto," kata Gaara. "Bedanya saja, kau itu laki-laki tahu," Naruto tertawa mendengar penjelasan Gaara tersebut. Kemudian ia melihat Gaara dan menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Ha...ha...ha kamu pun mengetahui kisahnya itu ya Gaara," kata Naruto. Gaara melihat Naruto kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi Naruto, kau tidak takut bagaimana orang menilai dirimu yang berprofesi sebagai panutan itu?" kata Gaara sambil meminum tehnya.

"Hm, bagaimana dengan wanita itu Gaara? Seperti dia, aku juga tidak peduli apa kata orang-orang yang selalu menatapku sinis, aku tidak peduli makian mereka, dan aku tidak peduli bagaimana orang menilaiku yang terpenting bagiku hanyalah membangun sekolah ini dan melahirkan generasi muda, aku berharap tidak ada lagi yang nekat mengambil jalan pintas seperti yang kulakukan ini," kata Naruto sambil menutup matanya. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau hanya untuk membangun sekolah aku akan membantumu, tinggalkan pekerjaanmu dan aku akan mendanai semua fasilitas sekolah yang sedang kau bangun itu," kata Gaara yang kemudian meletakkan mugnya diatas baki. Mugnya sudah kosong dan sekarang ia kembali mengisinya dengan teh hijau dan mengisi mug yang satunya lagi untuk Naruto. "Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi anakmu itu, lebih baik kau menghabiskan waktumu dengannya dari pada pergi jauh darinya seperti ini," kata Gaara. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengambil mugnya dan meminum teh hijau buatan Gaara tersebut.

"Ha...ha...ha aku menghargai tawaranmu itu Gaara, tapi apa kau berniat mengganti posisi Si Uchiha bungsu sebagai pelangganku?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan mugnya diatas telapak tangan kirinya. Gaara yang sedang meneguk teh hijaunya langsung memuncratkan teh hijau tersebut. "Kamu kenapa Gaara?" tanya Naruto bingung. Gaara membersihkan teh hijau yang ada disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Kau gila apa? Aku tidak berminat denganmu," kata Gaara menatap sangar kearah Naruto.

"Eh, lalu kenapa kamu memakaiku tempo hari?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung dan terkejutnya.

"Hanya main-main doang, jangan kau anggap aku ini serius pada malam itu," kata Gaara yang kembali meminum tehnya. Naruto menatap Gaara penuh selidik.

"Kamu itu biseksual ya," kata Naruto dan sukses membuat Gaara sekali lagi memuncratkan teh hijaunya.

"DASAR GILA KAU," bentak Gaara. Naruto tertawa saat menerima reaksi Gaara tersebut. "Kalau begitu sekalian saja kau bilang aku ini pedhofil," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan melihat Naruko. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia memukul kepala Gaara.

"Jangan coba-coba kau," kata Naruto dengan wajah sangarnya. Gaara yang sedang memegang kepalanya yang dipukul Naruto langsung terdiam saat melihat wajah sangar Naruto tersebut.

"Ha..ha..ha, ternyata kelemahanmu adalah anak itu ya," kata Gaara sambil tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Naruko," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum simpul. "Tapi cobalah kau pikirkan tawaranku tadi, sebelum terlambat Naruto," kata Gaara dengan wajah seriusnya. Naruto terdiam melihat ekspresi serius Gaara tersebut. "Uchiha Sasuke itu...," putus Gaara saat ia mendengar suara Naruko yang memanggil ayahnya. Naruto melihat anaknya yang terbangun kemudian ia bangkit dan mendekati Naruko.

"Ada apa Naruko?" tanya Naruto. Naruko terisak-isak ia memeluk ayahnya dan menceritakan mimpi buruknya. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Naruko. Kemudian Naruto menemani Naruko tidur, Naruko merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh ayahnya dan Naruto memeluk tubuh anak perempuan satu-satunya tersebut dengan tangan kanannya. "Oyasumi, Gaara," kata Naruto yang juga langsung kembali tidur disamping Naruko. Gaara hanya diam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali melihat bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Sementara itu dikediaman Uchiha tampak Sasuke sedang membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan tatapan kosong. Seorang pelayan keluarga Uchiha memasuki ruangan gelap dan dingin tersebut.

"Tuan Muda, silahkan makan malam dulu," kata pelayan wanita tersebut. Sasuke melihat kesamping kanannya dan melihat pelayannya yang sedang meletakkan makan malam untuknya diatas meja nakas.

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari mereka?" tanya Sasuke sambil membangunkan tubuhnya.

"Belum Tuan," jawab pelayan tersebut. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia melihat makanan yang diletakkan oleh pelayannya tersebut.

"Pergilah aku mau tidur," kata Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tuan lebih baik anda makan dulu," kata pelayannya.

"Aku tidak lapar," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi Tuan...," putus pelayannya yang disambut tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke. "Baiklah Tuan," katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya kemudian pergi dari kamar Sasuke dengan wajah ketakutan. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

"Naruto, Naruto kembalilah," kata Sasuke lirih. "Ku mohon kembalilah," ucapnya sambil meneteskan air matanya dan meremas kedua tangannya. "Kembalilah!" ucapnya. Suara binatang malam terdengar dari belakang mansion Uchiha yang terhampar pepohonan yang lebih mirip hutan dikota, menemani Uchiha bungsu dalam kesendiriannya pada malam itu. Mata beririskan warna gelap segelap malam saat itu tampak sangat hampa dan penuh dengan kerinduan yang sangat mendalam terhadap seseorang yang sekarang berada jauh darinya.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Nah untuk kata-kata Gaara yang ada diatas itu, semoga ada yang tahu dan kalian bisa menebak siapa inspirasiku,

Note : jangan bilang ya cukup untuk rahasia kita berdua (digampar) he...he...he

Untuk chapter setelah ini, HA...HA...HA aku akan membuat lemon untuk pelampiasan, karena disini tidak ada lemon sama sekali. (digantung Naruto dan dicabik oleh Kyuubi)

oh ya biar nggak bingung aku akan memberikan informasi penting tentang umur para karakternya.

Umur Naruto 28 tahun, Gaara : 20 tahun, Sasuke : 29 tahun (masih lajang lho siapa yang berminat *dipukuli*), Naruko dan Sano : 7 tahun, dan Ino : 28 tahun, sekian pengumumannya terima kasih.

Terima kasih sudah membaca m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

Terima kasih kepada : **Satsuki Hatsune, monkey D eimi, Satsuki Naruhi, ****Azusa TheBadGirl****, Iztha dark neko, ****kanon1010****, ****Imperiale Nazwa-chan****, ****Guru Besar Innocent****, ****Hoshi Yukinua****, ****ori tsuki****, ****ChaaChulie247****, GheSeNa NaChiSe, ****KyouyaxCloud****, ****Sora Tsubameki****, miaomaniakfujioshi8, Gyu dan para reader yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. **

Berhubung lagi kebanjiran ide untuk fic ini jadi aku publish lagi deh, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Monggo dibaca ^_^

* * *

**SACRIFICE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**WARNING : YAOI, MISS TYPO, AU, LEMON, RAPE AND MANY MORE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Naruto sedang duduk dihadapan seorang laki-laki dengan kulit pucat dikediaman Naruto, ada dua cangkir teh hijau diatas meja. Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum pada Naruto begitupun sebaliknya. Angin musim semi menerbangkan bunga sakura memasukki ruangan yang menjadi tempat tidur untuk Naruko dan Naruto tadi malam yang sekarang dipakai Naruto dan tamunya untuk menjadi ruangan santai sambil melihat bunga sakura yang sedang mekar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?" tanya laki-laki tersebut. Naruto menutup matanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto memakai yukata berwarna biru gelap, ia tersenyum pada lelaki yang memakai kemeja putih dengan celana kepler hitam.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sai, kalau kau bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku baik, hanya Ino yang tidak baik," kata Sai sambil tersenyum dan melihat kearah Ino yang sedang bermain dengan Naruko yang memakai kimono dengan motif bunga lavender yang dipasangkan oleh Naruto sepulang Naruko dari sekolah, sementara Sano hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Naruko merupakan anak kelas 2 SD begitupun dengan Sano jadi jam 11 tadi mereka sudah pulang. Anak-anak angkatan SMP dan SMA masih berada disekolahan, sementara SD sudah pulang lebih cepat dari para seniornya. Jadi mereka masih bisa mendengar suara anak-anak sedang bermain di lapangan sekolah yang berada disebelah.

Ino tertawa sambil duduk dibawah pohon sakura dengan tikar sebagai alas tempat duduk, janinnya yang sudah berumur 5 bulan itu sudah cukup membuatnya sedikit susah untuk bergerak apalagi anak dalam janinnya itu terkadang menendang perutnya. Naruto melihat kearah Ino yang sedang memeluk Naruko yang tertawa sambil memegang boneka beruang kesayangannya. Sementara Sano sedang memerankan seorang pahlawan dengan handuk yang menjadi jubahnya, ia membentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan, berteriak seperti para pahlawan atau mungkin lebih mirip Ultraman kali ya.

"Lebih baik kamu berhenti dan kembalilah mengajar," kata Sai yang sekarang merupakan kepala sekolah terusan yang ada disebelah rumah Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa Sai, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku sementara sekolah masih membutuhkan banyak dana untuk infrastuktur lainnya," kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Gaara yang memakai pakaian kasualnya kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk yaitu didekat pintu, ia berjalan menuju kearah Ino dan para anak-anak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sungai, Nona Ino?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum simpul dan dibalas dengan senyuman dan jawaban Naruko dan Sano yang mengangkat tangan mengiyakan ajakan Gaara. Naruto dan Sai melihat kearah Gaara yang sedang melipat tikar dan membawanya, ia menatap Naruto dan Sai dengan wajah stoicknya kemudian ia berjalan mengikuti Ino yang sedang mengandeng tangan Sano dan Naruko dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah Sai yang menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Jangan bilang dia yang...," putus Sai. Naruto tersenyum lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sai tersenyum kemudian ia meneguk teh hijaunya. "Soal sekolah kamu tidak usah khawatir lebih baik kau fokus kepada Naruko, kau tahu Ino, Konohamaru dan Nona Shizune sering menangis saat mereka mengingat apa yang kau lakukan disana untuk desa ini," kata Sai sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tahu, maafkan," ucap Naruto. "Tujuan hidupku hanyalah Naruko dan sekolah ini, tapi sekarang, ada seseorang diluar sana yang membutuhkan diriku, kesepian dan sendirian diluar sana, aku mau menolongnya, Sai," kata Naruto sambil melihat bunga sakura. Sai tersenyum kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tahu, kau memang orang yang baik Naruto," kata Sai sambil meneguk teh hijaunya. "Tapi aku berharap kau berhenti secepatnya, kasihan Naruko," kata Sai. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum.

* * *

"Ayah, Papa lihat Naruko dapat ikan," teriak Naruko sambil membawa dua buah ikan di ember kecil. Sano berdiri dibelakangnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sementara Gaara memapah Ino untuk mendekati Naruto dan Sai yang sedang berdiri di lapangan sekolah yang mulai lengang.

"Naruko, itu akukan yang menangkapnya," keluh Sano sambil mengambil nafasnya karena Naruko berlari sangat kencang meninggalkannya dibelakang. Sai tersenyum pada kedua anak-anak yang sedang bertengkar tersebut. Narutopun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ingin rasanya tertawa saat Naruko memanggilmu Papa, Sai," kata Naruto sambil menahan tawanya. "Terasa Ino yang jadi isteriku," lanjut Naruto.

"Kau mau merebut Ino dariku," kata Sai yang langsung menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tapi yah aku bersyukur, Naruko tidak akan kesepian lagi saat aku pergi kan ada penggantiku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Sai dan Ino yang sekarang berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran Sano san Naruko. Sai terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Bagi Naruko kau itu ayah yang tidak tergantikan, Naruto, setiap malam ia selalu memanggilmu dan Ino yang menenangkannya, sekarang berterima kasihlah kepada isteriku yang cantik itu, biar ia disini tidak kesepian akan tetapi Naruko lebih akan merasa senang lagi kalau ayah biologisnya yang berada disisinya," kata Sai sambil memukul bahu Naruto. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Iya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto melihat sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju mendekati mereka dan akhirnya berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Naruto terkejut melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil model porche tersebut. "Juugo," kata Naruto.

"Tuan Naruto," kata Juugo sambil tersenyum. "Akhirnya, kenapa anda pergi begitu saja, Tuan Sasuke mencari-cari anda," kata Juugo sambil mendekati Naruto. Gaara terkejut mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut oleh laki-laki berambut jingga tersebut. Lain dengan Naruko ia tampak tertarik dengan nama Sasuke tersebut kemudian ia mendekati ayahnya.

"Sasuke? Sarutobi Sasuke, ninja legendaris itu ya, Ayah," kata Naruko dengan tampang polosnya. Naruko mendekati Naruto dan bergelayutan ditangan ayahnya.

"Bukan, Nak," tawa Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Naruko. "Namanya Uchiha Sasuke bukan Sarutobi Sasuke," ralat Naruto. Naruko memanyunkan bibirnya, tanda ia kecewa. "Dia bukan ninja tapi atasan ayah ditempat ayah bekerja," kata Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Naruko kemudian ber-oh ria dan melihat Juugo yang menatap Naruko tidak percaya kemudian ia kembali melihat kearah anaknya.

"Eh, orangnya bagaimana? Baik nggak, Yah?" tanya Naruko dengan wajah tersenyum lebar dan tampak rasa ketertarikkan diwajahnya kepada Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum.

"Dia baik, tampan dan ayah sangat menghormati, atasan ayah itu," kata Naruto sambil tetap tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang ia butuh Ayah dan Naruko harus tinggal sama mama dan papa, yah," kata Naruto pada Naruko yang sedang berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali Naruko mau bertemu dengan Sasuke itu ya, boleh?" pinta Naruko tampak memelas. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk dan Naruko langsung melompat kegirangan. Naruto melihat Juugo yang terus memerhatikan Naruko yang memegang tangannya.

"Dia anakku, namanya Naruko," jawab Naruto, seakan-akan ia mengerti maksud dari tatapan dari Juugo tersebut. Juugo tampak terkejut kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang masih setia menampakkan senyumannya pada anaknya yang masih bergelayutan di tangannya. "Kenapa dengan Sasuke, Juugo?" tanya Naruto.

"Ia membutuhkan anda," kata Juugo dengan suara lirih. Ia tidak percaya harus melakukan ini. Memisahkan seorang anak dengan ayah yang dicintai itu perbuatan paling kejam menurutnya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia duduk jongkok dan ia mengelus kepala Naruko.

"Nak, ayah harus pergi kerja dulu, kamu bersama Papa dan Mama baik-baik disini ya," kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala anaknya. Naruko terdiam.

"Ayah mau pergi lagi?" tanya Naruko. Naruto mengangguk. "Berapa lama?" tanya Naruko.

"Tidak lama, ayah pasti akan kembali lagi," kata Naruto sambil mengecup kedua pipi Naruko. Naruko tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Iya, ayah mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Naruko.

"Iya, tidak apa-apakan nak?" tanya Naruto. Naruko mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Anak pintar," kata Naruto. Naruko tersenyum lebar kemudian ia melihat ayahnya berdiri dan mendekati Juugo. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobil dimana Juugo sudah membukakan pintu jok belakang untuk Naruto. Naruko melihat kepergian ayahnya dengan wajah penuh senyuman kemudian ia meneteskan air matanya setelah mobil yang membawa ayahnya pergi dan hilang dari pandangan matanya.

"HIK...HUWAAAAAA, AYAAAAAH, HU...HU...HU...HU," tangisnya yang langsung memeluk kaki Ino. Rasa rindu itu belum sirna di hati Naruko, ia meraung sejadi-jadinya untuk melupakan kesedihan yang melanda hatinya saat itu. Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. Mirip sekali, anak perempuan bermarga Uzumaki itu sangat mirip dengan ayahnya yang berusaha tegar untuk orang yang disayanginya. Ino mengelus punggung Naruko yang naik turun sasuai irama tangisannya. Sano memeluk Naruko dari belakang dan Sai melihat Gaara yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedih.

'Apa alasanmu yang lain Naruto? Apakah ada alasan lain selain membangun sekolah?' pikir Gaara sambil mengerutkan dahinya melihat kearah kepergian mobil yang membawa Naruto. 'Banting tulang, menghancurkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini,' lanjutnya yang kemudian beralih kearah Naruko yang sedang menutup mata.

"Ayah," ucap Naruko lirih. Sai membelalakkan matanya dan Ino mulai panik begitupun dengan Sano saat mereka melihat tubuh kecil Naruko perlahan-lahan mulai melemas.

"NARUKOOO," teriak Ino dengan isak tangisnya. Sai mengangkat tubuh Naruko dan membawanya menuju klinik terdekat.

"Ada apa?" kata Gaara, Sano melihat kearah Gaara dan ia tersenyum dengan miris sambil mengikuti kedua orang tuanya, sementara Gaara yang melihat senyuman Sano tersebut terdiam dengan wajah bingungnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Juugo langsung membawa Naruto menuju mansion Uchiha yang berada dipinggiran kota. Sambil mengendarai mobil sesekali ia melirik wajah Naruto yang tampak hampa dan penuh dengan kesedihan itu melalui kaca spion. Meninggalkan anak tercinta selama 6 bulan dan hanya bertemu selama satu hari satu malam itu sangat menyakitkan dan sekarang Naruto sedang berdiri didepan sebuah pintu dengan Juugo disampingnya. Naruto berdiri sambil menutup matanya sampai Juugo memanggil seseorang yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Tuan Sasuke, saya datang membawa Tuan Naruto," kata Juugo sambil melirik Naruto yang masih memakai yukatanya. Laki-laki bernama Sasuke yang sedang bekerja diatas meja kerjanya langsung berdiri dan menyuruh Juugo untuk membuka pintunya. Naruto membuka matanya dan langsung melihat kedalam ruangan yang diterangi oleh lampu dengan hiasan kristal yang mengantung diatas langit-langit ruangan. Sementara itu Juugo langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, telah pergi be...," putus Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya, ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati dirinya. Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke ia terus berjalan dan akhirnya memegang pipi Naruto, mengangkat kepala Naruto dan akhirnya langsung melumat bibir laki-laki tersebut.

* * *

Juugo berjalan menuju ruangan istirahat untuk para pelayan di mansion tersebut. Ia melihat Karin dan Suigetsu lagi-lagi bertengkar sementara Kisame sedang membaca koran di tempatnya. Suigetsu melihat Juugo yang langsung mendekati dispenser, ia mengambil air dan meminumnya.

"Kau hebat Juugo, kau tahu, Tuan Sasuke mengamuk tadi pagi menunggu hasil darimu yang tidak pulang-pulang semalaman, mana kau tidak memberi kabar lagi," kata Suigetsu sambil tersenyum. Juugo hanya diam dan ia meneguk air minum yang ia ambil tadi dengan sekali tegukkan.

"Kau tahu dari mana keberadaan Naruto, Juugo?" tanya Karin. Juugo melihat Karin kemudian ia menutup matanya.

"Naruto pernah bercerita padaku tentang kampung halamannya, aku berfikir kalau dia pasti pulang kampung," kata Juugo. Kisame melihat wajah lelah dan resah dari wajah Juugo.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kisame sambil membalikkan korannya. Juugo terdiam kemudian ia mendekati kursi makan dan memegang kepalanya sambil menyandarkan sikunya diatas meja.

"Dia punya anak," kata Juugo lirih.

"Eh, siapa?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Uzumaki Naruto punya anak," kata Juugo.

"Hah, wah dia melahirkan anak, dia itu manusia berkelamin ganda ya," kata Suigetsu dengan tampak polosnya. Karin langsung memukul kepala temannya yang bodoh tersebut. "Apa-apaan kau Karin?" bentak Suigetsu.

"KAU ITU YANG APA-APAAN? TIDAK MUNGKIN NARUTO MELAHIRKAN ANAK, BEGO," bentak Karin kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Juugo yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya . "Juugo, memangnya berapa umur anak itu?" tanya Karin yang mulai tenang saat Suigetsu yang mengoceh sendiri dibelakangnya dengan kepala benjol.

"Antara umur 6 atau 7 tahunan, Karin," jawab Juugo.

"Hm, lalu kenapa kau murung seperti itu?" tanya Karin. Juugo terdiam tiba-tiba air matanya menetes. Karin dan Suigetsu terkejut melihatnya. "Juugo?" panggil Karin.

Juugo menundukkan kepalanya dan terus meneteskan air matanya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya dipisahkan dengan orang tua seperti yang telah dialami oleh Naruko, ia tahu betapa sakitnya harus merelakan kepergian orang tua saat bekerja, Sasuke juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama tapi yang membedakannya dengan Naruko adalah orang-orang disekeliling Sasuke tampak tidak memperdulikan dirinya kecuali para bodyguardnya tapi bagaimanapun seorang anak yang memiliki keluarga yang lengkap mereka pasti menginginkan perhatian dari orang-orang yang disayanginya, bukan. Tiba-tiba terdengar isak tangis dari mulut Juugo yang langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dari teman-temannya sambil membenamkannya diantara kedua tangannya yang dilipat diatas meja. Sementara teman-temannya hanya bisa diam setelah Kisame memberikan tanda untuk tidak menganggu Juugo untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

"Hmph," Naruto tampak kewalahan melayani Sasuke yang begitu bernafsu untuk menjamah tubuh Naruto. Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam yukata Naruto dan memagang dada laki-laki tersebut. Suara dari ciuman mereka yang tampak mulai memanas tersebut membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah, kemudian ia melepaskan kecupannya setelah memilin lidahnya dengan lidah Naruto yang akhirnya membuat benang saliva dari lidah mereka berdua. Sasuke kemudian menjilat leher Naruto dan mengigit cupingnya. Ia menjilat dan memasukkan ujung lidahnya ke lubang telinga hingga membuat Naruto mendesah geli dibuatnya, sementara tangan Sasuke tidak dibiarkan begitu saja menganggur, ia memilin nipple Naruto dan mengelusnya sementara tangan kanannya memeluk serta masuk kedalam celana Naruto, meremas pantat dan mencari lubang Naruto yang mulai berdenyut-denyut saat tubuhnya merasakan sentuhan Sasuke.

"Kau pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka baju Naruto dan membuat tanda dileher Naruto.

"Akh, sa...sa...saya pulang, Tu...tu...tuan," kata Naruto yang terbata-bata saat tubuhnya menerima kenikmatan dan sentuhan yang selama satu hari penuh tidak ia rasakan.

"Pulang? Memangnya kau punya rumah hah? Oh, aku tahu kau mau kabur dariku," kata Sasuke sambil mencium aroma tubuh Naruto dengan wajah sangar.

"Tidak Tuan saya...," putus Naruto saat ia merasakan jari Sasuke memasuki lubang bagian bawahnya. "Sa...sa...saya hanya ukh...," putus Naruto saat Sasuke mulai memasukkan jari keduanya dan memainkan jarinya disana.

"Jawab Naruto!" kata Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan leher dan lubang Naruto.

"Ah...ah...ah saya pergi sebentar Tuan," kata Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian ia menarik tubuh Naruto dan mendorongnya hingga tubuh Naruto terhempas ke ranjang, Sasuke mendekati pintu dan menguncinya. Ia kemudian melihat Naruto yang berusaha bangkit dari ranjang, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil membuka kemeja putihnya hingga menampakkan setengah tubuhnya tersebut kemudian membuang kemejanya kelantai sambil mendekati Naruto. Sasuke langsung memegang pipi laki-laki tersebut.

"Layani aku sampai aku puas," kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan wajah stoicknya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah Tuan," kata Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke mengelus selangkangan Naruto sementara lidahnya masih sibuk dengan dada dan nipple Naruto. Mengulum, menjilat, memilin dan menggigitnya. Naruto hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang dengan perlakuan Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke kemudian memindahkan posisi kepalanya menuju perut Naruto sambil menjilatinya.

"Ah, Tu...an," ucap Naruto lirih saat Sasuke mengecup testis Naruto. Sasuke melihat Naruto sambil menjilat batang penisnya yang mengeluarkan precium. "Ah...ah...ah, sa...ya...," putus Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan berganti ke paha kiri Naruto, ia mengangkat paha tersebut kemudian mengecup dan menjilatnya.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau bicara saat kita melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memberikan tanda kepemilikkannya di paha Naruto tersebut. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menarik kaki kanannya dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Saya yang akan melakukannya untuk anda," kata Naruto sambil mendekati wajahnya ke pangkal paha Sasuke yang masih tertutup oleh celananya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengecup punggung Naruto serta menjilatnya. Naruto membuka resleting celana Sasuke dan melihat barang yang sudah menegang disana.

"Manjakan dia Naruto!" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruto. Naruto melakukannya, menjilat, menggulum dan menghisap penis Sasuke dengan lembut. Sementara kedua tangan Naruto bermain dengan testis Sasuke. "Ah, lakukan lagi, hmph ah, nikmatnya," kata Sasuke sambil meremas rambut Naruto yang naik turun untuk menggulum penis Sasuke yang besar dari punyanya tersebut. "Cepat Naruto, lebih cepat ah," ucap Sasuke dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Naruto melakuannya dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang memasukki lubangnya. "Tenang saja ini hanya vibrator, " kata Sasuke sambil mengatur getaran dari vibratornya.

"Ah," Naruto mendesah saat getaran yang diberikan vibrator pada tubuhnya menimbulkan kenikmatan, memang tidak senikmat yang diberikan Sasuke tapi baginya ini sudah cukup nikmat.

"Hei, kau belum selesai," kata Sasuke sambil menyodokkan penisnya ke mulut Naruto. Dengan wajah merah menahan vibrator yang bergetar di lubang anusnya, Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sasuke mendesah sambil mengelus pantat dan lubang Naruto yang diisikan vibrator oleh Sasuke tadi. "Terus, ah tinggal sedikit lagi, teruskan Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil meremas rambut Naruto dan menyodokkan penisnya kemulut Naruto.

"Ukh," Naruto tersedak saat ujung penis Sasuke mengenai pangkal tenggorokkannya. Seakan tuli dengan suara Naruto yang tersedak, Sasuke terus menyodokkan penisnya di mulut Naruto. "Ah, aku akan datang, HAAAH," desah Sasuke saat spermanya menyembur di mulut Naruto. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya tetapi tangan Sasuke menahannya dengan cepat. "Telan sampai habis, kalau tidak aku tidak akan membayarmu lagi, Naruto," kata Sasuke. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia berusaha menelan sperma dari tuannya tersebut dengan susah payah. "Bagus," kata Sasuke sambil menarik kepala Naruto dengan meremas rambutnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah merah dan masih ada sperma Sasuke yang mengalir disudut bibirnya. Naruto tampak sangat lelah setelah menelan sperma Sasuke yang sangat banyak, melebihi sperma yang dikeluarkan Gaara tempo hari saat ia dan Gaara berhubungan. "Jangan begitu Naruto, kau tadikan yang menawarkan jadi jangan loyo seperti ini, ayo tersenyum seperti biasa," kata Sasuke yang masih meremas rambut Naruto. Naruto tampak terengah-engah kemudian ia menarik nafasnya dan tersenyum walaupun itu dengan susah payah. "Bagus," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil tisu yang ada disamping tubuhnya dan menghapus sisa sperma dari bibir Naruto. "Nah sekarang, kita masuk ke puncak acaranya, aku akan memasukkan penisku, kau rindukan dengan penis ini?" kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan posisi tubuh Naruto hingga Naruto berdiri dengan kedua telapak tangan dan lututnya. Naruto hanya diam kemudian ia melirik kearah Sasuke yang tampak sangat senang.

"AKH," Naruto merintih saat vibrator yang ada di lubang anusnya diatur dengan kekuatan maksimun. "Akh...Tu...tu...tu...tuan," putus Naruto. Sasuke melihat Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum, ia membuka celana, kemudian ia menjilat lubang anus Naruto. Ujung lidahnya bermain disana sambil mendorong vibrator tersebut untuk lebih masuk kedalam. Naruto merintih dan mendesah.

"Suara yang sangat bagus Naruto, kau bisa mengeluarkan suara yang lebih erotis lagi tidak?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang penis Naruto sementara mulut Sasuke menghisap dan menjilat lubang anus Naruto yang berdenyut-denyut karena ulah vibrator yang keluar masuk setelah Sasuke mengambil alih disana dengan menghisap dan mendorongnya lagi. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke terkejut kemudian ia bangkit dan menarik rambut Naruto.

"AKH," Naruto merintih. Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan wajah sangarnya.

"Aku paling tidak suka kalau ada orang bilang 'tidak' padaku, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil mencium dan menjilati pipi Naruto. Nafas Naruto terdengar terengah-engah, kemudian ia melirik Sasuke yang sekarang berpindah ke punggung Naruto.

"Ma...ma... ma... ma...maafkan saya Tuan! AH," Sasuke menjilat punggung Naruto dan membuat tanda disana.

"Bagus, ah aku tidak tahan lagi," kata Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga keposisi yang semula, ia menarik vibrator yang berada di lubang anus Naruto dan mencampakkannya kesembarang tempat. Naruto merintih saat vibratornya dikeluarkan secara kasar oleh Sasuke. Tuannya tersebut menelan ludahnya saat melihat lubang anus Naruto berkedut-kedut minta diisi. "Lubangmu lapar, Naruto, mau aku kasih makan?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sasuke tertawa senang kemudian ia langsung memasukkan punyanya ke dalam lubang Naruto.

"AAAKH," Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat Sasuke memasukkan penisnya tanpa aba-aba. "Ah," tubuh Naruto mulai bergerak sesuai irama tubuh Sasuke yang mengeluarkan dan memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Naruto. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat penisnya yang sudah menegang. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya kemudian tangan kanannya memegang penis Naruto dan meremasnya. "UGH," Sasuke menahan cairan kenikmatan Naruto keluar dari sana.

"Harus aku duluan, tidak ada yang boleh mendahuluiku, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Naruto mengangguk dan sekarang ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan cukup menikmati permainan yang diberikan tuannya. Tangan Sasuke mengelus-elus penis Naruto, mengocoknya dan meremasnya. "Ah," Sasuke merasakan penisnya berdenyut-denyut. "Oh, ah," lenguhnya saat ia merasakan otot anus Naruto mulai meremas penis Sasuke sementara Naruto hanya bisa meremas badcovernya dengan sekuat tenaga, berusaha untuk menahan sakit dan nikmat yang diberikan Sasuke saat penis tuannya tersebut mennyentuh titik kenikmatan Naruto. "Ah," Sasuke melepaskan sekali lagi hasratnya dalam tubuh Naruto kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya dari penis Naruto dan seketika mungkin penis Naruto yang sudah memerah menahan kenikmatan dirinya yang tidak kunjung keluar akhirnya terbebas dari kekangan, sperma Naruto keluar dan membasahi kasur tempat mereka bercinta. "Hah, hah, jangan pergi lagi, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto yang yang langsung ambruk diatas kasur.

"I...i...iya Tuan, maafkan saya," kata Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan melihat wajah Naruto yang dipenuhi keringat. Sasuke mengelus wajah manis dan kecil tersebut. Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan wajah kelelahan kemudian ia menutup matanya dan merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke mengenai wajahnya dan sekali lagi bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke dan mereka kembali ke dalam ciuman panas, awal dimulainya kegiatan mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu.

* * *

Naruto masih terjaga saat ia melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, tubuhnya memang lelah tapi entah kenapa matanya tidak mau terpejam apalagi Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dari belakang.

'Bukannya aku tidak mau menerima tawaranmu Gaara, apakah kau tahu aku ingin membuat anakku bertahan dan menjadi kuat, apapun akan ku lakukan, menghancurkan diriku seperti inipun, aku rela,' pikir Naruto sambil menutup matanya. Kemudian ia melihat ke belakangnya, Sasuke sedang tidur dengan lelap, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengelus pipi Sasuke kemudian ia mengecup dahi pria yang telah membayarnya tersebut. 'Tapi kenapa manusia selalu dihadapi oleh dua pilihan? Sasuke aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini? Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak ingin kau menderita, tidak ingin melihat kau bersedih lagi, Hinata datang padaku untuk menunjukkan cahaya itu dan aku datang untuk menunjukkan cahaya kepadamu, Sasuke, berharap kegelapan itu menghilang dalam kehidupanmu,' pikir Naruto sambil memeluk kepala Sasuke dan meletakkannya didadanya. Sasuke menggeliat kemudian ia membalas pelukkan Naruto sambil menggumam memanggil nama Naruto.

* * *

Gaara duduk disamping tubuh Naruko yang sedang terbaring diatas futonnya. Sai dan Ino sudah tertidur dikamar sebelah bersama Sano yang tidur diantara mereka. Gaara mendengar suara angin berhembus di luar sana. Pintu kamar yang terhubung dengan taman dan pohon sakura terbeut masih terbuka dan Gaara masih dengan setia menunggui Naruko yang sedang mengenggam erat tangan Gaara.

"Ayahmu, sangat hebat Naruko, membesarkanmu, membangun sekolah dan melupakan kesakitannya hanya untukmu dan ibumu," kata Gaara sambil mengelus kepala Naruko. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Naruko dan berjalan mendekati pintu, ia menutup pintu tersebut. Naruko membuka matanya dan melihat Gaara yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Paman, ayah akan pulangkan," kata Naruko lirih sambil mengeluarkan tangannya. Gaara tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk dan iapun mengenggam tangan Naruko. Naruko tersenyum kemudian ia membangunkan tubuhnya dan merangkak kepangkuan Gaara. "Dada Naruko sakit, apa ayah juga merasakannya?" tanya Naruko lirih. Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari tangan kecil Naruko.

"Aku tidak tahu Naruko tapi, kau percaya kepadanyakan," kata Gaara sambil menutup matanya dan memeluk tubuh mungil Naruko. Naruko tersenyum miris kemudian ia mengangguk. "Bagus," kata Gaara sambil meletakkan tubuh Naruko kembali ke futonnya.

"Paman akan menemani Naruko tidurkan!" pinta Naruko. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia mengangguk dan tidur disamping Naruko. Anak perempuan itu langsung merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Gaara dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Gaara yang memeluknya. "Oyasumi, Paman," kata Naruko.

"Oyasumi," ucap Gaara yang kemudian terlelap setelah Naruko tidur seperti janin didepan tubuh Gaara. Malam akan berganti siang begitupun dengan perjalanan hidup setiap insan jadi kau hanya butuh kepercayaan dan semangat diri untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, benarkan, Naruto.

TBC...

* * *

He...he...he sepertinya dah ketahuan ya siapa, tapi yah untung endingnya kita lihat saja nanti you

terima kasih sudah membaca m(_ _)m


	6. Chapter 6

Terima kasih kepada **: ****KyouyaxCloud****, ****ChaaChulie247****, Satsuki Naruhi, 99, ****Schein Mond****, ****monkey D eimi****, Tomatto Hime, blue night-chan, ****kanon1010****, ****Sora Tsubameki****, ****Imperiale Nazwa-chan****, miaomaniakfujioshi8 dan para reader yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini m(_ _)m  
**_Tadi ada kesalahan pengetikkan jadi sudah ku perbaiki terima kasih ta untuk Tomatto Hime_**  
**

Nyamankan tempat duduk siap dan MARI MEMBACA (^0^)/

* * *

**SACRIFICE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**WARNING : YAOI, MISS TYPO, AU, LEMON, RAPE AND MANY MORE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Gaara berdiri didepan pohon sakura dengan handphone ditangannya. Ekspresi stoicknya masih setia terpampang diwajahnya yang putih dan tanpa noda tersebut. Seakan tidak menghiraukan makian seorang pemuda yang sedang memakinya seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya.

"Ya, aku akan pulang," katanya sambil melihat bunga sakura kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tahu ada rapat umum pemegang saham hari ini dan masa cutimu itu sudah habis tahu," kata seorang pemuda di seberang. "Dan rapat akan dimulai jam 10 nanti, dan Gaara kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar dengan suara lembut. Gaara melihat jam tangannya yang dipasang dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Jam 9 kurang 15 menit," jawab Gaara santai.

"KAU ITU CEO, BODOH, CEPAT PULANG!" bentak pemuda yang diseberang, hingga Gaara sendiripun harus menjauhi hanphone tersebut dari telinganya.

"Ya, bisa kau bawa heli kesini, kau tahu posisiku sekarang kalau ditempuh lewat jalur darat butuh 2 atau 3 jam perjalanan, lho, Shukaku," kata Gaara sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon sakura.

"Dasar kau, ya sudah beritahu koordinatmu, aku akan menjemputmu, Panda-man," ucap Shukaku dengan nada meninggi dan ia membanting teleponnya. Gaara terkejut saat Shukaku menutup teleponnya dengan kasar. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Dasar, padahal aku belum bilang koordinat keberadaanku," kata Gaara dan tidak lama kemudian handphonennya berbunyi. "Arah jam 11 dari gedung Suna Corp jaraknya 1000 km arah timur laut, Shu," kata Gaara langsung saat ia melekatkan handphonenya ke telinga, menahan suara keras Shukaku agar tidak memecahkan gendang telinganya.

"Desa Uzu? Ngapain kau disana?" tanya Shukaku dengan wajah bingung. Gaara terdiam mendengar sahabatnya mengenal desa terpencil ini, tapi ya sudahlah perusahaan lebih penting daripada itu.

"Nanti ku jelaskan, cepat jemput aku, Shu!" kata Gaara yang kemudian menutup handphonenya yang bermodelkan flip flop tersebut. Gaara menghela nafasnya kemudian ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celananya. Gaara melihat bunga sakura yang berguguran yang diterbangi oleh angin kemudian ia menutup matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin musim semi yang sejuk tersebut. Begitu menenangkan dan menyenangkan tapi entah kenapa begitu menyakitkan begitu mengingat seorang ayah yang bertarung untuk melindungi anak dan mencapai impiannya sendiri sampai seperti itu.

"Paman Gaara, ngapain disitu?" tanya Naruko yang berdiri di koridor rumah dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia menatap Gaara dengan wajah bingung. Gaara melihat kebelakang dan mendapati Naruko yang sedang memasang topi sekolahnya yang bermodelkan . Ia tampak bingung melihat Naruko yang sudah pulang jam segini.

"Naruko kamu bolos sekolah?" tanya Gaara. Naruko terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tidak, Naruko kalau jam segini memang sering pulang, kan jam istirahat," kata Naruko sambil duduk dengan kaki yang tergantung di pinggir koridor. Gaara tambah bingung dibuatnya, perasaan anak SD istirahat jam setengah sepuluh lewat dan ini baru pukul sembilan. "Tidak usah dipikirkan Paman," kata Naruko sambil tertawa kecil. "Paman suka sakura?" tanya Naruko sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Gaara mendekati Naruko dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku lebih suka bunga mawar merah," jawab Gaara. Naruko tersenyum. "Ayahmu pasti suka bunga sakura," kata Gaara sambil melihat Naruko.

"Tidak, kata ayah, ayah lebih suka bunga lavender, katanya bunga itu mengingatkan dirinya akan ibu," kata Naruko sambil menatap sendu kearah pohon sakura. "Dulu di taman ini banyak di tumbuhi bunga selain pohon sakura ini, ibu dan ayah merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, tapi sampai akhirnya taman ini menjadi gersang karena ayah kehilangan belahan jiwanya hingga menelantarkan taman ini dan juga hampir menelantarkan ak...," putus Naruko saat ia mendengar suara helikopter. Gaara terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruko. "Sepertinya jemputan paman sudah datang, aku pergi sekolah dulu ya," kata Naruko sambil berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan Gaara.

"Ah, ya juga aku harus pulang dan...," putus Gaara, ia teringat dengan kata-kata Naruko tadi. 'Darimana dia tahu kalau aku akan dijemput dengan helikopter?' pikir Gaara. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasakan aura dingin dan bulu kuduknya merinding. 'Jangan lagi,' ucapnya dengan wajah kusut.

* * *

"Paman akan pulang?" tanya Naruko dengan wajah polosnya. Sano berdiri disamping Naruko sambil memegang tangan Naruko. Gaara tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebuah helikopter terparkir di lapangan sekolah yang cukup luas tersebut. Semua siswa dan siswi melihat dari jendela gedung sekolah, ada apa sih disana? Pikir mereka. Sai yang sebagai kepala sekolah berdiri disamping kedua anak-anaknya.

"Iya, lain kali kita main di sungai lagi ya," kata Gaara sambil mengelus kepala Naruko. "Paman akan bawakan hadiah untuk kamu dan Sano yang tampan dan pintar ini," kata Gaara sambil mengelus kepala kedua anak-anak yang ada dihadapannya ini. Sano dan Naruko tertawa senang dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan saya telah membuat keributan seperti ini, Pak Kepala Sekolah," kata Gaara sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sai hanya tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan Tuan Sabaku," kata Sai sambil tersenyum. Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit, jaga diri kalian ya Naruko, Sano," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari menuju helikopter dimana rotor dari helikopter tersebut telah berputar hingga menerbangkan abu yang ada dilapangan sekolah tersebut. Didalam helikopter Gaara mendapatkan beberapa berkas yang harus dibacanya dari Miyuki sekretarisnya sementara pilot dari helikopter membawa helikopternya menuju gedung Suna Corp. Walaupun tubuhnya berada disana tapi pikirannya entah kemana saat itu, memikirkan perkataan Naruko saat ia berada dirumahnya dan memikirkan cara bagaimana menghentikan pekerjaan Naruto tersebut.

* * *

Pukul 7:15, mansion Uchiha, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak menemukan Sasuke berada disamping tubuhnya. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang membereskan pekerjaannya yang ada diatas mejanya. Naruto bangkit dan mengambil handuk yang entah siapa yang menyiapkannya dan handuk tersebut sudah ada diatas kursi bersama pakaian ganti yang tampaknya disiapkan untuk dirinya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang ia yakini sebagai pintu kamar mandi. Sasuke tampak sangat sibuk dengan laptop dan berkasnya yang terbengkalai selama Naruto pergi. Ia tidak melihat ataupun melirik Naruto yang tanpa busana tersebut sedang meliriknya dengan wajah tersenyum. Wajah Sasuke memang sangat tampan apalagi kalau menyangkut pekerjaannya, wajah serius dan wajah yang pantang menyerah itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafasnya kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama setelah membersihkan dirinya tersebut Naruto keluar dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggangnya kebawah sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya tersebut. Sudah pukul 7:25 di jam dinding dengan model kipas lambang keluarga Uchiha yang tergantung di dinding. Naruto memakai pakaian yang sudah tersedia diatas kursi. Naruto mulai penasaran dengan apa yang dikerjakan Sasuke kemudian setelah memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan celana hitam ia mendekati Sasuke.

'Sudah dari tadi ia tidak beranjak juga dari tempatnya duduk, sebenarnya apa sih yang dikerjakannya?' pikir Naruto. Sebuah berkas jatuh berserakan dibawah meja. Sasuke menggerang marah kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya hendak mengambil berkas tersebut tapi kalah cepat dengan tangan Naruto yang langsung membereskan berkas tersebut. "Selamat pagi Tuan," sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke hanya diam kemudian ia membetulkan duduknya dan mengambil berkas yang ada ditangan Naruto dengan kasar. Tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke kemudian Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian ia mengintip pekerjaan Sasuke. "Laporan keuangan?" kata Naruto dengan wajah bingung. "Eh, anda sedang mengaudit laporan keuangan? Kenapa tidak menyewa jasa akuntan publik saja," kata Naruto dengan wajah polosnya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto terdiam.

"Tahu apa kau tentang keuangan?" kata Sasuke kasar. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia berpikir dengan keras.

"Ah, saya belum bilang ya kalau saya ini lulusan Fakultas Ekonomi jurusan Akuntansi di Konoha University," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke terkejut, yang ia tahu kalau universitas itu merupakan universitas swasta terkenal yang meluluskan bibit-bibit unggul. Universitas milik perusahaan Konoha Corp yang merupakan rekan kerja dari perusahaan Uchiha.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka," kata Sasuke yang tidak berkomentar apapun tentang Naruto yang lulusan perguruan swasta terbaik tersebut.

"Oh begitu kalau begitu boleh saya bantu, begini-begini saya jago mengaudit lho tuan," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, terserah kau mau ngapain, tapi awas kalau sampai auditmu melenceng dari yang seharusnya, ku akan mengantung lehermu, mengerti," ancam Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil mengambil handuk yang ada di dalam lemarinya. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya kemudian ia melihat laporan keuangan perusahaan Uchiha dan ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada yang salah dalam jurnalnya, he...he...he, aku tahu ini, yak saatnya beraksi," Naruto tersenyum bangga dan semangat seakan-akan ia lupa kalau Uchiha bungsu telah melakukan hal kasar pada tubuhnya. Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya dan memulai mengetik dan memainkan mousenya dengan cekatan. Tak lama kemudian ia menyelesaikan semuanya dan membereskan berkas-berkas Sasuke sambil membacanya. "Hm, manajemen akuntansi, yah," kata Naruto saat membaca salah satu berkas Sasuke.

"Tuan Sasuke saatnya anda pergi ke kantor, rapat akan dimulai jam sepuluh dan anda harus ada di kantor Suna Corp untuk mengikuti rapat umum pemegang saham disana," kata Juugo sambil membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Lancang memang, tapi ia tahu kalau jam 8 pagi Sasuke sudah bangun ataupun sedang membersihkan badannya dan ia punya kebebasan untuk itu, hanya Juugo, kalau Karin dan Suigetsu yang melakukannya pasti sudah digantung oleh Sasuke. Tapi yang benar saja yang ia temui hanya Naruto yang sedang membereskan berkas Sasuke sementara Sasuke masih berada di kamar mandi. Naruto melihat Juugo dengan berkas-berkas ditangannya.

"Oh, Juugo, pagi," sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, Tuan Naruto, selamat pagi," balas Juugo sambil tersenyum.

"Tuan Sasuke sedang mandi, apa ada yang mau kamu sampaikan?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan berkasnya diatas meja dan mendekati Juugo yang melirik keatas ranjang Sasuke yang kusut dan tampak hancur. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia melirik kasur yang berantakan seakan ia sadar apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Juugo.

"Ha...ha...ha, maaf aku akan membereskannya nanti," tawa Naruto sambil mendekati Juugo. Juugo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto tersebut.

"Tidak usah nanti akan ada yang membereskannya, saya hanya mau memberitahu jadwal Tuan Sasuke untuk hari ini, bisakah anda memberikan berkas kerjanya untuk hari ini?" tanya Juugo sambil memberikan map pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya kemudian ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi," kata Juugo sambil membungkukkan kepalanya dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut sambil menutup pintunya.

Naruto melihat berkas baru untuk Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati meja kerja Sasuke. Membacanya satu persatu dan mencoba mengerjakannya di kertas lain, seperti anak sekolahan yang mengerjakannya di kertas jelek dulu. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan memakai bathrobenya. Ia melihat Naruto yang tampak serius dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tampak sangat menikmatinya," kata Sasuke sambil membuka lemari besarnya dan mengambil pakaiannya. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang meletakkan setelan jas berwarna hitamnya diatas sandaran kursi. Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan dari kertas kerjanya saat ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang memakai kemejanya sambil membelakangi Naruto. Tiba-tiba ada semburat rona merah dipipinya saat melihat punggung Sasuke dan bahu Sasuke yang tegap tersebut. "Jangan memandangiku terus seperti itu!," kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Naruto. Kancing bajunya belum terpasang semuanya dan Naruto dapat melihat dada bidang yang atletis milik Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Ma...ma...maafkan saya Tuan," kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau suka tubuhku, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil memegang pipi Naruto. "Hm, kau tenang saja tubuhku ini sudah terikat dengan tubuhmu jadi tubuhmupun hanya untukku," kata Sasuke sambil memegang lengan Naruto dan meletakkannya didadanya dan wajah Naruto langsung memerah dibuatnya. Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang bersemu merah tersebut kemudian matanya beralih kearah bibir Naruto yang siap untuk dikecup kembali. Sasuke mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan mengecup bibir ranum milik Naruto tersebut.

'Apa arti dari kata-katamu itu, Sasuke?' pikir Naruto sambil memeluk leher Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke baralih ke leher Naruto dan membuat tanda disana sambil menghisap dan menggigitnya. Sasuke menginginkan lebih untuk hari ini tapi mengingat ia harus ke kantor akhirnya ia mengakhiri kegiatannya dan mengakhiri kegiatannya dengan mengecup sekali lagi bibir Naruto.

"Aku harus ke kantor, apakah berkasku sudah kau bereskan?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengenakkan kancing bajunya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakainnya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus, matikan laptopnya, aku akan memeriksa hasil kerjamu di mobil nanti, dan Naruto rapikan pakaianmu itu dan ikut aku kantor," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati cermin besar yang ada dilemari Sasuke tersebut. Naruto yang sedang berdiri setelah ia mematikan laptop Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya.

"Eh, ke kantor anda?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. "Ah, iya, iya Tuan," kata Naruto kelabakan saat melihat wajah sangar Sasuke tersebut. Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang sedang bercermin sambil membawa jas Sasuke dilengannya. "Mari saya bantu Tuan," kata Naruto sambil mengambil dasi merah dengan lambang kipas di ujung dasi tersebut dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang cekatan mengenakkan dasi Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia menunggu saat Naruto merapatkan dasi merah tersebut ke leher Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan Naruto tidak melihat senyuman tulus tersebut, entah itu untung bagi Sasuke atau tidak yang pasti entah kenapa senyuman itu langsung terukir dibibirnya. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Naruto yang ringkih tersebut. "Tuan?" kata Naruto bingung. Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukkannya dan berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya dan membawa tas serta menyuruh Naruto membawa berkasnya. Naruto mengangguk kemudian ia mendekati Sasuke sambil memberikan jasnya dan meletakkan jas tersebut ke lengan Sasuke.

Kemudian dengan cepat ia mengambil berkas Sasuke yang ada diatas meja dan tidak lupa dengan berkas yang diberikan oleh Juugo tadi. Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Naruto agar laki-laki itu bisa keluar dengan mudah karena tumpukkan berkas yang tebalnya sekitar 30 cm tersebut. Kemudian diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya. Beruntung sekali ada Juugo disana, ia membantu Naruto membawa setengah berkas tersebut. Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Juugo.

"Karin dan Suigetsu sudah duluan Tuan dan mereka sedang membereskan semuanya disana," kata Juugo sambil berjalan dibelakang Sasuke dengan Naruto disampingnya. Mereka sedang menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Hn," kata Sasuke dengan seperlunya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia melihat Juugo.

"Juugo, kenapa kerjaan Tuan Sasuke menumpuk seperti ini?" tanya Naruto dengan setengah berbisik walaupun begitu Sasuke tetap bisa mendengarkannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Naruto dengan wajah sangar.

"Ini gara-gara kau, Dobe," kata Sasuke kemudian ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto terkejut dan tampak bingung kemudian ia melihat Juugo yang hanya tertawa kecil.

"Nanti saya ceritakan, yang penting kita harus ke kantor dan memberikan berkas ini ke bagian administrasi kantor," kata Juugo sambil mendahului Sasuke dan membukakan pintu mobil. Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk duluan kemudian Sasuke duduk disamping Naruto yang masih memaku berkasnya. Juugo menutup pintu mobilnya kemudian dengan berkas yang masih ada ditangannya ia berlari menuju pintu sopir kemudian ia membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam sambil meletakkan berkasnya diatas kursi kosong yang ada disampingnya.

Sasuke menghidupkan laptopnya dan memeriksa hasil kerja Naruto sementara Juugo langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju gedung Uchiha Corp. Naruto memandangi jalanan yang dilewatinya dengan wajah teduh dan senyuman mengambang. Sasuke terkejut dengan hasil kerja Naruto tersebut. Kemudian ia melihat Naruto dengan wajah tidak percaya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, sepertinya ia mendapatkan tambang emas, ya tambang emas yang sekarang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tidak salah, ha...ha...ha," tawanya sambil memegang wajahnya. Juugo melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertawa begitupun dengan Naruto.

"Ada yang membuat anda senang Tuan?" tanya Juugo yang tersenyum saat melihat wajah Sasuke lewat kaca spionnya. Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan tampak puas.

"Yah, aku menemukan tambang emas, Juugo fokus pada jalan raya, aku tidak ingin mati konyol," kata Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan. "Tambang emas yang tidak kusadari selama ini," kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan mengecup pipi Naruto serta bibirnya dengan singkat. Juugo tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke disana kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Syukurlah Tuan," ucapnya. Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dan memeluk kepala Naruto.

"Ya," ucapnya. Naruto terdiam dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ini. Walaupun begitu Naruto hanya bisa diam setelah Sasuke melepaskan pelukan atas kepalanya. Wajah Sasuke tampak sangat senang dan baru kali ini Naruto melihat senyuman mengambang dari Sasuke tersebut. Kemudian Naruto tersenyum saat Sasuke memandangnya dengan wajah yang begitu teduh dan tenang.

* * *

Dalam ruangannya Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang berdiri dihadapan Sasuke yang sedang duduk dibelakang mejanya. Sementara itu Karin berdiri disamping Sasuke dengan kacamata dan berkas ditangannya. Wajah Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar keputusan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Memberikan jabatan penting seperti auditor itu merupakan pekerjaan yang tidak mudah dan tidak boleh sembarang orang yang melakukannya, Naruto tahu itu tapi kenapa Sasuke memberikan pekerjaan yang fatal seperti itu pada Naruto yang notabene dipandang mata duitan oleh Sasuke. Kalian tahu Naruto bisa saja melarikan uang perusahaan tersebut dengan mudah kalau begitu, benarkan, membuat laporan palsu dan dengan itu juga ia dengan mudah membalaskan dendam yah sebenarnya tidak ada dendam dihatinya terhadap Sasuke tapi yang namanya manusia itu memiliki sifat iblis dihatinya dan perasaanya bisa berubah-rubah juga.

"Kau bekerja di ruangan ini dan kau lihat meja kosong itu," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah meja kerja kosong. Memang ruangan tersebut cukup besar untuk dihuni untuk satu orang, ada rak buku yang lumayan tinggi disamping meja yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke tadi. Serta ada beberapa kursi santai di tengah-tengah ruangan dan sebuah mini combo yang terkadang digunakan Sasuke untuk memutarkan lagu klasik kesukaannya berada dirak televisi ukuran 31 inci disamping sofa yang tersusun dihadapan televisi tersebut. Sebuah ruangan yang tertata rapi dengan beberapa bunga hidup berjejer disudut ruangan. Tiba-tiba mata Naruto terpaku pada salah satu bunga yang tepajang di samping meja yang ditunjuk Sasuke. "Meja itu adalah meja kerjamu, satu unit komputer akan datang sebentar lagi dan kau bisa bekerja dengan komputer tersebut," kata Sasuke sambil melihat berkas-berkas kantor yang harus mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Karin mengarahkan Sasuke sambil membalikkan berkasnya dan menunjuk tempat dimana Sasuke harus menanda tangani berkasnya tersebut.

Naruto berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya tersebut dan melihat bunga dengan warna ungu yang dipercaya orang-orang dapat mengusir nyamuk karena aromanya yang wangi dan mematikan bagi nyamuk. Naruto mengelus bunga berwarna ungu itu dan mencium aromanya. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tampak terlena dengan bunga yang bernama lavender tersebut. Setelah selesai dengan berkasnya Sasuke kemudian menyuruh Karin keluar dari ruangannya dan ia pun berdiri mendekati Naruto. Wajah Naruto tampak menerawang dan tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir dengan lembut dipipinya. Perasaan itu kembali muncul perasaan kehilangan terhadap seseorang yang telah pergi meninggalkannya dan rasa benci pada seseorang yang selama ini ia rawat dan ia jaga sampai sekarang. Sasuke memegang bahu Naruto dan sontak laki-laki bersurai pirang terebut terkejut dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan wajah stoicknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Tidak kenapa-napa kok Tuan, oh ya anda suka bunga lavender ya?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat bunganya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yah begitulah," kata Sasuke sambil melihat bunga lavender yang tumbuh subur di pot bunga dengan rak setinggi 1 meter yang melingkar dengan cat berwarna ungu tua. "Hah, kenapa jadi membicarakan tentang bunga sih?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang menatap bunga lavender tersebut dengan tatapan hampa dan kosong. Sasuke melihat bunga lavendernya kemudian beralih kepada Naruto. "Cih," Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya menuju ke sofa. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Naruto. Matanya tampak kosong dan gelap. Sasuke mulai geram melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah tersebut. "Hei, Naruto ini masih pukul sembilan pagi, jam sepuluh aku harus ke Suna kau layani aku dulu, mengerti," kata Sasuke sambil menampar pipi Naruto, tidak keras memang tapi itu cukup untuk membawa kembali kesadaran Naruto.

"Ah, apa tadi Tuan?" kata Naruto dengan wajah polosnya. Sasuke mendesah kemudian ia melihat Naruto.

"Layani aku, kau mengerti," kata Sasuke yang kemudian mengecup bibir Naruto dan kemudian menjadi kecupan yang panas dan menuntut. Naruto membalas kecupan Sasuke dengan membuka mulutnya. Sambil mengecup dan memainkan lidah Naruto, tangan Sasuke mengerayang membuka kancing kemeja putih Naruto. Naruto melenguh saat tangan Sasuke mengelus perut dan mencubit nipple Naruto yang sudah menegang semenjak ciuman panas Sasuke terjadi. Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dan sekarang beralih ke leher Naruto, ia menjilat dan memberikan tandanya sekali lagi dengan menghisap dan menggigitnya.

"Ah, Tuan Sasuke," desah Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum dengan bangga kemudian ia beralih ke dada Naruto dan menggulum nipple di dada sebelah kiri Naruto sementara tangan sebelah kanannya memijit dan mencubit serta menarik nipple Naruto yang menegang. "Oh, ah Tuan Sasuke ah," Naruto mengerang.

"Kau mau lebih Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat wajah sang uke yang sudah memerah. Naruto melihat Sasuke kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Seringaian seperti iblis terukir di wajah Sasuke kemudian ia membuka celana Naruto dan mengelus benda yang ada disana. Naruto melenguh saat Sasuke memijit penisnya dan mengocoknya sambil menjilati leher Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dileher Naruto dan melihat wajah Naruto yang merah dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya kebawah dan melihat selakangan Naruto sambil mengangkangkan kaki sang uke.

"Ah, ah," Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang bermain dengan penisnya. "Tu...tuan, ah," Sasuke menggigit penis Naruto dengan lembut. Kemudian ia melepaskan kulumannya terhadap penis Naruto tersebut saat ia merasakan Naruto akan mengeluarkan sarinya. Ia tersenyum saat Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya dengan suara yang sangat erotis terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Ha...ha...ha dasar, kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini cepat sekali datangnya Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka celananya. Naruto terdiam dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, ia sendiripun tidak mengerti kenapa? Tapi ia mulai menyadari hal itu saat bersama Gaara yang tidak membuatnya terangsang dengan cepat seperti saat ia berada dibawah Sasuke seperti malam-malam panas mereka berdua. Sasuke tersenyum bangga saat Naruto menatap Sasuke yang menarik tangan Naruto untuk menyiapkan penis Sasuke. Naruto masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang bertanya-tanya. Dengan awalan kata 'kenapa?'. "Dan jujur saja, akupun sering terasang saat melihat tubuhmu baik dalam keadaan berpakaian maupun tidak, kau itu seperti candu bagiku, Naruto, aku menginginkan lebih dan lebih dari tubuhmu ini," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. "Ah," Sasuke mulai menegang saat Naruto secara tiba-tiba mengencangkan tangannya untuk mengocok milik Sasuke.

Entah kenapa bisikkan Sasuke tersebut bagaikan bisikkan setan, yang membuat akal sehatnya hilang dan menguap seiring panasnya wajah Naruto yang memerah saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya dapat membuat siapapun bisa terbang ke angkasa, karena kesenangan telah membuat makhluk tampan nan perfect bermarga Uchiha ini. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya karena darahnya mengalir dengan cepat menuju wajahnya yang sekarang semerah tomat busuk. Sasuke terdiam melihat Naruto yang langsung melahap penis Sasuke dengan mulutnya. Hanya ini cara satu-satunya agar Uchiha bungsu itu tidak memandang wajah Naruto yang sedang memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang seolah-olah sedang menggoda Naruto tersebut. Sasuke menghela nafas saat ia mulai merasa kegugupan Naruto yang sedang menggerjakan pekerjaannya. Walaupun sedikit ada erangan dari mulutnya saat Naruto memainkan penis dan testis Sasuke yang mulai menegang.

"Kau kenapa sih? Perlihatkan wajahmu!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik rambut Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto yang tampak terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah. "Hah, sudahlah, biarkan aku bekerja, ini perlu dikeluarkan," kata Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto dan mengangkat kaki Naruto. Mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang anus Naruto.

"Akh, umph," Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat penis Sasuke melesat memasuki anusnya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian ia tersenyum dengan jahilnya, ia mengambil dasinya dan mengikat tangan Naruto.

"Kalau permainan ini tanpa suara desahan dan eranganmu yang merdu itu, terasa memainkan alat musik tanpa melodi, mengerti," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar seperti setan. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia meremas rambut Naruto. "Berani sekali kau melawanku!" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan intens dan dengan wajah sangar.

"Bu...bu...bukan begitu Tuan, tapikan kita sedang di kantor nanti ada yang...akh," pekik Naruto saat Sasuke menusuk liang Naruto.

"Ha...ha...ha kau tenang saja, siapa yang berani denganku?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Naruto terdiam, ia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Erangan dan desahan mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Juugo yang hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke hanya bisa membeku ditempatnya bersama Suigetsu yang tertawa nyengir sambil melihat Karin yang juga terpaku ditempatnya saat mendengar erangan dan desahan Naruto.

"Jauhkan semua karyawan," kata Juugo spontan, Suigetsu dan Karin hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Semua karyawan yang hendak melewati ruangan CEO mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas saat Karin dan Suigetsu mengusir mereka. Tidak ada yang berani dengan kedua bodyguard pribadi Sasuke tersebut terlebih lagi dengan Juugo yang siap membunuh siapapun yang menganggu kesenangan Tuannya.

"Hah, hah, nah sudah saatnya aku pergi rapat, kau beristirahatlah dulu, aku akan pulang secepatnya," kata Sasuke sambil mencabut miliknya dan membersihkan penisnya dengan tisu yang ada diatas meja tamu kemudian membereskan pakaiannya yang kusut begitupun dengan rambutnya.

Naruto terkapar diatas sofa dengan wajah memerah dan nafas tersengal-sengal. Sasuke melihat Naruto setelah membereskan pakaiannya. Naruto menatap Sasuke seperti orang yang tidak berdaya dengan penis yang lemas dan anus yang mengeluarkan sperma Sasuke yang memenuhi lubang anusnya tersebut. Ia tersenyum kemudian ia membopong Naruto dengan ala bridal dan membawa Naruto mendekati sebuah pintu, Sasuke membukanya dan terlihatlah sebuah kasur ukuran king size disana, ruangan kecil yang terkadang digunakan Sasuke untuk melepas penatnya sesaat. Ia membaringkan tubuh Naruto diatas sana kemudian menyelimutinya. Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto dan mengelusnya dengan lembut kemudian ia pergi tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahinya saat menerima perlakuan Sasuke tersebut.

'Aneh bin ajaib' pikir Naruto dengan cengirannya saat ia melihat punggung Sasuke yang menghilang saat si Uchiha bungsu menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Juugo membuka pintunya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang memakai jasnya. Sasuke melihat Juugo yang berwajah merah tersebut.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah stoicknya. Juugo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. "Hah, kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya-kan, dokumen yang mau ku bawa dan proyek yang telah ku simulasikan itu apa sudah ada di harddisk eksternalku?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Juugo.

"Sudah Tuan," kata Juugo yang masih berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Bagus, Suigetsu kau ganti sofa itu, aku ingin sofa yang terbuat dari jati dengan gaya klasik dan kau Karin, untuk saat ini kau tetap di kantor dan bawakan Naruto makan siang, ladeni dia," kata Sasuke sambil melihat Karin dan Suigetsu yang hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perintah bosnya tersebut. "Ayo, Juugo," kata Sasuke sambil melewati kedua bodyguardnya tersebut. Karin dan Suigetsu saling pandang kemudian mereka mengangkat bahu mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu digedung Suna Corp, tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai didahinya sedang melihat perkembangan sahamnya di bursa efek lewat ipadnya di situs resmi bursa efek. Tidak begitu bagus dan tidak begitu anjlok, stabillah. Menurutnya.

"Kalau begitu, Miyuki apa semua datanya sudah diletakkan di laptop yang akan ku gunakan?" tanyanya pada wanita yang ada disampingnya.

"Sudah Tuan, Tuan Kankurou dan Nona Temari sudah berada diruang rapat tinggal anda dan Tuan Shukaku yang belum memasuki ruangan dengan seorang CEO dari Uchiha Corp," kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum. Gaara terdiam mendengar nama perusahaan Sasuke tersebut kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, Miyuki aku mau memberikan tugas untukmu...," putus Gaara sambil berhenti dan melihat sekretarisnya yang manis tersebut. Ada dua seorang yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, yang satu berambut jingga dan yang satunya lagi berambut hitam dengan model emo. Si rambut hitam dengan model emo tersebut berbicara dengan lantang pada si rambut kingga.

"**Cari informasi tentang Uzumaki Naruto!**" kata Gaara dan si rambut hitam bersamaan. Gaara dan laki-laki tersebut saling pandang saat mereka sadar bahwa perkataan mereka begitu sama. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum melihat laki-laki tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke," kata Gaara sambil memandangnya dengan senyuman menyeringai. Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan tatapan menantang. Miyuki merasakan ada aura permusuhan diantara kedua orang yang memiliki jabatan terkuat di sebuah perusahaan terkuat di Tokyo tersebut. Perusahaan Suna dan Uchiha memiliki hubungan kerja yang cukup baik. Tapi mendengar Gaara yang menyebutkan nama Naruto entah kenapa darah Sasuke berdesir dan ingin memukul wajah Gaara saat itu juga.

TBC...

* * *

Huwaaaa, perang Suna dan Uchiha nih ha...ha...ha *di gantung*

**Naruto** : maafkan author yang sedang kalut ini

**Gaara** : bagaimana tidak kalut dia di panas-panasi oleh saudaranya sendiri

HIK HUWAAAAA, AKU MAU PULANG KAMPUUUUNG, MAU NONTON BLOOD PRISON HIK (meronta-ronta)

**Sasuke** : siapa suruh kuliah jauh-jauh dari kampungmu sendiri gadis bodoh!

KEPALA AYAM DIAM KAU (uring-uringan dengan kaki keatas)

**Gaara** : begitulah author mau nonton movie Naruto Shippuden 5 karena ia pake modem kagak bisa download padahal sudah nunggu dari tahun kemarin, kasihan sekali.

**Naruto : **untung fic ini sudah selesai sebelum dengar kabar kalau kakaknya sudah nonton.

Yang terpenting sekarang TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA.

MOHON REVIEWNYA HIK.


	7. Chapter 7

_Terima kasih kepada_** : ****Hoshi Yukinua****, Tomatto Hime, Satsuki Naruhi, ****KyouyaxCloud****, GheSeNa NaChiSe, 99, ****Imperiale Nazwa-chan****, Nekomi, monkey d eimi, ****ChaaChulie247****, widi orihara, ****Mio Altezza****, ****seakey07****, ****Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra****, anzukara, miaomaniakfujioshi8, Adelia, Nekomi dan pera reader yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini.**

Mari dibaca m(_ _)m

* * *

**SACRIFICE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**WARNING : YAOI, MISS TYPO, AU, LEMON, RAPE AND MANY MORE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"Kalau begitu terima kasih atas kesediaan anda telah datang ke sini," kata Gaara sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada pemegang saham perusahaannya. Semua yang ada disana bertepuk tangan melihat kemampuan Gaara dalam menjelaskan tentang perkembangan perusahaannya tersebut. Para pemegang saham akhirnya membubarkan diri dari ruangan rapat sambil berbincang-bincang tentang perusahaan mereka masing-masing pada teman bicara mereka begitupun dengan Gaara yang berbincang dengan salah satu wanita yang menjadi pemegang saham perusahaannya juga, wanita berambut merah muda seperti permen karet tersebut tersenyum lebar saat Gaara memuji penampilannya yang elegan dengan rambut panjang sepunggung dan pakaian formal berwarna merah hati tersebut. Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang juga melirik kearahnya sambil berbincang dengan Juugo. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian ia melihat kearah wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Tapi saya lebih salut pada anda, padahal anda masih muda tapi sudah menjadi CEO, hebat sekali," katanya sambil tersenyum dan berdiri dihadapan Gaara yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Nona Haruno, oh ya bagaimana kabar Nyonya Tsunade?" tanya Gaara sambil melirik Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ia baik, hanya saja hari ini ada operasi, jadi beliau tidak bisa datang dan akhirnya saya yang datang sendirian," keluh wanita yang dikenal sebagai Sakura Haruno.

"Oh, begitu, saya titip salam untuk beliau ya, Nona," kata Gaara sambil berbalik dan melihat Shukaku yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Selamat siang Nona Haruno, boleh saya pinjam Tuan Gaara-nya," kata Shukaku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya Tuan Shukaku silahkan!" kata Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih Nona, kami permisi dulu," Shukaku membungkukkan badannya kemudian ia menarik tangan Gaara menjauhi Sakura yang melambaikan tangan pada Gaara sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"BRUUUK," Shukaku melempar tubuh Gaara ke sofa di dalam ruangan kerja Gaara. "Kau kenapa bisa terdampar di desa terpencil itu, Gaara?" tanya Shukaku sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Gaara mendesah sambil memegang kepalanya dan melihat Shukaku dengan wajah datar.

"Aku mengikuti seseorang dan akhirnya terdampar disana, memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya kau tidak suka aku berada disana," kata Gaara dengan wajah stoicknya.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi kau tahu desa itu dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang kau hindari mengerti," kata Shukaku.

"Oh itu, aku sepertinya sudah melihatnya satu," kata Gaara sambil berdiri dan mendekati meja kerjanya. "Dan Shukaku sepertinya kau tahu dengan seluk beluk desa itu, bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku?" kata Gaara sambil duduk dikursinya.

"Tidak banyak, karena aku per...," putus Shukaku saat ia mendengar suara ketukkan dari pintu ruangan kerja Gaara.

"Ya, masuk!" kata Gaara. Miyuki membuka pintu ruangan kerja Gaara dengan ipad ditangannya. "Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat Miyuki yang sedang berdiri didepan Gaara.

"Ya Tuan, nama lelaki yang anda cari adalah Uzumaki Naruto, tinggal di Desa Uzu sebagai guru matematika di sebuah sekolah di desa tersebut, tanggal lahir 10 Oktober, mempunyai anak dari hasil pernikahannya dengan Uzumaki Hinata yang bernama Uzumaki Naruko, ibu bernama Uzumaki Kushina, ayahnya tidak diketahui, sekolahnya dari TK sampai Perguruan Tinggi di sekolah elit yang bernama Konoha International School, menyelesaikan studinya di Fakultas Ekonomi jurusan Akuntansi pada umur 20 tahun dengan peringkat pertama dari 50.000 lulusan seluruh fakultas yang ada di universitas tersebut. Kemudian setelah menyelesaikan studinya, Uzumaki Naruto pergi ke sebuah desa yang bernama Uzu yang dipercaya orang-orang merupakan desa yang dibangun oleh leluhur keluarga Uzumaki," kata Miyuki sambil membaca dokumen yang tertera di layar ipadnya. Gaara mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang sedang makan siang di restoran dengan Juugo yang sedang membaca hasil pencariannya tentang biodata Naruto tapi Juugo melewatkan tentang pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata serta keberadaan anak Naruto.

"Uzumaki Hinata," kata Gaara sambil melipat tangannya dan meletakkannya didepan dadanya. Miyuki melihat Gaara kemudian ia memainkan kembali ipadnya.

"Ah, Uzumaki Hinata adalah seorang musisi dengan instrumen biola, orang tua tidak diketahui, tinggal di panti asuhan binaan Konoha Corporation dan ia adalah anak yang...," putus Miyuki sambil mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca hasil pencariannya. Gaara terdiam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Uzumaki Hinata adalah anak terlantar yang memiliki kemampuan spiritual," kata Miyuki sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Gaara terkejut sampai-sampai ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Miyuki.

"Maksudmu dia adalah anak indigo?" kata Gaara dengan wajah tegangnya dan mengambil ipad Miyuki serta melihat biodata wanita berambut hitam dengan iris berwarna ungu tua tanpa pupil.

"Iya Tuan, kemampuannya adalah meramal kematian seseorang," kata Miyuki sambil melihat Gaara yang sedang membaca biodata Uzumaki Hinata yang terpampang di layar ipad tersebut. "Pertama kali ia meramal kematian adalah kematian dari kepala sekolah SD-nya," Shukaku terkejut. "Hanya itu Tuan, tidak ada yang spesial kecuali kemampuannya tersebut," kata Miyuki. Gaara meremas tangannya kemudian ia memberikan ipad tersebut pada Miyuki.

"Cari tahu semuanya, tentang isterinya mulai dari riwayat hidup sampai keluarganya, lalu cari tahu juga biodata tentang Uzumaki Kushina, aku percaya kalau kita mendapatkan informasi tentangnya kita akan tahu siapa ayah dari laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini serta tentang Uchiha Sasuke, lakukan secepatnya!" kata Gaara. Miyuki terkejut mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke disebut oleh Bosnya.

"Tuan bukannya Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah CEO Uchiha Corp yang juga salah satu pemegang saham perusahaan kita, seharusnya anda lebih tahu tentang dirinya kan," kata Miyuki. Gaara hanya diam kemudian ia melihat Miyuki dan tersenyum menyeringai. Miyuki terkejut melihat senyuman bosnya tersebut.

"Aku mau tahu riwayat hidupnya sampai kedasar-dasarnya, kalau perlu kau cari juga kejahatan-kejahatan kecil yang dilakukannya," kata Gaara, Shukaku terkejut mendengar perkataan Gaara tersebut. Miyuki terdiam kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ba...ba...baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi Tuan," Miyuki membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari ruangan sang CEO. Gaara berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan berkutat dengan komputernya. Shukaku berjalan mendekati Gaara dan melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh bosnya tersebut.

"Kau gila apa, menyuruh Miyuki melakukan itu sendirian, bukannya kau tahu bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke itu lebih baik dari kami semua," kata Shukaku tidak percaya dengan perintah yang di berikannya pada Miyuki. Gaara hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum kemudian menghentikan pekerjaannya dan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi yang empuk tersebut.

"Aku ingin melepaskan seseorang dari cengkramannya, Shu," jawab Gaara. Ia tersenyum sambil menutup mata, melipat kakinya, dan menyatukan jari jemarinya. Posisi yang tampak sangat tenang menurut Shukaku.

"Apakah dia Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang kau intai selama satu minggu itu, Gaara?" tanya Shukaku sambil mendekati Gaara. Gaara membuka matanya kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali kepada komputernya.

"Yah," kata Gaara sambil memainkan mousenya. Shukaku tersenyum lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Gaara dari belakang. "Jangan lagi Shu, kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke ruanganmu dan mengerjakan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Gaara sambil memainkan keyboardnya.

"Melihat kau yang selalu mencampuri urusan orang lain ini membuatku mengingat masa laluku," kata Shukaku sambil membenamkan kepalanya dirambut Gaara.

"Seharusnya kau sudah melupakan kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu itu," kata Gaara sambil memegang tangan Shukaku yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kejadian itu," kata Shukaku sambil mengecup ujung kepala Gaara. "Kau tahu kejadian itu adalah kejadian paling aku kenang sampai sekarang," kata Shukaku sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, terserahlah," kata Gaara sambil menutup matanya. Shukaku tersenyum lalu ia melepaskan pelukkannya dan melihat Gaara sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah menemukan perempuan pilihanmu?" tanya Shukaku sambil mendekati sofa dan duduk disana. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia melihat Shukaku sambil melemparkan bola tenis kearah Shukaku dan laki-laki itu menangkapnya dengan sempurna.

"Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan percintaanku," kata Gaara dengan wajah kesal.

"Hm," Shukaku tersenyum kemudian ia melipat kakinya dan memainkan bola tenis yang ada ditangannya. "Hei, kau saja selalu ikut campur urusan orang tapi kenapa orang lain tidak boleh ikut campur dengan urusanmu?" bantah Shukaku protes. Gaara mendengus kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kembali sana ke ruanganmu!" kata Gaara, Shukaku tersenyum kemudian ia berdiri dan melemparkan bola tenis yang dipegangnya hingga mengenai kepala Gaara. Gaara melihat Shukaku sambil memegang kepalanya dengan mata yang penuh dengan amarah.

"Ups," kata Shukaku sambil memegang bibirnya yang ditutup dengan ujung jari. "Maaf, tanganku kepleset, aku harus kembali bekerja, Ja-nee," Shukaku melambaikan tangannya sambil tertawa nyengir dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Gaara yang masih menatapnya dengan emosi. Shukaku menutup pintu ruangan tersebut kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu ruangan Gaara. "Huff, dasar stalker," kata Shukaku sambil tersenyum lebar dan memegang kepalanya. 'Tapi setelah kau menemukan apa yang kau ingin dari Uchiha yang satu itu apa yang akan kau lakukan Gaara?' pikir Shukaku sambil melihat pintu ruangan Gaara yang tertutup rapat. Sementara laki-laki yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut tersenyum dengan lebar, membayangkan rencananya yang apa bila berhasil akan membuat dirinya kembali tenang.

* * *

Sementara itu di restoran tempat Sasuke melakukan makan siangnya bersama Juugo.

"Lalu Juugo bagaimana dengan desa tempat tinggal Naruto apakah indah?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencicipi kopi hitamnya. Juugo tersenyum lebar lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, begitu indah Tuan, desa kecil yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan dan binatang-binatang kecil, udara segar dan gemercik air di sungai membuat hati saya menjadi teduh dan tenang, pantas saja Tuan Naruto merindukan kampung halamannya," kata Juugo sambil menutup matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Juugo tiba-tiba terdiam saat melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan wajah stoick. "Aaa, maafkan saya Tuan," kata Juugo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Juugo tersebut.

"Sepertinya daerah Uzu itu sangat indah ya, sampai-sampai kau yang lebih menyukai daerah perkotaan mengatakan hal seperti itu," kata Sasuke sambil melihat keluar restoran. Juugo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut. "Kalau begitu lain kali aku akan ke sana bersama Naruto, kau bisa mengantarkan aku kesanakan Juugo?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Juugo dengan senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya. Juugo terdiam kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah ketakutan. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia kembali meminum tehnya.

* * *

"Eh, kamu tahu dari Juugo ya," kata Naruto yang sedang makan siang di ruang istirahat Sasuke. Karin yang duduk disamping Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya kami tidak boleh banyak bicara dengan anda sebab Tuan Sasuke itu tidak suka kalau kami melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diperintahkan," kata Karin. "Nah, Tuan Naruto anda bisa memberitahu saya bagaimana anak anda tersebut?" tanya Karin sambil melihat Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Karin tersebut.

"Kamu suka anak kecil Karin?" tanya Naruto. Karin tersenyum lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau kamu bisa membayangkan aku dalam wujud anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun, kamu akan tahu bagaimana bentuknya," kata Naruto. Karin terdiam kemudian ia menutup matanya dan membayangkan bentuk Naruto.

"Ah, manisnya, apa anak anda itu...," putus Karin saat Naruto menatap seorang laki-laki yang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Karinpun melihat kearah pandangan Naruto. Sasuke masuk, Karin langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "Selamat siang Tuan," sapa Karin. Sasuke melihat Karin kemudian ia menyuruh Karin keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan wajah stoicknya sementara Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Naruto, aku ingin datang ke rumahmu di desa Uzu," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut terdiam dengan wajah terkejut. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya melihat reaksi Naruto tersebut. "Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang kau membuat kau resah kalau aku datang ke desamu, Naruto?" kata Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu kenapa kau berubah seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang leher Naruto dan mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Tidak Tuan, tapi Tuan kenapa tiba-tiba anda ingin ke kampung halaman saya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah gelisah. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Sejujurnya aku sudah jenuh dengan hingar bingar kota apalagi dengan pekerjaanku yang tidak kunjung selesai itu," bisik Sasuke ke telinga Naruto kemudian ia mengecup pipi Naruto. Naruto menggigit bibirnya kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mampu melawan keinginan Sasuke, sebab tidak ada gunanya bersusah payah untuk membatalkan keinginan Sasuke yang notabene sangat keras kepala. "Bagus, aku akan menyusun jadwalku dan kita akan pergi satu minggu kemudian," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Naruto singkat dan menepuk pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Aku harus kembali bekerja dan Naruto aku sudah membelikan yukata untukmu, nanti malam kau harus memakainya," kata Sasuke sambil menutup pintunya. Naruto terdiam di tempat duduknya kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. Ia belum siap untuk membawa Sasuke ke kampung halamannya tersebut, harus bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan anaknya sendiri.

"Bagaimanalah reaksi Sasuke kalau ia melihat Naruko? Ya Tuhan," pikir Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing memikirkan permintaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tersebut. "Dan, hei tunggu dulu katanya tadi ia membeli yukata untukku, tapi untuk apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingungnya.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang Kisame, ketiga bodyguard Sasuke sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan. Kisame yang merupakan komandan atau tepatnya pengawas Sasuke dan ketiga bodyguard Sasuke ini hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat melihat Juugo yang merupakan kepala dari tiga orang bodyguard tersebut sedang berbicara dengan suara kecil sementara dirnya sedang membaca koran siang sambil meminum kopi.

"Tuan Sasuke akan ke desa Uzu dan kalian tahu apa artinya itu?" kata Juugo dengan wajah serius memandangi kedua temannya yang mendengarkan intruksi Juugo. "Ini bahaya untuk Tuan Naruto dan anaknya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Tuan Sasuke kalau tahu semuanya," kata Juugo dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu Juugo?" tanya Karin sambil melipat tangannya. Juugo tersenyum lebar kemudian ia menyuruh teman-temannya mendekati dirinya dan ia pun membisikkan rencananya hingga membuat kedua temannya tertawa cekikikan. Kisame yang mengintip lewat korannya hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku dari para juniornya tersebut.

* * *

Shukaku memandang Gaara dengan wajah terkejut. Ia melihat sang CEO sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan pakaian kasual dan sebuah koper dengan handphone di tangannya. Mereka berdiri diatas atap gedung Suna Corp dengan helikopter dengan rotor yang berputar.

"Kau itu baru pulang kenapa mesti pergi lagi?" tanya Shukaku dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin ku temui, aku akan menginap dan akan pulang dengan helikopter," kata Gaara sambil melihat Shukaku. "Aku mau melakukan proyek pembangunan disana, bilang pada Temari dan Kankurou, dan Shu buat laporan tentang desa Uzu yang kau ketahui, kirim lewat e-mailku, mengerti, aku pergi dulu," kata Gaara sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju helikopternya. Shukaku hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian ia melihat helikopter yang ditumpangi oleh Gaara menembus angkasa menuju desa Uzu yang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

"Dasar kau itu seenaknya," kata Shukaku sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Shukaku kemudian berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam gedung Suna Corp dengan meninggalkan sepasang mata yang berwarna merah menyala yang sedang mengintai dirinya diatas gedung pencakar langit yang tak jauh dari gedung Suna Corp.

"Manis juga, seleramu tinggi ya Kyuubi," kata seorang laki-laki bermata bulat hitam penuh yang ada disampingnya.

"Diam kau Lee, apa jobku hari ini?" tanya laki-laki yang bernama Kyuubi tersebut.

"Hm, tunggu sebentar!" laki-laki yang bernama Lee tersebut melihat kearah ipad yang dipegangnya. "Oh ya, malam ini kau harus beraksi di kediaman menteri keuangan," kata Lee sambil tersenyum.

"Hn," kata Kyuubi sambil menutup matanya. "Aku akan melakukannya, bagaimana dengan hasil pengintaianmu, Kiba?" tanya Kyuubi sambil melihat seorang laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Tenang saja, selama ini keadaannya masih baik-baik saja, tampaknya dia sudah menemukan penggantinya, kalau keponakanmu, kondisinya sangat stabil, sepertinya ia senang dengan keluarga yang telah merawatnya itu," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum. Kyuubi menghela nafasnya kemudian ia berbalik.

"Tetap awasi, aku tidak ingin ia kenapa-napa!" kata Kyuubi sambil melewati Kiba.

"SIAP," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengikuti Kyuubi dari belakang.

'Ini semua salahmu, Ayah Brengsek,' pikir Kyuubi dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan amarah pada ayahnya sambil mengenakkan sebuah topeng kucing berwarna putih dengan garis merah yang menghiasi topeng.

* * *

"Kalau anda memutuskan hubungan kerja dengan Suna akan sangat fatal akibatnya Tuan Sasuke, bagaimana kalau anda menyelesaikan proyek senjata yang akan anda publikasikan kepada pemegang saham kita dahulu," kata Karin sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menyatakan ingin memutuskan hubungan kerja dengan Suna Corp. Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tahu CEO Suna Corp Karin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, tentu saja Tuan, namanya Sabaku Gaara, pada usia 16 tahun ia telah mengembangkan perusahaan Suna yang pada awalnya hanya berkembang di bidang perindustrian pesawat terbang dan sekarang menjadi perusahaan yang meniti kearah software komputer dan pada saat yang bersamaan ia langsung menjabat sebagai CEO di perusahaan tersebut," kata Karin sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menatap Karin dengan wajah stoicknya. Naruto yang sedang menguping lewat pintu kamar istirahat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat ia mendengar nama Gaara disebut-sebut. Kemudian ia meletakkan dagunya ke jari telunjuknya yang ditekuk, berusaha memikirkan kata-kata Karin tadi. "Anda ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang pria ini Tuan?" tanya Karin.

"Hn, aku tidak butuh informasi tentang dirinya, yang pasti aku ingin tahu apa laki-laki ini yang mendekati Naruto dan membawanya ke hotel tempo hari?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Karin dengan penuh selidik. Karin tetap tersenyum dengan air muka panik.

"Iya Tuan," kata Karin. Sasuke meremas tangannya. "Ada yang lain Tuan?" kata Karin. "Oh ya saya hampir lupa, ini jadwal pertemuan untuk beberapa bulan ini, semuanya tidak bisa di cancel sebab dua hari yang lalu anda meng-cancel semua pertemuan sehingga saya harus mengaturnya lagi agar anda tidak kelelahan dan anda bisa bermain dengan Tuan Naruto," kata Karin menggoda sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Sasuke dan sang CEO tidak membaca jadwalnya, ia langsung meletakkan kertas tersebut disamping mejanya. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Karin tersebut langsung mengeluarkan rona merah di wajahnya yang berwarna tan tersebut. Sasuke memandang Karin dengan wajah stoicknya hingga Karin yang pada awalnya tertawa kecil sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan ekspresi orang bodoh.

"Masih ada yang lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak Tuan," kata Karin sambil tersenyum, merasa mood bosnya sudah kembali.

"Kalau begitu pergilah!" kata Sasuke sambil melihat komputernya .

"Baik Tuan," kata Karin sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sasuke melirik ke pintu ruangan istirahatnya kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Karin, tunggu!" kata Sasuke yang membuat Karin yang hendak membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke membalikkan badannya.

"Ya Tuan," kata Karin sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa setelah jam istirahat ini ada pertemuan lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Karin. Karin mengerutkan dahinya.

'Memangnya dia tidak membaca kertas yang telah aku berikan padanya?' pikir Karin. "Hm, coba saya lihat dulu ya Tuan," kata Karin sambil membuka ipadnya. "Oh tidak ada Tuan, untuk saat ini anda bisa istirahat dulu kalau ada perubahan jadwal akan saya beritahu Tuan," kata Karin.

"Oh, ya sudah, pergilah," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan istirahatnya. Karin mengangguk kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu dan sebelum ia menutupnya Karin mengintip Sasuke yang membuka pintu ruangan istirahatnya. Ia tertawa nyengir membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu dan sebuah rencana lucu yang telah ia buat dengan teman-temannya tampaknya berhasil untuk membuat Sasuke sibuk untuk beberapa saat ini.

"Tuan Sasuke," kata Naruto yang terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Naruto masih duduk dilantai dengan posisi bersila.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menutup pintunya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Hanya ingin duduk di lantai Tuan," kata Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membaringkan tubuh Naruto diatas ranjang.

"Lebih baik jangan duduk dilantai nanti kau masuk angin," kata Sasuke sambil membuka jas dan dasinya. "Setidaknya kau duduk di kursi atau di ranjang, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan sepatu dan melemparnya bersama kaus kaki. "Ah, hari yang sangat melelahkan," kata Sasuke sambil berbaring disamping Naruto yang duduk bersila diatas ranjang.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tuan, anda mengerjakan berkas yang setumpuk itu sejak jam be...," putus Naruto saat Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto ke pangkuannya.

"Jam 12 malam, makanya aku sangat lelah sekarang," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruto yang ada di dadanya kemudian mengecupnya. "Hei Naruto, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagikan," kata Sasuke sambil melihat wajah Naruto yang mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Tanpa beban dan seakan lupa pada seseorang yang selalu menunggu kepulangannya, Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengecup bibir Naruto yang diterima dengan hangat oleh Naruto. "Sepertinya kita tidak akan kembali ke mansion Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil handphonenya dan mengelus pipi Naruto yang merona merah setelah mereka berciuman tadi. "Juugo aku akan menginap di kantor jadi kalian pulanglah duluan dan letakkan yukata yang ku pesan tadi di ruanganku," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruto yang menggunakan kepala Sasuke sebagai bantalnya. Sasuke kemudian mematikan handphonenya dan Naruto melihat Sasuke.

"Kenapa anda membelikan saya yukata Tuan?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Aku suka kau memakai yukata, Naruto, lagian kalau kau memakai yukata aku bisa langsung menyentuh tubuhmu itu," kata Sasuke sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Naruto. Sontak Naruto terkejut dan wajahnya langsung memerah. "Ah sudahlah, aku sangat mengantuk," kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menjadikannya sebagai bantalan sementara tangan kanannya masih melingkar di pinggang Naruto.

"Oyasumi, Tuan," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan memegang poni Sasuke yang menutupi matanya tersebut. Naruto membaringkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke yang naik turun, ia dapat merasakan suara detak jantung Sasuke serta suara dengkuran Sasuke yang pelan. Bagaikan sebuah alunan musik, Naruto sangat menikmati suara dengkuran Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan kantuk dan beban di pundaknya.

* * *

Naruko berlarian di lapangan sekolah saat ia melihat sebuah helikopter mendarat disana. Ia tertawa riang bersama Sano di belakang. Gaara turun dari helikopternya sambil memasang earphone wireless di telinganya. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruko dan Sano yang berlari mendekatinya. Gaara duduk jongkok dan menerima pelukkan dua anak yang telah ia anggap sebagai sahabat tersebut.

"Paman Gaara datang," kata Naruko sambil memeluknya.

"Aku kira paman tidak akan datang seperti Paman Naruto," bisik Sano begitu pelan hingga hanya Gaara yang dapat mendengar perkataan Sano tersebut. Gaara tersenyum kemudian ia melepaskan pelukkannya dan melihat anak-anak polos yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Aku akan selalu datang untuk kalian," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala kedua anak kecil yang sedang berhadapan dengannya ini.

"Anda benar-benar datang Tuan Sabaku, saya tidak percaya," kata Sai sambil tersenyum dengan pakaian kasualnya, maklum semua aktifitas sekolah sudah usai jadi Sai memakai pakaian kasualnya sekarang dan sorepun mulai menjelang menampakkan warna jingga untuk mempersiapkan ladang untuk para bintang bertebaran. Gaara tersenyum.

"Saya ada tawaran untuk anda, kalau berminat dalam seminggu ini saya akan menyelesaikannya," kata Gaara sambil melihat Naruko dan Sano yang sedang melihat isi koper Gaara yang diisi oleh laptop dan beberapa gadget lainnya.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, apakah itu Tuan?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum. Gaara tersenyum lebar mendengar Sai yang mulai tampak tertarik dengan penawaran dirinya.

* * *

"Aku ingin laki-laki itu di bunuh," kata seorang laki-laki yang sedang memeluk seorang laki-laki berambut blonde yang tertidur dengan berbantalkan dadanya. "Terserah kalian mau membunuhnya dengan cara apa aku tidak peduli, lenyapkan dia dari muka bumi ini dan aku akan membayar kalian lebih untuk itu, mengerti," katanya sambil mematikan handphonenya dan meletakkannya diatas meja nakas. Laki-laki berambut blonde yang tengah dipeluknya terjaga saat ia melakukan gerakan yang cukup menganggu tidurnya.

"Tuan Sasuke?" katanya sambil memicingkan matanya. Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto kemudian ia mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian ia membangunkan tubuhnya dan mengambil tempat tidur disamping Sasuke. Naruto berbaring sambil membelakangi Sasuke dan tuannya tersebut mendekati tubuhnya yang tidak memakai sehelai benang tersebut ke tubuh Naruto yang memiliki kondisi yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mengecup pundak Naruto dan memeluk tubuh Naruto serta mengelus dada Naruto kemudian tangannya perlahan-lahan kebawahan dan menyentuh sesuatu yang berada di antara kedua paha Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut hanya melenguh dan mendesah dengan perlakuan tuannya tersebut. Sasuke mengocoknya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Hmph, Tuan...ah," desah Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang mengangkat wajahnya untuk mendekati wajah Naruto yang secara spontan melihat kebelakang. Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto serta tangannya masih liar memainkan penis Naruto dan nipplenya yang mulai menegang. Sasuke memeluk kaki Naruto dengan kedua kakinya merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto sehingga tidak ada ruang diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke mengubah posisinya, masih melumat bibir Naruto dan menyentuh titik sensitif Naruto. Peluh keluar dari pelipis keduanya, Naruto begitu menikmati perlakuan Sasuke kepada tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangannya ke leher laki-laki tersebut mencoba untuk mengikuti irama permainan tuannya walaupun pasokkan oksigennya mulai menipis.

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan kecupannya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang masih bertautan dengan lidah Naruto, membuat benang saliva disana. Naruto terengah-engah begitupun dengan Sasuke. Ia memegang pipi Naruto dan mengelusnya, Naruto menutup matanya dan mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang dapat menjalar dari tangan Sasuke. Naruto membuka matanya dan sekali lagi, sekali lagi ia ingin penyatuan itu kembali. Penyatuan yang membuatnya melayang ke surga, penyatuan yang membuatnya lupa dengan kerasnya dunianya saat ini. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia langsung menurunkan tubuhnya ke arah selangkangan Naruto.

"Umph, umph, hah...hah," Naruto merasakan nikmat yang menjalar dari pangkal pahanya menuju perutnya, bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu yang siap untuk keluar. Sasuke melakukan blowjobnya dengan sangat baik seperti malam-malam sebelumnya pada Naruto. Ia melepaskan kulumannya terhadap penis tersebut kemudian memegangnya dengan tangan kanan serta menjilatnya seperti sebuah eskrim yang sangat nikmat. Serta tangan kirinya memainkan testis sang uke yang mulai menggelinjak kenikmatan. Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya yang bertumpu dengan dengan kedua sikunya, melihat pekerjaan Sasuke. "Hah...hah...Tu...tu...tuan...hah," Naruto melepaskan benihnya tepat Sasuke mengulum penisnya dengan cepat dan membuat Naruto lepas secara cepat. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang terengah-engah dengan wajah merah dan keringat yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Kau ingin merasakannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Naruto dan memasukkan benih Naruto yang masih tersisa di mulutnya ke dalam mulut Naruto, walaupun aneh rasanya dan Naruto ingin memuntahkannya saat itu juga, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bibir Sasuke dengan rapatnya menutup mulut Naruto. Apalagi Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga milik mereka berdua bergesekkan, dan Naruto kembali bereaksi karenanya. Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya, sperma Naruto menetes di sudut bibirnya dan Sasuke tersenyum melihat kondisi sang uke yang sangat menggoda imannya tersebut. Dengan dada yang naik turun, wajah yang memerah dan matanya yang sayu, serta posisi tangan Naruto yang sedang meremas bantalnya. Sasuke menjilat sisa sperma Naruto kemudian ia bangkit dan mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto membukanya lebar-lebar sehingga memperlihatnya lubang Naruto yang berdenyut-denyut. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia menjilatnya dan desahan kembali terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Merasa cukup dengan penetrasinya, Sasuke mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Naruto dan langsung memasukkannya.

Menggerakkan pinggulnya, mendengarkan erangan erotis dari bibir Naruto, membuatnya gila. Mempercepat gerakannya itulah yang harus ia lakukan, cepatkan gerakannya dan kau akan mencapai klimaksmu dengan cepat. Akal sehat Sasuke menguap saat titik kenikmatan Naruto mulai terasa disana, Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Sasuke yang langsung terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto tersebut, tapi ia membiarkannya saja. Di sela-sela kecupan itu Naruto mendesah dan merintih, antara sakit dan nikmat. Sasuke tidak lama kemudian akhirnya klimaks dan ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto. Mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka yang polos tersebut. Sasuke melepaskan miliknya dan memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul dengan dada Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke yang sontak membuat Naruto terkejut. Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir Naruto hanya keterkejutan dan kebingungan. Sasuke yang menangkap sinyal itu tersenyum kemudian ia melihat wajah Naruto dan mengelusnya. "Tidak perlu dijawab sekarang, aku tahu kau pasti bingung, nah tidurlah!," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Naruto dan memeluknya. Naruto hanya diam kemudian ia menutp matanya. Kosong, pikirannya memang kosong saat itu, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ambillah keputusan yang bijak agar kau tidak salah melangkah dan menimbulkan rasa penyesalan akhirnya, Naruto.

TBC...

* * *

Adakah yang berminat untuk memberitahukan aku bagaimana reaksi Sasuke kalau ia bertemu Naruko? Cemburukah, marahkah, atau bahkan ia malah menyukai Naruko dan mengangkatnya menjadi anak.

Jujur aku bingung untuk reaksi Si Pantat Ayam Bin Pelit Kata-kata, Si sok keren, Si labil, Psykopat dan si pendendam Sasuke Baka (DUAAAAAAK, Dipukul Sasuke)

Ya begitulah, alaaaaah (bruuuk, jatuh dengan wajah penuh darah)

**Naruto** : SAKURAAAAA, TOLONG AUTHORNYA SEKARAT

**Naruko dan Sano** : MOHON REVIEWNYA YA, KAKAK SEMUA

Jangan lupa ya baca We are lover, hubungan keluarga dan pairingnya unik lho, tapi kalau kalian tidak suka tolong jangan di flame ya.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS m(_ _)m


	8. Chapter 8

Terima kasih kepada : **HaikuReSanovA****, ****KireiNoTsuki****, Rose, sasunaru fc, ****ChaaChulie247****, anon, ****Roronoa D. Mico****, iztha dark neko, ****chiisana yume****, ****Hoshi Yukinua****, ****Queen The Reaper****, ****seakey07****, felicia, ga log in, ****widi orihara****, Nazuchi Ritzhu, Satsuki Naruhi, ****Azusa TheBadGirl****, ****KyouyaxCloud****, Tomatto Hime, ****Ciel-Kky30****, miaomaniakfujioshi8, ****Imperiale Nazwa-chan****, Adelia, Nekomi, nine, ****Sora Tsubameki****, ****Mio Altezza****, GheSeNa NaChiSe, chy karin, ****ttixz bebe****, monkey d eimi, ryukey, Nekomi, **yang telah memberikan masukkan kepada fic ini, sangat berguna sekali, idenya mungkin akan kugabungkan, semoga menjadi menarik untuk kedepannya. He...he...he

Maaf ya fic ini telat sekali, biasanya sekali seminggu benarkan, tapi yah untuk kedepannya belum jelas apa bakalan telat lagi atau mungkin malah kecepatan, aku harus baca komik Naruto lagi dari awal untuk cari karakter yang bakalan ngisi fic ini (mana semua komik Naruto ada di kampung sono). Pokoknya terima kasih banyak telah membaca fic yang semakin abal ini. m(_ _)m

* * *

**SACRIFICE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**WARNING : YAOI, MISS TYPO, AU, LEMON, RAPE AND MANY MORE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Cahaya pagi menyeruak memasukki sebuah kamar yang terletak dilantai paling tinggi dalam sebuah gedung perkantoran. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, mengerang saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan memegang pipinya yang memiliki 3 garis halus tersebut. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian formal sedang tersenyum padanya. Ia duduk disamping tubuh laki-laki bermata langit tanpa awan tersebut.

"Pagi," katanya sambil mengecup pipi pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum saat mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut dari laki-laki yang mengecup pipinya itu.

"Pagi Tuan Sasuke," ucapnya. Laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke tersebut tersenyum. Naruto membangunkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman yang masih terlukis dari bibirnya. "Tampaknya anda sangat bahagia hari ini, bisakah anda membagi kebahagian itu dengan saya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, aku bahagia, bahagia karena kau, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Karena saya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Ya, kau akan menjawab pernyataanku tadi malamkan?" kata Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke yang polos seperti anak-anak, kejadian langka untuk Naruto melihat sikap Sasuke yang polos ini.

"Tuan, saya ini hanyalah seorang yang hina dan kotor, saya hanya menginginkan uang anda, tidak lebih," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum miris. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah amplop dari meja nakas yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto masih duduk.

"Aku belum membayarmu untuk malam yang sebelumnya," kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan amplop tersebut ke pangkuan Naruto.

"Terima kasih Tuan," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia memegang pipi Naruto dan menyatukan dahinya ke dahi Naruto berserta hidungnya ke hidung Naruto.

"Kamu mau berapa? Berapa uang yang kamu inginkan agar aku bisa menikahimu, Naruto? Membuatmu menjadi milikku seorang, sahabat dalam suka dan dukaku, dan selalu bersamaku sampai ajal menjemput, berapakah Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil berbisik dengan mata tertutup. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menutup matanya.

"Sa...," putus Naruto saat ia dan Sasuke mendengar suara ketukkan dari pintu kamar tersebut. Karin memanggil Sasuke untuk memberikan berkas kerja yang harus Sasuke kerjakan untuk hari ini.

"Ku harap kau dapat memikirkannya lagi," uca Sasuke sambil tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah pintu, melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipi Naruto dan berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mengambil amplop yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara Karin dan Sasuke yang sedang berbincang di luar kamar. Sasuke telah menutup pintunya dan sekarang sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

* * *

"Jadwal ini? Kau ingin membunuhku ya?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah geram sambil melihat Karin yang hanya tersenyum mendapati tanggapan dari Sasuke tersebut.

"Tidak Tuan, sayakan sudah bilang pada anda kalau itu jadwal selama satu bulan ke depan, anda tahu jadwal pertemuan anda selama dua hari yang anda cancel itu cukup banyak lho, dan saya harus menyusun ulang serta meminta maaf pada direktur-direktur perusahaan itu, lagian kalau saya padatkan jadwalnya, saya khawatir kalau anda kelelahan dan Tuan Naruto malah tidak mendapatkan menghabiskan malam-malam seperti biasa karena anda pasti langsung memilih tidur ketimbang bermain dengan Tuan Naruto," kata Karin dengan wajah lesunya. Sasuke menatap Karin dengan wajah garang. Tapi wanita itu tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. "Jadi untuk hari ini anda memiliki pertemuan dengan Nona Tsunade dari Konoha Corporation, tapi tadi saya dapat telepon dari pihak Konoha Corp, kalau Nona Tsunade tidak dapat hadir jadi ia akan digantikan dengan asistennya yang bernama Haruno Sakura," kata Karin sambil berdiri dengan tegap. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang keluar dengan memakai pakaian formal. Dasi yang terpasang rapi dilehernya dan kemeja putih dengan aksen garis abu-abu melekat di tubuh yang selalu dicumbui oleh Sasuke tersebut. "Pagi Tuan Naruto," sapa Karin sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto melihat Karin dengan senyuman terkambang.

"Pagi, Karin," balas Naruto sambil mendekati Karin.

"Bagaimana tidur anda? Nyenyak?" tanya Karin. Naruto tersenyum simpul kemudian ia melihat Sasuke yang langsung berkutat dengan komputernya, memerhatikan harga sahamnya di bursa efek. "Kepala Auditor, mau sarapan apa?" tanya Karin sedikit menggoda Naruto yang baru saja menjabat menjadi Kepala Auditor di perusahaan besar tersebut.

"Nanti aku akan mencarinya sendiri, Tuan Sasuke anda mau sarapan apa?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang sedang memerhatikan dirinya lewat manik berwarna hitam kelam miliknya.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin memakanmu pagi ini Naruto," kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke tapi lain dengan Karin ia hampir pingsan berdiri dengan wajah memerah. Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Kalau anda mau memakan saya, anda selesaikan dulu perkerjaan anda dan saya akan datang pada anda, Tuan Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan wajah setenang mungkin walaupun jantungnya ingin melompat keluar saat sang tuan menginginkan dirinya. Karin melihat Naruto yang tersenyum pada Sasuke dan dari batang hidungnya, Karin merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir seperti air. Naruto terkejut melihat hidung Karin yang berdarah. "Astaga, Karin, kamu mimisan," kata Naruto sambil mengambil sapu tangannya dan membersihkan hidung wanita berkacamata tersebut.

"Ah, ah, terima kasih Tuan," kata Karin sambil memegang sapu tangan Naruto dan masih menutup hidungnya. "Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu saya katakan lagi Tuan, saya permisi dulu," kata Karin sambil berbalik. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang masih menatap dirinya, kemudian ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Saya akan mencari sarapan, sup tomat sudah cukup untuk andakan Tuan?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus memerhatikannya hingga menghilang dibalik pintunya yang tertutup. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Naruto berjalan melewati orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan. Ada dua alasan, pertama Naruto adalah karyawan baru yang baru saja diumumkan sebagai Kepala Auditor di perusahaan tersebut dan yang kedua ada yang terpana dan terpesona dengan penampilan lelaki bersurai pirang dengan iris berwarna biru langit tanpa awan tersebut berjalan sambil tersenyum pada karyawan yang melihat dirinya. Hingga ia bertemu dengan Juugo yang sedang tertawa geli bersama Suigetsu dan Karin.

"Kalian tahu, dia marah dan seperti yang kau sarankan Juugo aku menjawabnya dengan santai, tanpa takut sedikitpun," kata Karin sambil tertawa.

"Siapa yang marah?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri dibelakang Karin. Sontak gadis tersebut terdiam dan melirik kebelakang, ada Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar pada Karin dan kedua teman-temannya.

"A...itu...," kata Karin terbata-bata sambil meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Tuan Sasuke, Tuan Naruto," kata Juugo sambil tersenyum. Karin dan Suigetsu melihat kearah Juugo yang tanpa rasa bersalah mengatakan apa yang ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Eh, kenapa dengan Tuan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Dia marah karena jadwal yang disusun oleh Karin, Tuan," kata Suigetsu sambil tersenyum lebar. Karin melihat Suigetsu.

"Bukan aku, kaliankan yang meminta seperti itu," kata Karin ketus.

"Oh, jadi apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jadi maksudnya, Tuan Sasuke tidak bisa mengunjungi desa anda karena sibuk, Tuan Naruto," kata Suigetsu sambil tertawa kecil. Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Suigetsu kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, ini pasti idenya Juugo," kata Naruto sambil melihat Juugo yang tersenyum pada Juugo yang menatapnya dengan senyuman. "Tapi, bagaimanapun kerasnya seseorang menutupi sebuah rahasia yang tertutup dengan rapat, suatu saat rahasia itu akan terungkap juga, cepat atau lambat," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum miris. Karin dan teman-temannya terdiam. Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. "Ya sudahlah, oh ya dimana kantinnya, aku mau membeli sarapan," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada para bodyguard Sasuke tersebut.

"Ah, anda mau sarapan, tidak usah repot-repot, biar saya suruh OB mengantarkan sarapan anda keruangan anda beserta sarapan Tuan Sasuke, jadi anda tidak usah khawatir," kata Juugo sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi ak...," putus Naruto saat Karin membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk kembali keruangannya.

"Sudahlah Tuan, kembalilah ke ruangan anda," kata Karin sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kemudian ia kembali ke ruangan Sasuke dimana ia akan mengawali pekerjaannya di dalam ruangan tersebut. Karin dan teman-temannya menatap punggung Naruto dengan tatapan sendu.

* * *

"Dia majikan laki-laki yang kau incar, yakin nih, mau ngambil pekerjaan ini, Kyuu?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut mangkok pada rekan kerjanya yang sedang menutup mata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dengan tangannya yang tersandar diatas tangan sofa.

"Kau tahu Lee, laki-laki itu yang memutuskannya, aku tidak bisa melawannya," kata Kyuubi sambil membuka matanya dan menampakkan iris berwarna merah menyala menatap laki-laki yang menjadi sekretarisnya tersebut.

"Kakashi-san yang memutuskannya," kata Lee membetulkan perkataan Kyuubi yang mengarah kepada Direktur dari tempat mereka berdua kerjakan. Kyuubi menghela nafasnya kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil sebuah pedang katana yang tersandar disamping sofanya.

"Apa bedanya, Kakashi adalah sekretarisnya dan setiap keputusannya pasti melalui perantara laki-laki bermata satu itu," kata Kyuubi sambil melihat keluar jendela apartemennya. "Seandainya aku bisa kabur seperti 'dia' apakah mereka berdua akan merasa kehilangan juga seperti saat 'dia' pergi dan meninggalkan dunia gelap ini?" tanya Kyuubi sambil melihat orang-orang yang lalu lalang dibawah sana.

"Kau adalah anak mereka begitupun dia, kalau kalian berdua hilang itu sama saja menghancurkan apa yang telah keluargamu pertahankan Kyuu," kata Lee sambil berdiri dibelakang Kyuubi. Kyuubi membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Lee yang tersenyum padanya. "Tapi, untung saja kau ada menggantikannya jadi...," putus Lee saat ia melihat tatapan sendu Kyuubi.

"Apa yang selama ini mereka perjuangan? Kami ataukah pekerjaan busuk mereka itu?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menatap sendu kearah Lee. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat kearah para manusia yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana. "Sungguh manusia itu makhluk paling bodoh dan sombong diantara makhluk Tuhan lainnya," kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum menyeringai. "Mempertahankan sesuatu yang tidak patut dipertahankan, hi...hi...hi lucu sekali," tawa Kyuubi sambil menyandarkan lengan kirinya ke jendela dan menjadikan lengannya tersebut sebagai bantalan dahinya. Kyuubi masih menatap para manusia yang lalu lalang dibawah sana. "Aku dan dia tidak lebih hanya sekedar boneka tali yang menjadi mainan mereka berdua, kau mengerti Lee," kata Kyuubi sambil melihat pedang katananya yang dilapisi oleh sarung berwarna merah darah. Lee terdiam kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya.

'Semenjak dia pergi kau berubah, Kyuubi,' pikir Lee sambil melihat punggung Kyuubi. 'Berubah menjadi liar,' lanjutnya. Kyuubi mendnegar suara kaki seseorang memasuki ruangannya.

"Dimana dia sekarang, Shino?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menegakkan badannya dan melihat seorang laki-laki dengan sweter abu-abu dengan kacamata hitamnya.

"Sesuai perkiraanmu dia ada di desa Uzu, lebih baik lihat situasinya dulu, kau tidak inginkan kalau keributan terjadi di desa itu," kata Shino yang melihat kearah Kyuubi yang sedang mengambil topeng rubahnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan datang kesana malam ini, Kiba pasti lebih tahu bagaimana situasi disana, jadi kau tidak perlu memperingatiku, Shino," kata Kyuubi sambil memasukkan topengnya ke dalam ransel dan menutup katananya dengan kain kemudian mengikatnya dengan tali berwarna merah. "Tiket kereta sudah kau belikan?" tanya Kyuubi sambil melihat Lee. Laki-laki yang menjadi sekretarisnya itu memberikan tiket kereta api pada Kyuubi. "Aku akan berangkat sendiri, Lee kau atur jadwal ku selanjutnya untuk 3 hari kedepan," kata Kyuubi sambil mengambil tiket kereta yang diberikan Lee kemudian ia memasukkannya ke kantong celananya.

"Hati-hati ya, Kyuu," kata Lee sambil tersenyum.

"Hn," jawab Kyuubi singkat sambil berjalan melewati Lee dan Shino. Ia membuka pintu apartemen tersebut dan menutupnya dengan perlahan.

"Kasihan mereka berdua," kata Lee spontan. Shino melihat Lee yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk ipad-nya. Ia tidak berkomentar apapun soal perkataan Lee tersebut kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Aku ada pekerjaan lain," katanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Lee yang tersenyum padanya.

* * *

"KAKAK, KAKAK," teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur berkisar 13-14 tahun, ia memiliki rambut merah darah yang melambai diterpa angin. Ia tertawa saat melihat sang kakak yang bersurai pirang sedang menatap langit, sang kakak kemudian berbalik kemudian ia tersenyum pada adiknya yang sedang berlari kecil kearahnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian ia mendapatkan pelukkan dari adik kecilnya tersebut. "Ha...ha...ha Kura kangen kakak, kakak kemana saja?" tanyanya pada sang kakak.

"Kakak juga kangen sama Kurama, bagaimana kabar adik kakak tersayang ini?" tanya sang kakak sambil mencubit hidung adiknya dengan gemas.

"Aaaa, kakak sakit tahu," kata Kurama sambil memegang hidungnya yang memerah. Sang kakak tertawa sementara Kurama memukul tubuh kakaknya yang memiliki tinggi lebih 10 cm dari tubuhnya itu. "Kakak kemana saja selama 2 tahun ini?" tanya Kurama sambil melihat sang kakak yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Ke dunia gelap yang sangat gelap dan menakutkan, Kurama," katanya sambil tersenyum. Kurama terdiam melihat ekspresi wajah sang kakak yang tampak sedih dan terpuruk.

"Kalau begitu Kurama akan menemani kakak, boleh?" tanya Kurama sambil tersenyum. Sang kakak menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kakak sayang padamu, kakak tidak ingin kamu terluka, Kura," kata sang kakak sambil mengelus kepala Kurama dengan sayang. Kurama terdiam kemudian ia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan membiarkan tangan sang kakak mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Ng," sepasang mata beririskan warna merah darah terbuka dan ia melihat langit-langit kereta api yang bergoyang-goyang. "Ukh, mimpi itu lagi," gumamnya sambil memegang kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pengumuman, kereta api yang ditumpanginya akan berhenti di stasiun tempat ia akan berjalan menuju desa yang ia tuju. Setelah turun dari kereta api, ia yang memakai topi berwarna hitam dengan ransel dan sebuah tongkat yang ditutup kain, langsung mencari taksi dan menyuruh sang sopir membawanya ke suatu tempat. Sesampainya di sebuah perbatasan desa, laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut berjalan menuju sebuah perbukitan dengan langkah lambat dan pasti. Disana ia melihat sebuah hamparan bunga dengan sebuah batu nisan diatas bukit.

"Ha...ha...ha, Naruko pertama, Sano kalah," teriak seorang anak perempuan yang sedang berlarian di tengah padang bunga. Seorang wanita yang membawa keranjang bunga mengikuti kedua anaknya terbut dari belakang dengan perutnya yang membesar karena membawa cabang bayi yang akan menjadi adik Sano dan Naruko kelak.

"Kau curang hah...hah, ngambil hah start duluan, aduh," Sano tampak terengah-engah setelah lari mengejar Naruko yang memiliki kecepatan yang sangat tinggi kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Naruko yang juga melihat langit. Naruko melihat kearah Ino yang sedang di hampiri oleh seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Ino tersenyum pada laki-laki tersebut. Naruko dan Sano mendekati mereka.

"Mama, Paman ini siapa?" tanya Naruko sambil memegang rok Ino. Sano memerhatikan laki-laki berambut merah tersebut kemudian ia mundur ke belakang ibunya dan bersembunyi disana. Naruko melihat Sano yang tampak tidak enak badan. "Sano kenapa?" tanya Naruko dengan wajah cemas. Sano tersenyum kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ibu, ayo cepat pulang, nanti ayah cemas," kata Sano sambil tersenyum pada Ino dengan wajah miris. Ino terdiam melihat perubahan ekspresi dari anaknya tersebut.

"Ah, iya, kita petik bunga dulu lalu kita pulang ya nak," kata Ino sambil mengelus kepala anaknya. "Maaf Tuan, saya harus cepat-cepat, anda bisa ke desa Uzu lewat jalan itu di ujung jalan ada penginapan, anda bisa menyewa tempat disana," kata Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan setapak tepat ia dan anak-anaknya berjalan menuju bukit bunga tersebut.

"Iya, terima kasih Nyonya," kata laki-laki tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan keluarga tersebut yang memetik bunga. Dengan ekor matanya, ia melihat Naruko yang sedang membuat mahkota bunga sambil tersenyum kemudian ia meletakkannya diatas kepala Sano dan Sano pun tersenyum sambil mengalungi bunga yang juga ia rangkai untuk Naruko. Ia terdiam melihat senyuman Naruko tersebut kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan keluarga yang sedang bermain di ladang bunga tersebut.

* * *

"Hn," kata Gaara saat ia melihat Shukaku datang dengan Miyuki di belakangnya. Mereka baru saja turun dari helikopter yang sedang terparkir di lapangan sekolah. "Ngapain kau kesini?" tanya Gaara pada Shukaku. "Perasaan aku hanya meminta Miyuki yang datang," kata Gaara sambil mendekati Miyuki yang langsung memberikan beberapa berkas pada Gaara. Laki-laki tersebut langsung membaca berkas yang diberikan oleh Miyuki tersebut.

"Ada yang mau ku bicarakan," kata Shukaku sambil tersenyum pada Sai yang sedang membaca berkas dari seorang kontraktor.

"Sepertinya penting sekali, sampai-sampai kau rela menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk mendatangi desa Uzu yang kau takuti ini, Shu," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis. Shukaku mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah, kalau tidak menyangkut nyawa sahabatku, aku kagak bakalan kesini," kata Shukaku sambil merangkul leher Gaara yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut.

"Kenapa? Dia mengirim pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhku," kata Gaara sambil menutup berkas yang sudah dibacanya dan memberikannya pada Miyuki yang langsung menyimpan berkas yang sudah di tanda tangani Gaara ke dalam tas selempangnya. "Istirahatlah, Miyuki! Kau pasti lelah mencari informasi itu," kata Gaara pada Miyuki yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh sang sekretaris. "Konohamaru, antar Miyuki ke rumah!" perintah Gaara pada Konohamaru yang kebetulan saja baru pulang sekolah.

"Hei, kau jangan seenaknya menyuruh orang," bentak Konohamaru sambil melihat Miyuki yang sedang memeluk tasnya. "Lewat sini Nona," kata Konohamaru ketus. Gaara menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah Konohamaru yang tampak plin plan tersebut.

"Anak aneh," kata Shukaku sambil melihat Konohamaru yang mengomel tidak jelas dengan Miyuki mengikutinya dari dibelakang.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat Shukaku yang sedang membuka bungkus permen lolipop berbentuk kaki berwarna merah. Gaara terdiam dengan tatapan marah saat melihat sahabatnya tersebut mengemut permen itu dengan sangat nikmat. "Kau kalau kesini hanya untuk mengemut permen sialan itu lebih baik tidur di rumahmu," kata Gaara sambil mengambil permen lolipop Shukaku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hei, aku baru beli itu dari kantin yang ada disana," keluh Shukaku sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Beli lagi sono!" kata Gaara. Shukaku memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian ia mengambil permen yang sama dari saku celananya. Untung saja Shukaku memborong permen lolipop tersebut sebagai cadangan karena ia tahu Gaara itu penggila lolipop juga. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat Shukaku.

"Laki-laki itu gila, ku akui sebenarnya kau lebih gila tapi ini lebih gila lagi, kau tahu...," bisik Shukaku sambil merangkul leher Gaara. "...dia mengirim pembunuh bayaran yang harganya ribuan dolar, mengerti, kalau begitu mahalnya bayaran untuk pembunuh itu, ku yakin pembunuhnya seorang pro," bisik Shukaku di telinga Gaara.

"Hm, lalu bagaimana?" tanya Gaara sambil mengeluarkan lolipopnya kemudian memasukkannya lagi kedalam mulutnya.

"Yang ku khawatirkan adalah anak perempuan Naruto, kalau kau mati, perusahaan Suna bakalan jatuh ke tanganku dan aku bisa menguasai semuanya, jadi tidak apa-apa," kata Shukaku sambil memegang dagunya. Gaara terkejut mendengar perkataan Shukaku tersebut. "PLETAAAAK," ia memukul kepala Shukaku dengan tinjunya. "Rencananya untuk saat ini aku akan berada disini menemanimu, Gaara hik, sakiiit," tangis Shukaku sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Bagus, kau bawakan benda kesayanganku itu," kata Gaara. Shukaku memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk dengan mata berair dan kepala yang benjol. "Sepertinya aku harus siap siaga nih, menegangkan juga ya," kata Gaara sambil menggigit permen lolipopnya dan mengunyahnya. Shukaku hanya diam sambil meringgis dan masih sibuk dengan kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan mau Gaara yang tepat di ujung kepalanya. Seseorang memerhatikan Gaara dan Shukaku dari gerbang sekolah. Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung Shukaku yang sedang jongkok untuk mengambil sebuah batu yang tampak cantik menurutnya.

"Dasar anak-anak," ucapnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan ia berbalik meninggalkan Gaara yang melihatnya dengan ekor matanya. Ia melihat seorang pria bertopi hitam dengan rambut berwarna merah darah. Gaara tersenyum kemudian ia melihat ke arah Shukaku yang tampak sibuk dengan bebatuan kecil yang baru ia temukan.

"Kau ini suka sekali dengan bebatuan," keluh Gaara sambil melihat langit desa Uzu yang dipenuhi oleh wangi alam dan burung-burung yang berterbangan di langit senja desa Uzu.

* * *

"Nggak mau, Naruko mau tidur sama Paman Gaara," tangis Naruko saat Gaara menyuruhnya untuk tidur bersama Miyuki di kamarnya.

"Tidak bisa Naruko, Paman Gaara itu sedang sibuk kamu tidur bersama Kakak saja ya," bujuk Miyuki. Gaara terdiam mendengar perkataan Miyuki tersebut.

'Hei, persaan aku ini lebih muda dari Miyuki kenapa aku di panggil Paman sih,' pikir Gaara dengan dahi berkedut sambil memainkan laptopnya dengan kasar. Shukaku yang duduk didepan Gaara hanya tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya yang tampak sangat kesal.

"Paman Gaara, Naruko mau tidur sama Paman," rengek Naruko sambil berjalan mendekati Gaara yang sekarang mulai melihat dokumennya. Gaara melihat Naruko kemudian ia tersenyum. "Boleh?" tanya Naruko sambil mendekati Gaara dan merangkul tangan Gaara.

"Yah," jawab Gaara sambil meletakkan berkasnya dan mengendong Naruko untuk duduk dipangkuannya. "Lebih baik kau tidur dengan Miyuki, aku belum mau tidur," kata Gaara yang kemudian melihat kearah layar laptopnya.

"Kalau Naruko tidur disamping Paman Gaara tidak apa-apakan, Naruko nggak akan menganggu kok," pinta Naruko sambil tersenyum lebar. Gaara hanya diam kemudian ia mengambil handphonenya yang berbunyi.

"Ya, ada apa Temari?" tanya Gaara sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar meninggalkan Naruko yang menatap punggung Gaara dengan wajah sedih. Miyuki melihat Naruko yang menunduk dengan wajah lesu, Shukaku bangkit dari tempatnya dan mendekati Naruko yang hendak menangis. "Kau kan bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku sedang sibuk," kata Gaara dingin. Shukaku memangku Naruko sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya. "Iya, baiklah besok aku akan kembali, selamat malam," kata Gaara yang kemudian mematikan handphonenya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shukaku sambil melihat Gaara yang kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Temari memintaku untuk pulang, ada pertemuan keluarga," kata Gaara yang kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. "Membereskan semuanya mesti aku, merepotkan," kata Gaara sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Pertemuan keluarga?" kata Shukaku sambil memeluk Naruko yang masih setia di pangkuannya sambil meremas yukata yang dipakai oleh Shukaku.

"Sepertinya mereka akan mengadakan jamuan keluarga dengan salah satu rekan kerja Kazekage," kata Gaara sambil memutar bola matanya. Shukaku tertawa mendnegar Gaara menyebut nama ayahnya.

"Dasar anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun, dia itu ayahmu, mengerti," kata Shukaku sambil mengelus kepala Naruko.

"Whatever," kata Gaara.

"Jangan-jangan kau akan dipertemukan dengan jodohmu, hi...hi...hi," tawa Shukaku cekikikan. Miyuki hanya tersenyum melihat CEO-nya sedang melempar batu ke arah Shukaku yang menghindari dan Naruko tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Shukaku tersebut.

Setelah terjadi keributan antara Shukaku dan Gaara di kediaman Uzumaaki tersebut akhirnya, Naruko yang di tolak tidur bersama dengan Gaara mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Gaara tidur disampingnya sambil memeluk tubuh Naruko yang merapat ke tubuhnya. Seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang mengarah ke taman sakura, ia membuka pintu geser tersebut dan berjalan mendekati Gaara dengan ujung mata pedang yang berkilau saat diterpa cahaya rembulan. Ia melihat wajah Gaara yang tertidur dengan nafas teratur sambil membelakangi dirinya. Dengan topeng rubah yang menutupi wajahnya ia menatap wajah Naruko yang tertidur dengan tenang di pelukkan Gaara.

"Kakak," gumamnya. "Maaf," ia mengangkat pedangnya.

"Sungguh perbuatan kejam, membunuh seseorang didepan anak kecil, kau memang hina," kata seseorang sambil melihat kearah laki-laki bertopeng tersebut. Ia melihat Gaara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bengis tanpa mengubah posisinya. "Lebih baik kau membunuhnya setelah membunuhku, Tuan," kata Gaara sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeluk Naruko. "Dari pada anak ini mengalami trauma yang sangat mendalam," tambah Gaara sambil tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Naruko. Laki-laki bertopeng tersebut terdiam kemudian ia mundur ke belakang. Tidak ada jawaban dan dengan topengnya itu Gaara tidak dapat ekspresi apa yang sedang dipasang oleh laki-laki tersebut.

Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi laki-laki itu kembali melangkah kearah Gaara sambil mengacungkan pedangnya sementara Gaara hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sambil memeluk dengan erat tubuh Naruko. Laki-laki bertopeng tersebut terkejut melihat sebuah pedang katana menghentikan pedangnya yang hendak menghantam tubuh Gaara. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan iris berwarna emas menatap laki-laki bertopeng tersebut dengan senyuman miris.

"Setidaknya kau keluarkan senjatamu kenapa, Gaara?" tanyanya sambil menebas pedang laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku tidak mungkin membuat Naruko terbangun hanya karena aku mengeluarkan itu dari sarangnyakan, Shu," kata Gaara sambil bangkit dan memberikan tubuh Naruko yang masih terlelap pada Miyuki yang sedang menunggunya di pintu kamar.

"Alah, kau pasti memakai penyadap disana, benarkan," kata Shukaku yang masih dalam posisi jongkoknya dengan katana ditangannya. Laki-laki bertopeng tersebut masih diam ditempatnya menatap Shukaku dan Naruko secara bergantian dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di balik mata emas milik Shukaku yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seseorang yang sangat ingin melindungi seseorang.

"Dasar, bereskan saja, terkadang aku tidak butuh benda itu, kau tahu pembunuh yang disewa si Uchiha Bungsu ini sedang menghadapi masa andilau," terka Gaara sambil mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api dari lengan yukatanya.

"Andilau?" tanya Shukaku sambil melihat Gaara yang sedang mengacungkan pistol jenis FN Five-Seven dengan alat penyadap suara di ujung pistol tersebut.

"Huh, antara dilema dan galaukan, Tuan," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum di belakang laki-laki bertopeng tersebut dan mengarahkan moncong pistolnya tepat di leher laki-laki tersebut. Shukaku tertawa mendengar perkataan Gaara tersebut.

"Dasar kau, walaupun kau CEO kau tetap saja masih remaja ya, Gaara," kata Shukaku sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendekati Gaara dan laki-laki bertopeng tersebut. "Sampai-sampai bahasa gaul-pun kau tahu, dasar," lanjutnya. "Ne, Tuan apakah benar, orang yang menyuruh anda itu adalah seorang Uchiha?" tanya Shukaku sambil tersenyum pada laki-laki yang menatapnya di balik topengnya tersebut. Tidak ada jawaban, Shukaku mendesah kemudian ia melihat Gaara yang masih mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke leher laki-laki tersebut.

"Sudahlah, dia ini hanya boneka tali," kata Gaara sambil menutup matanya dan menjauhi moncong pistolnya dari leher sang pemuda. "Boneka tali yang harus bebas," kata Gaara sambil meremas kreh laki-laki tersebut dan mendorongnya ke belakang. "Pergilah, sekali lagi kau menampakkan wujudmu dihadapanku dengan niat membunuh, pada saat itu juga aku akan meladenimu," kata Gaara sambil memasukkan pistolnya kembali ke dalam lengan bajunya. Shukaku tersenyum lebar dan laki-laki tersebut terdiam melihat senyuman Shukaku tersebut.

"Aku ini seorang pro, kenapa aku juga yang mesti menuruti perkataan laki-laki yang akan ku bunuh," tawanya sambil membuka topengnya dan berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan matanya. Gaara hanya diam sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam lengan bajunya. "Tidak ada untungnya bagiku," katanya lagi.

"Ada untungnya kok," bantah Shukaku sambil tersenyum. Gaara mendesah mendengar perkataan Shukaku tersebut. "Kau tahu apa, kebebasan, Gaara selalu menjamin kebebasan dari orang-orang yang pernah terlibat dengannya, karena laki-laki ini tukang ikut campur," kata Shukaku sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya. Laki-laki bertopeng tersebut terdiam.

"Kebebasan, itulah yang kakak inginkan," kata seseorang dalam benaknya. "Ukh," ia memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Shukaku terkejut kemudian ia mendekatinya.

"Benarkan," kata Gaara sambil menghela nafas. "Sudah tahu sedang galau begitu masih saja berniat ingin mengerjakan tugasnya, dasar bodoh," keluh Gaara. Miyuki tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Gaara tersebut. Padahal laki-laki yang sedang kesakitan itu akan membunuhnya masih saja tetap santai.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" kata Shukaku yang memegang bahu laki-laki yang lebih tinggi 10 cm itu. Laki-laki tersebut terkejut kemudian ia menepis tangan Shukaku dan mundur beberapa langkah kemudian ia kabur melewati pohon sakura, hingga membuat kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan diterpa angin hingga memasuki ruangan tersebut. Gaara hanya diam ditempat sambil menutup matanya begitupun dengan Shukaku yang terus menatap arah kepergian laki-laki yang melompat seperti ninja tersebut dengan tatapan sendu dan tampak sedih.

"Mata itu...," gumamnya.

"HINATA, TIDAK, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU," teriak Naruto sambil berlari dengan pakaian serba putih mengejar seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang memakai gaun terusan se lutut. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang memiliki paras yang sama dengannya melihat dirinya dan mengandeng tangan wanita berambut hitam tersebut. ia tersenyum pada Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto bersama wanita yang ia panggil Hinata tersebut. "TIDAAAAAAAAK, JANGAN PERGIIIIIII!" teriak Naruto yang langsung terbangun dengan tubuh tanpa sehelai benang tersebut dan keringat bercucuran di seluruh pori-pori kulitnya. "Ukh," Naruto meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit. Sasuke yang tidur disamping tubuhnya terbangun dan melihat Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Naruto melihat Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum dengan miris.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan, hanya mimpi buruk," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Hn," Sasuke kembali tidur, tapi tidak untuk Naruto, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menutup matanya yang meneteskan air.

"Naruko," ucapnya lirih tanpa disadari kalau Sasuke mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut dan membuat ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi ganas.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Yosh, selesai untuk chapter ini.

Curi-curi waktu di kala tugas menumpuk he...he...he.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	9. Chapter 9

Terima kasih kepada **: GheSeNa NaChiSe, ****HaikuReSanovA****, ****Hoshi Yukinua****, ****mugiwara eimi****, felicia, miaomaniakfujioshi8, ****widi orihara****, ****Ciel-Kky30****, Naru Freak, ****seakey07****, ****Mio Altezza****, ****BlackMagician12****, Sora Tsubameki, Nekomi, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, ****ChaaChulie247****, ****Sky pea-chan****, ****Kyumimi****, ****Imperiale Nazwa-chan****, Animea Lover Ya-ha, ****IllushaCerbeast**** dan para reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini.**

**Mari di baca m(_ _)m**

* * *

Hari ini Naruto sedang melakukan pekerjaannya di dalam ruangannya bersama Sasuke yang sedang membaca berkas yang diberikan Karin kepadanya. Naruto sesekali menghela nafasnya saat ia merasa ada sepasang mata yang curi-curi pandang kepadanya. Naruto tahu itu iris siapa, siapa lagi kalau tidak bukan adalah milik Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah Naruto adalah seorang penjahat kelas kakap yang tertangkap basah melakukan pekerjaan kotornya.

"Tuan Sasuke ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang berusaha tersenyum walaupun ia benar-benar tidak suka ditatap seperti itu, sampai-sampai ia ingin mencongkel kedua iris yang berani-beraninya menatap dirinya dengan artian bahwa dia itu adalah seorang penjahat, tidak peduli itu orang yang ia sayangi. Naruto sadar ia tidak melakukan apapun yang merugikan orang lain dan dirinya sendiri, lalu kenapa ia harus ditatap seperti seorang penjahat begitu? Sasuke berdiri kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kau tahu, tadi malam aku mendengar sesuatu hm, seperti suara seseorang, ia menyebut nama seseorang, oh bukan tapi ada dua nama," kata Sasuke, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat-buat seperti manusia bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Naruto terdiam, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaran Sasuke ini. "Ya, ada dua nama, hm, kalau tidak salah namanya...," Sasuke tampak berpikir. "Oh ya, Hinata dan Naruko," Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai tepat didepan Naruto terkejut begitupun dengan Juugo dan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang mendengar atau lebih tepatnya menyadap percakapan antara Naruto dengan Sasuke lewat alat penyadap yang diam-diam dipasangi oleh Juugo di dekat meja Naruto bagian bawah mejanya. Wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajah Naruto hingga membuat laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut menelan air liurnya sendiri. "Kau tahu orang yang ada didekatku hanya kau seorang dan aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya bisikkan gaib, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Ini gawat," kata Karin sambil mengigit kesepuluh kuku tangannya. Juugo dan Suigetsu hanya diam sambil melihat kearah komputer yang menjadi tempat keluarnya hasil alat penyadap mereka.

* * *

**SACRIFICE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**WARNING : YAOI, MISS TYPO, AU, LEMON, RAPE AND MANY MORE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"Nah karena itu, malam itu pasti kaulah yang menyebutkan nama itu," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto. "Kau pasti tahu siapa Hinata dan Naruko itukan, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan gelisah kemudian ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan ketegangan yang melanda dirinya. Berharap dengan helaan nafas itu akan membuang semua bebannya. Setelah merasa tenang Naruto melihat Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Mereka...," putus Naruto. Saat ia mendengar suara dobrakkan pintu yang dilakukan oleh Suigetsu. Naruto dan Sasuke melihat kearahnya. Suigetsu tersenyum lebar melihat mereka berdua.

"Ku harap ini penting karena kau telah mengangguku, Suigetsu," kata Sasuke sambil bersedekap dan melihat kearah Suigetsu yang mendatanginya.

"A..ano, begini Tuan Sasuke, sejujurnya saya datang kesini bukan untuk anda tapi untuk Tuan Naruto," kata Suigetsu sambil tersenyum nyengir kearah Naruto yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto terdiam melihat tingkah Suigetsu yang tampak merencanakan sesuatu. Suigetsu mendekati Sasuke dan mendekati wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke.

"Saya butuh Tuan Naruto untuk mengatur pengeluaran anda Tuan," bisiknya sekecil mungkin agar Naruto tidak mendengar percakapannya. "Anda tahu pengeluaran anda semenjak memiliki Tuan Naruto melebihi kapasitas dan saya kasihan pada Juugo yang mati-matian menekan pengeluaran pribadi anda itu," kata Suigetsu dengan isak tangis yang dibuat-buat.

"Ck," Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Dasar, air mata buaya," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. "Juugo tidak sebodoh yang kau kira, dia pasti bisa sendiri,"

"Ayolah Tuan, kasihan Juugo, boleh ya sebentaaaar saja," rengek Suigetsu sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seperti Puss In The Boots yang ada dalam film Shrek. Tidak tahan dengan tatapan itu akhirnya dengan berat hati dan perasaan jijik melihat tatapan bodyguardnya yang memelas tersebut, Sasuke mendesah dan berjalan mendekati mejanya.

"10 menit kalau tidak, Suigetsu kau akan jadi samsakku selama satu minggu, mengerti," kata Sasuke sambil duduk dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Suigetsu tersenyum lebar kemudian ia melihat Naruto dan memintanya untuk keluar dengannya. Naruto langsung berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Suigetsu dari belakang. Sasuke memerhatikan wajah Naruto yang tampak murung dan sedih sampai tubuhnya menghilang setelah Suigetsu menutup pintunya.

"HUUUFFF," hela Suigetsu sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Juugo kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang berjalan dibelakang Suigetsu dengan tampang orang kebingungan. "Untung ya Tuan," kata Suigetsu sambil tersenyum. Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Suigetsu.

"Kalian mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke kepadaku tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Yah, mari saya, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan anda," kata Suigetsu sambil membuka pintu ruangan milik Juugo. "Hei, aku berhasil dan kita mulai sekarang," kata Suigetsu sambil duduk dihadapan Karin dengan Naruto duduk didepan Juugo. Dihadapan mereka ada sebuah meja kecil.

"Baiklah, berhubung kami adalah bodyguardnya Tuan Sasuke," kata Juugo sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Dan Sekretarisnya," timpal Karin dengan semangat. Naruto tersenyum melihat Karin yang mengangkat tangan kanannya sementara kedua temannya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Karin.

"Tadi kami mendengar percakapan anda," kata Juugo. Naruto tersenyum.

"Kalian berusaha menyelamatkan aku atau Tuan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Juugo dan kedua temannya terdiam. Bingung dengan pernyataan Naruto. Naruto tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah kalian pikirkan, kalian bertiga pasti menyayangi Tuan Sasuke, aku tahu bagaimana kerasnya kalian untuk membahagiakannya dengan bekerja keras dan mematuhi semua apa yang di perintahkannya, tapi kalau niat kalian melakukan ini hanya untuk menyelamatiku, sepertinya kalian sudah membuat kesalahan yang akan mengecewakan Tuan Sasuke pada akhirnya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul. Juugo dan kedua temannya saling pandang kemudian mereka melihat Naruto yang bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudahlah, aku mau kembali kerja dulu," kata Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan Juugo meninggalkan ketiga orang bodyguard Sasuke tersebut.

Saat Naruto menutup ruangan Juugo, Naruto melihat Kisame yang tersenyum padanya. Laki-laki berperawakan ikan tersebut mendekati Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya dan menyapa Kisame.

"Tidak usah seformal itu padaku, Naruto," kata Kisame sambil tersenyum. Naruto menegakkan badannya dan melihat Kisame.

"Bagaimanapun anda adalah pimpinan dari ketiga bodyguard Tuan Sasuke dan asisten pribadi Tuan Itachi, sepantasnya saya harus hormat pada anda Tuan Kisame," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul. Kisame tersenyum kemudian ia membungkukkan badan, Naruto terkejut melihat tindakan Kisame tersebut. "Eh, Tuan Kisame kenapa and membung...," putus Naruto, ia mendekati Kisame dan memintanya untuk menegakkan tubuhnya tapi saat ia melihat Kisame menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sendu, Naruto terdiam, tatapan mata seseorang yang menyiratkan kehormatan pada seseorang.

"Kharisma seorang pemimpin, Naruto," kata Kisame sambil tersenyum. Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Kisame. "Ne, Naruto nanti siang bisakah kamu meluangkan waktu, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu," kata Kisame. Naruto tersenyum.

"Akan saya usahakan," kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di kafetaria, Naruto," kata Kisame sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi," sekali lagi Naruto membungkukkan badannya dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan Kisame yang menghela nafasnya saat melihat punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Yoo, Tuan Kisame," sapa Suigetsu sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dan melihat Kisame yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Kisame melirik Suigetsu yang tertawa nyengir padanya. "Jangan bilang kalau anda juga tertarik pada Tuan Naruto?" kata Suigetsu dan akhirnya mendapatkan pukulan tepat di wajahnya. Juugo dan Karin yang melihat temannya jatuh dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah hanya menghela nafasnya.

* * *

"Aku ini diluar otoritasmu Sasuke, kau ingat," kata Kisame saat ia mendapatkan telepon dari Naruto yang tidak bisa datang karena harus menemani Sasuke makan siang di sebuah restoran. Ia berdiri dihadapan Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya dengan Naruto di belakangnya sambil membawa sebuah note book. "Hanya Tuan Itachi yang berkuasa terhadap diriku," lanjut Kisame. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Naruto yang hanya diam ditempatnya sambil membungkukkan kepalanya dan melirik Kisame yang tampak sangat marah. Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto dan menariknya untuk mendekat.

"Dia milikku dan aku yang berhak untuknya, mengerti!" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Kisame dengan tatapan menantang. Kisame terrsenyum kemudian ia melipat tangannya.

"Dia bukan milikmu, ingat dia ini hanyalah...," putus Kisame sambil mendekati wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke. "... pelayan seksmu, tidak lebih, orang bayaran yang melakukan semua itu tanpa ada rasa cinta sedikitpun," bisik Kisame. Naruto mendengarnya dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sementara Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya dengan mata terbelalak. Kisame tersenyum kemudian ia melihat Naruto dan menjauhi wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke. "Kalau kau menganggap Naruto adalah milikmu, setidaknya perlakukan dia seperti manusia, tidak seperti anjing yang kau ikat dengan erat, sejinak-jinaknya anjing kalau kau mengikat lehernya dengan erat, tanpa kau duga anjing itu akan mengigitmu," kata Kisame sambil tersenyum. "Aku bawa Naruto sebentar, ayo Naruto!" kata Kisame sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Tuan Sa...," putus Naruto cemas.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke mengizinkanmu kok," kata Kisame yang tanpa permisi atau apapun yang menyiratkan perilaku sopan pada Sasuke, ia berlalu begitu saja saat Naruto mendekatinya dan berjalan dibelakangnya. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menutup wajahnya yang menahan sesuatu agar tidak keluar dari pelipis matanya. Naruto membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke yang masih termangu di tempatnya. Wajahnya tampak kusut melihat Sasuke yang tampak terpuruk kemudian ia mengambil handphonenya dan memanggil para bodyguardnya.

* * *

"Tuan Itachi akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini?" kata Naruto tidak percaya saat Kisame menceritakan perihal kenapa ia mengajak Naruto makan siang bersama. Di depan Naruto duduk ada sebuah meja dengan beberapa makanan dan secangkir kopi.

"Karena itu, aku memintamu untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, kau tahu maksudkukan," kata Kisame sambil menatap Naruto. Pria tersebut mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. "Fatal akibatnya kalau kau masih tetap bersamanya, aku tidak bisa memabayangkan bagaimana Tuan Itachi pulang nanti mendapatkan adiknya telah menjadi orang yang...," putus Kisame sambil memegang kepalanya. "Aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya, lebih baik kau kembali ke desamu dan tetap tinggal bersama anakmu, ku dengar desa Uzu sedang melakukan pembangunan, apa kau tahu?" tanya Kisame sambil meminum kopinya. Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Kisame tersebut. "Ku dengar dari Hidan kalau kegiatan pembangunan itu atas dasar keinginan CEO Suna Corp, Sabaku Gaara," kata Kisame.

"Gaara?" kata Naruto dengan wajah terkejut. "Gaara itu seorang CEO," kata Naruto tidak percaya. Kisame tersenyum.

"Tidak menyangkakan, padahal ia masih muda lho, pria dingin yang tidak takut pada apapun itu pernah menyewamukan," kata Kisame. Naruto tidak menjawab seakan-akan ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Melihat Sasuke yang begitu posesife padamu, aku yakin kalau dia itu sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun, sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa," kata Kisame sambil menatap sendu kearah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya.

"Memangnya siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingungnya dan rasa keingintahuannya terhadap siapa yang sekarang dihadapi oleh orang yang dikasihinya tersebut.

"Kau pernah mendengar tragedi kehancuran Hebi Corp," tanya Kisame sambil melihat Naruto yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Perusahaan farmasi yang melakukan praktek aneh itu hancur di tangan seorang anak kecil berumur 16 tahun yang bernama Gaara," Naruto sontak terkejut. "Tahu kenapa? Alasannya hanya satu, ia ingin mengambil seorang laki-laki yang menjadi korban praktek aneh sang profesor, menurut cerita yang ku dengar dia sudah memintanya baik-baik tapi dasar profesor keras kepala dia menolak permintaan Gaara dan pada akhirnya laki-laki itu menghancurkan perusahaan tersebut dengan sesuatu yang bisa kau sebut dengan ilmu supranatural, tapi menurut kabar lainnya, dia menghancurkannya dengan cara menghack semua data perusahaan dan membuat semua data penelitian terhapus tanpa tersisa serta menjatuhkan harga saham Hebi Corp dengan cara menghack data pasar bursa atas perusahaan Hebi, nilai saham perusahaan itu turun dan seperti yang kau tahu kehancuran untuk perusahaan itu, ku akui anak itu gila," kata Kisame. "Beberapa bulan kemudian, semuanya terungkap, dia yang selalu tidak peduli dengan orang lain selain perusahaannya itu memiliki modus tersendiri untuk menghancurkan perusahaan itu, membawa pemuda jenius yang menjadi incarannya dan menjadikannya wakil CEO Suna Corp, dengan kemampuan pemuda tersebut, Suna Corp yang sedang diambang kehancuran akhirnya kembali bangkit setelah sang pemuda mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Gaara untuk menjalankan perusahaan selama beberapa bulan,"

"Tunggu dulu, anda bilang dia menghack data pasar bursa, itu tidak mungkin, itu tindakan kriminal," kata Naruto tidak percaya. "Perusahaan Hebi bisa saja menuntut kembali Suna Corp-kan," kata Naruto dengan wajah sedikit panik. Kisame tersenyum.

"Suna Corp memang perusahaan kelima terbesar setelah Hebi, ada alasan kenapa Gaara tidak ditahan, laki-laki itu pemikir yang sangat luar biasa, ku pikir dia lebih baik daripada Sasuke," kata Kisame. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya. "Mengerti maksudkukan?" kata Kisame. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu Tuan, tadi saya sempat dengar anda bilang dia menghancurkan Hebi Corp, selain menghack data dan menghack pasar bursa tadi saya juga dengar dia juga menghancurkan Hebi Corp dengan kekuatan supranatural, maksudnya apa? Kenapa ada dua persepsi seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Gaara itu indigo, menurut kabar yang ku dengar ia mewariskan kemampuan ibunya yang juga seorang cenayang, dapat melihat apa yang tidak dapat di lihat oleh orang awam," kata Kisame. "Bukannya aku takut dengan kemampuan anak itu, kalau dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke kemungkinan besar kemenangan untuk Sasuke hanya 25 persen selebihnya akan dimenangkan oleh Gaara sendiri, mengingat di belakang Gaara ada beberapa orang yang mempunyai kelebihan untuk memenangkan persaingan dalam dunia bisnis,"

"Tuan, sepertinya anda tahu banyak tentang Gaara, kenapa bisa?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, aku pernah bertemu dengannya waktu ia berumur 7 tahun saat keluarga Uchiha untuk pertama kalinya mengadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga Sabaku, matanya hampir sama dengan kondisi Sasuke sekarang, kesepian dan kosong serta penuh kebencian, tapi terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, setelah bertemu dengan pemuda itu Gaara agak zsedikit berubah, ku pikir dia melakukan itu hanya untuk mendapatkan teman," kata Kisame sambil tersenyum simpul dan mendengus. "Anak itu akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya, yah tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke sih," kata Kisame sambil meminum kopinya. Naruto terdiam di tempatnya. Kisame tersenyum. "Hei, kalau tidak diminum kopinya akan dingin, kalau sudah dingin tidak enak lagi nantinya," kata Kisame yang sukses membuat Naruto terkejut dan tertawa kecil. Naruto kemudian mengambil cangkirnya dan ikut meminum kopinya tersebut.

Setelah bercengkrama tentang Gaara dan Sasuke akhirnya Kisame memilih untuk mengajak Naruto membicarakan hal-hal ringan yang ada diseputar keluarga Uchiha. Terkadang Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar cerita tentang masa kecil Sasuke dan Itachi dulu, serta ketiga bodyguard Sasuke yang terkadang sangat lucu waktu kecil. Kebetulan sekali Kisame adalah senior mereka dan merupakan pemimpin mereka bertiga, ibarat Juugo sebagai kapten, Kisame lebih cendrung ke kolonel dalam pasukan angkatan darat.

* * *

Setelah makan siang, Naruto kembali ke ruangannya, Naruto dikejutkan dengan kondisi ruangan Sasuke yang sedang panas akibat amukkan Sasuke dan Juugo yang terduduk dilantai dengan wajah memar, Karin berusaha membantunya sementara Suigetsu menahan Sasuke agar tidak kembali mengamuk. Naruto tanpa pikir panjang mendekati Juugo dan membawanya keluar dengan melingkarkan tangan Juugo ke pundaknya. Sasuke terdiam saat Naruto memandangnya dengan wajah kecewa dan sedih.

"Suigetsu, ayo keluar, Tuan Sasuke pasti ingin sendiri dulu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Suigetsu yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada Juugo yang sedang diobati oleh Karin di ruangannya. Tidak ada yang mampu menjawab. "Sepertinya kalian ketahuan ya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Maaf sepertinya aku membawa kalian dalam masalahku sendiri," kata Naruto. Juugo menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto.

"Anda tidak perlu minta maaf Tuan, saya yang salah karena telah menutupi informasi yang diinginkan Tuan Sasuke," kata Juugo sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas tangannya.

"Informasi tentang aku?" kata Naruto. Juugo mengangguk kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang tampak tidak suka. Suigetsu dan Karin terkejut melihat ekspresi Naruto tersebut, penuh dengan amarah dan kebencian.

"Sampai dimana kalian mengetahui tentang diriku?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya dan berusaha menghilangkan emosi yang sedang memuncak di dadanya.

"Ha...ha...hanya tingkatan sekolah dan status perkawinan anda serta anak anda Tu...Tu...Tuan," kata Juugo yang tergagap saat melihat mata Naruto yang menatapnya dengan artian seolah-olah dia akan membunuh laki-laki yang sekarang babak belur tersebut. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kamu tidak bohongkan?" tanya Naruto. Juugo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus, tentang Sasuke kamu tenang saja aku akan menangani semuanya," Naruto berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan Juugo. Karin dan Suigetsu saling pandang, wajah mereka tampak kebingungan saat melihat ekspresi Naruto tersebut. Juugo menggigil ditempat duduknya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Naruto," kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. "Jujur padaku, kedua orang yang kutanyakan tadi...," putus Sasuke saat Naruto berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke.

"Mereka adalah keluarga saya, Uzumaki Hinata adalah isteri saya dan Uzumaki Naruko adalah anak saya," jawab Naruto dengan wajah mantap, tanpa rasa ketakutan atau apapun itu. Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya kemudian ia meremas tangannya dan menampar pipi Naruto. Pria tersebut terdiam kemudian ia melihat Sasuke. "Mereka adalah orang yang sangat saya cintai Tuan," kata Naruto, sekali lagi suara tamparan mengenai pipinya. "Karena mereka saya bertahan hidup Tuan, hanya untuk melihat senyuman dari semua orang yang saya sayangi, saya berdiri disini dan tetap bersama anda hanya untuk mereka," kata Naruto. Sasuke meremas tangannya dan menarik tangan Naruto. Ia melempar tubuh kecil itu ke atas kasur dan menatap Naruto yang hanya diam saat Sasuke mulai melepas dasinya dan tuxedonya serta membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

"Kau miliku Naruto, tubuhmu dan hatimu hanya milikku seorang," kata Sasuke sambil menaikki tubuh Naruto. Naruto terdiam melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Sekelabat ingatan masa lalu berjalan sekilas di kepalanya. Tatapan mata seorang pembenci yang penuh dengan amarah. "Aku benci di bohongi, aku benci di khianati dan aku benci kalau milikku diambil oleh orang lain, mengerti kau," Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dan mengenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Ti...ti...umph, Tu...Tu...ah," Naruto berusaha memberontak tapi kekuatan Sasuke lebih kuat dari kekuatannya sendiri. Merasa pasokkan oksigennya habis Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dan melihat Naruto yang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan wajah ketakutan. Ekspresi Sasuke masih tetap sama, penuh dengan nafsu dan kebencian serta kecemburuan tapi entah kenapa Naruto melihatnya seperti seseorang yang sangat membencinya dan berusaha membunuhnya. "Maafkan aku, hik, tolong jangan pandangi aku seperti itu," kata Naruto lirih. Di matanya hanya terlihat seorang laki-laki yang berismbah darah dengan sebuah pedang katana di tangannya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan benci dan penuh dengan amarah.

"_Pembunuh, kau pikir dengan meminta maaf keluargaku dan kebahagian kami akan kembali lagi?"ucapnya. "Pembunuh,"_

"Aku...aku...aku hanya...hik, maafkan aku, maafkan aku," ucap Naruto lirih. "Tolong," lanjutnya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya melihat wajah Naruto yang basah karena air matanya. "Aku sudah lelah, letih, dengan semua ini, tolonglah," ucapnya.

"_Tolong, huh, saat aku minta tolong padamu, apa yang kau lakukan, tidak ada, tidak ada Naruto," ucap laki-laki yang bersimbah darah tersebut._

"Hu...hu...hu Nagato, maafkan aku," tangis Naruto. Sasuke memegang pipi Naruto, mata biru Naruto terasa hampa di sana dan begitu kosong. "Maafkan, aku," ucapnya sekali lagi. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Naruto yang tampak seperti orang lain.

'Ada apa denganmu?' pikir Sasuke yang langsung memegang pipi Naruto. "Naruto," kata Sasuke. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia melihat Sasuke.

"Hinata, aku tidak berniat membunuhnya, aku terjerat, kamu tidak membencikukan, Nagato begitu sangat membenciku, aku tidak mau ditinggal lagi, Naruko, kamu tahu anak itu, hik, jangan ambil dia, jangan bawa dia, ku mohon, selain impian itu, hanya Naruko, hanya Narukolah yang membuatku bisa bertahan," Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan memegang kedua pipi Sasuke. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya, wajahnya basah karena kesedihan yang melanda hatinya.

"Naruto, aku bukan Hinata," kata Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Naruto yang ada di pipinya. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sasuke. Sadar kalau yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah wanita yang dicintainya.

"Maaf, Tuan," Naruto membuang wajahnya dan ia tidak berani melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Kau mencintai anakmu itu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk dengan lemah. "Haaah," Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia duduk dipinggiran kasur. "Niat mau memakanmu, jadi nggak nafsu," kata Sasuke sambil mengacak rambutnya. Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah Sasuke. "Hei, aku pikir anakmu itu beruntung sekali, punya ayah pengertian sepertimu," kata Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang melihat kearahnya. Naruto terdiam, ia ingat saat bercengkrama dengan Kisame tadi, kalau ayahnya lebih mementingkan sang kakak daripada Sasuke dan membuat perasaan iri timbul dihatinya, walaupun sang ibu pernah mengatakan kalau sang ayah pernah menyebutkan namanya dan memujinya. "Aku sedikit cemburu," kata Sasuke yang tersenyum simpul dan tertawa terkekeh.

"Hm," Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi Sasuke tersebut.

"Tapi Naruto...," kata Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ya," kata Naruto sambil menutup setengah wajahnya dengan selimut, ada sedikit rasa ngeri saat melihat tatapan Sasuke.

"Nagato itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, eh itu...," putus Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke memegang dada Naruto dan mendorongnya. "Bruuuk," tubuh Naruto jatuh keatas ranjang.

"Jujur padaku," kata Sasuke sambil melihat wajah Naruto yang tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sasuke tersebut.

"Iya Tuan, dia teman saya," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu kenapa kamu meminta maaf?" kata Sasuke.

"Hm, kesalahan masa lalu," jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, untuk yang satu ini saya tidak mau menceritakannya, bagi saya masa lalu biarlah menjadi masa lalu, saya tidak mau terjebak dalam kekangan masa lalu, yang terpenting sekarang, hari ini, melangkahkan kaki ke jalan setapak menuju impian yang diinginkan, lebih baik menghadapi apa yang ada dihadapan dan meninggalkan masa lalu serta menjadikannya pelajaran agar kesalahan yang sama tidak terulang lagi di masa depan," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan melihat Naruto. "Saya bersyukur masih tetap bisa hidup sampai sekarang dan itu merupakan anugerah, Tuan," Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Anugerah?" kata Sasuke. Naruto dengan wajah cemas mengangguk dengan mantap. "Hah, hi...hi...hi," Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ada apa Tuan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Hm," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, hanya saja..., kau tahu kalau hari ini adalah anugerah untukku, tahu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karena aku bisa membuatmu mendesah lebih keras lagi untuk hari ini, mengerti," tawa Sasuke sambil menarik baju Naruto dan membuat semua kancing kemejanya terlepas.

"Ahhh," Naruto mendesah saat Sasuke mengelus dada Naruto dengan tangan kanannya dan mengecup leher Naruto menghisap dan membuat tanda kepemilikkannya disana. "An...anda ti...tidak marah aaaah," kata Naruto saat Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Naruto.

"Hm, untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengocok milik Naruto dan melihat wajah ukenya yang memerah menahan desahannya. "Oh, come on, Naruto keluarkan saja," keluh Sasuke. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjilat leher Naruto serta menghisapnya dan kegiatan Sasuke itu sukses membuat Naruto melepaskan desahannya.

"Agh, ukh, Tu...Tuan ah," Sasuke tersenyum lebar saat mendengar desahan Naruto yang mulai tidak terkendali saat Sasuke mengencangkan permainannya.

"Aku memang marah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi seperti yang kau katakan tadi...," kata Sasuke sambil membuka celana Naruto dan melihat milik Naruto. "Untuk apa memikirkan masa lalu, mereka hanya masa lalu bagimu, kecuali anakmu Naruko, tentunya," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus milik Naruto dengan telapak tangannya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hei Naruto apa aku boleh bertemu dengan anakmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya dan memasukkan punya Naruto ke mulutnya dan melakukan blow job disana. Naruto mengerang dan mendesah, sensasi nikmat itu kembali memenuhi tubuhnya. "Jawab Naruto!" titah Sasuke sambil mengecup ujung penis Naruto.

"Uph, hah...hah...hah, sa...saya takut kalau anda bertemu dengannya Tuan," kata Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hm, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengocok milik Naruto dan memerhatikan wajah yang bersemu merah tersebut. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ka...ka...karena Na...Na...Naruko...igh," Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya saat Sasuke mengulum miliknya seperti lolipop. 'Ya Tuhan, kalau Sasuke datang menemui Naruko dan orang-orang desa aku tidak bisa mem...,' Naruto terkejut saat Sasuke memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang Naruto. "Ugh," Naruto meremas bedcovernya. Dengan jari tangan sebelah kanan yang bermain di lubangnya dan mulut Sasuke yang masih melakukan blowjobnya di penis Naruto serta tangan kiri Sasuke yang menggerayang di punggungnya, Naruto tidak kuasa menahan nikmatnya kegiatan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Karena apa, hn,?" tanya Sasuke yang melepaskan mulutnya dari penis Naruto serta jarinya masih bermain di lubangnya Naruto. Serta menambah satu jari lagi untuk menemani jari tengahnya disana.

"Ka...ka...rena Naruko itu, aaaah," Naruto kembali merasakan kuluman Sasuke ke miliknya. "Na...Na...Naruko sangat mencintai ibunya, aaaaaaahhhhhh," sperma Naruto menyembur di mulut Sasuke dan Sasuke melepaskan mulutnya serta meminum sperma Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Naruko sangat mencintai ibunya?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan meminumnya sementara jarinya masih sibuk dengan lubang Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sasuke yang melakukan kegiatan pembersihannya di penis serta di kulit Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh spermanya sendiri.

"Ugh, karena...ugh, Tu...Tu...Tuan, tolong jangan menggoda saya," kata Naruto sambil memegang kepala Sasuke yang masih berada didepan penisnya. Sasuke melepaskan penis Naruto.

"Siapa yang menggodamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang tampak sudah kehabisan nafas dan wajahnya sudah merah padam, dari matanya, tampak ekspresi merajuk dari wajah Naruto walaupun itu tidak begitu jelas, tapi cukup untuk membuat Sasuke senang. Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian ia melepaskan jarinya dari lubang Naruto. "Iya, aku tahu," Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto, kemudian mengecup dahinya. Sasuke melepaskan resleting celananya dan mengambil kaki kanan Naruto serta meletakkannya diatas pundaknya. Mengarahkan penisnya didepan liang Naruto dan sekali hentakkan, punyanya langsung tertanam dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Aaaaagh," Naruto menjerit. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang tampak terengah-engah kemudian ia melihat Sasuke dan tersenyum serta mengangguk memberikan kode untuk Sasuke agar dia bergerak. Desahan dan erangan membahana memenuhi kamar pribadi Sasuke yang kedap suara tersebut, ranjang mereka bergerak sesuai gerakan tubuh mereka, Sasuke terus memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Naruto, mengecup bibirnya dan membuat tanda dimana-mana. Naruto melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Sasuke dan memeluk leher laki-laki tersebut, dengan pagutan bibir yang tidak mau melepaskan diri dan goyangan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke membuatnya gila dan menginginkan lebih dari Sasuke saat itu juga. Saat sedang panas-panasnya dan Sasuke yang belum klimaksnya, Karin memanggil dirinya.

"Tuan Sasuke, sudah waktunya anda bertemu dengan Nona Mei," kata Karin didepan pintu kamar pribadi Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang.

"Dasar sialan," gerutu Sasuke sambil menghela nafasnya dan mencabut miliknya dari lubang Naruto. "Iya tunggu sebentar," kata Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto dan mengecup bibirnya. "Kau istirahatlah, aku sudah mengecek pekerjaanmu, sudah hampir selesai, aku sungguh bersyukur mendapatkan dirimu," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum, kemudian Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya serta memakai pakaiannya. Ia membuka pintunya dan melihat Karin sambil memasang dasinya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tapi...," putus Karin.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, lalu sekarang dimana Nona Mei-nya, Karin?" tanya Sasuke sambil menutup pintunya. Naruto mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya.

* * *

Sementara itu dikediaman Sabaku, Gaara tampak sedang memandang dua anak kecil yang berlarian di kamar kerjanya dengan Shukaku yang sibuk bermain dengan anak kecil berambut pirang dengan anak laki-laki berambut hitam. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan yang sangat mendalam, ingin ditumpahkan dengan mencaci ketiga orang tersebut tapi mengingat ada dua anak kecil disana, Gaara mencoba untuk berfikir ulang lagi, pikiran dan perasaannya sedang bertarung di sana dan sekarang sukses membuatnya semakin kesal. Ketiga orang yang sedang bermain itu tertawa dengan riang, sementara wajah Gaara tampak semakin suntuk melihat tingkah anak-anak dengan seorang bayi besar (Shukaku). Miyuki yang berdiri disamping Gaara hanya diam sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau bukan gara-gara rayuan sialan dari mulut bayi besar sialan itu, aku tidak akan membawa Naruko dan Sano kesini, sial," gerutunya. Miyuki yang mendengar keluhan Gaara tersebut hanya tertawa kecil. "Jangan tertawa Miyuki, kau tenangkan mereka, kepalaku pusing," kata Gaara sambil melihat Miyuki yang langsung membungkuk dan mengiyakan perkataan Tuannya. Miyuki kemudian meminta Sano dan Naruko untuk keluar begitupun dengan Shukaku.

"Huh, Paman Gaara kalian itu pelit, ya sudah kita bermain di kamar Kakak yuk," ajak Shukaku sambil mencibir pada Gaara yang langsung mendapatkan lemparan bola baseball dari Gaara. Sano dan Naruto terkejut melihat Shukaku yang terbaring dengan wajah memerah.

"Tuan Gaara, tidak baik melakukan kebiasan buruk itu didepan anak-anak," kata Miyuki menasehati Gaara, yang ditanggapi dengan wajah masam dari Gaara. "Nah, Tuan Shu lebih baik anda kembali ke kamar dan bermain dengan anak-anak," pinta Miyuki. Shukaku bangkit dari pembaringannya sambil meringis. "Dan jangan mengumpat, ada anak kecil disamping anda," kata Miyuki yang tahu betul tabiat dari sang wakil CEO yang sudah bertengkar seperti itu dengan Gaara. Shukaku terdiam kemudian dengan mengandeng tangan anak-anak tersebut Shukaku membawa mereka ke kamar miliknya. Miyuki menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Miyuki?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak banyak Tuan, tapi ini berkasnya, anda bisa membacanya, untuk saat ini Tuan Sasori akan membantu, katanya beliau akan datang dalam pertemuan keluarga Sabaku," kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah map pada Gaara.

"Hn, terima kasih," kata Gaara yang kemudian membaca berkasnya. Ekspresi wajah Gaara berubah saat melihat berkas tersebut. "Kau yakin ini adalah datanya," kata Gaara.

"Ada apa memangnya Tuan?" tanya Miyuki.

"Uzumaki Kushina adalah isteri dari Minato Namikaze?" kata Gaara tidak percaya. Miyuki mengangguk. "Kalau begitu Naruto adalah... astaga," ucap Gaara.

"Ada apa Tuan?" kata Miyuki dengan wajah bingung, baru kali ini ia melihat wajah ketakutan dari sang CEO. 'Ada apa sebenarnya?' pikirnya.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

He...he...he maaf telat lagi dah, masih dalam ujian sih mana besok masuk kuliah lagi.

Untuk chapter depan aku tidak jamin deh bakalan update tepat waktu lagi, ada dua alasan, ane pulang kampung, HYAAAAAAA, BISA NONTON NARUTO MOVIE BLOOD PRISON (PLETAKKK-di jitak Naruto) dan kedua mesti curi-curi waktu karena bakalan bantu si mamah dan papah jualan plus kalau ketahuan bikin fic yaoi sama si kakak, hyaaaaa aku tidak bisa ngebayangin apa yang bakalan mereka lakukan padaku, di gantungkah, di gorokkah, atau malah di sate, (korban novel anak kos dodol he...he...he)

Jadi maaf ya kalau ntar malah telat lagi m(_ _)m, aku masih dalam masa ujian satu minggu lagi sih dan terakhir hari selasa minggu besok dan setelah itu huwaaaa pulang kampuuuuuuung, SEE YOU BYE-BYE KOTA MEDAN, BUKITTINGGI I AM COMIIIIIIIIIIIING (JDETAAAAK, PLAK DUAAAAAK)

**Hinata** : Dasar Ciel-san, belum lagi hari selasa, mana besok dia mesti ujian dasar, sudah ngelunjak gini. Ya sudahlah mohon reviewnya ya.


	10. Chapter 10

Terima kasih** : ****Queen The Reaper****, Nine, ****Kiseki No Hana****, ****ChaaChulie247****, Nekomi, ****Ichkurorry****, B****lackMagician12****, ****Hoshi Yukinua****, W****idi orihara****, GheSeNa NaChiSe, N****asumichan Uharu****, ****Mio Altezza****, ****yuchan desu**** dan para reader yang telah setia membaca fic yang semakin hari semakin telat update ini hik ;(.**

Ada yang nanya aku suka film korea The Moon That Embrace The Sun, iyap aku memang suka, tapi sayang sekali kalau kata-kata cenayang itu sudah jadi kamus bahasa dalam penulisan ceritaku dari dulunya jadi bukan lagi kata-kata baru bagiku he...he...he. Hm, Itachi merupakan tokoh utama pembantu jadi wajib ada sebab dia adalah keluarga Sasuke, dan pada dasarnya si pantat ayam itu Brother Compleks lho *dijitak Sasuke. Ya sudahlah akhir kata silahkan dibaca.

* * *

"BRAAAK," Gaara datang dengan tampang stoicknya ke dalam kamar Shukaku yang sedang menyelimuti dua anak kecil yang kelelahan akibat bermain dengannya dan sekarang Naruko dan Sano tidur diatas ranjang Shukaku.

"Setidaknya kau masuk dengan pelan Gaara," kata Shukaku sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah Gaara. "Eh, ada apa? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Shukaku dengan wajah bingung saat melihat tampang Gaara yang tampak tegang dan menakutkan baginya.

"Ayo ikut aku ada yang ingin ku bicarakan!" kata Gaara sambil mengenggam lengan Shukaku dengan kasar.

"Hei, Gaara take easy," kata Shukaku sambil menarik tangannya dari tangan Gaara. "Ada apa?" tanya Shukaku sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dan melihat Gaara yang berdiri sambil bersedekap dan melihat kearahnya.

"Kau mengenal Namikaze Minato-kan," kata Gaara. Shukaku menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shukaku.

"Percaya atau tidak anak kecil yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjangmu itu adalah cucunya," kata Gaara dengan wajah tegang.

"Lalu?" tanya Shukaku bingung. Gaara terdiam mendengar perkataan sahabatnya tersebut. Shukaku menghela nafasnya. "Jangan bilang aku tidak pernah melarangmu, Gaara," kata Shukaku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, sejak awal kau sudah mengetahuinya Shu?" kata Gaara tidak percaya. Shukaku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa tidak kau katakan sebelumnya?" kata Gaara dengan tatapan stoicknya. Shukaku tersenyum lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Aku tahu kau itu bagaimana Gaara, remaja keras kepala yang tidak mengenal rasa takut, makanya aku yakin kau bisa melawan laki-laki itu," kata Shukaku sambil tersenyum tipis. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Benar katamu, aku keras kepala, hah, ya sudahlah sudah kepalang basah, sekalian saja kita mencebur ke air," kata Gaara sambil melihat bulan sabit lewat jendela besar disampingnya.

"Hei, masih mending bermain dengan air, tapi kau itu sedang bermain dengan api tahu, tahu-tahu nanti kau malah mati konyol," tawa Shukaku sambil memegang kepala Gaara. "Aku tidur dulu, Oyasumi, Redhead," kata Shukaku sambil melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terpaku di tempatnya

Saat Shukaku masuk kedalam kamarnya ia dikejutkan dengan seorang laki-laki bertopeng yang pernah menyerangnya dan Gaara kemarin. Ia sedang berdiri diberanda kamar Shukaku yang tertutup sambil memandangi wajah Shukaku yang juga memandang kearahnya. Shukaku tersenyum kemudian ia mendekati berandanya dan membuka jendelanya tersebut.

"Ada apa gerangan anda datang ke sini, Tuan?" tanya Shukaku sambil tersenyum. Laki-laki berambut merah tersebut mengarahkan tangannya pada Shukaku.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?" kata laki-laki tersebut. Shukaku melihat kearah tangan laki-laki tersebut kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa," kata Shukaku sambil tersenyum. Laki-laki bertopeng tersebut terdiam kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya. "Alangkah baiknya anda memperkenalkan diri secara formal pada saya, sebab Gaara paling benci kalau saya pergi dengan orang yang tidak dikenal," kata Shukaku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Seperti anak kecil saja," kata laki-laki tersebut. Shukaku tersenyum kemudian ia melihat laki-laki tersebut membuka topengnya. "Tapi yah, bagaimana lagi, CEO itu terlalu menyayangimu, aku tahu itu," katanya sambil tersenyum pada Shukaku yang terdiam melihat wajah laki-laki bertopeng tersebut. "Nah, mau kah kamu ikut denganku, namaku...," Shukaku membelalakkan matanya saat angin malam berhembus dengan kencang menerpa tubuhnya dan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya. Sementara Shukaku terdiam ditempatnya laki-laki yang memiliki iris berwarna merah tersebut tersenyum padanya.

* * *

**SACRIFICE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**WARNING : YAOI, MISS TYPO, AU, LEMON, RAPE AND MANY MORE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Shukaku duduk diatas ayunan dengan tatapan sendu kearah tanah sambil mengayunkan ayunannya sementara Gaara yang sedang berbicara dengan Temari di ruangan kerjanya yang berada di lantai dua, melihat kerarah Shukaku yang berdiam diri sendiri di bawah sana.

"Hei Gaara, ini acara penting jangan alihkan perhatianmu dari apa yang akan ku katakan ini," kata Temari sambil melipat tangannya. Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Shukaku kemudian melihat kearah Temari. "Nanti kau harus ramah pada anggota keluarga, demi nama baik keluarga, kedua anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan Kankurou itu harus pergi dari kediaman utama ini jadi tidak ada lagi bantahan," kata Temari. Gaara hanya diam kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kakaknya, Kankurou, yang sedang bermain dengan Sano dan Naruko dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Temari, anak-anak ini tidak akan menganggu jadi kau tenang saja," kata Kankurou sambil mengelus kepala Sano sementara Naruko memeluk leher Kankurou dari belakang.

"Tapi Kankurou kau tahu sendiri keluarga Sabaku itu bagaimana," kata Temari sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Kankurou tersenyum sambil melihat sang kakak yang tampak tidak suka dengan keputusannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sementara kedua kakaknya sedang berdebat Gaara memerhatikan Shukaku yang masih bermain ayunan di bawah sana. Miyuki yang berada tidak jauh di dekat Gaara mendekatinya dan melihat kearah pandangan matanya.

"Tuan Shukaku?" kata Miyuki. Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya tersebut. Miyuki melihat punggung Gaara yang menghilang dibalik pintu dengan wajah kusut. 'Ada apa?' pikirnya.

* * *

Shukaku duduk sambil memegang tali ayunannya dan menutup matanya, mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam yang membuatnya harus kembali berpikir dengan keras.

* * *

"_Keluarga? Apa arti keluarga bagimu?" tanya laki-laki bersurai merah yang berdiri dihadapan Shukaku._

"_Memangnya kenapa anda membicarakan hal seperti itu, Tuan?" tanya Shukaku. Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum miris. Shukaku terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, menutup matanya dan mengingat wajah Gaara. "Bagi saya keluarga itu adalah tempat dimana kita bisa berkeluh kesah dan berbagi suka dan duka, dimana air mata kesedihan dapat tergantikan dengan tawa dan canda," kata Shukaku sambil tersenyum. Lelaki yang ada dihadapannya terdiam kemudian ia menutup matanya. _

"_Lalu bagaimana seandainya kalau keluargamu adalah keluarga yang telah melakukan dosa besar, seperti membuat sebuah tempat dimana disana terkumpul orang-orang yang tangannya telah di nodai oleh darah, apakah salah kalau seandainya kau pergi dan meninggalkan keluargamu yang seperti itu?" tanya laki-laki yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Shukaku. _

"_Yang tabah ya Tuan," kata Shukaku sambil tersenyum. Laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya melihat kearah Shukaku yang tersenyum padanya. "Bagaimana pun juga ikatan yang namanya keluarga seperti ikatan orang tua dan anak itu tak akan bisa putus, ada yang namanya mantan pacar dan mantan isteri atau mantan suami serta mantan-mantan yang lainnya tapi yang namanya mantan ayah, mantan ibu ataupun mantan anak itu tidak ada dalam kamus apa pun, sejahat-jahatnya sebuah keluarga, pasti ada yang mendasari semua itu, cobalah untuk mengerti dan siapapun yang berada dalam posisi tersebut akan mendapatkan jawabannya," kata Shukaku sambil meletakkan tangannya ke belakang punggungnya. Laki-laki tersebut terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum._

"_Terima kasih, aku akan mencoba saran darimu," ucapnya. "Hei lain kali kita ketemuan lagi bisakan," ucapnya sambil meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Shukaku terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya._

* * *

Shukaku tersenyum saat mengingat wajah pembunuh bayaran yang tersenyum polos padanya tadi malam.

"Sepertinya kamu sedang senang, terkadang aku bingung dengan moodmu yang mudah sekali berubah itu, Shu," kata seorang laki-laki berambut merah sambil memegang kedua rantai penompang kayu untuk ayunan yang dipakai Shukaku. Shukaku melihat ke belakang ada Gaara yang menarik rantai ayunan tersebut kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Shukaku ke depan. Shukaku tersenyum tubuhnya berayun ke depan akibat dorongan Gaara tersebut. "Tadi aku lihat kau tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau tersenyum, ada apa?" kata Gaara yang mendorong punggung Shukaku yang mengarah kearahnya.

"Hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin agak sedikit rumit," kata Shukaku yang terus berayun sementara Gaara mendorongnya.

"Oh, seperti apa?" tanya Gaara masih dengan tampang stoicknya.

"Yah, seperti hubungan keluarga," kata Shukaku. "Ng," Shukaku terdiam saat Gaara berhenti mendorong tubuhnya. Ia pun melihat Gaara yang terdiam terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya akan hal itu?" tanya Gaara yang kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya. Shukaku kemudian melihat ke depannya.

"Ada seseorang yang ku kenal dan sepertinya ia mempunyai masalah yang berat dengan keluarganya yang hm...bekerja di dunia hitam," kata Shukaku sambil melihat ke arah langit.

"Teman? Dari dunia hitam? Hei, Shu aku sudah melarangmu berteman dengan orang aneh, apalagi dari dunia hitam seperti itu, lagian siapa sih temanmu selain aku disini?" kata Gaara yang masih mendorong tubuh Shukaku. Shukaku terdiam kemudian ia melihat ke arah Gaara.

"Kau sombong sekali, Gaara," kata Shukaku. Gaara hanya diam kemudian ia berhenti mendorong tubuh Shukaku. "Lho, kok berhenti?" kata Shukaku tampak agak sedikit kecewa.

"Gantian!" kata Gaara. Shukaku melihat Gaara kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia pun berdiri dan pergi dari ayunan tersebut dan sekarang digantikan oleh Gaara dan sekarang Shukaku yang mendorong tubuh Gaara. "Karena aku tidak ingin kau mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya mengerti," kata Gaara sambil memegang kedua rantai ayunan tersebut.

"Terima kasih," kata Shukaku sambil tersenyum. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Gaara. Shukaku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Gaara tersebut. "Maksudnya bagaimana temanmu itu?" tanya Gaara kembali.

"Hm, sepertinya keluarganya memiliki pekerjaan yang hm...kalau bisa dibilang menimbulkan dosa yang teramat besar," kata Shukaku sambil mendorong tubuh Gaara.

"Oh, laki-laki yang menyerangku tempo hari?" kata Gaara sambil melihat langit. Shukaku tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kau tahu saat aku melihat matanya pada malam itu, ada tatapan kesedihan disana dan aku dapat merasakannya, rasa amarah, benci dan kesedihan semua campur aduk disana, apa mungkin karena keluarganya?" tanya Shukaku sambil mendorong tubuh Gaara.

"Seseorang dapat berubah dalam tiga faktor, dari lingkungan, keluarga dan diri sendiri, ku rasa mental dan jiwanya sedang terguncang karena keluarganya dan lingkungannya, bertahan hidup dengan cara seperti itu apalagi dia tidak memiliki seseorang yang dapat ia percayai, lebih parahnya lagi kalau dia anak yang polos dan mudah tertipu sepertimu," kata Gaara sambil menutup matanya. Shukaku tertawa kecil.

"Itu sebuah pujian atau hinaan," kata Shukaku sambil menodorong Gaara.

"Dua-duanya," jawab Gaara sambil melihat Shukaku yang tertawa miris mendengar perkataan Gaara. "Hidup dalam keluarga pembunuh, hm, aku pikir aku tidak bisa berkomentar panjang lebar sebab dalam keluarga seperti itu aku tahu bagaimana kerasnya mereka mendidik anak-anak mereka agar ahli dalam membunuh, tapi di dunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil, Shu," kata Gaara sambil melihat ke langit. "Selama dalam raga yang rapuh itu tertanam jiwa yang kuat dan mencoba untuk mengubahnya suatu saat perubahan itu akan terjadi, maka dari itu kau harus yakin dengan jalan yang kau pilih, Shu," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum pada Shukaku. "Keberuntungan masih berpihak padaku, ada Temari yang cerewet padaku dan Kankurou yang terkadang menampakkan kesayangannya padaku dengan cara berbeda hanya saja ayah, aku tidak bisa melupakan wajah marahnya dan kesedihannya saat aku menghina ibu secara tidak langsung, hm...," Gaara tertawa miris. "Aku tidak bisa menghapus kerinduan ayah terhadap ibu walaupun aku memiliki kelebihan yang di miliki ibu dan wajah yang hampir sama dengannya, terkadang aku ingin seperti Naruko pada ayahnya dan seperti Naruto pada anaknya," kata Gaara yang menatap sendu kearah langit dengan tubuh yang berayun. Shukaku tersenyum. "Tapi yah, dasar Kazekage keras kepala, dia pikir aku jadi keras kepala gara-gara siapa, dia tahu, dasar ayah keras kepala," kata Gaara dengan setiap penekanan dalam perkataannya. Shukaku tertawa kembali mendengar perkataan Gaara kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Gaara dari belakang dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau sadar dia juga sebenarnya sayang padamu, mungkin saja karena saat melihat wajahmu ia ingat dengan ibumu dan pada akhirnya memperlakukanmu seperti itu," kata Shukaku. Gaara hanya diam kemudian ia menutup matanya.

"Dan aku juga beruntung memilikimu sebagai teman Shu," kata Gaara yang merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Shukaku tersenyum. "Dan aku ingin memilikinya juga sebagai pewarna hidupku," kata Gaara sambil melihat langit biru. Shukaku tersenyum kemudian ia melepaskan pelukkannya dan melihat kearah langit. "Warna emas sudah ku dapatkan yang ku inginkan adalah...,"

* * *

"...warna biru langit," kata seorang laki-laki dengan wajah yang memilik keriput dengan rambut hitam panjang dan memiliki paras seorang Uchiha yang tampan dan terkesan arogan sekarang putra sulung dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut sedang duduk didepan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan pakaian kasualnya. Tapi laki-laki dengan iris berwarna biru langit tersebut tidak merasakan kearoganan dalam dirinya seperti Uchiha bungsu, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dari balik mata hitam kelam tersebut. "Warna mata biru langitmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang," katanya saat melihat Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke yang memandang dengan malas pada kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha yang baru pulang dari Amerika setelah bekerja sebagai agen FBI disana. Naruto terdiam saat Itachi berkata seperti itu. "Hm," ia mencoba untuk berfikir. "Mungkin teman-temanku yang ada di Amerika tapi siapa?" lanjutnya sambil memegang dagunya. Naruto menunduk dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau datang kesini dalam rangka apa Itachi?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Itachi terdiam kemudian ia melihat adiknya yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan stoick dan tidak sukanya.

"Oh ya, aku datang kesini atas perintah ayah, ia bilang kalau kau mesti diawasi," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak perlu pengawasan, cukup sudah Kisame kau tinggalkan untuk mengawasiku disini," kata Sasuke sambil membuang wajahnya. Itachi tersenyum kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, aku kesini karena mencemaskanmu," kata Itachi sambil mengambil teh yang telah disiapkan pelayan di keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Aku tidak perlu mendapatkan perhatian darimu, Itachi, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," kata Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum lebar.

"Ku dengar ada seseorang yang membuatmu merasa betah dengan pekerjaanmu ini, bolehkah aku tahu siapa itu?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke memandang Itachi kemudian ia membuang wajahnya.

"Apa gunanya bagimu?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum.

"Ada Sasuke, ku pikir aku akan memberikan penghargaan padanya atas jerih payahnya karena telah mengubahmu menjadi laki-laki bersemangat seperti dulu," kata Itachi sambil meminum tehnya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia melihat Itachi yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil tertawa menyeringai. Itachi terdiam kemudian ia melihat Sasuke yang mengenggam erat tangan Naruto dan menarik tubuh kecil yang agak ringkih tersebut, ia mengecup bibir Naruto dan membuat ciuman panas didepan kakaknya. Naruto melirik wajah Itachi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan stoicknya.

"Engh, Tu...tuan," rintih Naruto sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan kecupan Sasuke yang semakin ganas. Itachi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin layaknya Uchiha.

"Kisame," kata Itachi sambil memandang kearah Kisame yang juga terpaku ditempatnya saat melihat kegiatan Sasuke tersebut. Laki-laki itu melihat Itachi dengan wajah agak sedikit miris, Itachi menghela nafasnya kemudian ia melihat Sasuke yang masih bermain lidah dengan Naruto. Membelitnya serta mengisapnya serta menari-nari di dalam rongga basah Naruto. Sasuke melirik Itachi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Sudah hentikan aku tahu maksudmu," kata Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum tapi ia tetap saja mengerayangi tubuh Naruto dihadapan Itachi. "Kau tidak kasihan pada laki-laki itu, ku bilang hentikan!" kata Itachi yang mengeluarkan suara dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia melepaskan kecupannya dan memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat.

"He is mine, kalian tidak bisa memisahkan aku dengannya," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar dengan aura menakutkan.

"Kau tahu dia punya anak?" kata Itachi, Sasuke tersenyum. "Dia punya isteri," kata Itachi.

"Tapi sudah meninggal dan dia bisa menjadi milikku seorang, aku yakin dia pasti sudah melupakan wanita itu, sudah 7 tahun ia meninggalkan Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruto yang ada dipundaknya. Sementara sang pria bersurai pirang terdiam dalam ingatannya terhadap sang isteri.

"Huh," Itachi mendengus sambil tertawa. "Kau pikir ia tidak menikah lagi setelah isterinya meninggal itu karena apa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil melipat tangan dan kakinya. Sasuke terdiam dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan membunuh. "Karena dia masih mencintai isterinya aku yakin itu," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia meneteskan air matanya dan mengingat wajah sang kekasih hati yang telah pergi. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia mempererat pelukkannya pada tubuh Naruto.

"Dia milikku seorang," kata Sasuke.

"Aku datang kesini selain melihat kondisimu juga ingin mempertemukanmu dengan seorang wanita yang menjadi pilihan keluarga Uchiha," kata Itachi sambil meminum tehnya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau," kata Sasuke sambil membuang wajahnya. Itachi terdiam kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Naruto beserta tubuhnya. Itachi terkejut melihat air mata pria bersurai pirang tersebut begitupun dengan Sasuke.

"Kisame, bawa Naruto keluar sebentar aku akan bicara dengan anak ini," kata Itachi sambil melihat Sasuke yang memandang Naruto yang tampak kusut dengan kepala tertunduk. Kisame menuntun Naruto untuk keluar dari ruangan yang sering menjadi ruangan pertemuan keluarga Uchiha dalam mansion mewah tersebut.

'Ekspresi itu sama dengan yang kemarin,' pikir Sasuke sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dibalik pintu yang ditutup oleh Kisame.

"Seharusnya kau mengerti, keberhasilan keluarga Uchiha tergantung padamu, perusahaan serta aset kekayaan akan dilimpahkan kepadamu dan aku disini hanya sebatas pengawas bagimu," kata Itachi. Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan tatapan tidak suka kemudian ia bangkit dan melihat sang kakak.

"Jangan hanya karena kau bekerja sebagai FBI di Amerika semuanya kau limpahkan kepadaku, sudah berapa kali ku bilang aku melanjutkan usaha keluarga ini hanya atas dasar rasa keterpaksaan bukan dengan setulus hati, kau mengerti dan aku mau menikah atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu, aku paling benci kalau hidupku diatur oleh aturan kolot seperti itu, kalian bertiga tidak pernah mengerti dengan perasaanku," kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau memiliki kemampuan lebih untuk mengelola perusahaan, harusnya kau sadar itu," kata Itachi. Sasuke melirik kakaknya kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya itu gara-gara kau dan ayah, seharusnya aku melakukan apa yang ku mau saat aku kecil dulu, bukannya mengejar dirimu yang mempunyai kemampuan lebih dalam segala hal dan sekarang saat aku memiliki kemampuan yang sama denganmu pada saat itu, kau dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkanku sendirian disini, apa maksud kalian seperti itu? Mencampakkanku seperti sebuah pajangan rumah yang hanya memiliki tugas untuk memperindah rumah besar yang kosong agar dapat dibeli dengan harga mahal untuk keuntungan kalian sendiri, huh bagus sekali, terkadang aku bingung kenapa kalian masih menganggapku ada?" kata Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya. Itachi terdiam kemudian ia meremas tangannya. "Kalau begitu baiklah aku akan melakukan apapun yang kalian minta, menjalankan perusahaan ini, ok, menjaga nama baik Uchiha, hei aku sudah berusaha untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga Uchiha, walaupun aku melakukan hal yang paling hina di dunia ini, serta hm, soal generasi baru, aku menolak, kau saja yang menikahi gadis itu, aku ingin menikmati hidupku sampai tua dengan kesendirianku bersama Naruto, mengerti," Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan mendekati pintu hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut sebelum Itachi menyebutkan sesuatu yang sedikit membuat Sasuke bergetar.

"Dia menangis karena mengingat isterinya, dia tipe laki-laki setia, seperti merpati, hah tidak lebih dari itu, aku tahu itu, nah sekarang bagaimana caranya kau akan mendapatkan hatinya itu terlebih lagi ia memiliki seorang putri dari kekasihnya yang sudah pergi itu," kata Itachi sambil melipat tangannya dan melihat Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian ia melihat kakaknya.

"Waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya, aku percaya dia juga mencintaiku," kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan kepalanya dan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Itachi terdiam ditempatnya kemudian ia mengambil handphonenya saat Sasuke sudah menutup pintunya.

"Seperti yang ibu bilang cinta itu memang indah tapi akan lebih indah lagi kalau diletakkan ditempat yang semestinya, Sasuke," kata Itachi sambil meletakkan handphonenya ke telinganya. "Bawa Naruto kesini, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya!" kata Itachi pada Kisame yang sedang mengawasi Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas kursi kayu ditaman mansion Uchiha.

"Baiklah," kata Kisame sambil melihat Naruto yang mulai sedikit tenang. "Tuan Itachi ingin berbicara denganmu," kata Kisame sambil tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum miris kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri disamping Kisame. Mereka pun kembali ke dalam mansion dan Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan stoicknya saat menuju ruangan dimana Itachi menunggu kedatangan Naruto dan Kisame.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Saya dipanggil Tuan Itachi, Tuan Sasuke," kata Naruto. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia melihat Kisame yang hanya dia ditempatnya. Kisame hanya diam kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dan pergi dari hadapan pria tersebut. "Saya akan menemui anda secepatnya," kata Naruto saat melewati Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ku tunggu di kamar," kata Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan Kisame. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. Kisame membuka pintu ruangan keluarga tersebut dan melihat Itachi sedang memegang pistol magnum jenis Barreta 92 ditangannya. Ia membersihkan pisto tersebut dengan seksama kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja kaca yang ada dihadapannya saat ia melihat Naruto masuk sementara Kisame keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Itachi tersenyum pada Naruto kemudian ia meminta laki-laki itu duduk dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih sudah membuat Sasuke kembali seperti dulu," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. Naruto mengangguk dalam diamnya. "Aku hanya heran kenapa kau bertahan dengan Sasuke, kau normalkan?" kata Itachi sambil melihat Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Itachi yang menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Karena saya ingin memberikan kasih sayang padanya," kata Naruto.

"Oh ya, apakah dia merasa kurang kasih sayang dari kami?" tanya Itachi sambil mengambil pistolnya yang memiliki model yang berbeda, jenis FN-Five Seven. Persis milik Gaara tapi tidak memilik alat penyadap suara di moncong pistol tersebut.

"Dari matanya saya dapat melihatnya Tuan, ia terkekang oleh perasaannya sendiri dan kesendiriannya," kata Naruto. Itachi terdiam saat ia membongkar pistolnya tersebut untuk dibersihkan.

"Menurutmu Sasuke kesepian begitu?" kata Itachi yang kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Iya Tuan, saya hanya ingin membuatnya kembali bahagia, selain itu ada sesuatu yang ingin saya dapatkan dari Tuan Sasuke," kata Naruto. Itachi melirik Naruto kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Uang," kata Itachi. Naruto tersenyum dengan lebar saat ia mendengar perkataan Itachi tersebut. "Kau seperti pelacur yang menjajakan dirinya," kata Itachi sambil mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke kepala Naruto. Tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun yang terlihat dari iris birunya Naruto saat Itachi mengarahkan moncong pistol yang terkenal nomor satu di dunia tersebut, yang mungkin saja saat pistol itu mengeluarkan timah panasnya akan menembus tengkoraknya dengan hitungan detik. "Tapi, ku pikir laki-laki berpendidikan sepertimu tidak mungkin melakukan itu hanya untuk kesenanganmu sendiri, aku tahu semua itu," kata Itachi yang kembali menarik pistolnya.

"Anda juga mengawasi saya ya Tuan, saya rasa anda mengawasi saya bukan dari Tuan Kisame tapi dengan orang lain," kata Naruto sambil melihat Itachi yang tersenyum lebar. "Agen FBI seperti anda sepertinya tidak bisa dikelabui, saya salut, jangan-jangan anda juga sudah tahu siapa saya," kata Naruto. Itachi tersenyum kemudian ia meletakkan pistolnya diatas meja kaca.

"Sudah lama ya," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Keputusan yang sangat bijak menurutku, tapi apa kau tidak kepikiran untuk mengunjungi mereka dan memulainya kembali dari awal," kata Itachi. Naruto tidak menjawab pernyataan Itachi tersebut.

"Prioritas saya sekarang hanya ingin membuat sekolah yang ada di desa Uzu agar lebih baik lagi dan membuat orang-orang yang saya sayangi bahagia, mereka hanyalah masa lalu bagi saya dan saya tidak mau kembali kesana," kata Naruto.

"Itu keputusanmu, lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi jangan sampai kau mengecewakan anakmu itu," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Tapi lebih baik kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu ini, aku akan menangani kontrak perjanjian dengan Suna Corp perihal proposal pembangunan sarana dan prasarana sekolah disana," Itachi tersenyum. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia melihat Itachi yang tersenyum padanya. "Sasuke tidak tahu soal ini tapi Gaara yang merupakan temanku dalam dunia bisnis ini memberikan proposal ini atas namaku sendiri bukan atas nama Uchiha Corp jadi aku bisa melakukan itu," kata Itachi. "Tapi Naruto, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk pergi dari sini karena Sasuke, aku tahu dia bahagia bersamamu tapi aku hanya takut nanti kalian berdua terjerat dan tidak bisa lepas, apalagi kalau 'dia' sudah kehilangan kendali dan membuatmu dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan," kata Itachi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia pasti mengerti, saya tahu," kata Naruto. "Terima kasih karena telah mencemaskan saya dan dia, anda tenang saja," kata Naruto. Itachi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Naruto, dia berusaha untuk membunuh Gaara atas dasar pekerjaan itu, apa kau tidak mencemaskannya," kata Itachi. Naruto tampak sedikit terkejut kemudian ia melihat Itachi. "Untungnya Gaara selamat sebelum ia melakukan itu dihadapan anakmu," kata Itachi.

"Dia pasti akan di hukum," kata Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya. Itachi tersenyum kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap sendu kearah Naruto.

"Aku sudah membatalkan misinya, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke," Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Itachi yang menatap kearahnya. "Rasa cemburu dalam hati Sasuke terlalu kuat itulah yang ku cemaskan kalau kalian terjerat apalagi 'dia' pasti akan bergerak setelah cukup lama bersabar," kata Itachi. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin sudah waktunya kau kembali kesana, kembali ke keluargamu, Naruto," kata Itachi sambil melihat Naruto yang memandang sendu kearahnya.

"Tidak bisa, saya pikir biar waktu yang menentukan semuanya, lagian saya mencintai adik anda dan saya mungkin saat ini akan tetap disisi Tuan Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Dan melupakan anakmu yang sedang sekarat," kata Itachi yang langsung membuat ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah. "Sudah ku duga," ucapnya. Naruto terdiam dalam pikirannya. "Kau tidak bisa melindungi dua benda secara bersamaan, kau harus memilih diantara dua tersebut kalau tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya, nah pertanyaannya sekarang siapa yang lebih penting bagimu sekarang dan itulah yang patut kau lindungi apakah itu Sasuke atau anakmu? Hanya dirimu yang dapat menjawab itu jadi pikirkan baik-baik agar tidak menimbulkan penyesalan nantinya," kata Itachi pada Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepal tangannya dengan erat.

* * *

Naruto kembali ke kamar Sasuke dan melihat pria tersebut sedang membaca buku diberanda kamarnya. Sasuke melihatnya kemudian ia tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum dan mendekati Sasuke. Ia menyapa Sasuke sambil memegang sandaran kursi yang dipakai Sasuke. Sasuke meletakkan bukunya diatas meja kecil yang ada disampingnya kemudian memeluk pinggang Naruto dan mengecupnya. Menyuruh Naruto duduk dipangkuannya dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam pakaian Naruto mengelus perut Naruto serta mengecup pundak pria bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Tuan Sasuke," kata Naruto.

"Hn," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangannya kedalam celana Naruto serta memainkan milik Naruto disana.

"Hm, tidak ada, anda mau melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sasuke yang terdiam didalam celananya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengecup leher Naruto dan membuat tanda disana.

"Yah," kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan tangannya dari celananya Naruto dan Naruto bangkit dari duduknya serta membuat Sasuke bangkit dan mengandengnya menuju kamarnya. Serta memulai kembali kegiatan panas mereka seperti hari-hari biasa.

'Tuan Itachi kalau bisa aku ingin melindungi keduanya, karena bagiku Sasuke dan Naruko adalah orang terpenting bagi hidupku,' pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan badan yang penuh dengan peluh, ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang ada diatasnya ia juga tersenyum tipis dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi keringat. Sasuke memegang pipi Naruto dan mengelusnya kemudian ia mengalihkan tangan kanannya tersebut ke leher Naruto serta tangan kirinya berada dipinggang pria tersebut. 'Walaupun harus mengorbankan semuanya, aku rela asalkan mereka berdua bahagia,' pikir Naruto saat Sasuke mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto kemudian mengecup bibir Naruto sementara kedua tangannya memegang pipi serta leher Sasuke, menerima kecupan ringan dari orang yang ia cintai tersebut dengan sepenuh hatinya.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Nah, update lagi, HOREEEEE

Syukurlah akhirnya sampai di kampung halaman dengan selamat, cieeeeee.

Hari sabtu kemarin he...he...he dan keinginanku untuk nonton Blood Prison akhirnya tercapai walaupun kebiasaan buruk ku kambuh lagi, penginnya cuman nonton di awal dan diakhir dasar pemalas.

By the way any way busway, sekarang aku malah terdampar di Padang di kosan kakak.

He...he...he sampai-sampai si papah mete-mete gara-gara baru satu hari di Bukittinggi malah sudah angkat kaki ke Padang, kayak tidak ada niat untuk pulkam ha...ha...ha

Sudah ah curcolnya, sampai ketemu lagi chapter selanjutnya, dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya

Seeya


	11. Chapter 11

Terima kasih : **Imperiale Nazwa-chan****, blue night-chan, ****ChaaChulie247****, ****HaikuReSanovA****, ****widi orihara****, ****ueen The Reaper****, ****Mio Altezza****, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, GheSeNa NaChiSe, miao-chan2, ****Hoshi Yukinua****, Nekomi, ****Nasumichan Uharu****, ****Ichkurorry****, bela, Luffy, ****OrangeCassie****, Guest, ****Neko in The Dark****, serta para reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. **

Hik butuh perjuangan besar untuk membuat chapter yang atu ini, mana kerjaan banyak dan mesti nolong ortu, aku berterima kasih pada semuanya, dan salam kenal kembali bagi reader atau reviewer yang baru, semoga kalian menikmati fic ini.

Silahkan dibaca m(_ _)m

* * *

"Umph," Sasuke menyumbat bibir Naruto yang berada di bawahnya dengan bibirnya. Memasukkan lidahnya kemudian memainkan lidah kenyal Naruto. "Hah," Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal setelah mereka melakukan kecupan panas tersebut. Sasuke mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan kembali mengecup bibirnya serta bermain dengan lidah Naruto. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melingkarkannya ke leher Sasuke. Sementara tangan kanan Sasuke menggerayangi tubuh Naruto yang sekarang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya kemudian beralih ke pinggir bibir Naruto dan terus turun menuju dagu, leher dan dada. Disana Sasuke memainkan nipple Naruto, menjilat dan menghisapnya. Tubuh Naruto menggigil saat merasakan sensasi yang berbeda sedang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya melalui kecupan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke yang berada di dadanya. Naruto membusungkan dadanya dan mempermudah Sasuke untuk melakukan pekerjaannya di dada Naruto. Tangan kanan Sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto sementara tangan kirinya memainkan penis Naruto.

"Naruto," kata Sasuke dengan wajah masih di depan dada Naruto. Laki-laki yang bernama Naruto tersebut melihatnya.

"Ya Tuan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dan menumpu tubuhnya tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke melihat Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu perihal perkataanku yang kemarin," kata Sasuke sambil memegang pipi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia memeluk kepala Sasuke, Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia membalas pelukkan Naruto.

"Cobalah anda perpikir ulang kembali dengan keputusan anda, saya ini makhluk hina yang tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta dan semua ini dari anda lagian tanpa ikatan itu pun saya akan tetap selalu bersama anda, Tuan Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dan melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengecup bibir Naruto dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto, bermain dengan lidahnya dan mengabsen setiap benda yang ada dalam mulut Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke saat ia melepaskan kecupannya. Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Anakmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, Naruko, hem saya rasa dia akan mengerti kalau saya akan cukup lama disini," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Ya sudahlah, aku akan memasukkannya, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasukkan dua buah jari kanannya ke dalam anus Naruto.

"Ah," Naruto terkejut, Sasuke memainkan jarinya disana. Sasuke tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto yang tampak mulai menikmatinya walaupun buliran bening yang berasal dari pelipisnya masih mengalir. "Tuan," kata Naruto dengan mata yang memelas. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Iya aku tahu," Sasuke memposisikan miliknya dihadapan lubang Naruto dan dalam sekali hentakkan miliknya masuk seutuhnya kedalam lubang tersebut.

"Ah," pekik Naruto saat merasakan benda tersebut kembali menembus pertahanannya. Tak lama setelah Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan milik Sasuke dalam dirinya Naruto melihat Sasuke. "Tu...Tuan, bergeraklah!" kata Naruto dengan senyuman dan wajah yang tampak kesakitan.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus wajah Naruto dan mengecup wajahnya serta menjilatinya. Tak lama melakukan hal tersebut Sasuke kemudian memulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, Naruto mendesah saat semua kenikmatan itu kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut kembali terbaring. Tubuhnya bergoyang seiiring pergerakan Sasuke atas tubuhnya yang ada dibagian bawah. Sasuke meletakkan kaki Naruto ke lengan kirinya sementara tangannya memegang pinggang Naruto. Seiiring permainan Sasuke tubuh Naruto mulai mengejang dan penisnya mulai berdenyut untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali mengencangkan permainannya. Memegang kedua paha Naruto dengan tangannya dan berusaha memperlebar aksesnya dengan membuka lebih luas lagi kedua kaki Naruto.

"Tu...Tu...Tuan sepertinya saya...ugh," putus Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke yang sedang merasakan hangatnya didalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ah, aku juga," kata Sasuke sambil menutup matanya dan masih memainkan miliknya dalam tubuh Naruto dan akhirnya. "Narutooo," ucap Sasuke sambil menyemburkan benihnya dalam tubuh Naruto dan Naruto hanya bisa mendesah saat benihnya keluar dan mengenai perutnya serta perut Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tampak lemas kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali mengecup bibir Naruto sambil memegang pipinya. "Kau mau sekali lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum mesum kepada Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mendapatkan anggukkan dari Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian ia mengeluarkan miliknya dan kembali memulai permainannya setelah melakukan foreplay pada tubuh Naruto hingga laki-laki itu kembali menegang.

Sementara itu di luar kamar Sasuke, Karin dan Juugo yang datang membawa pakaian tuxedo untuk Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan wajah setenang mungkin, walaupun bertentangan dengan hati mereka yang sedang memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke terhadap Naruto.

"Oi, Juugo sampai kapan kita berdiri disini, aku sudah pegal nih," keluh Karin dengan suara yang dibuat sekecil mungkin.

"Sampai Tuan Sasuke selesai dengan pekerjaannya," jawab Juugo dengan tampang stoicknya. Karin mendesah kemudian ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh kaptennya tersebut.

* * *

**SACRIFICE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**WARNING : YAOI, MISS TYPO, AU, LEMON, RAPE AND MANY MORE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Juugo masih berdiri dihadapan pintu kamar Sasuke. Sementara Karin yang menunggu dengan gelisah sesekali melihat jam tangannya.

"Juugo, pestanya dua jam lagi, kalau sampai Tuan Sasuke telat datangnya, reputasinya akan buruk," keluh Karin. Juugo melihat jam tangannya kemudian ia menghela nafasnya kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mendekati pintu kamar Sasuke dan mengetuknya.

"Tuan Sasuke saya membawakan tuxedo anda untuk dipakai di pesta keluarga Subaku," kata Juugo. Naruto yang tertidur dalam dekapan Sasuke membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara Juugo tersebut. "Tuan Sasuke?" panggil Juugo saat ia tidak mendapatkan sahutan dari dalam. Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya dari belakang kemudian ia bangkit sambil mengambil celananya dan memakainya. "Tuan Sasuke, apakah anda ada didalam?" tanya Juugo kembali. Karin melihat Juugo dengan tatapan kesal.

'Cih, padahal ia tahu kalau Tuan Sasuke ada didalam,' pikirnya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar," kata Naruto sambil mengenakkan kemejanya dan membuka pintu kamar dengan tubuh yang sedikit tertatih-tatih. "Ada apa Juugo?" tanya Naruto sambil merapikan kemejanya. Juugo dan Karin sedikit terkejut dengan kondisi tubuh Naruto yang tampak sedikit acak-acakkan dengan rambut yang kacau. "Juugo?" panggil Naruto kembali setelah ia tidak mendapatkan reaksi dari Juugo.

"Ah, iya, ini pakaian anda dan pakaian untuk Tuan Sasuke," kata Juugo sambil memberikan setelan tuxedo yang ada ditangannya dan di tangan Karin. Naruto mengambilnya kemudian ia tersenyum,

"Terima kasih ya, jam 8 malamkan," kata Naruto. Juugo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada yang lain yang anda inginkan Tuan?" tanya Juugo.

"Yah, kamu bisa membuatkan sari jahe untukku," bisik Naruto. Karin hanya diam dibelakang mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Juugo terdiam kemudian tanpa pikir panjang ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih ya, aku akan membangunkan Tuan Sasuke, kalian kembalilah!" kata Naruto sambil masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci kamar tersebut saat Juugo membungkukkan tubuhnya begitupun dengan Karin.

Naruto menghela nafasnya kemudian ia meletakkan dua setelan tuxedo tersebut diatas sofa yang ada didekat meja kerja Sasuke. Ia kemudian melihat Sasuke yang terbaring diatas ranjang dengan tubuh yang ditutupi oleh selimut tipis sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mengelus pipi Sasuke.

'Aku tidak tahu kenapa? Dilain sisi aku menerima keberadaanmu tapi dilain sisi aku menolakmu, Sasuke, aku bingung,' pikir Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. 'Antara Hinata dengan Sasuke, antara Naruko dengan Sasuke, kenapa semenjak bertemu denganmu keraguan itu kembali timbul, Sasuke?' pikir Naruto yang kemudian duduk diatas ranjang. Sasuke membuka matanya saat ia melihat Naruto menatap sendu kearah jendela kamar yang berada diatas kepala ranjang. Ia tersenyum kemudian ia memegang tangan Naruto dan menariknya untuk mendekati wajah Naruto ke wajahnya. Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Umph," Naruto membuka mulutnya dan Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto. Ciuman panas itu kembali terjadi, Sasuke mengecup berkali-kali wajah Naruto sambil mengelus pantat dan belahan pantat Naruto. "Tuan," kata Naruto saat Sasuke melumat pipi Naruto.

"Hn," ucapnya.

"Anda harus menghadiri acara pesta pertunangan keluarga Sabaku dan Nara jam 8 malam ini Tuan," kata Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke yang sedang berada di lehernya.

"Aku benci keramaian," jawab Sasuke sambil mengecup leher Naruto.

"Tapi Tuan Sasuke ini adalah acara penting apalagi keluarga Sabaku adalah rekan bisnis anda," kata Naruto. Entah Sasuke mendengarkan atau tidak yang pasti dia sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan menggerayangi tubuh Naruto. "Hah, Tu...Tuan," rintih Naruto saat ia melihat Sasuke sedang memainkan nipplenya dengan lidah.

"Tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada bermain denganmu," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Tuan, saya mohon," kata Naruto. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang tampak tersenyum dengan miris. "Anda harus menghadirinya walaupun sebentar Tuan, tidak baik menolak undangan orang lain," kata Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau juga ikut kan," kata Sasuke. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau duluan saja, aku masih mau istirahat," kata Sasuke yang kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa handuknya. Tak lama saat ia sedang membersihkan dirinya, Naruto melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan memeluk tubuh Naruto yang sedang diguyur oleh air yang berasal dari shower. Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto kemudian lehernya dan terakhir ia membuat tanda di pundak Naruto. "Aku lupa memberikan tanda ini padamu," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan terakhir mengecup bibir Naruto. Naruto memegang pundaknya yang sedikit memerah setelah Sasuke menggigitnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu saya duluan ya Tuan," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Naruto mengeringkan tubuhnya kemudian memakai celananya saat ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. "Pasti Juugo," kata Naruto sambil buru-buru berlari mendekati pintu dengan handuk masih berada di kepalanya dan dengan bertelanjang dada. "Ya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Juugo yang berada disana kembali terkejut melihat kondisi Naruto, rambut basah dengan handuk dikepalanya serta celana panjang training berwarna putih melekat dibawah tubuhnya. Wajah Karin langsung memerah melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Saya mengantarkan pesanan anda," kata Juugo dengan sedikit gemetar menyodorkan segelas sari jahe pesanan Naruto yang ada diatas nampan. Naruto mengambil nampan tersebut kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya," kata Naruto.

"Ada yang lain Tuan?" tanya Juugo, Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Juugo kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan pergi bersama Karin setelah ia meminta izin kepada Naruto yang langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Pantas saja Tuan Sasuke sangat menyukainya, kulit tan yang mulus dan sedikit berisi itu begitu...," putus Karin saat ia membayangkan tubuh Naruto yang tampak sangat seksi apalagi dengan rambut basah seperti itu. Juugo hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian ia melihat kearah jendela dimana secara tidak sengaja melihat sepasang mata beririskan merah semerah ruby sedang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Juugo," kata Karin sambil melihat kearah temannya yang sedang memandang keluar. Juugo mengedipkan kedua matanya kemudian melihat Karin. Kemudian beralih kearah tempat seseorang yang sedang memandang dirinya tadi.

"Kemana?" kata Juugo dengan wajah terkejutnya saat sosok tersebut tidak ada diatas dahan pohon yang berada di samping mansion Uchiha tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin yang mengikuti arah Juugo memandang. Juugo tidak menjawab kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Karin yang kebingungan sendiri. "Eh, Juugo tunggu aku," kata Karin sambil mengikuti arah kepergian Juugo.

* * *

"Naruko dan Sano tidak akan menganggu kok, kami akan bermain di luar," kata Naruko sambil tersenyum pada Temari yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua. Temari memakai gaun malamnya yang menampakkan bahunya dengan pita besar berwarna merah dibelakang punggungnya. Sementara Naruko memakai gaun berwarna putih dengan aksen berwarna biru pucat dengan rambut panjang sebahunya diikat kepang dua sementara Sano memakai tuxedo hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah serta celana pendeknya.

"Kau takut sekali kalau anak ini akan menganggu, Temari, aku tidak dapat membayangkan kalau kau punya anak nantinya," kata Kankurou sambil tersenyum pada kedua anak kecil tersebut.

"Habisnya ini acara pentingku, aku tidak ingin semuanya kacau," keluh Temari sambil menghela nafasnya. "Maaf ya kalau kalian merasa kakak terlalu keras," kata Temari sambil melihat kedua anak kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Sano dan Naruko tersenyum kemudian mereka mengangguk. "Baiklah kalian boleh berada di dalam dan tidur sebelum jam 10, mengerti anak-anak," kata Temari sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya.

"YOOO," teriak Sano dan Naruko sambil mengangkat tangan kanan mereka. Temari tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus kepala anak-anak tersebut.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Shukaku aku titip mereka berdua," kata Temari sambil melihat Shukaku yang berdiri dibelakang kedua anak kecil tersebut. Shukaku tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk. "Dan kau Gaara sampai kapan berkutat dengan berkas itu? Sudah hentikan itu! Pakai tuxedomu, lupakan sejenak pekerjaanmu dan bersenang-senanglah," kata Temari sambil menjitak kepala Gaara yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja kerja dengan berbagai berkas di tangannya. Gaara terdiam saat sang kakak melakukan hal tersebut kemudian ia memandang Temari yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Gaara menghela nafasnya kemudian ia meletakkan berkasnya disamping tangannya.

"Temari kau tahu aku tidak suka keramaian, jangan paksa aku untuk ikut pesta semacam itu, kau mengerti," kata Gaara sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada bantahan, cepat ganti pakaianmu, sudah jam 7," bentak Temari sambil berlalu dari hadapan Gaara yang memandang Temari dengan tatapan stoicknya kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Kalian keluarlah aku akan ganti pakaian!" kata Gaara sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan meregangkannya. Shukaku tersenyum kemudian ia mengajak kedua anak kecil yang ada dihadapannya keluar dari ruangan Gaara meninggalkan Kankurou dan Gaara dalam kamar tersebut beserta Miyuki yang memberikan setelan tuxedo milik Gaara kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Gaara, bagaimana dengan kegiatanmu di Uzu?" tanya Kankurou sambil tersenyum pada Gaara yang sedang membuka bajunya.

"Yah, tidak buruk, mereka menginginkan lapangan baseball dan lapangan sepak bola," kata Gaara sambil mengambil kemejanya dan memakainya. "Hari ini Itachi pulang dan aku akan berbicara soal dana untuk pembangunan sekolah tersebut," lanjutnya sambil mengenakkan kancing kemejanya.

"Hm, nah sekarang apa alasanmu melakukan ini semua?" tanya Kankurou sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Gaara membuka celananya dan memakai celana hitam yang merupakan setelan tuxedonya.

"Hm, aku juga tidak tahu? Mungkin juga aku ingin mengungguli Konoha Corp," kata Gaara blak-blakkan sambil mengancing celananya. Kankurou tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata adiknya yang sedikit mengejutkan tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda, kau ingin mengungguli Konoha Corp, yang ada malah kau yang terjungkal sebelum memulai Gaara," kata Kankurou sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya, berusaha untuk menahan tawanya yang hendak meledak.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu sih tujuanku," kata Gaara sambil berjalan mendekati cermin besar yang berada didekat meja nakas disamping lemari besar milik Gaara. "Aku sendiripun tidak tahu apa tujuanku, tapi akalku menyuruh seluruh anggota tubuhku untuk melakukan itu semua," kata Gaara sambil mengenakkan dasi berwarna merah. "Yah, yang kutahu hanyalah membuat sekolah itu lebih maju lagi agar laki-laki yang kuincar tidak bekerja lagi dengan orang yang gila itu," kata Gaara sambil tertawa geli dan melipat krah bajunya setelah ia yakin dasi yang ia pakai telah rapi.

"Hm, sudahlah terserah padamu saja, yang penting kau jangan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat merenggut nyawamu seperti 4 tahun yang lalu, cepatlah, nanti Temari marah-marah lagi apalagi calon kakak iparmu itu tidak suka orang yang merepotkan, kau tahu maksudkukan?" tanya Kankurou sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar Gaara dan meninggalkan adik bungsunya tersebut. Gaara mendekati kasurnya kemudian mengambil tuxedo yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas kasur tersebut.

Pria bersurai merah tersebut memakai tuxedonya kemudian saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya ia dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita bergaun putih sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Wanita tersebut mengerutkan dahinya serta menggerakkan bibirnya. Sementara Gaara memerhatikan gerakan bibir wanita tersebut tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang yang berdiri diatas beranda yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya. Wanita yang berdiri di depan Gaara tersebut meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan tetap menggerakkan bibirnya pada Gaara yang sedang melirik kearah seseorang yang berdiri di berandanya tersebut. Wanita tersebut memegang pipi Gaara meminta laki-laki bermata jade tersebut menatapnya. Gaara melihatnya kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pergilah dan awasi mereka dari peraduanmu," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian ia menutup matanya saat angin yang begitu dingin menerpa tubuhnya. "Dan sekarang ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Gaara sambil membuka matanya. "Aku akan mendengarkannya," kata Gaara sambil berbalik dan melihat laki-laki bersurai merah sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

* * *

Naruto datang bersama Itachi dan Sasuke, ia melihat puluhan para petinggi perusahaan berkumpul bersama, tak sedikit dari mereka yang menyapa kedua Uchiha tersebut tak kecuali kepala keluarga Sabaku, Kankurou. Shikamaru, laki-laki yang memiliki model rambut seperti nanas tersebut, menjadi tokoh utama dalam acara ini hanya menghela nafas saat calon isterinya sedang bercengkrama dengan para isteri atau kekasih para petinggi perusahaan.

"Merepotkan sekali," keluh Shikamaru pada teman-temannya, Chouji seorang pemilik restoran terkenal di Tokyo tersebut dan seorang wanita berbundel dua dengan laki-laki berambut panjang berwarna coklat dengan iris polos berwarna lavender.

"Kau ini selalu bilang merepotkan, acara ini untuk menyatukan keluarga Nara dengan Sabaku, kau jangan mengeluh, Shikamaru," kata wanita berbundel dua tersebut.

"Tenten," kata laki-laki berambut coklat tersebut berusaha menenangkan sang isteri yang sedang kesal melihat tingkah dari tunangan Temari tersebut.

"Betul kata Shikamaru, acara ini merepotkan, Neji," kata seorang laki-laki sambil mendekati kerumunan yang tampak saling bersetegang tersebut. Mereka melihat kearah lelaki yang sedang memandang dengan tatapan stoicknya. Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Oh, kau ternyata Sasuke, tumben datang ke acara seperti ini?" tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dengan aura merendah.

"Yah, karena ini permintaan seseorang, jadi aku datang," kata Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Itachi yang tak jauh dari dirinya. Keempat teman-temannya tersebut melihat kearah pandangan Sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanya Chouji. Naruto tersenyum pada Itachi dengan gelas wyne ditangannya kemudian ia melihat kearah Sasuke yang melihat kearahnya. Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya agar Naruto mendekatinya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia melihat Itachi dan meminta izin padanya. Itachi tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto kemudian pergi mendekati Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Kenalkan ini Kepala Auditor baru kami, Uzumaki Naruto," kata Sasuke saat Naruto berdiri disampingnya. Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

"Salam kenal," sapanya. Shikamaru menatapnya dengan bosan sementara Chouji tersenyum padanya dan ikut memperkenalkan dirinya serta Shikamaru, Tenten dan terakhir laki-laki bermata polos dan berambut panjang berwarna coklat yang berada disamping Tenten. Naruto terkejut melihat mata laki-laki tersebut.

"Namanya Hyuuga Neji, CEO dari Byakugan Corp," kata Chouji sambil tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum miris melihatnya sementara Shikamaru dan Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan tatapan datar, menyadari bahwa ekspresi Naruto berubah saat melihat Neji.

"Tenji mana?" tanya Shikamaru pada Tenten.

"Ah ya, saat baru datang kesini ia langsung mencari Shukaku dan Miyuki, katanya Shukaku membawa teman kecilnya," kata Tenten pada Shikamaru yang menatapnya.

"Oh ya, anak siapa?" tanya Chouji. Tenten mengangkat bahunya karena ia juga tidak tahu. Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-teman Sasuke tersebut hingga ia dikejutkan dengan suara riuh dari arah pintu belakang.

"TANGKAP MEREKA, SANO," teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang pada temannya yang sedang berlari mengejar beberapa jenis kelinci seperti anggora, lop, serta dutch kemudian seekor kucing jenis toyger serta seekor elang jenis brontok. Suara riuh terebut membuat para tamu ketakutan saat kelinci-kelinci dan kucing tersebut memasuki ruangan pesta. Sano dan Naruko mengejar hewan peliharaan milik Gaara serta Shukaku tersebut, bersama seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata seperti Neji.

"FLUFFY, KEMBALI!" teriak Shukaku sambil mengejar burung elang tersebut dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol meja hidangan hingga membuat semua yang berada diatas meja tersebut jatuh ke bawah. Naruto terkejut melihat Naruko yang sedang berlarian kesana kemari mengejar kelinci-kelinci tersebut sementara Sano dicakar oleh kucing yang kemudian lepas dari pangkuannya. Suara teriakkan dari wanita yang berada di ruangan tersebut menghindari kelinci yang mendekati mereka. "Maaf, buk," kata Shukaku sambil tersenyum hingga menampakkan deretan giginya. Naruko sibuk dengan kelincinya dan Sano sibuk dengan kucing serta anak laki-laki yang bersama mereka membantu menangkap kelincinya.

"Tenji?" kata Tenten tidak percaya saat melihat anak laki-laki tersebut sedang mengendong kelinci jenis anggora. Tenji melihat kearah Tenten dan tertawa lebar.

"Maaf Bunda, Tenji mau menangkap ini dulu," tawa Tenji sambil berbalik dan mendekati Miyuki yang tampak kesusahan membawa kandang untuk kelinci-kelinci tersebut. Tenji memasukkan kelinci yang ada di pangkuannya ke dalam kandang yang dibawa Kankurou.

"Anakmu sepertinya sangat menikmatinya," kata Shikamaru sambil melihat keributan yang dibuat oleh para binatang tersebut apalagi Shukaku yang berusaha menangkap sang elang yang sedang berterbangan kesana kemari dengan jaring.

"Kau marah?" tanya Neji pada Shikamaru.

"Tidak, namanya juga anak-anak wajar saja mereka nakal," kata Shikamaru sambil tertawa kecil melihat kekacauan yang sekarang berada dihadapannya. Sasuke hanya diam melihat Naruto yang memandang kearah anak perempuan yang sedang tertawa lebar pada Sano yang tampak kacau dengan kucingnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto terkejut saat seekor anak kelinci berlari mendekatinya dan Naruko mengejarnya dengan mata yang tetap terpaku kepada kelinci tersebut.

"Ha...ha...ha Naruko menangkap kelincinya 3 ekor, Tenji 1 ekor kelinci dan Sano tidak menangkap kucing aja nggak becus, huuuuu," kata Naruko sambil mengangkat kelinci tersebut dan langsung berbalik tanpa melihat sang ayah yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia tertawa sambil berlari dan mendekati Miyuki yang tersenyum pada Naruko yang memasukkan kelinci tersebut ke dalam kandangnya. Baru 4 ekor kelinci yang mereka dapat tinggal 3 ekor lagi, seekor kucing dan seekor burung elang, Sano menyerah kalau soal kucing dan akhirnya menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya pada Naruko dan lebih memilih membantu Tenji menangkap kelinci yang masih berkeliaran. Shukaku terengah-engah ditengah ruangan yang kacau. Ia menundukkan badannya sambil menumpukkan tubuhnya tersebut dengan tangan yang berada di kedua pahanya.

"Aduh, aku tidak tahan lagi," keluhnya. "IGHH, GAARAAAA CEPAT TURUUUUUN!" teriak Shukaku sambil mengepal kedua tangannya dan mengangkat kepalanya diantara kekacauan yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut. Laki-laki yang dipanggil tersebut menghela nafasnya saat mendengarkan teriakan sahabatnya.

"Datanglah lain kali, sepertinya sedang kacau di bawah," kata Gaara sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan laki-laki yang datang menemuinya tersebut. Gaara datang dengan wajah stoicknya dan dengan santainya ia memerhatikan kekacauan tersebut dari atas beranda rumahnya. "Sepertinya pestanya seru, kalian lupa padaku ya," kata Gaara. Shukaku melihat kearah Gaara, kemudian ia menunjuk seekor elang yang sedang bertengger diatas lampu gantung dengan wajah kesal. Gaara melihat elang tersebut kemudian ia bersiul dan elang tersebut menegakkan kepalanya kemudian ia terbang mendekati Gaara yang mengangkat lengan kanannya. "Oh great, kalian menghancurkan semuanya," kata Gaara sambil turun ke bawah dan mengelus elang yang bertengger di lengannya. "Apa semua kelincinya sudah ditangkap?" tanya Gaara sambil mengambil kucing yang ada di kakinya kemudian memberikan kucing tersebut pada Shukaku.

"Tinggal 3 ekor lagi Tuan," kata Miyuki sambil menghitung kelinci yang ada di kandang yang berada diatas kereta barang.

"Hm," Gaara melihat seekor kelinci sedang memakan salad diatas meja hidangan. Naruko mengambilnya dan Tenji mendapatkan sisanya berada di bawah meja serta Sano mengambil kelinci yang ada dipangkuan Kankurou yang sempat membantu saat kekacauan bermula. Mereka bertiga memasukkan kelinci tersebut kekandangnya. "Miyuki bawa anak-anak ke kamar, Shukaku bawa kandang itu ke belakang," perintah Gaara, Shukaku menganggukkan kepalanya sementara Miyuki memberikan kereta dorong tersebut pada Shukaku. Dengan tangan kanannya Shukaku membawa kandang tersebut ke belakang sementara kucingnya bergelayutan dibahunya. Gaara melihat para tamu dengan ekspresi datar. Miyuki mengajak Sano dan Naruko ke kamar walaupun nada protes keluar dari keduanya.

"Jangan melawan Paman Gaara, kalian tahu kalau dia sudah marah seperti badai gurun pasir yang siap menelan kalian, kakak tidak mau kalian kena marah," kata Miyuki sambil mengandeng tangan Naruko dan Sano untuk naik keatas tangga.

"Iya, tapikan tidurnya jam 10, ini masih jam 9, kakak," keluh Sano, Naruko menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendukung perkataan Sano. Miyuki hanya tersenyum dan menenangkan anak-anak tersebut agar tidak lagi memprotes keputusan Gaara. Naruto memperhatikan arah kepergian Naruko, anaknya tersebut mengerutkan dahinya sambil berbicara dengan Miyuki. Kemudian ia meremas tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

'Dasar pengecut,' pikirnya. 'Kau takut pada anakmu sendiri, sampai-sampai kau tidak menyapanya, Naruto, kau benar-benar pengecut, sungguh lucu,' lanjutnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar. Naruko tiba-tiba berhenti kemudian ia membalikkan kepalanya.

'Perasaan tadi aku merasakan keberadaan ayah?' pikirnya. 'Ah tidak mungkin ayah disini, ayah pasti sedang istirahat karena lelah sehabis bekerja seharian,' tawa Naruko sambil mengimbangi jalan Miyuki.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruangan pesta, Gaara menghela nafasnya saat semua kerabat dan para tamu melihat kearahnya dengan elang masih di lengannya. Temari mendekati Gaara yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pelayan. Raut wajahnya tampak merah menahan amarah dan kekesalan. Saat Temari hendak mengambil nafas dan mengatai Gaara, adik bungsunya tersebut mengangkat tangannya, meminta kakak sulungnya tersebut untuk diam.

"Tunggu sebentar, iya kalau lampunya dinyalakan akan tampak semuanya, kurasa akan lebih bagus, di taman halaman belakang," kata Gaara pada pelayannya tersebut. "Selesaikan dalam waktu satu menit," kata Gaara. Pelayan tersebut membungkukkan badannya kemudian ia pergi. Gaara kemudian mengambil handphonenya. "Kediaman keluarga Sabaku, siapkan hidangan makan pesta malam dalam waktu 10 menit," kata Gaara kemudian ia mematikan handphonenya. "Pestanya di pindahkan ke halaman belakang, aku kembalikan dulu Fluffy ke tempatnya," kata Gaara sambil berbalik dan Temari sendiri tidak sempat melancarkan protesnya pada adik bungsunya tersebut.

"Adikmu cepat sekali tanggapnya, Temari," kata Shikamaru yang berdiri disampingnya. Temari menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Kankurou yang meminta maaf pada para tamu.

"Yang penting jangan ada yang membuatnya marah itu saja," kata Temari sambil melihat para tamu yang tampak tidak senang dengan kejadian tadi. Tenten tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Temari tersebut sementara suaminya Neji melihat anak mereka yang sedang digendong olehnya.

"Yang laki-laki namanya Sano dan yang perempuan namanya Naruko, ayah," kata Tenji sambil tersenyum pada ayahnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarkan perkataan Tenji tersebut kemudian ia menutup wajahnya.

"Dia dekat tapi tidak bisa kau jangkau, sekarang aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu, Hinata," kata Naruto lirih kemudian ia pergi dari kerumunan tersebut dengan linangan air mata dan masih tetap menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah. 'Sangaaat mengerti,' lanjutnya sambil berlari. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dari belakang dengan wajah sedikit tampak khawatir.

* * *

Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah ayunan dan tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut ada Gaara yang sedang memerhatikan elangnya yang sedang memakan seekor tikus yang sengaja diperternakan Gaara untuk elangnya tersebut. Gaara melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas ayunan kemudian ia menghela nafasnya saat ia melihat buliran bening mengalir dari pipinya yang tan dengan tiga garis halus tersebut. Gaara mengelus kepala elangnya kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat Sasuke sedang mengecup Naruto dengan ganas hingga Naruto kepayahan untuk menghentikan tuannya tersebut.

"Begitukah perlakuanmu pada orang yang kau sayangi, Tuan Uchiha," kata Gaara sambil berdiri disamping kedua laki-laki yang sedang bercumbu tersebut. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat Gaara begitupun dengan Naruto yang memandangnya dengan wajah basah dan merah serta air liur yang mengalir disudut bibirnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi marah. Gaara hanya diam kemudian ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku mendapatkan mandat dari seseorang untuk hm...," kata Gaara sambil memegang dagunya. "Yah, untuk menjaga keluarga Uzumaki dari seseorang," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis. Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah membusuk di liang lahat, Tuan Sabaku," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya. Gaara tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut.

"Oh ternyata memang kau ya, he...he...he tapi sayang sekali pembunuh profesional yang hendak membunuhku itu sedang yah..., kau tahulah masalah anak remaja," kata Gaara sambil mengangkat bahunya dan kedua tangannya. "Jadi dia tidak bisa melakukannya," kata Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangannya kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang menatap kearahnya. "Bagaimana kau sudah bertemu dengan anakmu?" tanya Gaara. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"Oh, Shukaku suka anak-anak, karena sedang liburan ia mengajak kedua anak kecil itu kesini, sepertinya tidak ada beban yah di hati anak gadismu," kata Gaara. Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Gaara tersebut. "Tapi kau pasti sadar kalau malaikat maut sedang mengintainya?" lanjutnya. "Yah walaupun kata orang kematian itu lebih dekat dari bayanganmu, tidak hanya dia aku dan semua makhluk hidup pun bisa mati sekarang, pulanglah, temani anakmu!" kata Gaara sambil melihat Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah bingung. Gaara melihat Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

"Hei, kau sudah berapa lama dengan dia?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah bingung. Sasuke terdiam.

"6 bulan," jawab Naruto. Gaara melihat Naruto kemudian kearah Sasuke.

"Astaga, kau... jadi selama ini kau hanya menjadikan Naruto sebagai budak nafsumu," kata Gaara dengan ekspresi marah.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke. Gaara meremas tangannya kemudian ia memukul Sasuke. Naruto terkejut hingga ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menolong Sasuke yang berdiri sambil memegang pipi kanannya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau juga menginginkan Naruto, hah? Dia milikku," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

"Dia bukan milik siapapun, kau tidak berhak atas dirinya, memangnya kau siapanya hah?" tanya Gaara sambil melipat tangannya. "Kau menganggap dirimu sebagai Tuannya tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana orang yang selama ini hidup denganmu ini, oh jangan-jangan kau tipe pembeli yang suka membeli kucing dalam karung, CEO macam apa itu," ejek Gaara. "Dan aku tahu kau pasti memaksa Naruto untuk terus bersamamu dan membuatnya terpuruk seperti ini karena harus memilih antara dirimu dan anaknya," lanjut Gaara. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya kemudian ia mempererat pelukkannya terhadap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau selalu ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain, Tuan Sabaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang. Gaara tersenyum lebar mendengar hal tersebut.

"Sudah ratusan orang berkata seperti itu padaku, dan kau seharusnya tahu untuk apa aku lakukan ini semua, aku menginginkan orang-orang yang berkompeten untuk membantuku mengurus perusahaan, Shukaku dan Miyuki salah satu dari puluhan orang yang kutempatkan dalam perusahaanku dan sekarang aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mengguncangkan dunia bisnis setidak-tidaknya di Jepang kalau bisa seluruh dunia harus ada dalam genggamanku," kata Gaara dengan seringaian iblisnya. Sasuke terkejut melihatnya. "Yah, aku ini tipe orang yang tidak suka memaksa juga sih, itu semua terserah orangnya, mau tidak bekerja sama denganku," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mimpimu terlalu mengada-ngada," tawa Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Iya, aku suka bermimpi dan dengan mimpi itu aku bisa bertahan hidup, Tuan Uchiha, atau jangan-jangan kau tidak mempunyai mimpi hingga bisa seperti ini, menyiksa laki-laki ini untuk pelampiasan kekesalanmu terhadap keluarga besar Uchiha yang seenak jidat mereka mengatur hidupmu, aduh kasihan," ejek Gaara sambil tertawa geli. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Naruto.

"Kau tahu apa tentang diriku," kata Sasuke dingin. Gaara melihat Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Semua hal tentang dirimu, mulai dari silsilah keluarga, pekerjaan, kebiasaanmu, kepribadianmu, serta kebiasanmu yang suka menyendiri," kata Gaara sambil menatap Sasuke. "Hanya saja aku tidak tahu tentang perasaanmu, kita tidak tahu bagaimana seseorang dari luarnya saja, mungkin saja karena nyaman dengan Naruto kau memaksanya untuk bersamamu," kata Gaara kemudian ia tersenyum pada burung elangnya yang bertengger di bahu kirinya. "Tapi ada yang lebih membutuhkan laki-laki itu dari padamu, seorang anak yang sedang bertahan hidup di dunia ini untuk keluarganya," kata Gaara yang kemudian melihat kearah Kankurou yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tuan Itachi mencarimu, katanya mau membicarakan tentang dana yang kau butuhkan itu, Gaara," kata Kankurou sambil tersenyum pada adiknya. Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian ia melihat sang elang yang terbang menjauhinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua sejauh itu, Gaara?" tanya Naruto. Gaara melihat Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kau lihat Fluffy, apa kau tidak ingin bebas seperti itu Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat burung elangnya yang terbang diangkasa yang gelap dengan taburan bintang membentuk hamparan kebun bintang. "Kau juga begitukan Tuan Uchiha," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum dan pergi untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kankurou melihat Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian ia mengikuti Gaara dari belakang.

"Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil memegang bahu Naruto. Tubuh laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut menggigil. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat ia melihat buliran bening itu kembali menggenangi matanya kemudian mengalir dari pelipisnya, kemudian secepat yag ia bisa akhirnya Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto kepelukkannya. "Apa kau tersiksa bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya bahagia bersama anda Tuan," ucapnya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia mempererat pelukkannya.

"Jangan bohong, kau ini kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Naruto hanya diam dengan ekspresi kusut dan air mata tetap mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, maafkan," pinta Naruto sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke sambil memeluk dengan erat tubuh orang yang sekarang ini sangat ia sayangi. "Maaf," ucapnya lirih. Sasuke menutup matanya dan mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto. Berusaha untuk menenangkan sang orang tercinta dari kekalutan yang melanda dirinya. Entah kenapa malam itu begitu dingin bagi mereka berdua, kebodohan yang menyelimuti pikiran dan keegoisan, amarah dan kebencian beradu dalam satu malam hingga tanpa disadari semua kekesalan dan amarah akan menghancurkan semua yang ada.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

#Tepar.

Ok, maaf kalau ada yang merasa fic ini terlalu lama di publish, sory lagi sibuk soal ne, spesial ku jadiin panjang, semoga terpuaskan, mau istirahat dulu dan izin hiatus selama bulan puasa,

Muchas Gracias

Alah mak *Pingsan*

**Hinata** : KYAAAAA, CIEL PINGSAN.

Lanjut Chapter 12...


	12. Chapter 12

Terima kasih yah semuanya, bagi yang sudah sebulan lebih menunggu fic ini di update. Dan untuk para review, sorry aku tidak menuliskan nama kalian disini, maaaaaf banget yah, tapi untuk itu kuucapkan TERIMAAAA KASIIIIH BANYAAAAAK, sudah bersabar menunggu.

Niatnya mau update pas lebaran dan fic ini mau kuupdate waktu bulan puasa *mengingat kagak ada adegan lemonnya di chapter ini he...he dorongan si kakak juga sih* tapi akhirnya malah updatenya telat, maaf banget yah... sibuk tenan sih.

Daripada baca curcolku yang kagak jelas ini lebih baik kita lanjut nyooook.

Kamera ROLIIIING AND ACTIOOOOON...

* * *

"Pembunuh," kata seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah serta di tangannya terdapat sebuah pedang katana yang ternoda akibat darahnya sendiri. Baju kemeja putihnya sudah dipenuhi oleh darah merah yang keluar dari seluruh lukanya akibat sabetan pedang musuh yang tidak terluka sama sekali tersebut.

Musuhnya tersebut melihat kondisinya itu, ia tidak memakai apapun kecuali celana panjang hitam dan handband yang panjangnya sampai siku serta lilitan kain putih di penutup lengannya tersebut. selendang panjang berwarna merah darah yang meliliti lehernya berayun-ayun sesuai irama angin yang menghempas tubuh mereka berdua didalam ruangan besar yang mana jendelanya sudah hancur akibat tembakan dari senjata api dan disekeliling mereka terlihat mayat-mayat bergelimpangan memenuhi ruangan tersebut dengan genangan darah yang membuat pemuda yang berani membunuh disana tampak sangat senang.

"Hm, Pembunuh itulah aku, memangnya kenapa? Aku melakukannya karena ini memang pekerjaanku dan asalkan kau tahu aku sangat menikmatinya," kata musuh si pemuda yang berlumuran darah tersebut, ia tersenyum dengan lebar sambil menjilat darah yang melekat di pedang katana miliknya yang dipenuhi oleh darah. Ia memiliki sorot mata yang sangat menakutkan, dengan iris berwarna merah di mata kirinya. "Keluargamu sudah menganggu klienku, jadi kalian pantas untuk menuju kampung halaman lebih cepat," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan menjilat sisa-sisa darah yang melekat di bibirnya. Ia mengangkat pedangnya keatas dan mengayunkannya kebawah hingga darah yang melekat di pedang yang laksana batu ruby merah tersebut menciprat ke lantai.

"Siapa klienmu?" tanya pemuda berlumuran darah tersebut.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya pemuda beririskan berbeda dikedua bola matanya tersebut. ia mendekati pemuda yang menjadi incarannya dengan langkah tegap dan senyuman yang sangat lebar dan bernafsu.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! TETAP DITEMPATMU!" bentak pemuda tersebut.

"Hm, Nagato untuk apa kau tahu siapa klienku?" tanya pembunuh itu. Laki-laki yang bernama Nagato itu terkejut mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh pemuda yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya tersebut. "Heran, kenapa aku tahu namamu?" tanyanya kembali. "Oh, seharusnya kau tidak heran, Tuan," katanya lagi sambil mendekati Nagato yang bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Suara decikkan darah yang dilewati oleh pembunuh tersebut terdengar membahana diseluruh ruangan, Nagato dengan tangan menggigil menatap pemuda tersebut, ekspresi marah, benci sekaligus ketakutan terpancar dari wajahnya. "Ekspresi yang bagus, kau tahu klienku sangat menyukaimu tapi juga membencimu, aku bingung tapi yah... karena dia sahabatku dan aku yang paling dekat dengannya, aku akan menuruti setiap apa yang ia inginkan, ia ingin melihatmu menderita, dia juga ingin melihat ekspresimu yang seperti ini, dia ini sedikit pencemburu kau tahu," pemuda tersebut terus mendekati Nagato yang tidak bisa bergerak karena pancaran aura pembunuh pemuda itu. "Naruto sangat menyukai Hinata dan kau dengan beraninya melamar gadis itu, dasar bajingan," ekspresi dari pembunuh itu berubah menjadi seringaian menakutkan. Nagato terkejut saat pemuda tersebut menusuk perutnya dengan pedang katana milik pembunuh tersebut apalagi ia juga melibatkan kedua sahabat karibnya di universitas.

"Na...Na...Naruto?" kata Nagato dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Iya, Naruto," ucap pembunuh itu sambil mendorong pedangnya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Ugh," Nagato mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Ia menangis setiap hari dan kau seenaknya mengambil seseorang yang dapat membuatnya tertawa lebar, mengambil gadis itu untuk dirimu sendiri, kau teman yang egois Nagato, egois sekali," kata pembunuh tersebut.

"Ukh," Nagato mendorong tubuh pemuda itu dengan sisa kekuatannya kemudian dengan nafas terengah-engah ia menatap pemuda yang tertawa menyeringai dihadapannya tersebut. Ia melihat pedang yang menusuk perutnya itu kemudian ia mencabutnya dengan memekik sekeras yang ia bisa. "Kalau ia memang suka kenapa dia tidak bilang, ukh?" Nagato memegang perutnya setelah ia melempar pedang pembunuh tersebut. "Laki-laki plin-plan sepertinya tidak akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan aku jamin itu," ucap Nagato sambil tersenyum lebar dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Bukan kau yang menentukan dia bahagia atau tidak, brengsek," pemuda itu memukul wajah Nagato hingga Nagato jatuh dan tersungkur ke lantai.

"Hi...hi...hi," Nagato tertawa cekikikkan. "Kau siapanya, sahabatnya? Hah, sahabat macam apa kau ini? Kau hanya pemuda psikopat yang gila dengan membunuh untuk kesenanganmu sendiri, menggunakan Naruto sahabatku sekaligus orang yang sudah kuanggap adik kandungku sendiri itu sebagai tamengmu," Nagato menatap pembunuh tersebut dengan tatapan benci. "Dia adikku jangan kau sebut namanya dengan mulut kotormu, Pembunuh, seperti yang kubilang tadi kalau dia tetap seperti itu, lambat dalam mengambil keputusan apa yang ia harapkan akan lenyap dengan seketika seperti debu yang dihembus angin," Nagato terus menatap pembunuh tersebut.

"DIAM KAU!" Pembunuh tersebut menginjak luka Nagato dengan ekspresi marah yang memuncak. Nagato meringgis kemudian ia tersenyum dan melihat mata pemuda yang berada diatasnya tersebut.

"Kau bilang namamu Menma? Benarkah?" tanya Nagato dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Kalau memang kau memang sahabatnya Naruto dan kau lebih dekat denganya dariku, tolong bilang padanya kalau aku membencinya karena mengambil jalan pintas seperti ini dan jagalah Hinata karena ia begitu rapuh seperti kaca tipis, ah," Nagato terkejut dengan perkataannya. "Dia tidak akan bisa membuat Hinata bahagia, karena dia lemah, laki-laki lemah tidak pantas untuk bersama dengan gadis seperti..., ukh," putus Nagato saat laki-laki yang bernama Menma tersebut memukul luka Nagato sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam luka tersebut. Nagato menangis sambil meringgis kesakitan saat Menma memainkan tangannya didalam tubuh Nagato.

"Bukan kau yang menentukan, Nagato," kata Menma sambil mengambil pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke dada Nagato tersebut sementara tangan kanan Menma mencabut setiap organ yang berada dalam tubuh Nagato. "Naruto memang pantas mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, jadi kau diam saja, karena Hinata akan lebih bahagia bersama Naruto, yah Naruto, hanya Naruto," kata Menma sambil menusuk jantung Nagato. "Darahmu sangat enak, Naruto pasti sangat senang setelah ia mendengar kalau Hinata akan menjadi miliknya, benarkan, Nagato-senpai," kata Menma pada Nagato sambil menjilat darah yang memuncrat dari dada kiri Nagato setelah ia melepas pedangnya.

"Naruto, ada apa sebenarnya?" pikir Nagato dengan tatapan kosong dan darah yang memenuhi tempat pembaringannya serta Menma yang sekarang menatapnya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh darah Nagato. Ia tersenyum pada pemuda tersebut kemudian ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Nagato dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu hingga meninggalkan bekas darah disana.

"Oyasuminasai, Nagato-senpai, Naruto menyayangimu," ucap Menma sambil meneteskan air matanya. Nagato terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafas terakhirnya. Menma menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda tersebut dengan mata sendu dan kosong.

* * *

**SACRIFICE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**WARNING : YAOI, MISS TYPO, AU, LEMON, RAPE AND MANY MORE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"To...Naruto," kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model rambut runcing yang melewan grafitasi sambil menguncang tubuh pemuda yang ia panggil tersebut. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut terkejut kemudian ia melihat pemuda dengan iris berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Ya, ada apa Tuan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang pipi Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya tidak apa-apa Tuan, ne Tuan Sasuke bolehkah saya beristirahat sebentar kepala saya sedikit agak pusing?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku ada disampingmu, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto. "Istirahatlah, aku tidak mau hanya karena kelelahan semua pekerjaanmu menjadi terbengkalai, Naruto," kata Sasuke yang kemudian menarik tangannya dari pipi Naruto.

"Iya, terima kasih Tuan," kata Naruto. "Saya permisi dulu," kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Sasuke menuju ruangan istirahat sang CEO tersebut. Ia memasuki ruangan yang sangat pribadi bagi Sasuke dan duduk diatas ranjang dengan ekspresi wajah terpuruk.

Naruto memegang wajahnya kemudian ia meremas keningnya. Sakit kepala karena ingatan masa lalu telah menghantui dirinya semenjak tadi malam setelah acara pertunangan keluarga Nara dan Sabaku. Semuanya timpang tindih hingga membuatnya kacau dan sekarang ia dapat melakukan apapun pada orang yang sekarang menganggunya.

"Aku ingin membunuh, rasanya semua ini akan hilang kalau aku membunuh," gumam Naruto. "Ah, tidak jangan, kalau dia sampai tahu aku kembali seperti dulu, dia pasti menangis, aku tidak mau membuatnya menangis, akh," Naruto merintih kesakitan. "Aku ingin membunuh, jangan, darah, aku ingin darah," gumamnya. "Akh, jangan, ikh," Naruto meremas kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hinata tolong aku!" pekik Naruto dalam batinnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya, melihat kearah dokumen profil keluarga Sabaku yang diberikan Juugo tak lama setelah Naruto memasuki ruang istrirahatnya. Ekpsresi datarnya masih terlukis di wajahnya yang putih pucat tersebut. Entah kenapa perkataan Gaara kemarin malam kembali menggema di telinganya. Hampir seluruh perkataan Gaara terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Hampir setiap perkataan yang diucapkan oleh pemuda Sabaku tersebut benar adanya.

"Mimpi, sebenarnya apa mimpiku? Apa tujuan hidupku?" gumam Sasuke sambil melihat kearah langit-langit ruangannya. "Mengejar Itachi? Aku sudah muak dengan itu semua, aku ingin hidup dengan caraku sendiri, ukh, sialan gara-gara perkataan si brengsek Sabaku itu Naruto jadi seperti ini dan aku... sial," umpat Sasuke sambil memukul mejanya.

~Sacrifice~

"Dia terjangkau tapi tidak bisa kau sentuh," kata Gaara pada seorang wanita yang menunduk dibelakangnya. "Dia merasakan apa yang anda rasakan Nyonya Uzumaki," tambah Gaara sambil berbalik dan melihat wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tergerai tersebut. Wanita tersebut membuka mulutnya. Gaara tersenyum melihat wanita yang sekarang tampak sangat mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. "Saya tahu, karena anda mencintainya dan mengkhawatirkannya makanya anda datang kesini, tidak perlu memohon sebab aku akan melakukan apa yang anda inginkan, tenang saja," Gaara menutup matanya. Wanita berambut hitam tersebut tersenyum lebar kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya. "Sama-sama Nyonya," jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"BRAAAK," terdengar suara pintu kamar Gaara yang dibuka, pemuda dengan iris berwarna hijau tersebut melihat kearah pintu. Disana ia melihat Naruko dan Sano sudah memakai pakaian kasual yang biasa mereka pakai di desa. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar pada Gaara dan mendekati pemuda tersebut sambil berlari.

"Paman Gaara, kita ke desa yuk, kata Kak Miyuki, paman tidak kerja, mau yah," kata Naruko sambil bergelayutan di tangan Gaara. Sano tersenyum melihat Naruko kemudian matanya teralihkan kearah seorang wanita yang berdiri disamping Gaara kemudian ia tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. Wanita tersebut terkejut melihat Sano yang membungkuk padanya tersebut begitupun dengan Gaara. Naruko melihat Sano yang tersenyum tipis pada wanita tersebut.

"Wah, kali ini siapa Sano?" tanya Naruko sambil tersenyum lebar dan merangkul tangan lelaki tersebut.

"Naruko mau kenalan? Dia cantik lho," kata Sano sambil mengelus kepala Naruko. Naruko tersenyum lebar.

"MAUUUU," pekik Naruko. "Dimana? Dimana dia?" tanya Naruko sambil celingak-celinguk kesekelilingnya.

"Dia ada dihadapan kita Naruko sayang," kata Sano sambil melihat wanita yang diberi hormat oleh Sano tersebut.

"Oh ya," Naruko melihat kearah depannya. "Ah, kalau begitu kenalkan namaku Naruko, bibi betulkan?" tanya Naruko sambil membungkuk dan melihat Sano. Sano tersenyum simpul melihat Naruko.

"Panggil dia Ibu!" kata Sano sambil tersenyum. Naruko terdiam mendengarnya kemudian ia mencoba untuk berfikir.

"Ah, baiklah, selamat pagi Ibu," salam Naruko sambil tertawa lebar. Sano melihat wanita tersebut, ia terdiam dan tiba-tiba air matanya menetes.

"Dia senang tuh dipanggil Ibu, Naruko," kata Sano sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, benarkah, syukurlah, nama Ibu siapa?" tanya Naruko sambil melihat ruang hampa yang ada dihadapannya. Sano kembali melihat wanita tersebut.

"Dia tidak punya nama sayang, ia hilang ingatan, tapi Naruko dia selalu memerhatikan Naruko dan menjaga Naruko, lho," kata Sano sambil tersenyum pada Naruko yang melihat kearah Sano.

"Oh, kalau begitu tidak apa yang penting Ibu cepat pergi ke dunia sana dengan selamat yah, Naruko akan mendoakan Ibu disini," Naruko tertawa lebar. "Ne Sano kita ke bawah yuk, Paman Gaara yang cepat yah ganti bajunya, aku mau main ke sungai, mau masak ikan bakar," kata Naruko sambil tersenyum hingga menampakkan deretan giginya yang masih kecil-kecil tersebut. "Aku tunggu yah," kata Naruko sambil mengandeng tangan Sano, mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Gaara. Sano membalikkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miris pada wanita tersebut.

"Dia dapat melihatmu," kata Gaara sambil melirik wanita yang berada disampingnya. Wanita tersebut menutup mulutnya dengan genangan air mata yang memenuhi pelipis matanya. Ia merintih dan menangis sambil membungkukkan badannya dan langsung terduduk dengan posisi jongkok. Gaara mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya. "Haruskah kubilang kalau orang yang disapanya disini adalah ibunya sendiri, Nyonya Uzumaki Hinata?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat wanita yang bernama Hinata tersebut. Hinata tetap menangis sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Gaara yang masih menatap kearahnya, ia membuka mulutnya dan menguggumamkan sesuatu. "Tenang saja," Gaara tersenyum. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku akan membantumu," kata Gaara sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Tapi bolehkah aku tahu masa lalu suamimu?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah serius. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan membenamkannya ke lutut.

~Sacrifice~

"Naruto?" kata seorang wanita pada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapannya. Laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut tersenyum padanya. "Bau darah, kau melakukannya lagi?" tanya wanita tersebut. Naruto tersenyum dengan ekspresi miris. Wanita tersebut menutup matanya dan ia membuang wajahnya.

"Ternyata kau masih bisa menciumnya Hinata," kata Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Padahal aku sudah memakai rempah-rempah untuk menghilangkan baunya," Naruto tersenyum miris sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Wanita yang bernama Hinata tersebut menegakkan kepalanya dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Hinata menutup pintu rumah kecilnya tersebut dan menguncinya.

"Katakan siapa kali ini korbanmu?" tanya Hinata sambil membelakangi Naruto.

"Nagato, Nagato-senpai," jawab Naruto. Hinata terkejut mendengarnya kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Naruto yang sedang menatap Hinata dengan mata beririskan biru langit yang begitu kelam.

"Ada apa denganmu? Dia tunanganku Naruto," kata Hinata sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Naruto membuang wajahnya. "Ukh," Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan memegang wajahnya. Tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir melalui pipinya dan tubuh Hinata pun menggigil. Naruto terkejut melihat reaksi Hinata tersebut, ia memegang bahu Hinata dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. "Jangan sentuh aku!" kata Hinata lirih sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto yang ada di bahunya. Naruto terkejut saat ia menerima perlakuan kasar dari orang yang dicintainya tersebut. Hinata berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan tubuh gontai.

"Kau membenciku?" tanya Naruto. Hinata berhenti kemudian ia melihat kearah Naruto dengan mata merah dan wajah yang basah.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan, Naruto? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan seorang perempuan yang sebentar lagi akan menikah harus kehilangan calon suaminya dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bengis. Naruto terkejut melihat tatapan mata gadis tersebut. "HARUS KEHILANGAN SUAMI KARENA SAHABATNYA SENDIRI YANG MEMBUNUH CALON SUAMINYA, KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN SENANG HAH, KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBENCIMU, NARUTO," bentak Hinata sambil meneteskan air matanya. Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata tersebut kemudian ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Ma...ma...maafkan aku habisnya Nagato-senpai akan mengambilmu dari sisiku, kalau kau sudah menikah dengannya aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu, aku tidak mau, aku ingin terus bersamamu, jadi tolong jangan membenciku, tolong jangan membuangku," isak Naruto. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia menutup matanya dan pergi menjauhi Naruto menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Seandainya kau lebih cepat mengatakan itu, mungkin Kak Nagato akan tetap tersenyum kepada kita berdua, Naruto," ucap Hinata dengan suara lirih. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sambil melihat punggung Hinata yang tampak sangat rapuh, Naruto terduduk dengan wajah kacau dan air mata tetap mengalir. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara biola yang melantun dengan merdu lewat kamar Hinata, suara merdu yang menyiratkan kesedihan orang yang memainkannya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku Hinata, Nagato-senpai, maafkan aku," tangis Naruto sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya serta menundukkan kepalanya tersebut.

~Sacrifice~

"Hinata maafkan aku," gumam Naruto sambil meneteskan air matanya. "Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya kembali? Kenapa semuanya teringat kembali, anakku? Anakku Naruko, dia milikku, dia darah dan dagingku, tapi kenapa? Kenapa semuanya diambil secara paksa dari hidupku? Kenapa?" ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan dahinya ke ranjang sambil duduk bersimpuh dibawah ranjang. "Kenapa kau tidak mengambil nyawaku saja? Kenapa kau mengambil semua orang yang berharga bagiku? Naruko...," Naruto melihat kedua tangannya. "Dia terlalu dekat sangat dekat, tapi kenapa dia begitu tidak terjangkau, kenapa? Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya. "Seseorang tolong aku," rintihnya. Sasuke mengintip Naruto yang sedang terpuruk tersebut kemudian ia masuk kedalam dan memegang bahu Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hei, sejak tadi aku mendengar kau menyebut nama isterimu dan anakmu, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk dihadapan Naruto. Pria tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia menghapus air matanya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Tuan," kata Naruto sambil memegang lengan kanannya yang tampak menggigil. "Tidak ada apa-apa, ya semuanya baik, baik dan aman," ucap Naruto lirih. Sasuke menggerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mengenggam lengan Naruto. Naruto terkejut saat ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak sangat kacau tersebut.

"Naruto, kau tahu, kau adalah milikku, setidaknya kalau kau punya masalah kau cerita padaku dan aku akan membantumu, mengerti," kata Sasuke. "Aku adalah Tuanmu dan kau berada diatas telapak tanganku, tidak mungkin aku yang seorang majikan tidak mengenal bawahannya, apalagi kau adalah orang yang spesial bagiku," kata Sasuke. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Anda kepikiran dengan apa yang dikatakan Tuan Sabaku kemarin malam ya, Tuan," kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke terperanjat saat ia mendengar perkataan Naruto dan senyuman yang menurutnya sangat tulus tersebut.

"Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi apa yang dikatakan si mata panda itu ada benarnya juga sih," kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Naruto tertawa kecil kemudian ia tersenyum simpul dan melihat Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin anda ketahui tentang saya Tuan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto dengan wajah terkejut kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mengetahui hampir dari dirimu yang sebenarnya, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil duduk bersila didepan Naruto. "Kalau soal masa lalu, aku tidak peduli yang terpenting adalah sekarang, kau yang dulu biarlah menjadi kenangan masa lalumu, yang terpenting adalah dirimu yang sekarang dan yang akan datang, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan memegang pipi Naruto serta mengelusnya. Naruto tersenyum dan memegang tangan Sasuke yang ada di pipinya dan menutup matanya. "Kau rindu pada anakmu, Naruto," kata Sasuke yang meyakinkan diri Naruto akan perasaannya terhadap anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Naruto melihat Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu kesana, kita akan menemui anakmu dan berziarah ke makam isterimu," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto terdiam, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke kepadanya. "Agak menyebalkan sih, kau masih mencintai isterimu dan begitu sangat merindukan anakmu, tapi melihatmu terpuruk begini aku juga tidak tega, aku ini walaupun seperti ini masih punya hati kok, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil meringgis saat melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak sangat menyebalkan baginya.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia memeluk Sasuke dan menggumamkan sebuah kata yang sangat ingin ia ucapkan dengan ketulusan hati terhadap orang-orang yang menerima keadaannya. Menerima semua kekurangannya dan semua kebodohan dirinya. Sebuah kata yang akan membuatnya bahagia saat itu juga.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus punggung Naruto dan mengecup surai pirang Naruto.

~Sacrifice~

"Aku harus menemui seseorang hari ini jadi kali ini aku tidak ikut," kata Shukaku pada Gaara yang sedang berdiri dihadapan Shukaku dengan sebuah mobil sport dibelakang mereka.

"Menemuinya lagi?" tanya Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Shukaku tersenyum. "Ah, ya sudahlah, tapi setelah itu susul aku ke desa Uzu, ayo anak-anak," kata Gaara sambil melihat Sano dan Naruko yang sedang bermain bersama Miyuki. Mereka melihat kearah Gaara kemudian tersenyum padanya dan berlari mendekati Gaara. "Aku pergi dulu," kata Gaara sambil mengandeng tangan Naruko sementara Sano berjalan sambil tersenyum pada Naruko yang tertawa lebar padanya. Gaara berjalan melewati Shukaku dan masuk kedalam mobil sport merah kesayangan Gaara tersebut bersama Naruko dan Sano.

Miyuki berdiri disamping Shukaku sambil memegang sebuah map. Ia tersenyum pada Sano dan Naruko yang melambaikan tangan padanya lewat pintu jendela mobil yang dibuka oleh Gaara. Miyuki membalas lambaian tangan anak-anak tersebut dengan melambaikan tangannya. Mobil sport tersebut kemudian melaju meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Sabaku setelah Gaara memasukkan porsneling mobilnya dan membiarkan pintu mobil terbuka karena Naruko masih saja mengeluarkan kepalanya sambil meneriakki kata-kata perpisahan pada Miyuki dan Shukaku.

"Naruko, masukkan kepalamu!" kata Gaara pada Naruko yang duduk disampingnya. Naruko melihat kebelakangnya dan tersenyum pada Gaara yang memegang setir mobilnya dengan tangan kiri serta tangan kanannya memegang porsnelingnya. Tak lama setelah Gaara membelokkan mobilnya, ia menutup pintu jendela mobilnya tersebut. Sano yang duduk dibelakang Gaara melirik kearah sampingnya, ia tersenyum kemudian tertawa geli. Naruko melihat kebelakang.

"Kenapa Sano?" tanya Naruko dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sano ingin cepat pulang, kangen sama ibu, Naruko," kata Sano sambil tersenyum simpul pada Naruko.

"Mama, Naruko juga kangen sama Mama, adik bayinya kapan datang ya, Sano?" tanya Naruko.

"Sebentar lagi, Naruko, sebentar lagi," kata Sano sambil melihat seseorang yang duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan sendu kearahnya kemudian ia melihat kearah Naruko. Gaara melirik Sano yang tersenyum lebar pada wanita yang ada disampingnya.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?" pikir Gaara kemudian ia melihat kearah depannya mencoba untuk kembali memfokuskan pikirannya ke jalan raya.

Sementara itu, Miyuki melihat Shukaku yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum pada lelaki yang keluar dari sebuah mobil keluaran Amerika, mobil yang dikenal oleh orang-orang sebagai mobil tercepat ketiga didunia yang bernama Ssc Ultimate Aero berwarna merah. Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum pada Shukaku kemudian ia mendekati laki-laki tersebut dan memberi salam pada Miyuki yang tampak terpana dengan penampilan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Ia memakai kaos dengan warna merah serta lengannya berwarna hitam, rambut merahnya dibiarkan acak-acakkan.

"Kenalkan ini sekretaris Gaara, Miyuki," kata Shukaku pada pemuda tersebut. Miyuki membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Salam kenal," ucap Miyuki. Pemuda tersebut membungkukkan badannya. "Nama saya Kurama, Namikaze Kurama," kata pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum pada Miyuki. "Apa aku menganggu?" tanya Kurama. Miyuki tersenyum kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka untuk orang-orang yang telah menjadi tokoh dalam perjalanan hidup Tuan Gaara," kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum. Kurama terdiam mendengar perkataan Miyuki kemudian ia melihat Shukaku yang tersenyum padanya.

"Dia menganggap siapapun yang terlibat dengan kehidupannya itu adalah sahabat," kata Shukaku. "Jangan heran, kau tahu Miyuki dulu adalah mesin pembunuh, ia membunuh orang dengan senjata senapan laras panjang," bisik Shukaku. Kurama terkejut mendengar perkataan Shukaku tersebut. "Kalau aku adalah bahan percobaan dari sebuah laboratorium," kata Shukaku sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, Tuan," kata Miyuki. "Itulah yang diajarkan Tuan Gaara pada kami, dia tidak menilaiku sebagai mesin pembunuh, dia tidak menilai Tuan Shu sebagai manusia cacat yang memiliki jantung mesin dengan kekuatan penyembuhnya dan dia juga tidak menilai anda sebagai seorang pembunuh yang dulu pernah mencoba untuk membunuhnya," kata Miyuki sambil berdiri tegap sambil tersenyum pada Kurama.

"Kau sudah menjadi sahabatnya, menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Gaara, karena itu jangan bingung saat Gaara tidak langsung membunuhmu pada malam itu," kata Shukaku sambil tertawa kecil. "Dia bilang tidak peduli seperti apa orang itu dahulunya yang terpenting sekarang dan yang akan datang," kata Shukaku sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Karena masa depan itu penuh dengan misteri, tidak perlu menyesali masa lalu dan meratapinya, jadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran dan cambuk untuk menjadikan diri ini menjadi lebih baik lagi, tidak perlu mengejar masa depan yang penuh dengan misteri, lakukan hal terbaik untuk hari ini karena hari ini adalah anugerah," kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Pengutipan yang bagus dari Gaara, anak itu kalau nonton animasi nggak tanggung-tanggung," kata Shukaku sambil tertawa kecil, mengingat betapa gilanya Gaara menonton film kartun buatan negara Paman Sam tersebut.

"Bagaimanapun karena kita berdua seperti ini Tuan Shukaku, karena itu kalau anda mencoba untuk mengambil nyawanya, saya tidak akan segan-segan Tuan Namikaze," kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum dengan aura membunuh. "Walaupun mereka berkata anda adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato yang seorang pengendali perusahaan Konoha Corp dibalik layar," ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan menentang Kurama. Shukaku tersenyum dan melihat Kurama yang tampak sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Miyuki tersebut.

~Sacrifice~

Gaara dan anak-anak tersebut sampai di desa Uzu pada sore harinya dan ia memarkirkan mobil sport tersebut di depan rumah Naruko. Anak-anak tersebut keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut dan berlarian menuju kearah Ino dan Sai yang menunggu kepulangan mereka didepan pintu rumah Naruko. Naruko langsung memeluk Ino dan dengan semangatnya ia menceritakan pengalamannya selama ada di kediaman Sabaku pada Ino dan Ino meresponnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sai mengelus kepala Sano kemudian ia melihat Gaara yang baru keluar dari mobil tersebut sambil melihat kearah depan mobilnya kemudian ia menutup pintu mobilnya dan mendekati Sai tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun ia melewati Ino dan Naruko yang sedang berbicara.

"Tuan Gaara, anda lebih baik langsung pulang karena...," putus Sai karena ia melihat Gaara yang sudah membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan melihat seorang pria bersurai pirang yang berdiri dengan yukata santai bersama seorang pria berambut hitam spike yang memakai pakaian kasual. Gaara terkejut melihatnya begitupun dengan Naruko.

"Ah, AYAH," teriak Naruko sambil melihat lelaki tersebut. Ia berlari sambil tersenyum lebar kepada sang ayah, Naruto. Naruto menurunkan tubuhnya dan menerima pelukkan anaknya tersebut. "Ayah kapan pulangnya? Naruko kira ayah tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini," kata Naruko sambil tersenyum pada Naruto yang mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Yah, ayah tidak terlalu sibuk, lagian ayah sangat merindukanmu, Naruko," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruko tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah pemuda bersurai hitam yang ada disamping Naruto.

"Siapa ayah?" tanya Naruko.

"Bos ayah, namanya Uchiha Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil menurunkan anaknya. "Beri salam, Nak!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruko melihat ayahnya kemudian ia melihat Sasuke dan membungkuk.

"Nama saya Naruko salam kenal," salamnya. Sasuke terdiam melihat Naruko yang tampak sangat canggung dengannya. Gaara mendekati Naruko dan mengelus kepalanya. Gadis tersebut melihat Gaara kemudian ia tersenyum padanya.

"Anak kecil bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh orang dewasa, jadi jangan bingung kalau Naruko canggung pada anda, Tuan," kata Gaara sambil menutup matanya dan melihat Naruko. Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Gaara tersebut. "Sudahlah, hei, kau belum mandi, gadis jelek sana mandi dulu!" kata Gaara sambil memukul bahu Naruko dengan tinjunya.

"Auww, Paman Gaara jahat," keluh Naruko sambil memegang bahunya. "Ayah Naruko mandi dulu, Sano jangan pulang dulu yah, bantuin Naruko buat pr untuk besok," kata Naruko sambil melihat Sano yang berdiri diantar kedua orang tuanya. Sano tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mandi yang bersih jangan ngasal," kata Gaara sambil mengikuti Naruko yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Iya tahu," kata Naruko sambil tertawa kecil.

"Naruko mau ayah yang membersihkan tubuhmu?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Naruko yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Naruko tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Tidak perlu ayah, Naruko sudah besar dan suatu hari nanti Naruko ingin seperti ayah yang bisa hidup dengan jerih payah ayah sendiri, soal mandi Naruko sudah pandai kok, jadi tenang saja," kata Naruko sambil tertawa lebar. Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruko tersebut kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya. Naruko membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian ia pergi menuju kamar mandi. Gaara menghela nafas panjang.

"Cepat atau lambat dia akan pergi dari kehidupanmu, jadi bersiaplah, Naruto," kata Gaara sambil melewati Naruto yang terdiam ditempatnya kemudian Naruto meremas tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Hei, kalian berdua aku ingin bicara soal Sano," kata Gaara dengan gaya sombong bin angkuhnya pada Sai dan Ino yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Sasuke melihat Gaara yang duduk dihadapan kedua orang tua yang sedang menyantap teh hijau mereka dibawah kotetsu kemudian ia melihat kearah Naruto yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan memegang pundaknya serta mengelusnya.

"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan ayo istirahat dan dengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sabaku itu dengan kedua orang tua itu," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum miris. Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan ia melirik Sasuke. Spontan laki-laki tersebut terkejut melihat tatapan mata Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah mengerikan seperti itu. "Naruto," kata Sasuke. Pria tersebut hanya diam kemudian ia berjalan melewati Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Kan benar, jadi yang kulihat itu benaran Bibi Hinata yah," kata Sano dengan wajah polosnya. Naruto terkejut mendengar nama Hinata disebut-sebut oleh Sano.

"Nyeh, kukira kau sudah tahu kalau dia Uzumaki Hinata," kata Gaara dengan wajah kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Waktu itu aku masih ragu Paman, tapi melihat tatapan matanya aku ingat Ibu jadi kupikir itu ibunya Naruko, ia melihat Naruko seakan-akan ingin memeluk dan menyentuhnya," kata Sano sambil tertawa kecil dan meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Gaara memutar bola matanya kemudian ia melihat Sai dan Ino yang tampak bengong saja ditempat mereka.

"Dengar Tuan dan Nyonya, anak anda ini memiliki kemampuan indera keenam, yah... kalian tahu bisa melihat roh halus dan sebagai dan sebagainya, jadi karena itu aku akan merekrut anakmu sebagai partnerku dikemudian hari, bagaimana?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat kearah Sani dan Ino. Kemudian kedua pasang suami isteri tersebut saling pandang.

"Tapi semua keputusan ada ditangan Sano sendiri, kami tidak bisa mengatur masa depannya, bagaimanapun dia memiliki jalan hidupnya sendiri," jawab Sai sambil mengelus kepala Sano yang ada disampingnya.

"Sano tidak mau," kata Sano sambil tersenyum lebar. Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin. "Karena Sano adalah kakak Naruko dan Naruko adalah adik Sano, Sano ada hanya untuk Naruko sampai dia menemukan laki-laki yang layak untuk melindunginya," kata Sano sambil tersenyum dengan lebar. Sai dan Ino tersenyum dengan lebar mendengar perkataan anak mereka tersebut.

"Sano sangat menyayangi Naruko?" tanya Sai sambil mengelus kepala anaknya tersebut.

"Sangat ayah, Sano akan menjaga Naruko sampai waktunya datang dan akan memberikan kebahagian sebelum dia dipanggil, agar dia bisa menceritakan kisahnya pada bidadari yang ada disana betapa bahagianya Naruko sewaktu di bumi, memiliki ayah seperti paman Naruto, memilik Papa pengganti seperti ayah dan Mama yang menjadi ibu kedua setelah Bibi Hinata, Sano pikir Naruko tidak akan bersedih lagi," kata Sano sambil tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. "Seperti yang selalu ibu katakan, Naruko itu manis kalau tertawa dan Sano akan selalu menjaga tawa Naruko itu untuk ayah dan ibu serta Paman Naruto dan Bibi Hinata yang selalu mengawasi kita," Sano dengan antusias mengatakan hal tersebut. Ino memeluk anaknya dengan gemas dan mengecupnya.

"Anak ibu yang paling pintar, sebentar lagi adikmu akan lahir dan kalian berdua bisa bermain dengannya lalu kamu harus semakin kuat, ya Nak," kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Sano menganggukkan kepalanya. Gaara menghela nafasnya.

"Ya sudahlah," Gaara melihat kearah Naruto yang terdiam dipintu masuk ruangan tamu kemudian Gaara membuang wajahnya dan melihat kedua orang tua yang sedang bercengkrama dengan anak mereka tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pulang ke rumah mereka bersama Naruko yang membawa tas ranselnya yang berisi buku pelajarannya. Naruko tersenyum pada ayahnya kemudian ia mengecup pipi Naruto saat sang ayah sedang duduk jongkok dihadapan Naruko yang sudah memakai sendalnya.

"Naruko pergi dulu Ayah," kata Naruko sambil tersenyum pada Naruto yang sedang mengelus kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, Paman Gaara apa Kak Miyuki dan Paman Shukaku akan datang lagi?" tanya Naruko sambil melihat Gaara yang sedang berdiri disamping Naruto sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya.

"Kupikir mereka tidak akan datang, tapi nanti aku akan coba untuk memanggil mereka agar datang kesini," kata Gaara sambil melihat Naruko.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruko. Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah kalau begitu katakan pada Paman Shu dan Kak Miyuki, susul Naruko di rumahnya Sano yah," kata Naruko sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gaara. Naruko tertawa kecil. "Iya, aku akan menyuruh mereka datang, sudah sana pergi!" kata Gaara. Naruko tersenyum kemudian ia membalikkan badannya setelah memberi salam pada Sasuke. Naruko berjalan mendekati keluarganya yang sedang menunggu didepan gerbang masuk.

"Dia sangat dekat denganmu, Gaara," kata Naruto sambil melihat Gaara yang sedang memencet keyboard handphonenya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak merasakannya," jawab Gaara tanpa melihat kearah Naruto kemudian ia mendekati handphonenya ke telinga. Gaara melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendatangi desa ini," tawa Gaara. Sasuke terdiam melihat Gaara tertawa tersebut. "Ah, Shu? Kau bisa datang kesini, Naruko memintamu untuk mengajarinya matematika, ajak Miyuki juga," ucap Gaara sambil melihat Naruto kemudian ia mematikan teleponnya. "Apakah rasa benci itu sudah menghilang? Apakah rasa bersalah itu sudah menguap? Dan apakah kau sudah memaafkan dirimu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap Naruto. "Jawablah pertanyaanku itu didepan makam isterimu, karena dia terus memintaku untuk ikut campur dengan masalah internalmu," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum. "Lalu Sasuke, Tuan Itachi bilang kalau ia sangat menyesali apa yang telah terjadi pada dirimu, jadi kembalilah menjadi Sasuke yang dulu, ah tidak, kau tidak perlu menjadi dirimu yang dulu yang terpenting sekarang adalah lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan asalkan jangan merugikan orang lain dan dirimu sendiri, cari dan gapailah mimpimu, sebab itu akan menjadikan dirimu pribadi yang lebih kuat, seperti Itachi atau mungkin lebih kuat daripada Itachi itu sendiri," kata Gaara sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Walaupun aku sudah mengubur mimpiku itu," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruto yang termengu ditempatnya. Gaara berhenti ditempatnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak ubahnya seperti mesin rusak yang tidak berguna," kata Gaara sambil memandang seorang wanita yang memandang kearah Naruto dengan wajah cemas. "Rongsokan yang tidak berharga dan pantas untuk didaur ulang atau mungkin dihancurkan," kata Gaara sambil melirk Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Gaara tersebut. "Kau adalah saudara dari sahabatku, meskipun kau sudah mencoba untuk membunuhku, akan tetapi aku tidak bisa membencimu karena alasanmu ingin membunuhku itu hanyalah untuk melindungi Naruto tidak lebih, tapi ingat Sasuke seberapa besarnya kau mencintai seseorang kau tidak boleh tenggelam dalam kegelapan hingga menodai tanganmu dengan darah, mengerti," kata Gaara yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Gaara tersebut kemudian ia meneteskan air matanya. "Akan tetapi kau bukan mesin rusak atau rongsokan, kau adalah manusia, manusia yang patut mendapatkan kebahagian bukan keterpurukan karena semua manusia itu lahir penuh dengan sinar harapan, jangan nodai itu dengan kegelapan," lanjut Gaara.

"Kau tahu apa dengan sebuah harapan?" tanya Sasuke sambil meremas tangannya. "Mereka menentang keinginanku yang ingin menjadi fotografer, mereka menghalangiku untuk keliling dunia dan menyuruhku untuk menetap di kota yang penuh dengan hingar bingar ilmu bisnis, aku benci dengan itu, harapan itu sudah memudar dan hilang dalam sekejap gara-gara mereka," kata Sasuke dengan suara meninggi.

"Hm, bagaimana yah, kau akan mengerti kalau kau mencoba untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada ibumu, karena sewaktu mengandungmu dia pasti menanamkan ratusan harapan atau mungkin ribuan harapan sambil mengelus dan memanjakanmu yang ada dalam perutnya," kata Gaara sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Gaara tersebut kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat Gaara. "Ingat sewaktu dia mengandung Naruko, dia selalu mengelus perutnya, mengucapkan puji-pujian pada anaknya yang belum pasti perempuan atau laki-laki tersebut, meringgis kesakitan dan tertawa bersama anaknya itu, kau pikir kenapa dia bisa bertahan sampai Naruko lahir, semua itu karena sebuah harapan, karena Naruko adalah harapannya," kata Gaara sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" tanya Gaara. "Sebab kalau kau mau menjawabnya sekarang juga tidak apa-apa, sebab dia ada disini, bersama kita bertiga, menatapmu dengan raut wajah sedih dan miris," kata Gaara sambil melihat Hinata yang berdiri disamping Gaara.

"Apa benar? Apa benar ada Hinata disini?" kata Naruto dengan raut wajah kusut. "Tidak ada yang kubenci dan aku sudah memaafkan diriku sendiri, semuanya sudah sirna," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan ekspresi miris.

"Benarkah? Yang kulihat dari tatapanmu hanya ada kebohongan dan kemunafikkan," kata Gaara dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar, itu bohong," kata Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu kenapa kau tampak terpuruk seperti ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku...aku akh," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan meremas tangannya.

"Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, ungkapkan semuanya, kalau tidak Hinata tidak akan tenang di dunia sana, dia datang kesini hanya karena kau bukan karena Naruko, karena kau, suami yang teramat dia cintai, renungilah itu!" kata Gaara sambil menggeretakkan giginya.

"Ukh," Naruto meremas dadanya. "Kau ingin tahu?" kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya Gaara dan Sasuke terdiam mendengar pengucapan Naruto yang berubah dari kamu menjadi kau tersebut. "Kau ingin tahu, bagaimana aku sangat merasa bersalah pada Hinata dan Naruko, bagaimana aku sangat tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri dan orang-orang yang mengangguku dan bagaimana aku sangat membenci orang-orang yang merenggut milikku dengan secara paksa," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum menyeringai. "Hi...hi...hi, aku membenci diriku sendiri, hi...hi...hi, aku membenci Nagato-senpai, aku membanci...," kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Sasuke sedikit menjauh dari Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan aura gelapnya. Gaara berdiri ditempatnya sambil menatap Naruto yang tertawa sambil menutup matanya. "...aku membenci darah dagingku sendiri, aku membenci Naruko, dia merenggut isteriku, lalu dia akan pergi meninggalkanku, jahat, kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekalian saja aku bunuh dia dulu," kata Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan memegang kepalanya.

Gaara terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto sementara Sasuke terkejut melihat Naruto yang tampak sangat berbeda. Sementara itu seorang anak perempuan berdiri sambil menggigit bibirnya didepan pintu yang tertutup. Ia memeluk sebuah ransel berwarna merah, bulir bening mengelir dengan lambat di pipinya yang putih dan mulus tersebut. Naruto tersenyum sambil melihat Gaara dan Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

Kucing mulai menampakkan taringnya, mengintai dalam kegelapan hati dan akan memakan seluruh mangsanya demi memenuhi nafsu untuk memakan serta nafsu untuk membunuh.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

Ceritanya udah masuk ke inti, syukurlah kupikir ni fic kagak bakalan tamat-tamat, kalau nggak tamat-tamat juga aku yang bakalan tamat *ngelirik para reader yang sudah sekian lama menunggu.

Soal sampul ha...ha...ha terima kasih dah sama si kakak, walaupun tidak suka yaoi dia mau membuatkan pict ini untukku, *setelah dipaksa he...he...he*. Pokok e makasih banyak dah buat si kakak, kalau ada yang mau lihat versi gedenya lihat aja di FBku yah, ini adalah salah satu adegan di sebuah pict yang ku temukan di web... kupikir, eh ini cocok banget untuk sampul na sacrifice, jadi dah dibuatin sikakak dalam versinya, manisnya... eh bukan manis kalinya, tragis lebih cocok deh...hm. Baiklah aku tutp aja buat apa dipikirin hehehehe

Terima kasih ya sudah lama menunggu... mohon reviewnya yah ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Terima kasih ya bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ficku ini, mereview atau pun yang menjadi silent reader.

Ada yang bertanya kemana aku selama satu bulan kemarin, he...he...he selain puasa aku bantuin si mamah sampe kecapean nyentuh laptop cuman buat buka FB plus download film hehehe...

Daripada baca cucolku lebih baik baca fic ini...

* * *

Dalam sebuah rumah dengan ala tradisional Jepang tampak seorang wanita yang sedang mengelus perutnya yang besar sambil berdiri didepan pohon sakura. Ia tersenyum sambil menutup matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin musim semi yang menerpa tubuhnya. Sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang, wanita itu terkejut kemudian ia membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria yang sedang menghirup aroma tubuhnya sambil menutup matanya dengan posisi wajah yang berada dibahunya.

"Kamu sudah pulang? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Naruto?" tanya wanita tersebut sambil memegang tangan pria yang berada di perutnya itu.

"Baik, Hinata," jawab Naruto. Wanita yang bernama Hinata tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia menutup matanya dan kembali mencoba merasakan sejuknya angin musim semi. "Kita akan merawatnya sampai dewasa, menjadi seorang putri tercantik yang ada di dunia, mewarnai hidup kita dan membawa kebahagiaan pada orang-orang sekitarnya, benar 'kan," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Yah, semoga," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum sambil melihat langit biru yang dipenuhi oleh gumpalan awan putih yang berarak mengikuti aliran angin beserta para burung yang berkicau dengan riangnya diatas cakrawala mentari.

* * *

**SACRIFICE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**WARNING : YAOI, MISS TYPO, AU, LEMON, RAPE AND MANY MORE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"...aku membenci darah dagingku sendiri, aku membenci Naruko, dia merenggut isteriku, lalu dia akan pergi meninggalkanku, jahat, kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekalian saja aku bunuh dia dulu," kata Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan memegang kepalanya. Gaara menghela nafasnya kemudian ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya dari awal, atau setidaknya kalau kau masih punya belas kasihan pada anakmu itu, yah kau kirim saja dia ke panti asuhan dan melupakan semuanya?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan mata merah karena harus menahan amarahnya. "Owh, pasti gara-gara kau Hinata," kata Gaara sambil melihat Hinata yang menatap kearah pintu keluar dengan ekspresi cemas. Ekspresi wajah Gaara berubah kemudian ia melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih menatap Naruto yang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sangat berbeda.

"Kau jadi orang jangan sok tahu," kata Naruto sambil meremas kedua tangannya. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari kantong celananya. "Kau tahu apa dengan kesedihanku? Kau tahu apa dengan masa laluku? Satu hal lagi kutegaskan padamu, jangan pernah ikut campur dalam masalahku, kau mengerti!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan mencekik leher Gaara.

"Akh," rintih Gaara sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto yang sedang mencekiknya tersebut. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut terkejut saat Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dengan satu tangan hingga kakinya tak lagi menginjak lantai. Sasuke terkejut kemudian ia memegang tangan Naruto yang sedang mencekik leher Gaara tersebut.

"NARUTO SUDAH HENTIKAN! DIA TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK MELUKAIMU," kata Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan cekikkan leher Gaara. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut meronta, berusaha untuk melepaskan cekikkan lehernya yang semakin kuat. Suara kesakitan mulai terdengar di tempat itu beradu dengan perkataan Sasuke yang berusaha untuk menghentikan tindakan Naruto yang mulai menggila dan membuat wajah Gaara memucat karena aliran darah serta pasokkan udara kedalam paru-parunya semakin sedikit.

"Kau...akh...kau mau...ukh...menodai tanganmu lagi?" tanya Gaara dengan tatapan kesakitan sambil melihat Naruto yang terdiam dengan ekspresi dinginnya. "Inikah...akh...yang kau inginkan?" tanya Gaara kembali mulai tidak tahan dengan cekikkan Naruto yang semakin kencang. Naruto tersenyum menyeringai dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang berusaha mendorongnya dan melepaskan tangan Naruto yang ada di leher Gaara.

"Akh," punggung Sasuke membentur dinding rumah tersebut dengan sangat keras, ia tidak menyangka Naruto yang terlihat lemah tersebut memiliki tenaga yang sangat besar hingga dapat menodorong tubuh Sasuke yang notabene lebih besar dari Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto yang masih tersenyum lebar pada Gaara sambil memalingkan wajahnya, dari wajahnya tersebut tampak sebuah kenikmatan terpancar dengan jelas.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mau menodai tanganku lagi atau tidak itu 'kan bukan urusanmu, aku adalah aku dan kau adalah kau, kita sangat berbeda, dirimu, duniamu dan kepribadianmu sangat bertolak belakang denganku dan kau tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan obsesiku ini," kata Naruto sambil menjilat pipi Gaara. "Kalau boleh, aku ingin merasakan darahmu, langsung dari jantung ini," kata Naruto sambil memegang dada kiri Gaara. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus dada kiri Gaara dengan raut wajah penuh dengan hasrat untuk mencongkel dada Gaara dengan tangannya. Sasuke sadar kalau itu tidak baik, kemudian ia kembali bangkit dan mendekati Naruto.

"INI SALAH NARUTO, INI BUKAN KAU, KEMBALILAH, LEPASKAN SABAKU!" teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto yang tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Naruto melihat Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, Sasuke, bukannya kau ingin dia mati, aku akan melakukannya untukmu, tanganmu bersih tidak akan berlumuran darah sepertiku, jadi tenang saja," kata Naruto. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia meneteskan air matanya.

"POKOKNYA LEPASKAN, SABAKU!" bentak Sasuke. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia melihat Gaara yang masih meronta di tangannya sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mencicipi darahmu, Sabaku," kata Naruto sambil melempar tubuh Gaara ke pintu hingga pintu tersebut terbuka dengan tubuh Gaara terbaring didepannya. Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang yang memiliki perawakan yang sama dengan Naruto berdiri sambil memeluk tas ranselnya. Ia mundur kebelakang sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan dengan tubuh yang menggigil dan air mata yang mulai menetes. Gaara meremas tangannya kemudian ia melihat Sasuke dan Naruto dengan posisi terbaring.

"Tidak, dia bukan ayah, dia bukan ayah Naruko, bukan ayah," ucap gadis kecil tersebut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tas ransel yang dipegangnya pun jatuh. "Ah, iya, dia adalah ayahku, tapi... huwaaaa," gadis kecil tersebut berteriak kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan rumah tempat ia bernaung bersama sang ayah. Sasuke mengejar Naruko dengan wajah cemas.

"NARUKO," teriaknya. Naruto terdiam ditempatnya kemudian ia melihat Gaara yang berusaha berdiri sambil memegang lehernya yang sakit. Ia tertawa kecil kemudian ia melihat Naruto.

"Hei, kau tahu uhuk Naruko mewarisi kemampuan Hinata," kata Gaara sambil tertawa. Naruto menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi garang kemudian ia kembali menampar wajah Gaara serta mencekik lehernya.

"Kau siapa? Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Naruto. Gaara tertawa dengan bibirnya yang sobek serta mengeluarkan darah. "Naruko tidak memiliki kemampuan itu, dia hanya gadis kecil biasa," kata Naruto.

"Oh ya, uhuk ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jangan kau pikir karena kau keturunan Namikaze yang terkenal dengan kemampuan 'itu', aku tidak bisa melawanmu," kata Gaara sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan memutarkan tangan kanannya ke lengan Naruto kemudian memelintir tangan Naruto hingga posisinya sekarang berada dibelakang Naruto sambil mengunci pergerakan Naruto tersebut. "Menolong Sasuke? Huh, alasan konyol itu jangan kau gunakan demi kepuasanmu sendiri," kata Gaara sambil mengunci leher Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. "Kuberitahu suatu hal yang selama ini kututupi, kita berdua sama," bisik Gaara ke telinga Naruto. "Kau memiliki obsesi yang secara persentase dapat dihitung kalau aku dan kau, 99 persennya memiliki kesamaan, tapi seperti yang kau bilang tadi kita ini berbeda, 1 persen dari diriku bisa menekan obsesi itu tapi kau, tidak," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum puas kemudian ia melepaskan kunciannya dan melihat Naruto yang terdorong kedepan dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Sadar atau tidak, manusia memiliki monster dalam dirinya, makanya orang selalu bilang, kalau kau ingin menjadi kuat, kalahkan, kuasai dan kendalikan dirimu," kata Gaara sambil memegang lehernya yang terasa sangat sakit. "Setelah itu... kalahkan lawanmu," ucap Gaara sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya. "Mengalahkan diri sendiri itu lebih menyusahkan daripada mengalahkan orang lain, kau merasakannya 'kan, bagaimana sulitnya mengendalikan dirimu dan akhirnya berubah menjadi mesin pembunuh," kata Gaara sambil menutup matanya dan mengingat sebuah peristiwa dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Miyuki beberapa tahun silam.

Gaara duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan memegang lehernya serta sesekali mengeluarkan suara batuk. Gaara melihat Hinata yang duduk disamping Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum simpul dan memegang bahu sang suami. Hinata bangkit kemudian ia melihat Gaara dan menghilang. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang duduk bersimpuh sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

"Jadi sejak awal Naruko sudah tahu, jadi sejak awal dia sudah tahu siapa aku dan apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini," kata Naruto dengan tubuh menggigil. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan suara isak tangis keluar dari mulut Naruto yang terduduk dilantai.

"Ayahku juga membenciku karena alasan yang sama," kata Gaara dengan suara lirih. Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Gaara yang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Menyakitkan memang, tiang yang menyangga rumahmu itu tidak ada dan tiang itu harus digantikan dengan tubuhmu yang kecil," kata Gaara sambil menutup matanya. "Karena alasan itulah Naruko dekat denganku, Naruto, kami sama, kami berdua memiliki ayah yang membenci kami, walaupun perlakuanmu berbeda dengan perlakuan ayahku kepadaku, tapi benci tetaplah benci," kata Gaara sambil meneteskan air matanya. "Manusia punya ceritanya sendiri, Naruto, kau punya orang yang selalu ada untukmu, bukan hanya Hinata, Naruko, Sai, Ino, Sano dan Sasuke, mereka menyayangimu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk terbuka?" tanya Gaara sambil menangis. "Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku, masa lalu yang sangat kelam dan gelap, tidak 'kah terpikir dalam benakmu, bagaimana anakmu yang memiliki kemampuan itu bisa bertahan saat ia mengetahui bagaimana ayahnya dulu?" kata Gaara dengan tubuh menggigil. "Sakit Naruto, disini sakit sekali," kata Gaara sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan memegang dadanya. "Tapi orang-orang itu apakah tidak berpikir, bagaimana irinya kami yang ditinggal mati oleh ibunya, melihat mereka bermain dengan riang bersama ibu mereka, apakah mereka tidak berpikir betapa sakitnya hati ini saat kami mengetahui orang yang bisa kami jadikan tongkat untuk bertahan dari rasa itu akhirnya hanya memanfaatkannya, menutupi rasa benci itu dengan sebuah senyuman palsu, senyuman yang tidak tulus sama sekali, hik," Gaara menangis sambil sesegukkan. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya, kau tidak tahu," kata Gaara sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kakinya yang ia angkat.

Naruto menggerutkan dahinya kemudian meneteskan air matanya. "Sasuke, dia sama, dia...," putus Naruto sambil menutup matanya dan mengigit bibirnya. Gaara hanya diam dalam tangisnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke kakinya tersebut.

~Sacrifice~

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model runcing sedang berlari mengejar seorang anak kecil yang menghilang di kegelapan hutan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal saat ia berhenti tepat disaat ia melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk didepan sebuah batu nisan dengan pandangan mata kosong. Sasuke mendekati gadis kecil tersebut kemudian ia berhenti tepat saat Naruko tersenyum pada batu nisan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ibu, apa yang Naruko takutkan benar-benar terjadi," kata Naruko sambil tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya. "Naruko takut kalau ayah mengatakan itu, Ibu, Naruko takut mendengar perkataan ayah itu," kata Naruko sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Naruko tidak tahu apa yang harus Naruko lakukan setelah ini, Naruko... hik," tangis Naruko kemudian ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Sasuke mendekati Naruko dan mengelus kepalanya. Naruko terkejut kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya.

"Dia sedang kalut, Naruko, dia tidak membencimu, aku tahu itu," kata Sasuke sambil duduk disamping Naruko dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Naruko tidak tahu Paman, semuanya begitu sangat meyakinkan bagi Naruko," kata Naruko sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Naruko. "Mata ayah sama dengan matanya dulu, dari pantulan matanya terlihat sangat mengerikan dan tidak terpancar kelembutan seorang ayah yang Naruko kenal dulu," kata Naruko sambil menutup matanya.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu, setiap malam dia mengigau memanggilmu dan dia selalu memikirkan dirimu yang jauh darinya," kata Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Naruko. Naruko tersenyum miris kemudian ia melihat Sasuke.

"Kita berdua sama, kebencian terhadap apa yang tidak patut dibenci tumbuh disini," kata Naruko sambil memegang dadanya. "Tidak apa ayah membenciku, yang terpenting bagiku ayah bahagia, serta tidak lagi melumuri tangannya dengan darah orang-orang yang menyayanginya," kata Naruko sambil tersenyum. "Terkadang ada kenyataan yang tidak perlu diketahui, dulu Naruko berharap kenyataan itu akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu hingga tubuh ini melebur dan kembali ke bumi, tapi ternyata Naruko mengetahui semuanya lebih cepat daripada yang Naruko duga, menyedihkan," ucap Naruko lirih. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagiku hidup dalam kebohongan lebih baik daripada harus merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam saat aku harus berjuang hidup mempertahan agar jiwa dan raga ini tetap bersatu," Naruko meneteskan air matanya. "Aku ingin meninggalkan semuanya, kesedihan itu dan kebencian itu, aku ingin menghilangkan semua itu dengan menghilangnya jiwa ini," kata Naruko.

"Naruko, hidup dalam kebohongan akan lebih menyakitkan daripada kau mendapatkan kenyataan itu," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruko.

"Paman, ibu, apa yang akan Naruko katakan pada ibu soal ayah yang kembali seperti dulu dan menghancurkan pertahanan yang selama 10 tahun ia pertahankan setelah meninggalnya ibu hancur berkeping-keping hanya karena aku punya penyakit, hanya karena nyawa ini tidak akan bertahan lama, karena itulah Naruko butuh kebohongan itu, kebohongan untuk membahagiakan ibu yang ada di surga," tangis Naruko sambil meremas tangannya. "Kasihan ibu, kasihan ayah yang kutinggalkan, siapa yang akan menahan amarahnya? Siapa?" tanya Naruko sambil meringkuk dan memegang dadanya. "Selama ini aku berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan pada ayah kalau dia tidak bisa menutupi apapun dariku, aku mengetahui apa yang dia kerjakan di kota, aku mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan dengan Paman, aku mengetahui kesedihan kehilangan orang yang teramat ia cintai dan aku mengetahui betapa kelamnya hati yang ia pagari dengan sekuat tenaga itu," kata Naruko sambil menangis dan menundukkan tubuhnya. "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa semuanya musnah dengan secepat ini?" lanjutnya sambil meraung. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia memeluk Naruko. "Aku hanya butuh kebohongan darinya, Paman, kebohongan tentang kebenciannya padaku, agar aku dapat bertahan hidup dan memberikan kebahagiaan segera setelah pengikisan ini berakhir, Paman, tapi kenapa? Kenapa semuanya cepat sekali?" raung Naruko sambil meremas pakaian Sasuke.

"Sudah Naruko, sudahlah, kumohon!" pinta Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Naruko yang kecil dan kurus tersebut. Wajahnya kusut akibat mendengar perkataan yang tidak sepatutnya keluar dari dari bibir anak sekecil Naruko.

"Salah 'kah Naruko yang berharap kebohongan itu hadir dalam diri ini, salah 'kah Naruko lahir ke dunia ini dengan merenggut nyawa orang yang teramat dicintai oleh ayah, salah 'kah kalau...ah," Naruko menutup matanya dan Sasuke terkejut saat ia merasakan tubuh Naruko tidak bertenaga dan jatuh seperti tubuh orang yang tidak bernyawa.

"NARUKOOO," teriak Sasuke saat ia melihat wajah Naruko yang tampak sangat tenang dengan wajah basah. "Naruko bangun, bangun Naruko!" kata Sasuke sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Naruko yang terbaring dilengannya. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa tubuh Naruko yang tampak sekarat dengan wajah kusut. "Tidak ada yang salah Naruko karena kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu, kau berhak mendapatkannya," ucap Sasuke sambil berlari menuju ke desa. "SABAKU PANGGIL AMBULANS, CEPAAAT!" teriak Sasuke sambil mendobrak pintu rumah. Gaara terkejut melihat Sasuke yang datang dengan Naruko dipangkuannya. Ia langsung berdiri dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Tidak akan sempat, bawa dia ke sekolah!" kata Gaara sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. "Nona Shizune, cepat dia pingsan!" kata Gaara sambil berjalan menuju sekolahannya. "Shu, kau masih di rumah 'kan, bawa peralatan medis, penanggulangan serangan jantung, cepat!" kata Gaara sambil melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Gaara mematikan teleponnya dan melihat sebuah mobil terparkir didepan halaman sekolah.

"Tuan Sabaku," ucap seorang wanita dengan nafas tersengal-sengal mendekati Gaara yang berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan kecil disamping gedung sekolah tersebut. Ia membuka ruangan tersebut dan Sasuke langsung membaringkan tubuh Naruko diatas ranjang. "Detak jantungnya melemah, Tuan tolong siapkan alat kejut!" kata Shizune sambil mengambil alat bantu pernafasan dan meletakkannya disekitar mulut dan hidung Naruko. Sasuke melihat ruangan kecil tersebut, terdapat beberapa alat kesahatan disana serta alat kejut yang sedang dipersiapkan oleh Gaara.

"Bawa Naruto, kau tidak ingin dia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, 'kan," kata Gaara sambil mendekati Shizune dengan alat kejut di tangannya. Shizune mengambil alat kejutnya dan berusaha untuk mengembalikan denyut jantung Naruko. Sementara itu Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung pergi menuju rumah Naruto. Disana ia tidak melihat ada Naruto yang terbaring ditempatnya tadi. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dari arah dapur, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju dapur tersebut dan ia melihat Naruto yang sedang memegang pisau dapur, ia tersenyum melihat pisau tersebut dengan wajah basah.

"Aku bisa mencabut nyawa orang lain, bagaimana rasanya kalau nyawa ini kucabut sendiri?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas dan mengarahkan ujung pisaunya tersebut ke lehernya. "Aku akan menyusul kalian, jadi tunggu aku!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan langsung mengarahkan ujung pisau tersebut ke lehernya. Sasuke mengejarnya dan menghentikan pisau tersebut menyentuh leher Naruto dengan memegang bilah pisau tersebut sehingga darah segar mengalir dari pisau itu menuju ujung pisau. "Lepaskan!" kata Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke menggenggam krah yukata Naruto dan mengambil pisau dapur tersebut dari tangan Naruto serta mencampakkannya.

"Mau mati ah? Kau pikir dengan merenggut nyawamu sendiri, kau akan bertemu mereka berdua, tidak Naruto, kenapa pikiranmu sesempit ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menampar wajah Naruto hingga pipi Naruto ternodai oleh darah Sasuke tersebut.

"Hi...hi...hi, kenapa memangnya? Mereka berdua adalah orang-orang yang sangat kucintai, salahkah aku berada disisi mereka berdua," kata Naruto sambil tertawa lebar. Sasuke kembali menampar Naruto.

"Naruko masih bisa diselamatkan, jangan hancurkan dirimu seperti ini dan jangan sia-siakan perjuangan Naruko untuk tetap bertahan dalam kondisinya sekarang ini, mengerti!" kata Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat pemuda tersebut dengan wajah kusut dan kacau.

"DIA AKAN SEGERA MENYUSUL HINATA, KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH?" bentak Naruto. Sasuke mengenggam erat tangannya yang berdarah. "AKU TIDAK MAU SENDIRIAN LAGI, AKU TIDAK MAU," teriak Naruto dengan histeris. Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mengecup bibirnya. Mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut kemudian ia melepaskan kecupannya serta melihat wajah Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan akhirnya butiran bening itu tumpah dan Naruto meraung sambil mengenggam baju Sasuke dan membenamkam kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut hitam kelam itu mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengecup kepala Naruto.

"Tenanglah, dia pasti akan selamat," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto dan menyentuh kepala pria tersebut. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua mendengar suara helikopter dan Sasuke bergegas keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan mengenggam erat tangan Naruto.

Dalam pekarangan sekolah, mereka berdua melihat beberapa orang membawa kasur berjalan dengan Naruko yang berada diatasnya yang memakai peralatan medis. Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke kemudian ia berlari mengejar anaknya tersebut dan ikut kedalam helikopter bersama Shizune. Gaara melihat dari bawah kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih menatap kearah kepergian helikopter tersebut.

"Hei, kau butuh perawatan," kata Gaara sambil mendekati Sasuke dan dengan memberikan isyarat pada Miyuki, gadis tersebut langsung berlari menuju ruangan medis tempat perawatan Naruko tadi dirawat. Kemudian ia membawa alat P3K serta mengobati luka Sasuke sambil meminta Sasuke duduk diatas tanah.

"Naruko sakit apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Gaara yang melipat tangannya sambil berdiri dan melihat pekerjaan Miyuki.

"Jantung, sejak kecil jantung anak itu lemah, kudengar dari Nona Shizune kalau sebentar lagi anak itu memang harus diopname," kata Gaara sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Lalu kau mengantar Naruko kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat luka yang sedang dibaluti perban oleh Miyuki. Gaara duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Sasuke.

"Ke rumah sakit Konoha, disana peralatan medis lebih lengkap dan terbaik di kota ini," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum simpul. Sasuke tersenyum pada Miyuki yang melihat kearahnya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kemudian ia melihat Gaara.

"Hei Sabaku, aku ingin tahu bagaimana wajah isteri Naruto itu," kata Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangan dan meletakkannya didepan dadanya.

"Yah kalau kau memperhatikan keluarga besar Hyuga yang rata-rata memiliki iris perak kau dapat membayangkannya," kata Gaara sambil mengangkat lehernya saat Miyuki memasang perban dilehernya tersebut. Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Gaara tersebut. "Kaget? Kau akan kaget kalau mengetahui kalau Naruko adalah anak dari seorang peramal dari keluarga Hyuga yang hilang 27 tahun yang lalu," kata Gaara sambil melihat kearah langit malam.

"Aku tahu, Neji pernah bilang kalau dia punya adik sepupu yang diculik ketika ia baru saja dilahirkan," kata Sasuke sambil memegang dagunya. Gaara melirik Sasuke kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara sambil menutup matanya.

"Mereka mencari putri keluarga tersebut sampai 10 tahun lamanya dan tidak ditemukan hingga akhirnya pencarian dihentikan dan putri sulung dari keluarga utama Hyuga dinyatakan menghilang dan lenyap begitu saja," kata Sasuke sambil melihat Gaara yang tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke tersebut.

"10 tahun? Itu waktu yang terlalu lama bagi keluarga seperti keluarga Hyuga," kata Gaara sambil menurunkan kepalanya. "Apalagi dengan ciri khas mata perak milik keluarga Hyuga yang mudah dikenali," lanjut Gaara.

"Karena itu aku terkejut kau bilang kalau isteri Naruto itu adalah seorang peramal dari keluarga yang menghilang itu," bantah Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya dengan wajah kesal. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan ini ada kaitannya dengan orang-orang yang benci dengan keluarga Hyuga," kata Gaara sambil memegang dagunya.

"Rekan bisnis?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat Gaara.

"Mungkin, tapi bagaimana caranya dia menutupi keberadaan Hinata hingga tidak ditemukan sampai hari ini?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah penuh dengan keingintahuan. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia melihat tangannya dan melihat kearah Gaara. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut tersenyum lebar kemudian ia melihat Miyuki. "Kau kenal dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuga, Miyuki?" tanya Gaara sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ah, tidak Tuan, tapi saya kenal dengan salah satu pelayan keluarga tersebut," kata Miyuki sambil melihat Gaara dengan wajah bingung. Gaara tersenyum kemudian ia melihat Sasuke.

"Kau ingin membantu?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kalau untuk mereka berdua, boleh saja," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, Miyuki cari informasi tentang peristiwa 27 tahun yang lalu, tentang penculikan bayi di keluarga Hyuga," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum pada Miyuki.

"Baik," kata Miyuki.

"Lalu kau Sasuke, kau kenal dengan Hyuga Neji, kau pasti tahu apa yang kuinginkan dari posisimu yang sebagai rekan kerjanya," kata Gaara sambil melihat Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Ok," kata Sasuke. Miyuki melihat Gaara dan Sasuke secara bergantian, wajahnya tampak bingung dan seperti orang ling-lung, kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Kedua pemuda tersebut melihat kearah Miyuki.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Gaara dengan tampang dinginnya.

"Tidak Tuan, hanya saja saya tidak menyangka, anda dan Tuan Sasuke dapat berkerja sama seperti ini, mengingat dulu anda ingin menghancurkan perusahaan Uchiha dan Tuan Sasuke hendak membunuh anda," kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum. Gaara dan Sasuke saling pandang kemudian mereka tersenyum menyeringai.

"Jangan kau pikir aku membantu karena kau, Sabaku," ancam Sasuke. "Ini kulakukan untuk Naruto,"

"Huh, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin bukan karena apapun," cibir Gaara sambil berdiri. "Lagian kurasa, kalau kita kembali menyimak masa lalu mereka berdua, antara Hinata dan Naruto, kita akan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan dari dunia bisnis Namikaze dan Konoha Corp, entah kenapa semua timpang tindih dan membuat benang kusut antara keduanya," kata Gaara sambil memandang lurus kearah sebuah mata yang memandangnya dari jauh. Sasuke berdiri dan menutup matanya begitupula dengan Miyuki. "Tapi aku berhutang nyawa padamu, Uchiha, kalau Naruto tidak kau hentikan mungkin aku sudah tidak berada disini," kata Gaara sambil membelakangi Sasuke dan berdecak pinggang. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu dengan memberitahu siapa Naruto, kuanggap hutangmu lunas, Sabaku," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri disamping Gaara. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. "Mulai dari nama keluarga Namikaze," kata Sasuke dengan wajah seriusnya. Gaara melirik Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

~Sacrifice~

Naruto berdiri didepan ruang UGD dengan perasaan campur aduk, wajahnya kusut saat melihat lampu warna merah menyala diatas pintu ruangan tersebut. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan ia melihat sebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut kemudian ia mendekati kursi tunggu tersebut dan duduk disana sambil memandang kearah ruang UGD yang masih tidak bergeming.

"Hinata, dia juga mencintaiku, aku sungguh pendosa yang tidak pantas mendapatkan cintanya," gumam Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Membencinya hanya karena dirimu yang pergi dari hidupku, ah, Naruko maafkan ayah, maafkan ayah," isak Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

~Sacrifice~

"Aku tahu Naruto, kamu membenci dan akhirnya membunuh Kak Nagato hanya kekalutan semata, aku bisa saja membuangmu dan mencampakkanmu dalam ketepurukkanmu, tapi Naruto aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, karena aku mencintaimu," kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan Naruto berdiri didepannya. "Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kamu melumuri tanganmu," kata Hinata sambil meneteskan air matanya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata, maafkan aku," kata Naruto sambil meneteskan air matanya. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Naruto.

"Aku memaafkanmu Naruto, akan selalu seperti itu, akan selalu memaafkanmu," kata Hinata sambil membalas pelukkan Naruto. "Kita akan membuat lembaran baru, ne Naruto jangan terlalu kamu pikirkan, Kak Nagato pasti memaafkanmu," kata Hinata sambil menutup matanya. Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya kemudian ia tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. "Karena itu aku ingin kamu untuk berusaha menahan amarahmu dan berusahalah untuk tidak membenci orang-orang yang mengusik hidupmu, bersabarlah!" kata Hinata sambil mengelus pipi Naruto. "Lalu kejarlah mimpimu, karena kamu bebas sekarang, jangan lagi terkekang dalam kegelapan hatimu!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Hinata singkat. Hinata tersenyum sambil melihat Naruto yang mengelus pipinya.

~Sacrifice~

Naruto tersenyum saat ia mengingat masa lalunya kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang dokter keluar bersama seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Ia mendekati Naruto dan tersenyum miris pada pria tersebut. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Anak anda harus dirawat inap mulai sekarang, mengingat jantungnya yang mulai melemah, Tuan...," putus dokter yang memiliki model rambut berkepang dua tersebut.

"Uzumaki, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto," kata Naruto dengan wajah kusut. "Apa ada kesempatannya untuk sembuh, Dok?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Dokter tersebut tersenyum.

"Berdoa dan percayakan semuanya pada Tuhan, saya permisi dulu," kata dokter tersebut sambil berlalu dari hadapan Naruto bersama wanita berambut merah muda yang berada disampingnya.

"Ne, Nona Tsunade, bukannya dia...," putus wanita tersebut sambil melihat Naruto yang berjalan mendekati pintu UGD yang tampak seorang wanita berambut hitam keluar sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Aku tahu Sakura, akhirnya...," ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum lebar. "Minato, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, cucumu sekarat, lho," pikir Tsunade sambil melirik Naruto yang tertawa kecil sambil memegang rambut dan wajahnya yang berdarah bersama Shizune didepanya.

"Aku ingin menemuinya bolehkah?" kata Naruto sambil melihat Shizune yang tersenyum padanya.

"Boleh, tapi bersihkan dirimu dulu!" kata Shizune. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi menuju tiolet untuk membersihkan wajah dan rambutnya. "Kakashi, dia terlalu rapuh sekarang jangan terlalu menekannya," kata Shizune pada seorang pria yang memakai masker dan eyespad dimata kanannya.

"Aku datang bukan untuk menemuinya hanya ingin mengetahui kondisi anaknya, cucu dari guruku, apa tidak boleh?" tanya Kakashi dengan sebuah senyuman. Shizune menghela nafasnya.

"Apa anak itu sadar kalau dia selalu diintai selama hidupnya?" tanya Shizune sambil memegang dagunya.

"Kurasa dia sudah menutup diri dari semua itu, seakan-akan dia tidak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang sekelilingnya, benar-benar berubah," kata Kakashi sambil melipat tangannya. "Ne, Shizune ada tugas untukmu, awasi Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara!" kata Kakashi sambil melihat Shizune yang melihat kearahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shizune dengan wajah terkejut.

"Mereka berdua sedang mencari kebenaran tentang Naruto dan Hinata," kata Kakashi sambil memegang dagunya. "Sungguh tindakan bodoh," kata Kakashi sambil tertawa geli. "Tuan bilang kalau mereka macam-macam kau boleh melenyapkan mereka berdua," kata Kakashi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari hadapan Shizune yang terdiam ditempatnya. Meninggalkan kesunyian yang ada dalam lorong tersebut.

~Sacrifice~

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah teduh Naruko yang terbaring dengan peralatan medis hampir diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia mendekati ranjang Naruko dan mengelus kepala anaknya tersebut. Naruko terjaga kemudian ia tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Ayah," kata Naruko dengan suara lemah sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Naruko," kata Naruto sambil menggegam tangan Naruko yang kecil tersebut.

"Ayah, tadi Naruko mimpi buruk," kata Naruko sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mengecup tangan Naruko. "Memimpikan ayah yang jatuh ke jurang sambil memekikkan nama Ibu dan memakiku," kata Naruko sambil meneteskan air matanya. "Ayah, ayah tidak membenciku 'kan, ayah mencintaiku 'kan ayah," kata Naruko sambil memegang pipi ayahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, ayah mencintaimu Naruko, sangat mencintaimu," isak Naruto. Naruko tersenyum kemudian ia menjatuhkan tangannya dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Terima kaih ayah," ucap Naruko lirih. "Naruko juga mencintai ayah dan maaf untuk segalanya," ucapnya dan tangan Naruko yang digegaman oleh Narutu pun terjatuh. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia melihat alat pendeteksi jantung Naruko. Lemah begitu lemah.

"NARUKOOO," teriak Naruto sambil memegang kedua pipi anaknya. "Naruko, ayah mohon padamu, jangan tinggalkan ayah seperti ini, jangan pergi Naruko, ayah, mohon," raung Naruto sambil memeluk kepala Naruko dengan isak tangis yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Para tim medis datang dan menyeret Naruto yang tidak mau melepas pelukkannya terhadap tubuh Naruko yang mulai melemah. Naruto melihat Naruko sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan menangis meraung memanggil sang anak tercinta yang kemungkinan besar akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kumohon!" rintih Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

Malam pengantar tidur, begitu menyesakkan. Menutup mata seakan tidak akan terbuka lagi. Pengorbanan dalam memperjuangkan kehidupan akankah berakhir dimalam yang memilukan ini?

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Hufff *menghela nafas...* makin hari kok cerita ini makin berat sih? Bingung nih. Mana menyedihkan lagi...aduh, Naruko maaf ya aku ini sayang anak-anak tapi kenapa bikin kamu jadi seperti ini huwa maap...

Naruto : bukannya kau lagi galau Ciel...

Bukan urusanmu Naruto...kepalaku lagi puyeng nih...sono tutup ficnya...

Sasuke : kau mikroba penghancur tidak berguna.

Ayolah Sas, kau marah karena peranmu tidak ada benar 'kan...

Naruto : fic ini kututup, mohon reviewnya dan terima kasih... HUWAAAA CIEL SASUKE JANGAN BERKELAHIIIIII (mengejar author yang kalap dan Sasuke yang sudah main jambak-jambakkan)

Gaara : kacau...


	14. Chapter 14

"Kalau begitu dengan memberitahu siapa Naruto, kuanggap hutangmu lunas, Sabaku," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri disamping Gaara. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. "Mulai dari nama keluarga Namikaze," kata Sasuke dengan wajah seriusnya. Gaara melirik Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

* * *

**SACRIFICE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**WARNING : YAOI, MISS TYPO, AU, LEMON, RAPE AND MANY MORE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"Apa?" kata Itachi pada Kisame yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Apa maksudmu? Sasuke dan Sabaku bekerja sama untuk mengetahui tentang Naruto lebih lanjut?" kata Itachi dengan wajah panik. Kisame mangangguk dengan pasti.

"Aku mendengarnya langsung dari penyadap yang kupasangkan ke kemeja Sasuke," jawab Kisame sambil berdiri dengan tegap dihadapan Itachi yang sedang tersulut amarah. Pemuda tersebut meremas tangannya.

"Sial, Kisame cepat seret Sasuke pulang dan atur jadwalku untuk menemui Sabaku," kata Itachi yang tampak sangat panik.

"Memangnya kenapa Itachi?" tanya Kisame dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku akan menceritakannya langsung padamu saat Sasuke ada disini," kata Itachi sambil memegang dahinya. "Seharusnya aku lebih keras lagi untuk menjauhi mereka berdua, kalau begini bisa susah jadinya," keluh Itachi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendekati jendela ruang kerjanya tersebut.

~Sacrifice~

Sasuke sedang duduk dihadapan Gaara yang sedang membaca berkas kerja yang diberikan oleh Miyuki dalam helikopter yang sedang terbang menuju rumah sakit Konoha Corp. Gaara membaca berkas tersebut kemudian ia melirik Sasuke yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi Sabaku," katanya yang menunggu sepatah kata dari mulut Sabaku bungsu tersebut.

"Namikaze adalah nama pengusaha yang sukses dalam menjalankan bisnisnya dan Naruto adalah anak sulung dari keluarga tersebut, apa kau percaya itu?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Namikaze dalam dunia bisnis Jepang, Sabaku, kau jangan mengada-ngada," kata Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan melihat Gaara.

"Memang tidak akan pernah kau dengar, karena keluarga itu hidup dibalik suksesnya perusahaan Konoha yang telah mendunia," kata Gaara. "Itachi terlalu melindungimu, sehingga hal ini pun kau tidak tahu, mereka lebih mengerikan daripada teroris yang selama ini mengintai negara adikuasa seperti Amerika, bahkan FBI sekalipun takut dengan kekuatan mereka," kata Gaara sambil melihat berkas yang ada ditangannya. "Itachi pasti sudah tahu kalau kau ikut dengan rencanaku, jadi bersiap-siaplah beradu argumen dengan agen FBI itu," kata Gaara sambil melihat Miyuki yang sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"Baiklah, saya akan konfirmasi pada Tuan Gaara, kalau sudah ada keputusan saya akan langsung menghubungi anda lagi, selamat malam," kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum dan ia mematikan handphonenya tersebut.

"Dari Itachi?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat Miyuki. Gadis tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dan melihat ipad miliknya.

"Tuan Itachi ingin mengadakan pertemuan dengan anda dalam waktu dekat ini," kata Miyuki sambil memainkan ipad dan melihat jadwal Gaara. "Saya pikir anda terlalu sibuk untuk kedepannya, apakah anda mau menerimanya?" tanya Miyuki sambil menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Gaara yang menatap gadis tersebut tanpa ekspresi.

"Hubungi Itachi, bilang saja kalau ini menyangkut apa yang sedang kulakukan dengan adiknya, sekarang pun tidak apa-apa," kata Gaara sambil menutup matanya. Miyuki terdiam kemudian dengan segera ia mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Tuan Kisame," kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum dan mematikan sambungannya. "Tuan, Tuan Itachi menyetujuinya," kata Miyuki sambil melihat Gaara. Pemuda tersebut memakai headphonenya dan langsung terhubung pada Shukaku yang menjadi kopilot didepan.

"Shukaku, pemberhentian, kediaman Uchiha," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Roger, kediaman Uchiha," kata Shukaku sambil melihat pilot yang ada disampingnya memutar arah terbang dari helikopter yang mereka tumpangi menuju kediaman Uchiha. Gaara tersenyum lebar sambil menghela nafasnya dan ia melihat keluar helikopter. Darisana ia dapat melihat ribuan cahaya kerlap-kerlip dari kota Tokyo yang memedarkan cahaya lampu hingga mengalahkan bintang yang ada dilangit malam itu.

"Kau akan mendapatkan jawaban langsung dari kakakmu, jadi aku tidak akan menjawabnya lebih lanjut tentang keluarga Namikaze," kata Gaara sambil melihat Sasuke yang terdiam ditempatnya duduk. Helikopter yang mereka tumpangi mendarat diatas tanda H yang ada di belakang pekarangan kediaman keluarga Uchiha, disana sudah menunggu Itachi bersama Kisame dan tiga orang pengawal pribadi Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut runcing kebelakang tersebut keluar dan berjalan mendekati kakaknya yang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan sinis, terlebih lagi kepada Gaara yang berjalan sambil melihat kearahnya dengan Miyuki dan Shukaku dibelakangnya. Itachi menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Mari masuk, sepertinya kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, Sabaku Gaara," kata Itachi dengan suara yang dibuat serendah mungkin. Gaara hanya diam kemudian ia mengikuti Itachi dari belakang. "Kau juga Sasuke!" kata Itachi sambil melirik adiknya yang sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi datar.

~Sacrifice~

"Selain menemui rekan kerjaku ini, aku pulang karena kau Sasuke," kata Itachi sambil melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapan Itachi yang duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya sementara Gaara duduk disamping Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangan dan kakinya serta tak lupa Kisame yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Uchiha bersaudara sedang bersitegang "Aku mencemaskanmu yang bergaul dengan Naruto," kata Itachi sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sasuke meremas kedua tangannya.

"Apa karena dia Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kakaknya tetap dengan ekspresi datar. Itachi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut kemudian ia melihat Gaara yang juga melihat kearahnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Apa karena dia Namikaze yang ditakuti oleh kalian yang seorang FBI?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Itachi melihat kearah Sasuke kemudian ia menghela nafasnya, ia pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Iya, karena dia Namikaze, keluarga yang paling kami takuti, kau puas sekarang," kata Itachi sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya kebelakang punggungnya serta menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Sasuke meremas tangannya semakin kuat dan melihat kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Memangnya siapa itu Namikaze? Siapa mereka sampai kau yang tidak takut pada apapun menjadi lemah dihadapan mereka?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang mulai meninggi. Itachi menghela nafasnya dan melihat Gaara.

"Seberapa kuatnya kau menyembunyikannya pasti suatu saat akan tercuim juga Itachi, lebih baik kau katakan saja, dia itu Direktur dari perusahaan keluargamu, keluarga Namikaze memegang perekonomian dunia, kalau kau tidak memberitahukannya pada adikmu ini, suatu saat Uchiha Corp akan gulung tikar karena ketidaktahuan, seseorang dapat menghancurkan dirinya sendiri maupun orang lain, kau mengerti Itachi," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum simpul. Itachi terdiam kemudian ia memegang kepala Sasuke dan mengelusnya.

"Mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran," kata Itachi sambil melihat adiknya yang terkejut setengah mati. Sasuke melihat Itachi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Namikaze adalah keluarga terkutuk yang akan terus membunuh dan membunuh demi memuaskan nafsu buas mereka, seperti binatang buas yang akan kenyang setelah melihat genangan darah dihadapan mereka," kata Itachi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau tahu kenapa kami takut kepada mereka, selain memiliki jaringan internasional yang sangat kuat didunia ini, Namikaze juga berkerja sama dengan agen FBI untuk membunuh para kriminal yang lolos dari jeratan hukum, tidak hanya FBI, badan keamanan dunia dan hampir seluruh dunia memakai jasa mereka," Itachi melipat kedua tangannya dan menutup mata sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke meja kerjanya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia melihat Gaara yang membuang wajahnya untuk melihat kearah luar jendela. "Aku membiarkanmu bersama Naruto karena anak itu sudah tidak lagi membunuh semenjak ia menikah dan memiliki anak, tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia, seharusnya dari dulu aku menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkan anak itu," kata Itachi sambil melihat sesosok pria yang berdiri dengan tatapan tajam kearah Sasuke. "Dia cemburu padamu yang terlalu dekat dengan kakaknya," kata Itachi sambil melihat laki-laki berambut merah masuk kedalam ruangan kerja Itachi tersebut.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan Shukaku untuk menenangkanmu, Kyuubi?" tanya Gaara sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dan menghadang Kyuubi yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah cukup berdiri disini untuk memperingatkan adik dari si keriput ini untuk menjauhi kakakku," kata Kyuubi sambil melihat Itachi yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak punya perkerjaan selain mengintai mereka berdua seperti ini, Kyuubi," kata Itachi sambil melihat pemuda yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bengis.

"Perkerjaan membunuh orang itu gampang, tapi perkerjaan untuk mengintai apa yang diminta oleh bosku ini tidak segampang itu, brengsek," kata Kyuubi sambil melihat Itachi. Gaara hanya diam kemudian ia menarik tangan Kyuubi menuju beranda ruangan tersebut.

"Kyuubi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, kau tahu apa hubungan keluarga Hyuuga dengan Namikaze, keluargamu?" tanya Gaara sambil memandang pemuda yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Kyuubi terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan memegang bahu Gaara.

"Hei, Panda-chan, sebaiknya kau tidak mencari tahu tentang itu semua, cukup sudah kau mengetahui siapa Namikaze itu sebenarnya, itu masalah 27 tahun yang lalu, aku saja belum lahir waktu itu," kata Kyuubi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau memang tidak tahu atau memang menutupinya dariku?" kata Gaara sambil melipat tangannya. Kyuubi tersenyum melihat wajah Gaara yang tanpa ekspresi tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan keluarga Uchiha ini, sejarah Namikaze terlalu menakutkan untuk kau ketahui," kata Kyuubi sambil menutup matanya. "Mereka mengincarmu, jaga langkahmu, aku tidak ingin orang sepertimu mati konyol hanya karena mencari kepastian yang tidak jelas seperti ini," Kyuubi mendekati wajahnya kewajah Gaara.

"Jangan berulah lagi kau, kalau Shu sampai tahu aku akan digantung olehnya," kata Gaara sambil menampar wajah Kyuubi yang langsung memerah.

"AWW, PANDA SAKIT TAHU," rintih Kyuubi sambil memegang pipinya.

"Aku tidak merasakannya," kata Gaara sambil melihat Kyuubi dan berjalan memasuki ruangan Itachi. "Kalau kau memang tidak ingin memberitahukanku tentang hal itu, baiklah aku akan mencari sendiri, Itachi aku mengerti maksudmu, memang ini perkerjaan yang bisa merenggut nyawa tapi... aku tidak bisa berhenti, wanita itu terus menangis dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu semua, jadi soal Sasuke aku tidak akan memaksakannya untuk ikut denganku untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut tentang Namikaze ini," kata Gaara sambil berhenti didepan Itachi. "Jujur sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membahayakan orang-orang yang ada disekelilingku, cukup aku, Shukaku dan Miyuki melakukan ini semua," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum simpul. Sasuke meremas tangannya kemudian ia berdiri dihadapan Gaara.

"Aku akan membantumu," kata Sasuke sambil menatap Gaara dengan mantap.

"SASUKE," bentak Itachi dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sudah cukup Itachi, aku mau mengambil jalanku sendiri, jangan kau halangi lagi," kata Sasuke tanpa melihat kakaknya tersebut. "Setiap malam aku melihatnya terus merintih dalam alam mimpinya, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, anak itu terlalu tertutup padaku, menenangkannya hanyalah dengan cara membiarkannya sendirian dalam kesunyian, aku kasihan padanya," kata Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia membunuh 100 orang di tahun ke tiga ia menginjakkan kaki dalam dunia hitam itu," kata Kyuubi sambil melihat kearah bulan. "Umurnya saat itu baru 8 tahun, lelaki berbakat yang tidak akan bisa goyah pendiriannya saat akan membunuh orang yang menghalangi niatnya kecuali dengan cinta yang diberikan oleh gadis yang bernama Hinata itu, semua keyakinan menjadi goyah dan ia kabur dari keluarga Namikaze hanya untuk menemui wanita yang teramat ia cintai," kata Kyuubi sambil mendengus dengan nada mengejek. "Karena itu ia menjadi lembek dan rasa bersalah itu menghantui hidupnya," lanjut Kyuubi sambil tersenyum.

"Masa lalu hanya akan membuatnya terpuruk, mengingat bagaimana ia berusaha untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari masa lalu yang kembali mengejarnya," kata Gaara sambil memegang dagunya. "Kau tahu Itachi, semua ini timpang tindih antara takdir keluarga Namikaze dengan keadaan Hinata dan Naruto, semuanya bagaikan direncanakan oleh seseorang," kata Gaara sambil melihat Itachi. "Karena itulah aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengetahui semuanya, setidaknya aku bisa membantu mereka berdua," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum pada Itachi yang menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut. Kyuubi tersenyum simpul kemudian ia merangkul tubuh Gaara dari belakang.

"Pantas Shu sangat senang berada disisimu," bisik Kyuubi ke telinga Gaara. "Ne Panda-chan, kamu tahu kenapa aku berada disini, tetap berada disekitarmu dan memerhatikan setiap gerakanmu dan gerakan Shukaku," kata Kyuubi sambil menjilat telinga Gaara. Pemuda yang berada dipelukannya tersebut tidak merespon sedikitpun. "Aku mulai menyukaimu, jadi pacarku ya!" kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum lebar. Itachi dan Sasuke terkejut melihat pemandangan intim yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang.

"Kau gila, menyesal aku membiarkanmu mendekati Shukaku," kata Gaara sambil menghela nafasnya. Kyuubi tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus pipi Gaara.

"Ayolah Panda-chan, aku juga menyukai Shukaku, dia itu begitu manis dan kau tahu senyumannya itu menawan," tawa Kyuubi yang masih merangkul Gaara dari belakangnya.

"Dasar kau rubah sialan, Shukaku tidak akan kuberikan padamu," kata Gaara sambil melihat Itachi. "Nah, Itachi aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Naruko dan Naruto, kau mau ikut Sasuke?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Iya," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul. Kyuubi melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Naruko akan baik-baik saja, kakak pasti bisa mengatasinya," kata Kyuubi sambil melihat wajah Gaara yang masih setenang air danau yang beriak dengan halus ditengah hutan belantara yang belum terjamah manusia.

"Dia butuh dukungan bodoh," kata Gaara sambil melepaskan pelukkan Kyuubi dan melihat pemuda yang memiliki tingkatan umur yang sama dengannya tersebut. "Kyuubi, kau sungguh berbeda dengan kakakmu, sangat berbeda," kata Gaara sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Kyuubi serta mendekati Itachi. "Saya mohon pamit," kata Gaara sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Itachi sementara Kyuubi terdiam ditempatnya.

"Tentu saja aku berbeda dengannya, kau yang bodoh Panda," kata Kyuubi sambil mendekati Gaara dan merangkul pinggang dari CEO Suna Corp tersebut dari belakang. Gaara terkejut saat Kyuubi mengangkat tubuh mungil Gaara menuju beranda ruangan Itachi dengan membopongnya.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mau ke rumah sakit bodoh," bentak Gaara sambil meronta dipangkuan Kyuubi.

"Iya aku tahu, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, kau 'kan pacarku," kata Kyuubi yang seenak jidatnya menyatakan Gaara sebagai pacarnya. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum kemudian sebuah tendangan tepat mengenai tubuh bagian samping Kyuubi.

"Jangan sentuh Tuan Gaara kalau kau masih tetap ingin hidup, Rubah Sialan," kata seorang wanita dengan memakai rok selutut yang menendang tubuh Kyuubi tersebut. Kyuubi yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan ekspresi datar hanya diam kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Miyuki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bengis dan posisi tubuh yang tegap serta kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

"Hah," terdengar suara desahan dari mulut Shukaku yang berdiri disamping Sasuke dan Itachi. "Ayolah Kyuu, setidaknya kau menghormati Gaara dan jangan memperlakukan dirinya seperti gadis perawan seperti itu," keluh Shukaku sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Shu aku bukan seorang gadis," kata Gaara sambil melirik bodyguardnya tersebut.

"jelas-jelas kau diperlakukan seperti itu, Pak Presdir," kata Shukaku sambil tersenyum. Gaara menghela nafasnya kemudian ia tersenyum lebar pada kedua bodyguardnya yang sangat bisa diandalkan disaat genting seperti ini, walaupun ia tidak suka dengan julukan yang diberikan oleh Shukaku terhadapnya.

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak menyukai dia, Tuan Shukaku, memperlakukan Tuan dan Tuan Gaara seperti miliknya," kata Miyuki sambil mendekati Kyuubi dan mengambil Gaara dari pangkuan Kyuubi sambil mengangkat Tuan Muda Sabaku dengan membopong pemuda tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. "Mati saja kau diliang lahat, Namikaze," umpatnya sambil menendang kaki Kyuubi, sang rubah tetap tidak merespon dan membiarkan gadis yang bernama Miyuki tersebut membawa Gaara menjauh darinya.

"Dasar, kau terlalu posesif Miyuki, sekarang turunkan aku!" kata Gaara sambil memandang gadis yang masih saja membopong tubuh CEO yang sangat disayanginya itu. Miyuki terdiam kemudian ia melihat kearah Gaara dan tertawa kecil.

"Maaf Tuan...he...he," tawanya sambil menjatuhkan tubuh Gaara dengan kakinya duluan menginjak lantai. Gaara melihat Kyuubi kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Lain kali aku akan melayanimu, tapi tidak sekarang, aku sedang sibuk," kata Gaara sambil menghela nafasnya. Kyuubi terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali hendak memeluk Gaara tapi dihalangi dengan tendangan Miyuki yang tepat di wajah tampan dari Namikaze bungsu tersebut dengan tapak sepatunya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menganggu Tuan Gaara," kata Miyuki sambil menjatuhkan kakinya. Kyuubi terdiam saat melihat wajah kacau dari pembunuh yang pernah mencoba untuk membunuh Gaara tersebut. Shukaku tertawa geli melihat kejadian lucu yang ada dihadapannya kemudian ia mendekati Gaara.

"Nah, Tuan Sasuke ayo pergi, Tuan Naruto pasti sedang menunggu disana," kata Shukaku sambil tersenyum lebar pada duo Uchiha yang sendari diacuhkan karena adegan yang tidak menyenangkan dari hubungan Gaara, bodyguardnya serta teman baru mereka. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan melihat sang kakak yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Kami pergi dulu, permisi," kata Miyuki pada Itachi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kyuubi tersenyum kemudian ia berlari menuju beranda dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang terdiam ditempatnya. Pemuda tersebut menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum melihat punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Dia sudah besar, sudahlah...Kisame sudah hentikan pengawasanmu terhadap Sasuke, dia pasti bisa mengatasinya, mengingat orang-orang yang ada disampingnya sangatlah kuat," ucap Itachi pada Kisame yang hanya berdiam diri tidak jauh dari lelaki yang bernama Itachi tersebut. "Sabaku Gaara, hm... dia adalah ancaman bagi Namikaze, nah sekarang aku akan menonton apakah yang akan terjadi dengan pemuda tersebut?" pikir Itachi sambil tersenyum lebar dan membiarkan jendela ruang kerjanya terbuka serta angin merasuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

~Sacrifice~

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang duduk bersama perempuan berambut pirang pucat dengan perut yang membesar dan seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan potongan rambut pendek menatap kearah Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruko?" tanya Gaara pada Sai yang langsung melihat kearah Gaara yang berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. Sai tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda tersebut.

"Dia koma," jawab Sai lirih. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang masih terdiam ditempat duduknya dengan Ino duduk disampingnya. Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mengelus kepalanya. "Kata dokter, jantungnya sudah sangat lemah dan tidak tertutup kemungkinan ia...," putus Sai saat ia melihat Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedih. "Hah," Sai menghela nafasnya.

"Masih ada harapan, sayang," kata Ino sambil tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimanapun dia anakku, dia tidak akan pergi semudah itu," kata Ino sambil memegang tangan Naruto yang berada diatas pahanya. "Benarkan, benarkan dia itu kuat seperti Ibunya, Hinata," kata Ino sambil tersenyum pada Naruto yang menegakkan kepalanya serta melihat kearah Ino. Pria tersebut tersenyum tipis kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih Ino," kata Naruto yang kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Gaara terdiam melihat reaksi Naruto tersebut kemudian ia melihat kearah seorang wanita yang memandang kearah ruangan tempat Naruko dirawat. Wanita tersebut tersenyum lebar padanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Gaara tersenyum dan membalas anggukkan kepala wanita tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Nyonya Ino alangkah baiknya anda beristirahat di kediaman saya, tidak baik untuk kandungan anda kalau anda masih tetap ada disini," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum pada Ino. Sai tersenyum mendengar penawaran dari Gaara tersebut kemudian ia melihat isterinya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku ingin disini bersama Naruto dan Sai," kata Ino sambil tersenyum pada Gaara. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Ino yang masih tersenyum sambil melihat Sai yang mengelus kepalanya.

"Kalian berdua pergilah dengan Gaara, aku bisa sendiri kok," kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ino melihat Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi Naruto, aku tetap ingin menemani anakku dan dirimu," kata Ino. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia menutup matanya.

"Terima kasih, tapi kalau janin dalam kandunganmu kenapa-napa, Sano dan Naruko pasti akan sedih, dia 'kan adik mereka," kata Naruto sambil melihat Ino.

"Tapi Naruto, Naruko 'kan...," putus Ino saat ia mendapatkan pelukkan dari Naruto.

"Pergilah! Aku sungguh sangat menghargai keinginanmu untuk menemaniku, tapi janin itu harus tetap sehat, dia adik Naruko, aku tidak ingin dia kenapa-napa," ucap Naruto lirih. Ino terdiam kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Naruto," ucap Ino lirih dan membalas pelukkan suami dari sahabatnya tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto yang menggigil dan ringkih tersebut.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa tolong langsung hubungi aku," kata Ino sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Iya," kata Naruto yang kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya serta melihat Ino yang tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya dan ia melihat Sai sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menerima uluran tangan Sai kemudian ia bangkit dan berdiri disamping Sai.

"Bagaimanapun kondisi Naruko kau harus menghubungiku, Naruto, kalau tidak aku akan menggantungmu, mengerti!" ancam Ino sambil melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi seperti setan. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat sifat posesif Ino, yang merupakan ibu angkat Naruko tersebut. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi," kata Ino sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dengan Sai yang memapahnya untuk berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang juga melihat kearahnya. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus pipi Naruto yang memerah akibat menangis. Naruto melihat tangan Sasuke yang diperban kemudian ia mengambil tangan yang sedang mengelus pipinya tersebut.

"Maaf, ini gara-gara saya anda harus terluka seperti ini," kata Naruto sambil menutup matanya dan memegang tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengecup kepala Naruto.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan lagi," kata Sasuke sambil duduk disamping Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat dulu, aku akan menyuruh Juugo dan Suigetsu menjaga Naruko," kata Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto. Pria bersurai pirang tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya akan tetap disini, menunggu perkembangan Naruko," kata Naruto lirih sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu," kata Sasuke sambil menarik kepala Naruto dan memeluk tubuh ringkih tersebut dari samping serta menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Naruto. "Sungguh beruntunglah seseorang yang mendapatkan cintamu, Naruto," pikir Sasuke sambil melihat wajah Naruto yang kusut dan kacau akibat menangis. "Hah... aku merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini padamu," kata Sasuke sambil menutup matanya dan mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Untuk apa Tuan?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat Sasuke. "Saya yang mengharapkan itu semua, kenapa anda yang menjadi merasa bersalah?" tanya Naruto sambil menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke.

"Aku terlalu kasar padamu dan terlalu egois...," jawab Sasuke. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf saya mendapatkan apa yang saya ingin dari anda dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup," kata Naruto sambil memegang wajahnya. "Apa Tuan Itachi sudah menceritakan semuanya?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Soal apa?" tanya Sasuke yang benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto tersebut. Pria bersurai pirang tersebut melihat kearah Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Anda tidak merasa aneh dengan perubahan saya tadi? Anda tidak merasa takut dengan wujud saya yang seperti tadi?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya dan tetap tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Memangnya ada masalah dengan itu semua?" tanya Sasuke yang membalas pandangan sendu Naruto tersebut. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mendengus.

"Tuan Sasuke, anda pasti sudah tahu siapa saya benar 'kan," kata Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju arah pintu kamar Naruko. "Saya tidak peduli dengan itu semua, saya hanya ingin menampakkan kaki ini dilembaran baru," kata Naruto sambil berdiri membelakangi Sasuke. "Naruko dan Hinata adalah lembaran baru itu, tapi sayang sekali semuanya terkikis seiringnya berjalannya waktu," kata Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Sudahlah, lupakan semuanya dan raih kebahagianmu, masih ada tempat untukmu diluar sana, tempat dimana kau bisa menjadi dirimu dan menjalani semuanya dengan senyuman," bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto. "Naruko akan sembuh, percayalah itu!" Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia memegang tangan Sasuke yang ada diperutnya.

"Terima kasih Tuan," Sasuke tersenyum.

"Oh ya kudengar rumah sakit ini juga menyediakan sebuah kamar untuk para keluarga pasien, benarkah?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dan melihat Naruto yang sekarang menatapnya.

"Iya, ada kamar disebelah kamar Naruko, aku bisa memantau keadaan anak itu dari kamar ini," kata Naruto sambil mendekati sebuah pintu yang ada disamping pintu kamar Naruko kemudian ia membuka pintu tersebut dan terpampanglah sebuah kamar dengan perabotan rumah sederhana seperti kasur untuk dua orang ditengah ruangan serta sebuah televisi dan lemari pendingin disamping televisi mini tersebut. "Hampir mirip hotel tapi dari kaca ini kita bisa melihat pasien yang sedang beristirahat," kata Naruto sambil melihat Naruko dengan wajah tenang tertidur diatas ranjang bersama peralatan medis yang melekat diseluruh tubuhnya. Ada sebuah kaca berukuran satu kali setengah meter dihadapan Sasuke dan Naruto, kaca tersebut tembus pandang dan kedap suara, hanya dari kamar tempat Naruto berdiri dapat melihat kedalam kamar tempat Naruko beristirahat sementara dari kamar Naruko siapapun tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Oyasuminasai, Naruko," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat anak gadisnya yang tertidur dengan pulas diseberang sana.

"Kau sangat mencintainya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Naruto.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sangat, walaupun rasa benci itu masih ada, setiap saya melihatnya semuanya langsung menguap, senyuman polos dan periangnya mengingatkan saya saat saya masih kecil serta sifat sabar dan pemaafnya sungguh mirip dengan Hinata," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengecup pipi pria bersurai pirang tersebut. Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke yang memegang dagu Naruto kemudian mencium bibir ranum Naruto singkat. Naruto menutup matanya saat merasakan kehangatan itu mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya lewat ciuman singkat Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil menjauhi wajahnya dari wajah Naruto kemudian ia berjalan menuju ranjang serta merebahkan tubuhnya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah berkerut. Kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sasuke yang berbaring sambil menutup matanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya untuk sesaat. Naruto menutup kaca tempat ia bisa melihat anak gadisnya yang sedang tertidur dengan gorden putih yang tersedia didepan kaca tersebut kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih terbaring diatas ranjangnya. Naruto melepaskan baju hangat yang membuka kinagashinya hingga menampakkan tubuhnya yang kecil tanpa membuka bagian bawahnya yang ditahan oleh obinya. Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan tangan tersebut didadanya. Sasuke sontak terkejut saat ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil bangkit dari pembaringannya dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto dari pergelangan tangannya tapi genggaman tangan Naruto lebih kuat daripada yang ia kira. "Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke saat ia melihat wajah sedih dari lelaki yang telah melayaninya beberapa bulan ini.

"Saya tidak akan meminta bayaran untuk ini Tuan," kata Naruto sambil mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan masih tetap mengenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut menahan bibir Naruto untuk menyentuh bibirnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

"Ini bukan kau, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga tubuh tersebut jatuh ke lantai. "Ini bukan kau," lanjutnya masih mendekap mulut Naruto. Pria beririskan samudera tersebut mengerutkan dahinya kemudian buliran bening tersebut menetes dan kembali membasahi pipi dan wajahnya. Sasuke terkejut kemudian ia melepaskan dekapan mulut Naruto begitupun dengan Naruto yang melepaskan genggaman tangannya terhadap pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Saya hanya mau melepaskan semuanya untuk malam ini," tangis Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghalangi pandangan Sasuke. "Ingin melupakan sejenak semuanya," lanjut Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini? Sejak kapan kau menginginkan aku menyentuhmu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak percaya melihat pengakuan dari Uzumaki Naruto yang selama ini tidak pernah meminta padanya melainkan dirinyalah yang selalu meminta kepada pria bermarga Uzumaki atau bisa di sebut Namikaze Naruto tersebut.

Naruto meliukkan tubuhnya seperti bayi dalam janin serta tetap menangis. Ia tidak mampu menjawab, takut untuk mengungkapkan bahwa semuanya hanyalah pelampiasan semata, takut Tuan yang selama ini berada disisinya memuncakkan kemarahannya dan mencampakkannya dalam ketepurukkan. Naruto menggigil saat kembali meneteskan air mata serta menggigil ketakutan ditinggal sendiri oleh pemuda yang telah membelinya itu. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya melihat Naruto yang masih dalam posisinya, menggigil dan terus menangis sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan rintihan kepedihan dihatinya.

Sasuke menumpukan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan posisi merangkak serta Naruto dibawahnya masih dalam posisi yang sama. Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut kemudian ia mengecup pelipis pria itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Merasa kehangatan mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya akhirnya Naruto menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegalauan hatinya dengan obat yang dinamakan kehangatan dari pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang ada diatasnya tersebut.

"Tuan...maafkan saya!" pinta Naruto sambil membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Sasuke dengan mata merah dan sembab. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia kembali mengelus kepala Naruto. "Anda boleh menyiksa saya atau membunuh saya setelah ini," tangis Naruto. Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Saya hanya butuh pelampiasan malam ini, Tuan, hanya malam ini," kata Naruto yang masih meneteskan air matanya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya serta kembali mengecup kepala Naruto.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak akan membunuh atau menyiksamu, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil menarik wajah Naruto untuk beradu pandang dengannya. "Aku tidak mungkin menyiksa orang yang kucintai 'kan," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup dahi kemudian beralih kearah pipi Naruto. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengelus pipi Naruto. "Kalau kau ingin akan kuberikan," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia mengangkat tubuhnya saat Sasuke hendak membopongnya menuju ranjang. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya keleher Sasuke untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memang kacau karena gejolak hati yang sangat menyakitkan tubuh dan hatinya.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto keatas ranjang kemudian ia tersenyum sambil melihat Naruto yang masih memerhatikan dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian untuk yang sekian kalinya ia mengelus kepala Naruto dan ia naik keatas ranjang sambil mengelus permukaan tubuh Naruto yang tanpa perlindungan tersebut. Naruto menggelinjang saat merasakan permukaan tubuhnya mulai merespon sentuhan Sasuke terhadap tubuhnya. Sasuke kemudian mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto serta mengecup bibir Naruto, mulai dari kecupan ringan kemudian beralih ke kecupan liar karena nafsu hampir memenuhi pikiran Sasuke begitupun dengan Naruto yang tampak sangat menikmati permainan Sasuke.

Sasuke melumat bibir pria yang ada dibawahnya itu, memainkan tangannya diatas tubuh polos Naruto serta melepaskan kinagashi yang masih menutupi bagian bawah Naruto tersebut. Mengangkat kaki kanan Naruto serta mengelusnya sampai kebagian paha pria tersebut. Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya kemudian beralih kearah wajah Naruto sambil menjilatnya dan memberikan kecupan disana.

"Ah," desah Naruto saat Sasuke mulai menjamah lehernya serta menggigit leher tersebut. Kemudian kegiatan Sasuke berpindah ke dada Naruto, bermain disana bersama tonjolan yang mulai menegang dengan lidah dan tangannya. "Ah...ah... Tuan," rintihnya saat Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sisi tubuh Naruto yang lain, perutnya dan pusarnya. Naruto menggelinjang, kenikmatan itu menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya dan Sasuke memang benar-benar melakukan dirinya dengan lembut, seperti kaca tipis yang akan pecah bila tidak hati-hati membawanya. Sasuke terus menjilat tubuh tan tersebut dengan iringan desahan yang keluar dari bibir ranum Naruto kemudian ia melepaskan kinagashi Naruto beserta dalamannya. Sasuke tersenyum bangga melihat milik Naruto sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Ne, Naruto... apa benar kau adalah pembunuh bayaran?" tanya Sasuke sambil menjilat batang zakar Naruto. Pria bersurai pirang tersebut terkejut kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum kearahnya. "Benar ya," lanjut Sasuke sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Aku hanya butuh kepastian dirimu, itu saja," tegas Sasuke sambil memainkan tangannya kebelakang punggung Naruto dan memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang dubur Naruto.

"Akh," walaupun sudah berulang kali dimasuki, rasa sakit saat dimasuki itu tetap saja terasa bagi Naruto, ia mengambil nafas berkali-kali saat Sasuke memasukkan jari kedua disana sementara mulutnya masih mengoral milik Naruto. Bukannya pria bersurai pirang tersebut memintanya, jadi Sasuke memegang kendali disini untuk memuaskan pria tersebut. Akan tetapi pemuda itu berusaha untuk lebih lembut lagi memperlakukan pasangannya, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Ap...ap...apakah anda...igh...ah...ah...ah," Naruto tidak sanggup berkata-kata akibat rasa nikmat yang menjulur keseluruh tubuhnya dan rasa meminta lebih menghancurkan semuanya.

"Aku tidak takut padamu, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengecup batang zakar tersebut sementara jari tangan kanannya masih asyik bermain dengan lubang dubur Naruto, membuat gerakan zig-zag dan menggunting. Terdengar suara desahan dari mulut Naruto kala itu dan Sasuke sangat menyukainya. Kemudian ia melepaskan jari tangannya tersebut serta tidak lupa memberikan kecupan di pusar Naruto. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tipis pada Naruto.

"Lalu...ah...ah...ah...kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang melepaskan kemejanya serta mencampakkannya begitu saja ke lantai. Sasuke kembali tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah dan dipenuhi peluh akibat dari kegiatan Sasuke terhadap tubuhnya.

"Kau yang kucintai adalah kau yang sekarang bukan kau yang dulu, aku pernah bilang padamukan, yang terpenting adalah sekarang, sayang," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Naruto. Mengajak benda kenyal tanpa tulang yang ada dalam mulut sang terkasih untuk bermain. Bukan kecupan kasar, bukan kecupan menuntut tapi lebih ke kecupan kasih sayang dan mengajak bermain. Bersentuhan dan bertukar saliva tentunya, Sasuke menghisap bibir Naruto begitu pun sebaliknya, berharap bibir yang selalu menjadi objek pertama untuk memulai hubungan panas diatas ranjang mereka. Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dan kembali melihat Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah dan peluh yang tetap merembes dan menetes dari kulit mereka. "Kau yang sekarang Naruto, dirimu yang sekarang," ucap Sasuke lirih dan kembali memulai permainannya, menjilat dan mengecup anggota tubuh pria tersebut. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan sesekali mendesah nikmat saat Sasuke menyerang bagian sensitif Naruto yang sudah dihafal oleh Sasuke tersebut.

"Tu...tuan...hah...hah...hah," kata Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang kembali memainkan tonjolan Naruto yang ada didadanya dengan lidah dan tangannya. Sasuke melihat Naruto, menanti perkataan Naruto yang terputus akibat perkerjaannya. "Terima kasih," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kemudian ia memegang kedua pipi Sasuke dan mengecupnya.

"Tidak apa Naruto," kata Sasuke dalam sela-sela kecupannya. Kemudian permainan kembali dilanjutkan, Sasuke mengocok zakar Naruto dengan posisi Naruto menungging sambil menjilat lubang dubur Naruto dan melakukan penetrasi disana.

"Ah...ah...," Naruto menegakkan kepalanya merasakan sentuhan Sasuke sudah hampir membuatnya beraja diujung. "Tuan...ah...ah saya mau...," putus Naruto. Sasuke meremas zakar Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum pada Naruto yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke tersebut.

"Belum saatnya Naruto, kita sama-sama ya," pinta Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengecup punggung Naruto. Pria tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya memainkan zakar Naruto dan duburnya. Ia membuka celananya kemudian mengarahkan zakar miliknya tersebut kedalam lubang dubur Naruto. Rintihan Naruto mulai terdengar kemudian gerakan dari tubuh Sasuke pun mulai membuatnya ikut bergerak mengikuti irama permainan Sasuke. Sementara itu tangan Sasuke yang bebas memainkan batang zakar Naruto mengelusnya dan mengocoknya dengan cepat serta tangan kiri yang bebas bermain dibagian dada Naruto.

"Ssshh...ah, Naruto...ah...," ucap Sasuke meracau.

"Akh...ah...ah...ah... Tuan," kata Naruto disela-sela rintihannya.

"Sasuke...Naruto, Sasuke, sebut namaku!" titah Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto melirik Sasuke kemudian ia menghela nafasnya saat Sasuke menghentikan permainnya tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya dari dubur Naruto. Sang penguasa mengubah posisi mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali berhadapan sementara Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto yang berkeringat. "Panggil namaku, Naruto," kata Sasuke yang kemudian mengunci kedua kaki Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali menggoyangkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada orang yang dikasihinya, dimana sekarang ia berada dibawahnya.

"Hah...hah... Sasu...kee..., Sasukeeee, Sasu...ke," racau Naruto karena kenikmatan itu mulai terasa kembali karena sempat berhenti karena Sasuke mengubah posisi mereka. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mempercepat permainannya. "Akh...akh," Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, sakit bercampur nikmat memang tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh Naruto tapi lewat raut wajahnya Sasuke mengetahui kalau nikmatlah yang paling dirasakan Naruto saat itu. "Sasukee...ah...ah lebih...aku...ingin...ah...lebih," racau Naruto sambil memegang dada Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengecup dada Naruto.

"Bagus...ikh...kalau kau terus menyebutkan namaku dan memohon aku akan memberikan lebih dari ini...ukh," jawab Sasuke sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya dan mulai merasakan otot-otot rektum Naruto mulai meremas-remas zakarnya dengan kuat danmerapatkan semuanya menuju zakar Sasuke, dan itu memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri baginya. "Oh...Naruto...kau...ikh...sungguh nikmat," kata Sasuke sambil menurunkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Naruto serta tidak lupa tetap menggerakkan tubuh. "Peluk aku...peluk aku!" pinta Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk merangkul leher pemuda tersebut. Naruto menurut dan terus mendesah nikmat saat merasakan euforia dalam percintaan itu. Permainannya semakin kencang dan Naruto mulai tidak tahan.

"Ah...ah...ah...Sasuke... sebentar lagi," kata Naruto sambil menanamkan kepalanya keleher pemuda tersebut.

"Iya...ikh...aku juga...," rintih Sasuke yang benar-benar mengencangkan permainannya dan akhirnya rasa itu keluar beriringan dengan desahan Naruto dan Sasuke menyebutkan nama pasangan masing-masing. Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya dan melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal begitupun dengan sebaliknya. "Ne...hah...hah... Naruto, waktunya kau beristirahat, sepertinya Juugo dan Suigetsu akan kerja rodi malam ini untuk menjaga Naruko, anakku," kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan miliknya dari dubur Naruto kemudian ia kembali mengenakkan celananya. Naruto terbelalak mendengar kata-kata 'anakku' keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan tertuju pada anaknya Naruko. "Jangan tampakkan wajah terkejut begitu! Aku mau menjadi ayah angkatnya, anak itu punya potensi dalam hidupnya, pantas banyak yang menyayanginya," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto dan duduk disamping pria tersebut.

"Tuan...," ucap Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sasuke melihat Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kemudian ia mengecup dahi Naruto.

"Panggil namaku," kata Sasuke. Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke.

"Sasu..ke," ucap Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia kembali melumat bibir ranum Naruto. Hanya sebuah kecupan tidak lebih, kecupan tanda sayangnya pada Namikaze sulung itu, ya tanda sayang. "Kamu mulai sering tersenyum, aku suka," ucap Naruto lirih saat Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya.

"Hanya padamu, hanya padamu Naruto," jawab Sasuke yang kemudian mengecup mata Naruto. "Anything for you," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Naruto. "Oyasuminasai," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mengelus kepala Naruto serta mengecup kembali dahi pria yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Oyasumi," ucap Naruto yang kemudian menutup matanya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia bangkit dan mengambil handphonenya yang berada diatas meja nakas serta menelepon kedua bodyguardnya tersebut sambil membuka tirai penutup kaca penghubung kamarnya dengan kamar Naruko. Ia tersenyum melihat anak gadis tersebut. Sungguh mirip dengan Naruto, wajah yang teduh dan menawan, seperti ayahnya.

"Oyasumi, Naruko," ucapnya dan kembali menutup kaca tersebut.

~Sacrifice~

"Membawanya kemari?" kata Kakashi dengan mata membalak mendengar perintah dari atasannya yang sekarang berdiri didepan jendela besar dengan pakaian formal melekat di tubuhnya.

"Apakah aku perlu mengulangnya kembali, Kakashi?" tanya laki-laki yang ada dihadapan Kakashi tersebut. "Bawa cucuku kemari, Kakashi," katanya sambil membalikkan tubuh dan melihat Kakashi dengan ekspresi datar dan wajah penuh amarah.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto, Tuan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Anak itu biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli lagi dengannya, yang terpenting cucuku selamat dan dia adalah peninggalan peramal bintang dan sang terkutuk, aku tidak ingin dia meninggal hanya karena penyakit itu," ucap Sang Tuan. Kakashi menundukkan tubuhnya. "Soal Sabaku, tetap awasi anak itu," perintahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kyuubi sedang mengawasinya Tuan, sementara Uchiha Sasuke...," putus Kakashi.

"Bawa dia bersama cucuku," sela Sang Tuan. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya," Sang Tuan tersenyum lebar. Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian ia pergi. "Hm, bagaimanapun kalian tidak akan tahu hubungan ini semua, tidak akan pernah tahu dan tidak akan pernah mengerti," ucap Sang Tuan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas tangannya dengan erat. "Ayah hanya ingin kebahagiaanmu, Naruto, hanya ingin menghentikan kutukan ini," ucapnya lirih sambil memegang dadanya, mengingat senyuman polos dari Naruto kecil yang dulu sering tertuju kepadanya.

~Sacrifice~

Sementara itu di kediaman Sabaku, Gaara sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya hingga seseorang tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya dengan ganas dan sepasang tangan setan menarik pemuda bersurai merah yang berani mengecup CEO muda tersebut. Shukaku tertawa melihat Miyuki yang menendang Kyuubi berkali-kali.

"Namikaze dan Hyuuga, apa yang sebenarnya hubungan kedua keluarga ini?" pikir Gaara sambil melihat berkas keluarga Hyuuga dan berkas Naruto. Gaara menghela nafasnya kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju beranda berusaha untuk menenangkan kepalanya yang terlalu panas memikirkan hubungan dua keluarga tersebut. Informasi minim dan yang dicari ini pun taruhannya mungkin saja nyawa.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

HUFFF akhirnya selesai juga... ne sekarang lebih baik kita menjawab reviewnya, mengingat yang mereview cuman sikit ya kita sedot aja...

**Hoshi Yukinua**** : **soal Naruko... hm anak itu perannya cukup penting disini yah mungkin bisa juga di sebut dia kunci dari misteri ini semuanya...

**Rin Miharu-Uzu**: he...he...he memang rada menyedihkan sih...

**ochaviosa**** : **Naruto? Naruko yah maksudnya, dia nggak mati kok hanya koma he...he...he, soal rencana mereka berdua masih belum sempat dilakukan oleh mereka berdua... liat alurnya terlalu lambat...

**Nasumichan Uharu**** : **dari dulu mah dia sudah di intai dan Naruto sadar itu, tapi dianya yang tidak peduli asalkan jangan diganggu aja kali yah... hehehehe

**kagurra amaya**** : ** ini sudah di update semoga suka

**Ichigo bukan Strawberry**** : **pas sekali walaupun sedikit yang terungkap khikhikhi

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**** : ** niatnya sih maunya gitu Gun tapi sayang kalau si kepala ayam itu malah mati, nanti Narutonya juga ikutan kesepian dong khikhikhi

**GerhardGeMi : **tenang saja, Naruko ini nggak ganggu kok hubungan ayahnya dengan Sasuke, jadi nggak usah khawatir...

**widi orihara**** : ** wah pertanyaannya berjibum... oke tak jawab satu-satu, soal alur, ini gara-gara kakakku MUKYAAAAA, semuanya hancur kala aku menceritakan fic yang atu ini... tapi ya sudah lah aku mencoba untuk menyelaraskan semuanya walaupun harus terseok-seok... hik... ada rahasia dibalik rahasia... seseorang pernah mengatakan itu lewat reviewnya padaku... yah that it's me, makanya Naruto yang tidak berubah menjadi Menma itu karena ada alasan tertentu... khikhikhi... jadi mesti kudu terus membacanya... *aku jahat banget yah, garuk-garuk kepala... soal Itachi kejawab tuh diatas, dia memang membiarkan Sasuke berbuat seenaknya tapi dalam tahap kewajaran tertentu... saat ini barulah dia kalang kabut..., memang Itachi 'kan sangat sayang sama Sasuke yah jadinya begitu, niat nggak niat untuk memisahkannya dengan Naruto... karena yah kamu tahu sendiri, Sasuke mulai berubah saat dia mengenal Naruto... soal alur kamu bingung... hm... mungkin aku kebawa-bawa alur novel yang pernah kubaca... disana juga membingungkan sih... maaf yah... terima kasih berkatmu aku jadi ingat kesalahanku... itulah enaknya kalau ada yang ngereview kalau ada yang salah bisa diperbaiki...

**Guest : **wah terima kasih ya... maaf namamu aku tidak tahu... hehehehe

**ChaaChulie247**** : **Nggak kok... udah baca 'kan yang diatas sono... hehehehe

Nah semuanya sudah terjawab...

Hm mungkin untuk meluruskan ceritaku yang rumit ini... yah menurutku cerita ini masuk rate M bukan hanya karena sex contentnya tapi lebih banyak ke konflik yang dirasakan setiap karakternya... dimulai dari Naruto yang pada awalnya hanya menjadi pelacur niatnya hanya mengumpulkan uang untuk sekolahan dan Naruko malah terpleset ke masa lalunya yang kelam kembali terkuak, Sasuke yang mulai berubah karena ia itu juga manusia, ya pasti punya rasa iba pada Naruto yang dicintainya... Gaara yang merasa dia terlalu jauh menampaki kaki ke dunia Uzumaki yang pada awalnya hanya untuk mengajaknya kerja sama... sampai-sampai adik Naruto, Kyuubi yang labil menjadi seperti itu setelah bertemu Gaara dan kawan-kawan...,

Jadi intinya disini aku lebih suka menampakkan cerita rate M itu bukan hanya terfokus pada apa yang ku sebutkan diatas, selain gore, kata-kata kasar dan yah kalian tahulah... konflik yang berat pun bisa dimasukkan kedalam rate M, benar tidak? That is my opinion about rate M, Thank you...

Wes lah semuanya, semoga kalian mengerti dengan pendapatku itu...pendapat boleh berbeda namanya juga manusia khikhikhi...JANE MINA, ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU


	15. Chapter 15

Maaf, beribu ampun (lebay) saya ucapkan kepada para reader yang menuntut untuk melanjutkan fic ini, hik. Aku tidak tahu begitu setianya kalian menunggu fic-ku yang cukup berbelit-belit dan seperti benang kusut ini. Aku menjadi pendosa yang membuat kalian menunggu lama. *pundung di pojokkan.

**Hinata** : lebih baik kita mulai saja, aku akan jadi sutradara saat ini, author hanya bisa melihat karena tidak sanggup melihat scene di akhir... ha...ha...ha. OKE... KAMERA ROLLING AND ACTIOOON...

* * *

**SACRIFICE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**WARNING : YAOI, MISS TYPO, AU, LEMON, RAPE AND MANY MORE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang memandang kearah Naruko yang terlelap di kamarnya. Dengan tubuh yang tanpa pakaian dan hanya memakai celana jeans, ia tersenyum melihat anaknya tersebut tertidur dengan nyenyaknya disana. Pemuda bersurai hitam yang sudah memakai pakaian kantornya itu, mendekati Naruto memeluknya dari belakang seraya menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto dengan wangi citrus, rambut pirang dari pria itu basah dan aroma shampo mengelitik hidung Sasuke. Ia mengelus perut serta dada Naruto dengan lembut, membuat Naruto sedikit mendesah dan melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengecup pundak pria pirang itu.

"Kau sudah siap Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena tindakan Sasuke kepada tubuhnya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia melepaskan pelukkannya seraya melihat Naruto yang membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hm, yah aku akan ke kantor hari ini, kau akan tetap disini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup dahi Naruto.

"Aku akan pulang dulu, ada yang mau aku ambil," jawab Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Baiklah, Juugo akan mengantarmu dengan helikopter, aku akan kembali kesini dan menunggumu, Karin dan Suigetsu akan menjaganya selama kita keluar, jadi kau tenang saja," Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Naruto. "Aku pergi du..," putus Sasuke saat tangan Naruto mengenggam lengan Sasuke dan menarik tubuh itu kearahnya. Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke dan itu membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu terkejut kemudian ia menutup matanya seraya memegang kepala Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto seraya ia melepaskan kecupan singkat itu dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke yang terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau bisa melakukannya dengan inisiatif sendiri," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup bahu Naruto. Pria bersurai pirang itu terkejut kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ok, aku pergi dulu, hati-hati di jalan," ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kepala Naruto yang tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar begitu sangat perhatian. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sasuke yang membuka pintu ruangan seraya kembali menutupnya dengan perlahan. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat anaknya yang terbaring diatas ranjang. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ayah pergi dulu, Naruko," ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan dahinya ke kaca yang membatasi dirinya dan anaknya, Naruko. Naruto menutup matanya dan tersenyum, ia mencoba membayangkan alangkah bahagianya anaknya itu apabila ia membawakan benda yang belum sempat ia berikan kepada anak gadis yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Sementara itu di luar kamar Naruto, Sasuke melihat seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan masker dan eyespad berdiri dihadapannya dengan setelan jas yang sungguh sangat rapih. Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan ia berdiri dengan tegak dihadapan pria itu.

"Ada yang ingin berbicara dengan anda, bisakah anda ikut dengan saya Tuan Uchiha?" tanya pria tersebut sambil tersenyum. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia menatap kearah pria yang sekarang sedang melihat beberapa orang yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Setelah dia pergi laksanakan apa yang telah diperintahkan Tuan Besar," ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada ke-5 orang yang sedang menunggu perintah dari pria bersurai putih itu. "Ia ingin berjumpa dengan anda di Konoha Corp Building, jam 4 sore nanti, apakah anda bisa, Tuan?" tanya pria itu. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia melihat ke-5 orang yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya dan tentu saja pria berambut putih didepannya ini. "Saya tentu akan menjemput anda, tenang saja ini adalah anggap saja Tuan kami membantu anda perihal Uzumaki Naruto," ucapnya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Apakah Tuan Namikaze Minato yang menyuruhmu mendatangiku seperti ini, Hatake Kakashi?" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat pria yang bersurai putih itu. "Sudah kuduga ini memang ada kaitannya dengan Konoha Corp," pikir Sasuke. "Hm, Tuan Besar sungguh tertarik akan dirimu, jadi bagaimana dengan penawarannya Tuan?" Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan melihat kearah Kakashi yang tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang sesuai dengan harapannya.

~Sacrifice~

Pada saat itu juga Naruto berangkat setelah di jemput oleh Juugo dan tentunya mereka berangkat dengan menggunakan helikopter milik perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Sementara benda terbang dengan model capung itu berada di lapangan sekolah. Naruto berjalan didepan sementara Juugo mengikuti pria itu dari belakang. Tidak ada yang berbicara saat itu hanya Naruto yang terlihat sangat buru-buru menyelusuri rumahnya dan berhenti di sebuah tempat dimana ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang isteri tercinta.

Ia berjalan menuju ke arah lemari dengan bentuk laci yang berada di samping pintu geser. Memeriksanya satu persatu dan akhirnya ia menemukan benda itu, sebuah benda yang ia beli untuk anaknya. Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang lumayan besar itu dibuka dan Naruto tentu saja tersenyum melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Ia mengambil benda yang berada dalam kotak itu dan mengecup sebuah liontin berwarna biru yang berada di sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari titanium. Sebuah batu sphire yang begitu indah dan bersinar kala sinar matahari mengenai liontin itu.

"Naruko," ucap Naruto lirih sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa? Tuan Sasuke tidak ada disini, memangnya kenapa Karin?" terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari luar ruangan Naruto. Pria bersurai pirang itu terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan Juugo dengan sekretaris Sasuke yang bernama Karin itu, kemudian ia melihat kearah pintu geser yang tertutup sementara Juugo berada disisi belakang pintu.

"Seharusnya Tuan Sasuke berada di kantor saat ini, tapi menurut keterangan dari salah satu karyawan yang sempat meneleponku dan menanyakan keberadaan Tuan Sasuke, beliau sampai saat ini tidak berada di kantor, aku pikir beliau bersamamu, Juugo," kata Karin sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Juugo terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. "Kau tahu ada pertemuan dengan perusahaan keluarga Hyuuga dan kupikir kita bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk mengorek informasi dari direkturnya secara langsung," ucap Karin sambil mengurut dahinya. Kemudian ia dikagetkan dengan seorang pemuda bergigi runcing yang berlari dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan tentu saja langsung berbicara dengan cepat kepada Karin yang langsung membelalakkan matanya. Sementara Juugo terdiam dan memikirkan tindakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya, mulai bersuara.

"Ka...," putusnya saat ia mendengar suara teriakan dari seberang sana dan spontan Juugo menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga. "Oi... oi... Karin ada apa?" tanya Juugo yang tampak mulai panik sambil mendekatkan handphonenya ke telinga. Sementara itu Karin yang sedang berbincang dengan Suigetsu dengan suara lantang dan amarah yang memuncak bercampur kepanikkan tidak mendengar panggilan dari temannya yang berada diseberang."Ada apa?" pikir Juugo dengan kening berkerut kala ia mendengar suara teriakkan dan cacian yang keluar dari mulut Karin. "KARIN... OI KARIN... TUAN SASUKE TIDAK APA-APA 'KAN? KARIN," teriak Juugo pada handphonenya. Naruto mendekati pintu kamarnya seraya mendorong pintu itu dan disana ia dapat melihat punggung Juugo yang sedang menelpon dan berteriak memanggil temannya.

"Juugo, disini sedang kacau, aku mohon kau pulanglah!" ucap Karin sambil berlari mengikuti Suigetsu yang berlari memasukki rumah sakit yang tampak sedang ribut dengan beberapa orang polisi yang berlalu lalang di koridor serta para dokter dan suster.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Juugo dengan wajah panik.

"NARUKO MENGHILANG," teriak Karin sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan ia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu dimana pihak kepolisian sedang meminta keterangan dari seorang pemuda bersurai merah dan tentunya para dokter dan suster.

"Apa? Kau tidak berbohong 'kan?" tanya Juugo dengan wajah terkejut. Naruto yang mendengar suara teriakkan Karin yang sangat jelas didengar olehnya, membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

"Aku tidak bohong, sekarang Tuan Gaara sedang memberikan informasi kepada pihak kepolisian, dia yang menghandle semuanya saat ini, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" ucap Karin sambil meneteskan air matanya dan melihat Gaara yang juga melihat kearahnya.

"Dia bersama Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil berjalan mendekati Karin. Gadis itu menghapus air matanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Boleh pinjam handphonenya?" tanya Gaara sambil mengadahkan tangan. Karin menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan handphone miliknya pada Gaara. "Juugo, itu namamu 'kan?" tanya Gaara saat handphone itu melekat di telinganya.

"Hm, iya Tuan Gaara 'kah?" tanya Juugo.

"Hn, dimana Naruto sekarang?" tanya Gaara. Juugo melihat kebelakangnya dan hanya sebuah lorong rumah yang begitu sepi dan senyap.

"Ada dikamarnya, Tuan," kata Juugo yang kembali pada posisinya.

"Bagus, usahakan informasi ini jangan sampai terdengar olehnya, kau tahan anak itu sampai semuanya beres, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya," kata Gaara sambil memandang kearah Sai yang sedang menenangkan isterinya yang sedang kalut.

"Tapi Tuan, Tuan Sasuke?!" tanya Juugo dengan wajah panik.

"Soal Sasuke kau tenang saja, aku akan membantu, Itachi pun sudah bergerak mencarinya, yang terpenting adalah Naruto, tetap disana dan tahan dia dengan cara apapun," ucap Gaara. Juugo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ya.. terima kasih Tuan," ucap Juugo sambil menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga seraya menutupnya dan memasukkannya ke kantong jasnya.

Ia berbalik dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto dengan mengintipnya dibalik pintu. Disana ia melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk bersimpuh sambil mengenakkan kalung yang sempat ia kecup dan yang membuatnya tersenyum. Tidak ada hal yang ganjil yang dilihat Juugo tapi hanya ada satu yang membuatnya merinding. Aura pembunuh begitu sangat terasa keluar dari tubuh kecil itu. Juugo langsung menjauh, ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa menahan lelaki yang sekarang duduk termangu ditempatnya sambil menunduk itu. Juugo langsung mengambil handphonenya dengan tangan menggigil dan ia menelpon Karin serta meminta gadis itu memberikan teleponnya kepada Gaara.

"Sa... sa... saya tidak bisa Tuan," ucapnya tergagap. Gaara memandang lurus kedepannya dengan ekpsresi datar.

"Dia sudah mengetahuinya, kau tenang aja, aku akan menyusul kesana," ucap Gaara sambil menutup teleponnya dan memberikannya pada Karin. "Kuyakin, dia sedang memikirkannya, Shu, siapkan heli dan Miyuki kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, lalu kalian berdua coba bantu yang lain mencari Sasuke, sementara aku akan pergi ke desa Uzu," ucap Gaara sambil berjalan melewati Karin dan Suigetsu. Sementara Miyuki langsung pergi berlawanan arah dari Gaara dan Shukaku.

"Kau yakin kalau Naruto akan bertindak lambat akan akan hal ini?" tanya Shukaku sambil mengikuti Gaara dari belakang. Pemuda itu hanya diam kemudian ia berhenti dan melirik seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Untuk apa kau menahannya?" tanya wanita itu sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong jas putih yang melekat ditubuhnya. Gaara berhenti berjalan kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Bukan urusanmu, Haruno Sakura," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Wanita yang bernama Sakura itu tersenyum kemudian ia melirik kearah Shukaku yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura.

"Kau pasti tahu kalau rumah sakit ini adalah milik mereka, tapi kenapa kau masuk kedalam markas kami tanpa kewaspadaan yang penuh, Gaara," ucap Sakura sambil melihat kearah Gaara yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kemanapun aku membawa Naruko, kalian akan tetap mengambilnya, benarkan?!" tanya Gaara dengan penegasan di setiap kata-katanya. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia memiringkan wajahnya. "Selain itu rumah sakit ini sudah bertaraf internasional, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko hanya karena kalian akan melakukan sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar akan membuat Naruto kembali ke masa lalunya," Gaara meremas tangannya.

"Hm, menurut diagnosa yang telah kami lakukan, anak itu akan mengalami koma, tidak tahu sampai kapan, jadi lebih baik kau membiarkan Naruto dan Naruko serta keluarga Namikaze yang menangani ini semua," ucap Sakura sambil menutup matanya.

"Lalu kenapa? Selama harapan itu masih ada semua pasti akan terwujud, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha, hanya pengecut yang tidak mau mencoba dan kabur dari semua masalah yang ia hadapi," ucap Gaara sambil memandang Sakura yang menatap kembali kearahnya.

"Kau hanya orang luar Gaara, kalau kau terlibat terlalu jauh, bayarannya adalah nyawamu, apakah kau sudah mempertimbangkan semua itu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Ini sudah keputusanku, setidaknya kau yang seorang manusia harus bisa mengambil keputusan untuk dirimu sendiri, agar hidupmu terus berlanjut dan bermakna," ucap Gaara sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. "Apa kau mengerti maksudku, Sakura?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum simpul. Wanita itu terdiam kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jadi menawarkan nyawamu pada malaikat maut dengan ikut campur urusan keluarga Namikaze adalah keputusan yang tepat menurutmu, Gaara?" tanya Sakura. Pemuda itu terdiam kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat wanita itu.

"Ternyata kau tidak mengerti Sakura, setiap keputusan yang kau ambil memilik resiko dan aku adalah pemimpin bagi diriku sendiri karena itu aku akan mengambil keputusan yang menurutku resikonya kecil, Sakura," ucap Gaara sambil melihat wanita itu.

"Resikonya terlalu besar kau sadar itu 'kan," ucap Sakura.

"Huh," Gaara mendengus kemudian ia berbalik. "Siapa yang peduli, ini keputusanku dan inilah tujuan hidupku, aku akan mengambil apa yang kuinginkan, lihat saja!" ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum menyeringai. "Narutoo, kau harus jadi milikku," tawa Gaara sambil tersenyum seperti orang yang mengalami kegilaan.

Sementara itu Juugo yang sedang duduk bersimpuh didepan pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka hanya diam memandang tubuh Naruto yang tidak bergeming dalam 3 jam terakhir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada pria bersurai pirang itu, tapi yang pasti pria itu jangan diusik kalau tidak nyawanya akan melayang dan ia sadar itu.

"Ne Juugo, kau masih disitu?" tanya Naruto. Juugo tersentak kemudian dengan gugup ia menjawab sahutan Naruto. "Hm," Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia melihat pohon fuji yang bergemerisik menebarkan dedaunannya kala angin berhembus. Ia tersenyum melihat pohon dengan warna ungu yang mengingatkan dirinya kepada isterinya tercinta. "Ne, aku mau bertanya, seandainya keluargamu melakukan sesuatu yang jahat dan kamu sadar itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Juugo?" tanya Naruto. Juugo terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bagaikan bertemu dengan Tuan Besar. Sungguh aura Naruto saat itu sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasa, dan Juugo sadar kalau dia salah bicara nyawanya akan melayang saat itu juga. "Hm," lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum dan ia menundukkan kepalanya membiarkan angin sore menggugurkan dedaunan dari pohon fuji hingga memasuki kamarnya itu. "Aku sudah mencoba pergi meninggalkan mereka, karena aku sungguh tidak sanggup lagi melihat air mata itu membasahi pipinya, menggenangi matanya yang keperakan seperti rembulan itu, aku berusaha untuk menjauhi keluargaku dan pergi bersamanya, aku hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang," gumam Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya. Juugo terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Tidak 'kah mereka mengerti penderitaanku ini? Aku hanya ingin melupakan masa laluku dengan membuka lembaran baru yang putih dan bersih, mengisinya dengan tinta yang penuh dengan warna, bukan hanya tinta hitam saja," air mata itu mengalir dengan lembut dari kedua pipinya. "Meninggalkan ibuku, adikku dan...," Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat pohon fuji yang masih saja mengeluarkan suara gemerisik. "Minato," ucapnya lirih dengan mata yang membelalak. Naruto mengigit bibirnya, kemudian ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hik... hik... hik, kau renggut semua kebahagianku, masa kecilku, kekasihku, buah hatiku, semua ini salahmu, Minato," ucap Naruto sambil terisak-isak. "Hi... hi... hi, inikah yang kau inginkan, inikah yang kau harapkan?" ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman menyeringai. Juugo membelalakkan matanya dan ia berdiri seraya memundurkan tubuhnya. "Hm," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya kemudian ia tersenyum lebar sambil memegang wajahnya. "Inikah yang kau inginkan? Membunuh lagi, melumuri tanganku lagi, ah tidak aku tidak akan melumuri tanganku dengan darah orang lain lagi, kalau kulakukan Hinata pasti akan sedih, kau sadar itukan Menma," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa seperti kesetanan.

"Astaga, Tuan Gaara saya mohon cepatlah datang," pikir Juugo dengan wajah ketakutan. Naruto melihat kearah pohon fuji kemudian sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Naruko diambil Hinata, aku hanya ingin mengambil milikku lagi, apa tidak boleh?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya gemersik dedaunan yang dapat ia dengar kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia meraung. "HINATA JAWAB AKU, AKU MOHON!" Juugo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ia begitu lemah," pikir Juugo sambil memandang Naruto yang menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapannya. "Ambillah keputusan Tuan, karena anda adalah pemimpin untuk diri anda sendiri, jangan kalah dengan ketakutan anda!" ucap Juugo sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Naruto terdiam mendengar suara Juugo. "Apapun keputusan anda, itulah yang terbaik bagi anda sendiri, hanya saja saat penyesalan itu datang janganlah berputus asa karena kami akan selalu ada bersama anda," Juugo menundukkan kepalanya. "Ada Tuan Sasuke, ada Tuan Gaara, Tuan Sai, Nyonya Ino dan tentu saja kami akan selalu ada saat anda sedang kesusahan," Juugo tersenyum melihat kearah Naruto. Pria itu berbalik dan melihat kearah Juugo dengan mata yang basah dan membelalak. "Anda kuat Tuan, saya yakin itu," Juugo tersenyum lebar.

Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya seraya melihat tatami kamarnya. Ia menatap tataminya dengan tatapan sendu kemudian wajah sedih itu berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan ketegaran yang sangat kuat. Ia menjatuhkan lututnya dan membuka tatami kamarnya. Memeriksa setiap lantai dengan meraba-raba lantai kayu itu dengan mengetuk-ngetuknya menggunakan lipatan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Juugo terdiam melihat tingkah aneh dari Naruto itu dan tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam saat ia mendengar suara yang terdengar nyaring disana dan terkesan ada ruangan dibawah sana, tidak seperti suara lantai lainnya yang terdengar seperti ruang hampa dibawahnya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia berdiri dan mengangkat kaki kanannya keatas seraya menurunkannya tepat dilantai yang ia inginkan. Lantai itu hancur dan terlihatlah sebuah kotak panjang yang membuat juugo terlihat takjub. Ada kotak panjang seperti itu dibawah lantai? Untuk apa dan apa isinya? Pikir Juugo sambil menelan ludahnya.

Naruto menyingkarkan kayu yang menghalanginya mengambil kotak yang ada didalam lantai itu. Setelah selesai ia mengangkat kotak itu dan meletakkannya di samping tubuhnya. Ia membersihkan debu yang melekat di kotak itu dengan tangannya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia membukanya dan melihat sepasang pedang dengan sarung berukiran rumit.

"Halo, Menma, sudah lama tidak jumpa," kata Naruto sambil duduk bersimpuh dan memandang dua bilah katana itu. "Aku menyayangi dirimu seperti diriku, saat aku ingin membuangmu, Hinata melarangku, dia benar, kau adalah bagian dari perjalanan hidupku, walaupun puluhan darah selalu mengenangi dirimu, itu semata-mata hanya karena diriku, maaf aku tidak merawatmu dengan semestinya, tapi kuharap kau mau menolongku membawa Naruko kembali dan Sasuke, aku akan memperkenalkan dirimu pada laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke, dia... hm, yah kau akan tahu siapa dia nanti," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Jadi maukan melakukannya lagi, Menma," ucap Naruto sambil mengenggam kedua bilah pedang itu kemudian ia melepaskannya dari sarungnya yang mewah dan terkesan sangat mahal. "Hm, terlalu formal, walaupun begitu kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau, Naruto," ucap Naruto dengan mata merah dan rambut yang perlahan-lahan menghitam. "Bagaimanapun kau merawatku, kau adalah majikanku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tuan Naruto?!" panggil Juugo. Pria yang sadar dipanggil Juugo itu melirik kearahnya, Naruto memasukkan kembali pedangnya kedalam sarung dan ia tersenyum dengan rambut yang kembali menguning dan mata yang kembali membiru.

"Aku akan pergi Juugo, jadi kumohon, kalau seandainya Gaara datang bilang saja aku akan pulang secepatnya, tidak usah khawatir," Naruto berdiri dengan membawa kedua bilah pedangnya keluar dari kamar itu. "Ini adalah keputusanku, terima kasih Juugo," Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian ia keluar dari rumah tradisional itu dan pergi berjalan menuju kearah sekolahan. Juugo mengikuti dari belakang dan ia melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk dikursi kemudi helikopter dan menghidupkannya setelah ia memakai headphone ke telinganya. Ia tersenyum pada Juugo yang sedang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Naruto membawa helikopter itu menuju sebuah tempat yang pasti hanya dia yang tahu, sebuah tempat dengan keamanan tertinggi di dunia, bukit milik keluarga Namikaze. Dimana Naruto yakin disanalah anaknya berada bersama Sasuke.

Sesampainya didepan sebuah gerbang dengan lambang spiral, Naruto hanya berdiri didepan gerbang itu dengan tatapan datar dan ekspresi yang dingin. Kedua bilah pedangnya berada di samping kiri dan kanan pinggangnya. Kemudian ia melangkah dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik mendekatinya bersama seekor anjing berukuran tidak normal, cukup besar untuk menumpangi dua orang dewasa di punggungnya.

"Naruto, wah kebetulan sekali, Tuan Besar mengharapkan kedatanganmu lho," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia mendengus.

"Jadi ini jebakan Kiba, apa Sasuke juga bersama kalian?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat pemuda yang bernama Kiba itu.

"Hm," Kiba mencoba untuk berfikir. "Kau menanyakan Sarutobi Sasuke atau Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Kiba dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hm, yah... aku tadi diberi pesan dari Tuan Kakashi, kalau kau datang bilang aja semuanya dan kalau kau bertanya ada Uchiha Sasuke disini atau tidak, yah mereka hanya bilang, kalau aku ingin memberitahu keberadaan Sasuke aku cukup memukulmu dan coba cari sendiri, Naruto," ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar sementara anjing yang berada dibelakang Naruto menghalangi pria pirang itu bertindak macam-macam.

"Dasar, keluarga ini begitu lucu," ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, Kiba, aku tidak punya urusan dengan teman kecil yang selalu bergaul dengan anjing ini," tawa Naruto sambil berlari menuju kearah Kiba dan memegang ganggang pedangnya. "Bye, bye," Naruto meloncat dan menginjak bahu Kiba serta menekan tubuhnya dengan menunduk sambil melihat keatas untuk dapat meloncat lebih tinggi lagi melewati tingginya gerbang utama dari kediaman Namikaze itu. Akamaru, nama anjing besar itu meloncat dan hendak menerkam tubuh Naruto tapi pria itu dengan sigap menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke seberang gerbang. Ia tertawa lebar saat melihat Akamaru yang menggantung diatas gerbang dengan tatapan wajah memelas dan kedua tangannya memegang pagar itu. "HA... HA... HA," tawanya sambil melihat wajah Akamaru. "Dasar dari dulu kau memang tidak bisa mengalahkanku soal loncatan Akamaru, aku pergi dulu, ja," tawa Naruto sambil berlari dan meninggalkan gerbang besar itu.

"Oi, Akamaru sudah turun jangan memelas seperti itu, kau lebih hebat dari dia, apa kau sadar itu?" ucap Kiba sambil berdecak pinggang. Akamaru melihat tuannya dengan wajah memelas. "Hm," ia tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa dia senang?" tanya Kiba sambil membersihkan kotoran yang melekat di bahunya gara-gara pijakan Naruto.

"Guk," ucap Akamaru sambil tersenyum dan terjun kebawah.

"Oh, baguslah, sebaiknya begitu, karena kalau dia terus memasang tampang seperti itu aku jadi khawatir, nanti Tuan Besar akan marah besar karena anaknya tidak bisa menampakkan ekspresi bahagia seperti itu," ucap Kiba sambil mengelus dagu Akamaru. "Yah, walaupun aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengalah, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah perintah dari atasan," keluh Kiba sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Karena Tuan Besar ingin menghadapi Tuan Naruto dengan keadaan fit, Kiba," kata seorang pria berjas hitam dengan kacamata hitam.

"Ah, Shino, kenapa kau tidak di posmu?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah terkejut melihat temannya itu.

"Aku bosan hanya melihat Tuan Naruto yang berlari seperti itu, lagian aku tidak ingin seranggaku mati hanya karena dia mengamuk dengan menggunakan Menma," kata Shino sambil melihat serangganya yang bermain di tangannya.

"Bilang saja kau sadar dengan kemampuanmu yang lemah Shino," tawa Kiba. Shino terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan melihat kearah pintu gerbang.

"Apa Tuan Kurama sudah pulang?" tanya Shino sambil melirik kearah Kiba yang sedang bermain dengan Akamaru.

"Hm, yah... dia kelihatan senang saat aku bilang Naruto akan pulang, tapi yah seperti yang kau tahu anak itu ingin sekali mengasah kemampuannya dengan kakaknya itu," ucap Kiba sambil melihat Shino. Pemuda itu terdiam begitupun dengan Kiba. "GYAAAAAA... JANGAN SAMPAI ANAK ITU TERBUNUH, ASTAGA AKU LUPA KALAU NARUTO ITU TIPE ORANG YANG TIDAK MAU MENGALAH KALAU ADA YANG LEBIH KUAT DARINYA," Kiba menaiki punggung Akamaru dan meloncati pagar besar itu seraya mengejar Naruto dari belakang. Shino memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"Dasar bodoh," ucapnya lirih. "Ah, lagi-lagi aku sendirian lagi bersama kalian," ucap Shino sambil melihat serangganya yang sedang bermain dengan riang di udara.

~Sacrifice~

"Maaf saya tidak bisa menahannya, sungguh, orang itu terlalu menakutkan untuk dilawan, Tuan Gaara," kata Juugo sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Gaara yang baru saja tiba di depan lapangan sekolah. Pemuda itu terdiam kemudian ia melihat kearah Shukaku dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Juugo, aku yakin dia pergi ke kediaman Namikaze, apa kau sudah bisa melacak dimana keberadaan Kurama?" tanya Gaara pada Shukaku yang sedang berdiri dengan earphone bluetooth yang terpasang ditelinganya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu saat dia memasuki sebuah daerah di utara, sinyalnya langsung menghilang, aku rasa kediaman Namikaze memang sangat menjaga keamanan dari keberadaan keluarga itu." kata Shukaku sambil melihat Gaara yang langsung menggigit ujung jari jempolnya.

"Sial, apa kau sudah memeriksa bagian utara itu ada apa?" tanya Gaara kembali.

"Hm, menurut gambar setelit yang sempat diambil oleh Miyuki tadi hanya ada perbukitan dan tentu saja hutan, Gaara," kata Shukaku. "Kurasa mereka memakai sistem siluman yang sama dengan pesawat tempur atau kapal tempur anti radar," ucap Shukaku sambil memegang dagunya. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya. "Lagian kita belum mensurvei secara langsung kesana, kemungkinan besar ada peradaban di perbukitan itu walaupun sebenarnya hutan disana adalah hutan lindung dan... ah," Shukaku terkejut begitupun dengan Gaara, mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan bilang pemikiranmu sama denganku Shukaku?" tanya Gaara sambil tertawa renyah. Shukaku tertawa kecil. "Kita akan berangkat kala malam menjelang, sungguh aku tidak sabar menunggunya," ucap Gaara sambil tertawa renyah. Shukaku tertawa kecil melihat keantusiasan dari Tuan Mudanya itu.

~Sacrifice~

Disebuah ruangan dengan aksen eropa kuno terlihat sangat megah dan mewah terdapat seorang pemuda dengan pakaian yang compang camping serta wajah yang kacau serta lusuh terbaring dengan lemah diatas karpet yang yang terkesan sangat mahal terbukti dengan bahannya yang lembut dan ukirannya yang rumit. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat seorang pria yang sedang duduk diatas kursi dengan kaki terlipat begitupun dengan tangannya yang berada di depan dada.

"Wah sudah bangun, Sasuke?" tanya pria itu sambil membetulkan duduknya dan melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lusuh. "Maaf ya, bukannya aku tidak mau menolongmu, tapi nyatanya anak buahku membencimu karena kau mengambil Tuan Muda mereka," ucap laki-laki itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Si.. siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat pria itu. Pria dengan rambut pirang dan mata beririskan biru langit itu tersenyum.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Karena kau sendiri tahu aku ini siapa bukan, melihat wajah ini yang begitu mirip dengan orang yang kau cintai," ucapnya sambil berdiri dan memegang wajahnya. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat melihat wajah itu dengan lebih jelas lagi.

"Namikaze Minato? Ayah dari Naruto?" ucap Sasuke tidak percaya. Entah darimana tenaga yang membuatnya sanggup menegakkan tubuhnya itu berasal yang pasti Sasuke tahu pasti pria itu. Saat bergerak, Sasuke mendengar suara gemerincing rantai, ia melihat ke bawah tubuhnya, ada seutas rantai yang melekat dilehernya serta kedua tangannya diborgol dengan borgol berantai yang hanya memiliki panjang 10 cm. "Apa apaan ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Minato yang memegang tali rantai yang melekat di leher Sasuke.

"Aku mengundangmu kesini sebagai saksi, pelepasan kutukan itu, Uchiha Sasuke," kata Minato sambil duduk dihadapan Sasuke yang bersimpuh dihadapannya. Minato mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi pemuda itu. "Aku memintamu datang dengan baik dan kau juga menerima permintaanku dengan baik juga, maaf seharusnya ini tidak terjadi," ucap Minato sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Kau anak yang baik, aku tahu itu, anak itu begitu mencintaimu, seperti cucuku, terima kasih kau telah menjaganya selama ini, Sasuke," Minato melepaskan pelukkannya dan berdiri. Sasuke terdiam mendengar pengakuan dari Minato tersebut. "Kushina, tolong bantu aku, Hinata dan Naruko juga, tolonglah bantu aku melepaskan diri dari dunia ini," ucap Minato lirih sambil menutup matanya dan meneteskan air mata.

"Tuan, Tuan Naruto sudah sampai didepan mansion para pelayan dan sepertinya ada Tuan Kurama yang menahan beliau, bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya seorang pelayan yang sedang melihat Naruto dan Kurama yang berada di luar mansion besar itu.

"Biarkan saja, kau tahu Kurama adalah anak yang kuat, lagian Naruto tidak akan membunuhnya, aku jamin itu," kata Minato sambil menutup mata dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah," ucap pelayan yang ada diseberang.

"Kau ingin melihat betapa kuatnya tambatan hatimu, Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap Minato sambil membalikkan tubuh Sasuke kebelakang. Dinding dengan aksen rumit dibelakang mereka terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah layar besar disana, tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah visual dimana Naruto dan adiknya sedang berhadapan. "Kau pasti pernah melihat Kurama, anak itu mirip sekali dengan ibunya tapi yah dia agak labil setelah ditinggal oleh Naruto," kata Minato sambil menarik rantai yang dileher Sasuke hingga pemuda itu tercekik dan terpaksa mengikuti arah jalan dari Tuan Besar Namikaze itu. "Kadang senang dan kadang sedih, hm, anak yang aneh, tapi aku tetap sayang padanya karena ia mau menjadi Naruto ke-2 untuk mencarikanku darah," ucap Minato sambil duduk diatas kursinya. Sementara Sasuke yang terbaring dibawah kakinya langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah layar besar itu.

"Kau vampir?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah sendu melihat kearah Minato yang langsung melihat kearahnya. Minato tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah layar monitor.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, Sasuke," ucap Minato sambil tersenyum lebar dan melihat pertarungan kedua anaknya. "Indahnya ikatan persudaraan," ucap Minato sambil mengambil air putih yang ada diatas mejanya. "Nah Sasuke, silahkan diminum, aku tahu kau haus," kata Minato sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih kepada Sasuke. Pemuda itu terdiam kemudian ia memegang lehernya, ia memang sangat haus sekali dan tentu saja lapar tapi waspada disaat seperti ini sangat dibutuhkan bukan.

"Tidak, terima kasih," ucap Sasuke sambil membuang wajahnya. Minato terdiam dalam senyumnya kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan menarik wajah Sasuke dengan menggencet wajah pemuda itu seraya memaksanya untuk meminum air putih yang ia tawarkan. Sasuke tersedak oleh minumannya karena dipaksa meminum air putih itu.

"Setidaknya wajahmu semakin menyedihkan setelah meminum itu Sasuke," ucap Minato sambil meletakkan gelas itu keatas meja. Ia menarik rantai yang membelenggu leher Sasuke dengan gaspel besar yang meliliti leher Sasuke, kemudian mengarahkan tubuh yang mulai limbung tersebut ke tubuhnya. "Itachi pasti sudah memperingatimu, kenapa kau masih saja keras kepala?" tanya Minato sambil memeluk tubuh itu dan mengelus kepala Sasuke dengan mata melihat kearah monitor.

"Akh," suara tercekik terdengar dengan jelas oleh Minato kemudian ia tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

"Obatnya mulai bereaksi, istirahatlah Sasuke!" ucap Minato sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dan meletakkan tubuh itu dibawah kakinya seraya meletakkan kepala Sasuke ke pahanya dan mengelus kepala dari sang CEO perusahaan Uchiha itu. "Kau bisa melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Kurama, Sasuke," ucap Minato sambil menutup matanya dan meresapi kegiatannya terhadap Sasuke yang memandang layar monitor dengan tatapan kosong. "Bagus Sasuke, anak baik," ucap Minato sambil mengecup kepala pemuda itu. "Aku mencintai apa yang dicintai oleh keluargaku, jadi kau termasuk Sasuke," ucapnya lagi sambil melihat Naruto yang tampak kepayahan menghadapi adiknya Kurama.

"Suaraku tidak bisa keluar," pikir Sasuke. "Sakit, dadaku sakit," lanjutnya. "Na... ru... to," ucap Sasuke lirih. Minato mendengar perkataan Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali mengelus kepala dari pemuda itu.

Sasuke sadar, pria ini begitu lembut sekaligus kasar memperlakukan dirinya. Mengerikan dan menakutkan menurutnya. Wajah tampan dan tidak menua ini membuatnya lebih mengerikan. Terlebih lagi Minato membuatnya lebih menakutkan dengan memanjakan Sasuke seperti sekarang ini. Sasuke hanya bisa berharap, Naruto datang dan menyelamatkan dirinya serta Naruko yang sedang terapung didalam sebuah tabung berisi air dengan peralatan medis melekat di tubuhnya. "Cepatlah Naruto," pikir Sasuke lirih. "Kumohon," air mata mengalir lewat matanya yang menatap kosong kearah pertarungan Naruto dan adiknya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

YIHAAAA... 7 BULAN VAKUM INI FIC... REKOR

Paling suka dengan angka 7... oh yeah... niat mo namatin di chapter ini tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, pertarungannya kudu kupikirkan bagaimana caranya sih... maaf ya...T.T

**Minato** : Ciel, kenapa aku dibuat kejam seperti itu?

**Ciel** : Oh Paman Minato, he... he... he biasalah OOC sikit tak apakan... Oh ya, aku meminta maaf pada semuanya yang telah lama menunggu lanjutan fic ini... seharusnya ini sudah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu karena ada kecelakan kecil dengan data terpaksa ngulang lagi dari awal... Hontouni gomenasai...

Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah mereview ada beberapa pertanyaan yang kudu ku jawab...

1. Tentang zakar tentunya, menurut KBBI di halaman 1569 edisi ke-4, itu yah seperti yang kalian tahu kalau yang itu hm... yah disebut buah... adeh... malu bilangnya... pokoknya coba cek aja di KBBI pasti ada... karena aku mengambil kata-katanya dari KBBI soalnya...==

2. Akaneko Seiyu... beribu maaf... scene di chapter sebelumnya memang agak kacau balau... tapi kalau aku dalam posisi Itachi akan melakukan hal yang sama... yang penting itu dalam persaudaraan adalah kepercayaan, karena aku dan keluargaku memang memupuk kepercayaan dalam keluarga... disini kesannya Itachi hanya ingin mencoba mempercayai adiknya itu saja. Lagian sekeras apapun dia melarang adiknya melakukan itu, tetap percuma saja karena yang melakukan itu semua adalah Sasuke. Ibarat kata seperti seseorang yang berusaha berkoar-koar untuk meminta seseorang berubah akan tetapi orang itu tidak berubah itu hanya menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga saja, yang terpenting Itachi sudah memperingatkan dan dengan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan hal berbahaya itu bukan berarti dia tidak peduli bukan. Soal Kurama yang agresif pada Gaara... hm... yah itu hanya perwujudan rasa kagum dan salutnya pada pemuda itu. lagian anak itu labil sih gegara kakaknya menghilang dari peradapan keluarga Namikaze... wkwkwkwkw...DUAAAK *dipukul Kurama. Terima kasih Akaneko... motivasinya membuat aku harus berpikir keras kembali untuk melanjutkannya... (_ _) lain kali kalau ada yang ganjil jangan sungkan yah walaupun bakalan nyelep ke hati T.T

Yah, untuk semua reader dan reviewer semuanya terima kasih banyak... aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata karena memang aku hanya bicara ala kadarnya... bagiku kalian itu bagaikan pahlawan yang tidak bisa kulupakan walaupun aku hanya bisa mengharapkan respon dari kalian semua... sungguh tiada kata yang sanggup kuucapkan untuk kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini... terima kasih banyak... (_ _) T.T. Kakek Madara tidak ada... hik... *nyari kakek Madara...

**Sasuke** : *lari mengejar author dengan rantai yang melekat di tubuhnya...

**Sakura** : sepertinya Sasuke marah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang dibuat lemah seperti itu...

**All** : Ha...ha...ha

**Naruto** : terima kasih sudah membaca... XD *tertawa melihat author dan Sasuke adu jotos.


End file.
